Bethmoora Legends
by Light Gaia
Summary: This is a story about a irish Elf who never got to meet her own kind. when she decided to look for the other elfs she crosses path's with a member of the royal bloodline of Elf land. will she get the acceptance she always wished for? and will Bethmoora become her new home? WARNING rated M for foul language horror and mild to extreme violence
1. a new start

Many decades ago humans and mystical beings lived among eachother but that all changed because of the greed of men the humans were jealous of their land and waged war against the elves and caused destructions in the mystical forest.

Even though the war has ended and the peace has been restored the elves still felt hurt and deep resentment for what the humans did to their home and moved further away to the outskirts of the earth and took the magic along with them.

Days went by there was no sign of the elves return and poverty scattered over the land without the magical beings nature became unstable that was the price the humans had to pay for their treachery after months no one saw the magical beings some believed they do not wish to be found.

- - - -  
>A human was walking in the deserted mystical forest.<br>he was ordered to go much further into the forests to find food for his village he kept a dagger in hand reach hopefully he won't run into a wild animal.

he stoped when he noticed a glowing tree with long strange branches the leaves were covered in goldish dust he watched closer and saw a phoenix her wings were wide open like it was trying to protect something the human came closer the phoenix watched him and chripped she rose to her feet like she was about to attack.

The human froze for a moment and gave the phoenix a small bow hoping she would spare him the phoenix could sense the mans soul was pure she bowed in return and stepped back to reveal the basket she was protecting.

the human approached the phoenix causiously he bended down to one knee and opened the basket and looked inside something was moving the human removed the blacket carefully his eyes grew big in awe and smiled lovingly at the small being inside

the infant rubbed her eyes and looked at the human in confusion but then she smiled with glee and reached her arms to him his father feelings felt very strong when the baby wanted to be held he picked her up she wasn't a human but he didn't care he just met her for a minute but he loved her like she was his own their hearts were bounded to eachother forever.

The baby grabbed his hand her smile never faded as she kept her eyes locked with his the phoenix watched theire tender moment for a while she sang a beautifull melody and left them.

the human watched her fly away he thanked her for guarding over such precious lifewhen the phoenix flew farther into the distance the tree changed into a normal looking tree the glow faded slowly most leaves started to fall after it lost it's gold dust the little bit of magic left in the mystical forest was looked down but the baby was asleep still holding one of his fingers it was such a lovely sight she might be a new born but she was aware of her surroundings she felt safe with him and he knew that too.

You never have to be alone ill be with you always

i am Miach your father

this is my first story i hope you enjoyed reading it

**Light Gaia**


	2. acceptance

After many hours the villageres caught sight of miach they all greeted him his wife came closer but stopped when they saw him playing with something she eyed him suspiciously two tiny hands reached out cupping cheek miach's heart melted and held the small frame close as he walked towards his wife.  
>he never looked so happy.<p>

what is that youre holding?...what did you bring? she asked

Ariel..look i found a baby she was all by herself miach said softly

well let me see she said and took the baby out of his arms Miach felt abit tense when his wife took the baby from him he knew she would not accept it no matter what

Ariel moved the blankets away for a better look her smile faded when she saw the baby's icy blue pupils she shrieked and gave her back rougly Miach shot her a angry glare when she almost made him drop her.

she stepped back in discust what the hell is that thing?

the other humans looked up when ariel yelled in Miach face.  
>Ariel's children stopped playing and came beside her what's wrong momma? they asked in union<p>

what were you thinking? bringing this thing here? how can you be so stupid?

Ariel..please Miach said trying to calm her down he held her shoulder lightly but she pushed him back

take take creature back where you found her she doesn't belong here

Miach looked at her in disbelief what's the matter with you? he thought.

Ariel grabbed his arm and tried to push him towards the forest

but Miach yanked his arm out of her grip No! she can't survive alone in the forests she might get eaten im the only one she has!

i don't care let her die! have you forgotten what her kind did to our elders?  
>they killed hundreds of us! theire nothing but vicious monsters!<p>

and we killed millions of them! Miach snapped back

you can't blame anyone for the consiquences of our actions we humans waged war against them for no good reason!

he didn't mean to shout but he was disapointed with his wifes behaviour he never saw this cold side of her.

fine ariel said emotionless but keep that thing away from me!

she grabbed her children by their arms and walked away from him when she reached the door she gave him a angry backwards glare and went inside. the villagers gave him a puzzeled look and continiued with what they were doing Miach inhaled deeply and walked away a few of his friends tried to talk to him giving him comfort but he told them as kindly as possible that he wasn't in the mood.

Miach sat by near a river for a while he felt his body tremble he knows the majority of his people might disown him by keeping her here but its all worth it he craddled his daughter and promissed her he will never send her away and vowed his protection always no matter how much he will be hated for it.

his youngest steph daughter arrived and spotted miach sitiing by himself she approached him and miach looked over his shoulder

papa may i join you?

ofcourse you can come sit here

lotus came by his side Miach pulled her into a tight hug as they watched the baby

look daddy she's grabbing my finger she's so adorable.

yes she's a gift from the gods im so glad i found her.

but..daddy? where's her mommy?

i don't know but ill be her father from now on

will you look for her real parents?

i don't know where they are but if i ever find one of her kind i will return her to them ill take good care of her until that day comes.

how are you going to call her?

he watched lotus for a minute well...i will call her Cecelia Nefreteri

that's your gran mama's name.

i know and i miss her everyday if only she was here with me.

she is with you daddy you always say when old people pass to the next world their spirits watch over you there Miach's eyes filled with tears slightly and gave a small nod.

lotus hugged her father in comfort and sat next to him again

im going to bed goodnight papa

goodnight love

i'll be joining you in a short while Miach watched his daughter until she was no longer in sight part of him wanted to come with her but he could stand seeing his wife at the moment he wished he could see Cecelia they way he sees her and not a unwanted burden Miach sighed and layed down on the grass laying cecelia next to him.

the chirping sound of the crickets and the bright stars had a calming affect on his mind he no longer feel anxious about what the others might think of him if they are too thick headed to realize that everyone deserves a chance then that's their problem by taking care of cecelia might make up abit for the horrible things humans have done to the elves.

Maybe someday humans and elves will live among eachother once again but only time will tell.


	3. bonding

Miach woke up early he looked beside him his daughter was slowly waking up too. Cecelia looked around trying to find Miach but relaxed when she felt his hand rubbing her cheek gentle.

hello little one slept well?

she yawned and almost fell asleep again miach puts her down and pulled the covers around her and stepped out of bed heading for the door cecelia followed him with her eyes. miach stopped when he heared a sad wimper he felt bad and went back he held her trying to comfort her.

don't cry im not going to leave you i'll always be here.

his wife openened the door slowly to see if her husband is awake.  
>she looked sinside through a small opening and saw her husband cradeling cecelia the fact that he loves that worthless creature more than her makes her stomach turn in jealousy she turned around and left she threw miach's breakfast outside the window with anger.<br>she no longer feels important in his life anymore. he rarely does anything without cecelia when he goes for horse riding he takes her with him even when he goes for a swim to cool off she is the centre of his world now and nothing could come between that not even Ariel.

A few weeks has passed and everything seems to go much better in miach's life after many years hes happy again. and the villagers noiced that aswel.  
>After work miach always rushes to his fathers house to see his daughter.<br>Miach father creared a soft spot for her and miach is very happy his father accepted her as his own grand daughter.

it was night Miach sat outside near their doorstep watching the stars and in one arm he held his sleeping daughter he felt her move and cradled her he watched her eyes roll back and dosed into slumber. he placed her on his lap and focused on the glowing stars again. he wondered why that phoenix stayed with her could it be the mother of cecelia?

Ariel watched them behind the door she neered her nose up in annoyance since that thing came into his life he hasn't been the same be rarely pay anttention to anyone besides that nasty creature she didn't understand why he loves her so she's not even a human nor his flesh and blood.  
>he never showed this kind of affection to her daughters when they were younger Ariel shook her head and went to her bedroom miach watched behind him.<br>and called for his wife he caught up with her

ariel was about to close the door she looked at her husband her jealousy grew even bigger so you finaly notice me?

what do you mean ariel?

what i mean? what do you think?  
>you have realy changed since that thing came! she pointed at his arms you have been living in youre own little word for the past few weeks<p>

Ariel please im sorry for once in many years i feel happy again try to understand that..

understand what? Ariel yelled that you don't care about me anymore?

i never said that! i still love you with all my heart but...  
>That tiny excuse youre holding is causing nothing but trouble in our marriage she's keeping us apart!<p>

Don't start with me! our marriage was almost destroyed because of you!  
>you were the one who slept around what the hell did i do to deserve that?<br>if i haven't found out you would be still doing it won't you?

that was ages ago! ive learned from my mistake i told you i'll never do such thing again!

it doesn't matter you have no right to blame Cecelia she hasn't done anything wrong Miach hissed furriously.

Cecelia became frightened by their loud voices and started to cry miach failed to calm her down now look what you have done miach said trying to keep his anger in check

what? who was the one who started yelling? you brought up something that happened years ago!

Ariel...just leave me alone Miach said tiredly and walked outside the house hoping the fresh breeze would do them both good miach walked through the village. there were still many people outside parents called their children inside for dinner. a few of his old friends greeted him he smiled ang gave a small nod in return Cecelia still hasn't calmed down she kept wimpering in fear. he apologised for frightning her and tried to shush her once more

Miach sat down he placed the baby against his shoulder and sang her a lullaby his parents taught him with the same melody the phoenix used.

Cecelia became quiet and layed soundless against his shoulder listening to her fathers warm voice.

Miach placed back in his arms again he smiled at her sadly

im sorry he wispered i try not to yell when you are with me.

Cecelia stopped and focused her attention to a meteor that flashed by she reached out her hands towards the stars Miach chuckled and held her up beautiful isn't it? one of the gods greatest creations.

Miach kneld down and showed his respect for the gods asking them to let cecelia grow in a strong and wise woman

and to protect her always.


	4. Myth or Truth?

Things couldn't get any better in Miach's life his beloved Cecelia has grown a bit and still an awesome child very quiet but always brighten up when Miach or another gentle person holds her.

he helped her make her first steps holding her hands and let go for a few seconds and held them again when she was about to fall down.  
>Miach thanked the gods almost everyday for bringing him and his daughter together he no longer feels depressed or feel he has nothing to live for once in ages he feels excited for what the future will bring<p>

when he's facing difficult times his daughter is the only one that keeps him with both feet on the ground he also noticed he's a much positive person and and is more open to new things.  
>they did almost everything together even when he's with his family he would never leave her with someone else Ariels younger daughter had no problem with accepting Celia as a new member of the family but the others weren't very thrilled about it but Miach took no notice he won't stop loving his daughter just because some fail to be happy for him.<p>

During sunset Miach held his daughter close when he had a walk through the forest Celia was sleeping soundless against his shoulder and woke up slowly feeling her fathers warm hands rubbing her back gentle Celia looked up and looked curiously around her when she heared the sound of chirping crickets there were alot of fire flies near the water making the forest glow when Miach slowly walked passed an old tree the forest began to lit up. The leafs became golden he noticed the magical changes in their surroundings he briefly caught sight of the guarding phoenix's tail then the forest changed back into normal Miach did felt some kind of fear scared that there were still elves around the forest and might attack him and cecelia might get hurt because of that he jumped when he heared a ruffeling sound but relaxed when it was small frog watching him jerking his tiny head to the side like it was trying to say

"what kind of frogs are you?"

Cecelia giggled when she saw it's throat swell up Miach let the frog jump on his hand and taught his daughter how to pet it gentle then all of the sudden Miach felt a unpleasant tightness in his body the sky became dark within seconds and the frog got frightened and jumped into the grass other animals fled too Miach felt a eerie feeling much stronger Cecelia whimpered in fear it alarmed him and sprinted to his horse and made his way back to the village the wind is starting to haul spooky but became lesser when they traveled further away Miach friends could tell he seemed drained and very pale but seemed glad he arrived back and walked with him towards his house his father was outside making hunting spears

hey Dad Miach gave his father a tired smile

hello my lad hows the little one? are you okay? you seem startled

we are both fine rocking his baby slightly Miach's face became serious father i felt something weird when i was in the forest im still trembeling Ceclia felt it too.  
>his father sat next to him my lad i've told you many times not to go to the forest late during this time of the year people are disappearing without a trail something could have happened to you<p>

i know Dad i won't do this again i don't want to loose my daughter and i don't want to leave you behind i just didn't think it was real just a story to scare children.

well you know that's not true lad you know what i say is the truth

Miach sighed and eyed his daughter trying to say something and focused on his father again i like to forget about what i felt in the forest i've learned my lesson but i like to change subject or i'll might get nightmares

I understand lad get some rest

yes i will tank you for talking with me i always feel better afterwards

Goodnight Dad

Goodnight Miach see you tomorrow

Miach did woke up from a nightmare about cecelia being in the forest chased by something unknown but waking up next to his daughter seeing her in her calm form alive and well was enough to get him through the night.  
>after a couple of restless nights Miach could finaly get rest without nightmares for weeks.<br>his daughter grew into a very bright child and stayed as lovely as always he was always scared she might turned into a brat but he's thankful she hasn't to him she's an angel in a mortal body and way too good for this world.

**Authors note:**

**I am very sorry for not updating for so long there has been stuff going on.**

**and i wanted to upload a new chapter many weeks ago but it kept saying i typed the wrong security code again and again.**

**once again im sorry and this won't happen again.**

**Light Gaia**


	5. Do you still remember?

6 years later

Miach was busy sharpen spears and make them ready for the other villagers to go hunting he placed the last one on a pile of other finished spears and weapons.

time sure has passed he thought.  
>My daughter grows up so quick shes much bigger and brighter than children her age cute bouncy curls adorable smile he loves everything about his baby girl<p>

He heared something and heared little foot steps coming up his way very quick

Papa! papa!

Miach looked up when he heared his daughter call for him cecelia came running to him miach pulled her on his knees and ansked her what's the matter she pouted and pulled her trouser up and showed him her wound.  
>miach looked at it aww it's not so bad i'll clean it up for you dear just sit stil he had barely touched the wound and cecelia started wining<p>

her sisters heared her wailing and watched her direction in annoyance why does she always have to be so dramatic?  
>her sisters moved away somewhere else they couldn't stand her presence at the moment.<br>Miach chuckled as he tried to calm her down. he bandaged the wound cecelia wiped her tears away and became quiet there you go girl stop crying now he held her for a bit you want to go swimming cecilia? miach asked

yes papa let's go

he pulled at his arm towards the river and jumped in they played and splashed eachother wet.  
>after a few hours playing miach layed on his back enjoying the warm weather and kept an eye on his daughter making sure she doesn't go too far into the water miach got up and called for his daughter.<p>

She skipped happily towards him papa look i...

Cecelia im going to hunt now i want you to stay outside of the water when im not here ok?  
>but nothing will happen i'll go where i can stand and not further.<p>

i said No just do as i ask please..

yes papa cecelia nodded obidient

good and when i return we can go for a horse ride you like that?  
>yes papa please come on hurry up and catch something i want to ride horses with you and im hungry she pushed against his back okay okay miach chuckled but don't go to far by yourself i don't want to lose you.<br>you never will i promise she said and walked towards the forest she had a happy feeling inside mostly she feels happy when she sees her papa's face when he wakes her up it was almost spring the warmest spring they had for a long while

After skipping near the river Cecelia went for a run she ran through the forest and enjoyed her surroundings after a few moments playing by herself she went further to look for her sisters. she stood on a small hill and saw her sisters washing clothes and doing chores Lotus splashed one of her sisters and ran after her and returned the favor

Cecelia sat down and tried to get of the hill carefull not to slide down.  
>when Lotus caught sight of cecelia she wished she would turn back she looked at her panicked shaking her head trying to make Cecelia stay where she was Karmima looked behind her when lotus didn't chase her anymore her and the other sisters stormed towards lotus and pushed her aside.<p>

Cecelia gulped when when they all looked at her angry what are you doing here? Maja said unfriendly Cecelia eyed her sisters one by one nervously she turned her gaze to Lotus and spoke with a shakey voice i..wel.. i was asking Lotus if i could join you i would like to play with my sisters thats all.

Who said we want you around? no one want to play with you Maja came beside Karima watching her up and down

she's right you know! youre ugly weird and youre total useless all you do is whine for papa's attention come on Lotus tell her to leave us!

Cecelia hugged Lotus for comfort well im sure Lotus want to play with me right sister? Lotus said nothing she witdrawed she took cecelia to the side of the river so that her sisters won't be able to hear what Lotus was saying to her.

Celia i think it's better that you leave

but... why? what did i do wrong?

Absolutely nothing please go back to papa Miach you only get me in trouble if you stay here please just go Lotus held her face with two hands

i'll make it up to you i promise now go.

Cecelia nodded her head while she was crying her eyes out she turned around and ran back up the hill.  
>Lotus watched her disappear into to the forest and turned to her sisters<p>

very good Lotus for making her go away i don't understand why papa Miach so fond of that filthy thing Lotus looked back at Karima hey she's part of our family where is your heart? Lotus said No one asked for her Maja spoke up we were pretty much forced to accept her or we would be in trouble.

but that still doesn't make it right to be mean to her Lotus do you want us to make your life miserable maybe? you better make sure on which side you on her ours?

sorry Lotus said but can we please atleast go easy on her? it's not her faul she's not one of us

well she can go back where she came from she won't be missed not by us Karima said Lotus sighed in defeat she lost interest in playing with her sisters but still tried to act like she's not angry to avoid any further arguments

* * *

><p>Cecelia came back later after her sisters returned Lotus called Miach in relief telling him she's safe<p>

where have you been? i was about to go look for you Miach kneeled to her level i..i was playing and i had alot of fun and forgot about the time Cecelia said

Go to bed dear and please don't stay away that long again

i won't Papa

"i won't Papa"

Maja repeated her words in a mocking tone Lotus heared that and felt very bad

she wished she didn't took their side but she was affraid her sisters will do cruel things to her too

Cecelia walked passed her sisters with her eyes focused on the ground she just couldn't look at them

she flinched when she heared a suppressed snicker from karima and walked faster.

they giggled but stopped arruptly when Miach gave them a furrious look they could tell he's trying to keep his anger at bay.

he walked over to them with his arms crossed what did you do to her? Miach asked stern

they all pretended they didn't know what miach was talking about whe didn't do anything to her karima said in defence yes we asked her to play but she she said she doesn't want to play with us Maja said

Lotus said nothing she just kept looking at the ground frunging her hands she wanted to tell Miach the truth so bad but could do it infront of the other girls.

out of my sight Miach told the girls

Karmima was about to open her mouth but closed it

Now!

they all hopped off their chairs and made their way to the bedroom and stayed there until Ariel came to kiss them goodnight after Miach returned the cattle back behind the wooden fense he said goodnight to his friends and went back to his house Cecelia layed in bed with a blanket over her head she tensed up when she heard the door open she peaked and sat right up when she heared Miach s voice.

what story will you read for me next? Cecelia chirped happily you can choose he handed her the book he brought Cecelia went through the pages and saw a colorful page this one papa you haven t read this one yet Miach sat next to her and started reading Cecelia had a hard time staying awake and jolted up when she heared the sound of the book closing she layed down on her pillow on command and let miach tuck her in.

Can you stay here? im scared Cecelia said Why? why are you?

of my sisters and Ariel i don t feel safe around them alone anymore

you never have to be scared no harm will come to you aslong as i live i gave you my word i will protect you always remember?

yes Papa i do i will always remember.


	6. The start of difficult times

The Summer was almost coming the weather has changed very quick the people had to deal with lots of sleepless night because of the heat wave the elder ones had to stay inside some even got a sun stroke Miach was walking through the cotton fields with his wife he was feverish his vision became slightly blurry.  
>his wife noticed he was a bit sluggish she came to his face was a bit reddish.<br>are you oke love? Ariel asked.

miach nodded and told his wife that he's a bit tired from working so long in the heat.  
>After hours working Miach was on his way home from work his feet felt heavy and he had a strange odd feeling in his stomach he had that retch feeling his head was pounding he wished the heat wave will pass soon because he doesn't think he can continiue with work after resting for a few minutes he moved further he was glad to see sight of his house "i finaly made it" he thought when he opened the fence Cecelia came outside the front door with a huge heavy water jar he she noticed her papa he barely had any strenght left to greet her with a wave she came to his side here Papa this will do you good she held the jar up as high as she could you are a strong one aren't you he took a long sip of refreshing water and dumped the rest over his head aaaah! thank you dear that felt good Ariel heared Cecelia giggle and peeked outside you Rotten worthless child that was drinking water for the cattle! she yellled her smile faded quickly and focused her eyes on the ground affraid to look up.<p>

Miach became very angry don't you dare to talk to her like that she ment it well!  
>Ariel came out and both started arguing would you like it if i started calling you names? Miach snapped Ariel started to raise her voice and Miach raised his voice even louder Cecelia became restless and grabbed a larger jar and ran Miach looked behind him Celia wait! don't walk away<p>

im going to fetch new water from the well please just calm down and stop arguing! Cecelia said and left

after a 10 minute walk she arived at the well she lowered a clay bucket and got out fresh water she drank some of it and sprikled herself to cool off and poured water in the jar until it was full she tried to lift it but it was quite heavy she placed it on her back and started walking doing her best not to spill too much water Papa and his wife argued again because of me i didn't mean any harm gosh i can't feel any worse than this when i get this jar back home i'll return to fetch more water hopefully Ariel will go easy on me i hope she arived safe and had hard time to get it off her back Miach came quick and got it off her very good dear youre very strong and im very proud of you Cecelia smiled ear to ear thank you Papa those words always bring joy to my heart she went inside and took the smaller jar and ran back again im going to fetch more water Papa! Cecelia beamed wait! be careful and this is the last time you go to the well today it is starting to become late Miach said Cecelia arived at the well again and placed it on her head and stopped for a while to see the sunset and continued walking Maja and her sisters were in the forests they made their way home come on girls we have to be home by sunset she stopped when she saw someone below them and made the other ones bump agaist her karima was about to yell at her but Maja told her to keep quiet. she slowly made her way to the edge she beckoned her sisters to her side and ducked look karima over there she pointed Karima looked down and saw cecelia walking with a water jar she giggled and and ordered her sisters to grab a pebble.

wait! Lotus said we can't do this to her she could get hurt don't be stupid karima pushed a rock into her hand but she refused to throw it Karima took it from her roughly and threw it against cecelia's jar breaking it one pebble hitted her head hard cecelia spotted her sisters she dropped to the ground and protected her head when they started throwing things at her they stopped throwing and laughed at her. cecelia was shocked when she caughed sight of Lotus she couldn't believe she helped them gain up on her cecelia rose to her feet and ran away Lotus watched her leave with a knotting feeling in her stomach.  
>Cecelia was outside near the front door she was a bit scared to come in deep down she was proud of herself telling Miach what they did to her but on the other side she wished she didn't have to do that she's terrified that they will get back at her for snitching after a while Ariel came to her and told her to get inside when she walked into the lving room and stepped back startled.<p>

karima and maja looked at her furriously they were all sitting on a chair avoiding eye contact with their mother and Miach.  
>Miach rasped his throat and began to speak where does this hatred come from? i thought i taught you right from wrong what did she ever do to you for treating her worser than a dog? shame on you all But i didn't... Lotus spoke up SILENCE! Miach yelled making Cecelia flinch taking a few steps back make sure this will never happen again understood? they all nodded in union keeping their heads down and you Lotus im disappointed in you Cecelia was constantly picked on and you didn't say anything.<p>

after his final word Miach told them their punishment and after that he ordered them to get out of his sight.  
>they all stood glaring at cecelia and the roughly walked passed her she waited until they closed their doors to their rooms Ariel was a bit annoyed with Miach she thought he was being too harsh on them and invited Miach to their bedroom for a chat Lotus could hear Ariel say that they are just children and hear Miach argue back saying they knew what they were doing and asked Ariel how long she's going to use that excuse to justify the abuse Cecelia eyed Lotus she came closer with sadness and disappointment in her eyes<p>

Celia im sorry i have nothing to do with it i would never harm you i..  
>keep telling youreself that Cecelia said i thought you were my friend Lotus! my only sister how could you betray me like that? you helped them harm me she said trying her best not to shout Lotus flinched no please it's not what you think i tried to stop them cecelia tried to hold her tears back and shoved her aside.<br>Celia im sorry for not sticking up for you...i'll make it up to you like you promised last time but never did?  
>besides our Papa i have no family you made that very clear so don't say you are sorry.<br>she closed the door behind her and walked away in silence.  
>Lotus felt like a bad sister she was supposed to stand up for her she felt she was very cowardly if only she could find it in her to stand up for her<p>

* * *

><p>Cecelia remained in the forests watching the grew clouds and the moon being slightly visable she caught a glimpse of her sisters and got on her feet and ran away she didn't feel like being bullied again especially seeing Lotus rather let them do it to her than speak up she went to her and her fathers favorite hang out spot it was dinner time but she didn't feel like coming home Miach approached her and sat beside her. Cecelia looked up without a word she climbed on his lab oh papa you feel warm are you oke?<p>

i am Miach said while he was supressing a cough don't worry oke papa why are you here by youreself? aren't you hungry?  
>she shook her head sadly no papa i don't feel like eating im still angry for what they did.<br>i know darling but try not to hold a grudge papa you will never understand how i felt Lotus she was there! she allowed them to do that to me!  
>i don't understand why they treat me like that because im diffrent?<p>

Miach stroked the top of her head Cecelia shedded tears she felt so misereble even her fathers gentle touch didn't made her feel better it made her more frustrated her bottled up fellings made her more depressed than ever.  
>oh papa there are so many moments that i wished i could live a normal life and that i wish that i was youre real daughter.<br>you are my daughter Miach cutted her off gentle he placed a loose fist on his chest.  
>in my heart... i love you Cecelia youre the only one i want to live for.<p>

Cecelia didn't crack a smile she turned her back with her head bowed.  
>she would always feel much better when miach tell her how much he loves her but not now she just wished she could get away from al this she didn't ask to live here or even to be born.<p>

Miach lowered his shoulders he tried to comfort her but this is not the right time to do it go back inside darling you need to eat something but im not hungry!  
>i know but you just got to...please just do i say Cecelia got up and glanced at her father Miach still sat on a rock he smiled at her go on i'll catch up with you later Cecelia looked at him and miach noticed her eyes filling up with water you will never understand to be diffrent to picked on just because the way look im tired of the name calling the tauntings i wish it would stop.<p>

don't let those insults get to you i know it's easier said then done but you have to try.  
>youre the daughter i always wanted you must embrace who you truly are and don't let anyone change you Cecelia broke into tears and ran towards her father holding him tight letting all her emotions free they broke apart after a moment Miach wiped her face and made her blow her nose.<p>

don't worry darling i've made sure youre sisters will leave you alone if they don't they will get punished worser they won't hurt you again i promise.  
>but dear why didn't you mentioned they were mean to you? everytime you were sad i asked did your sisters or anyone hurt you but you said it's nothing.<br>that's because i don't want to cause more problems i could remember how furrious you were when Ariel bruised me badly it was like you were about to hit her.  
>Miach sighed i become violent when the love of my life gets abused but i'll keep you safe don't go around your sisters stay with me from now on and if im not around stay with my father they are not my sisters Cecelia said you and gran papa are the only ones i love Ok...dear...And if it makes you happy i'll help you find your kind so you no longer have to feel unaccepted Cecelia looked at her father in amasement you'd do that?<p>

yes.. just let me know and we'll start our journey tomorrow that would be a dream come true you and i live with my people and who knows maybe i got real siblings somewhere But Celia.. i won't be allowed to stay there you know elves hold resentment against humans i might get killed No! they won't i won't allow it they have to accept you the way you accepted me you gave me a chance so why can't they give you one?  
>it won't be that easy Humans are not welcome if we find them then it means we have to part ways and i'll never see you again?<br>it would be very difficult to see eachother and i know i should have been looking for your kind sooner but it would be very hard for me..you disappearing out of my life.  
>i wouldn't want to go anywhere without you besides if you can't come live with me then i will stay with you aslong as you want i want you with me always you know that love Cecelia shared a smile with her father and skipped back to the house miach was happy to see her brighten up miach inhaled and started coughing when when he stopped coughing he looked into the palm of his hand he was shocked when he saw he coughed up blood he's vision became blurry again but this time much worser he tried to convince himself it will pass but still he knew that he might become sicker.<p>

**authors note :**

**Nuada will appear after a few more chapters he was supposed to appear in chapter 3 but i try not to rush things **

**and make it in a good story i hope you ****like this new chapter thanks for reading**

**light gaia.**


	7. stay together in tough times

It was Summer the weather became very warm the rivers started to dry up. Miach has been working for hours but needed many breaks he knows that the illness has to do with the lack of energy and wondered if he would ever get better and if he didn't he wondered if still be able to take care of his family.  
>His friends came to see him a couple of times to see if he's alright but he kept saying not to worry and that everything is alright they dropped it and enjoyed hanging out with him but couldn't help but worrying and gave him some herbs hopefully he will be better.<p>

On The day next Miach woke up with a nauseous feeling he feels like throwing up but nothing comes out he coughed and placed his hand on the pillow he felt something wet he opened his eyes and when he looked closer he sees that it's blood he pribed himself up and there was also a bit on the sheets he felt dizzy and was unable to get up to his feet.

Ariel came in with his breakfast she went to his side and asked if he was ok placing a hand on his head you got a high fever Miach maybe you should stay in bed.

No i got alot of work to do

Miach please stay in bed

i said im all right! he snapped slightly annoyed trying to hide the blood soaked pillow Miach... you have been coughing up blood you need to see a doctor it might become worse

i'll go when im done with my work ok?  
>Miach how long are you going to resent me for doing what i did in the past?<p>

Miach eyes her with annoyance what are you talking about?

you what i mean you wouldn't talk in a annoyed tone if Celia asked you to stay in bed you're still bitter because of the adultry on my part i can feel it sometimes.

Listen don't start ok? i've been working alot and im over exhausted i do not need to be reminded of that disgraceful act i gave you a new chance but you already know that things will not be completely the same so quit trying to fix damage that is already done

Miach im sorry...

Just leave me alone before you ruin mood more.  
>Miach stood up and slightly lost balance his wife tried to help him but gave her an look to stay back<p>

Miach i think you really should go now maybe he can give you some herbs to get better i don't want to see you get worse he didn't answer her and went to the door he opened it Cecelia was about to knock on his door but it already opened she brightened up when she saw her father standing she reached her arms to him and hopped in his arms he smilled having his daughter close again. allright he said turning to his wife im doing today his wife smiled back in relief Cecelia noticed they seem more happy around eachother but she wasn't convinced that she has chanced and focuses her attention to her father.

Papa where are you going ?  
>im going to get some herbs dear don't worry im going to get better soon she felt strange her father said he'll be ok but still it doesn't make the weird feeling go away Papa i made you breakfast she said trying to ignore it.<p>

Oh you did? he said pincing her nose playfully

yeah ive caught some fishes for you at the lake let's go downstairs before they get cold Cecelia saw her sisters were already having breakfast but didn't acknowledged them at all back in the day she always asked if she could sit with them and they were suprised that she didn't ask it this time they felt like they have pushed her too far and the silent treatment she gave them really started to bug them especially Lotus Cecelia has fogiven Lotus even her other sisters in the sense of not holding a grudge but that doesn't mean she will forget She sat next to her father and focused her attention on him only and shared some of her fish after breakfast she helped cleaning the table and Miach went straight to see a doc.

Cecelia was with his father helping him in the kitchen they heared the door open and Miach came in

His father approached him Miach i didn't expect you home so soon yes the doctor advised not to go to work today Miach said

what brings you here father? i didn't know you were coming

i came for you i do worry about your health

Miach sighed he noticed his daughter coming out of the kitchen and asked her to go fetch him some water without questioning she did what she was told when Cecelia was out of sight He turned to his father his eyes watered slighty his father swallowed feeling uneasy he didn't knew what's wrong but he knew his son was in pain.

Father im not sure how ill i'll become nor how long i will live im scared i might never recover

Miach please don't say that there will be a way No father there might not be...can you be strong for me? i need your support more than ever ofcourse my dear son they hugged eachother for a while Miach squeezed his eyes shut he opened them when Cecelia entered. Miach slowly let go of his father and held her hand

come dear lets go outside for a bit but i thought im supposed to go to bed now unless its my birthday Cecelia said

i know but i don't really care it won't be long dear.. you want to join us father?

he nodded in silence and followed them to the horses

Miach held his daughter with one arm as they galloped into the woods the horse slowed down his pace when they reached the clif they watched the sunset in silence this used to bring peach to their minds but it didn't this time they both know Miach's days are numbered each one could be his last Cecelia leaned forward but miach held her back by her stomach she noticed miach feels very warm. she gave her father an consern look. she was about to say something but miach sushed her.

im alright...please let us just enjoy our moment.  
>she gave her father an small bottle here i brought some herbs incase you feel sick again.<br>i don't feel sick he lied and took a sip pretending to feel better after he drank from it.  
>when the sun almost disapeared it was time for them to go back home<p>

Miach let his father stay with them for the night even though the worst has yet to come Miach felt calm and maybe he will find a way to cure himself but if not atleast he has two important people with him and will never leave his side no matter how many years he has left to live he's going to live them the fullest for his family and friends.

**Author's note :**

**Sorry for the wait i hope you liked reading it **

**and it won't take long until Nuada makes his first appearance**

**and i'll update much sooner :)**

**TC Lightgaia,**


	8. Goodbye my Father and best friend

After a few days of rest Miach gained abit of his strength back the coughing became lesser but he wasn't the same he couldn't do as much work like he used to. sometimes he forgets to take his medicine and that made him become feverish it got Cecelia upset she wised he took care of his health abit more.

At night the whole family was inside the weather has cooled down alot it was still nicely warm now but Miach still felt cold Miach layed curled up in a thick blanket keeping himself warm he felt somthing against his mouth and opened one eye it was Cecelia holding a full spoon of warm soup trying to get him to open up

Hmm hat tastes very nice Celia who made it?

i did and gran papa helped too with getting the right ingredients Miach sat up and she handed his the soup bowl watching him eat making sure its empty.  
>Papa will you be better soon?<p>

yes i think i will

No don't say i think just say you will be i miss horse riding with you Papa i will keep on taking care of you until youre strong like an ox.

he stroked her head playing with her cute curls I have to go to rest i need to get up tomorrow

work? Cecelia asked

yes but only for 3 hours he got up locked the door making sure his loved ones will be safe for the night He took his daughter by her hand and went to her bedroom and locked that door too he became more fearful of cecelia's well being latley he didn't want anyone to harm her when he's asleep especially now that his Ariel's two daughters despise Celia even more.  
>He kept her close by his side and calmed down after a while his child is safe.<p>

Next day Miach was off for work he was still tired even though he had a good night rest he brought Cecelia to his trust worthiest friends to keep her safe until he comes back.  
>He helped his friends creating a new bridge and worked for hours in the cotton fields he ignored his doctors advice and helped other chopping wood and build a roof of a new house.<p>

after break time he was chatting and catching up with friends after the break was over he gathered his supplies one of his friends looked up when he heared a light cough from Miach.  
>he eyed him in consern hoping he didn't become ill again. Miach told him he's ok and that he only choked on his drink.<p>

Miach made his way home every step was getting more heavier if only he followed the doctors advice maybe he would feel less exhausted his feet became weak and rested on a log He was hoping the new medicine his doctor gave him would make it stop. but everytime it seems that it comes back but only worser.

he eyed the antidote bottle and wanted to take a sip but stopped he clenched the bottle in his hand he felt scared he didn't know what will happen to him when he passes on will he see his mother again? or is death just a eternal rest?  
>Miach snapped out of his thoughts an hand tapping his shoulder he flinched but sighed in relief when he caught sight of his daughter but his face became serious why aren't you with my father? he's sleeping and you stayed away long so i decided to look for you<p>

you could have done that with one of my friends with you Celia don't wander around by yourself at this hour understood?

Yes Papa.. hey you promised we go horse riding today

oh im sorry i forgot Miach said but we can go tomo..

but before he could finish her sentence Cecelia got up and ran i'll race you to the barn she beamed happily she heared her father calling after her to stop but she thought he was playing trying to slow her down so he could beat her.  
>like he did previous times.<p>

Cecelia ran towards the cottonfields into the forest she heared a howl of a coyote maybe and it startled her she looked back but her father wasn't following her anymore she wondered where he was. she ran back where she last saw him.

Cecelia froze in horror at the sight of Miach laying on the ground she took a sprint towards him and collasped on her knees checking his pulse placing her hand agaist his nose Miach breathed just barely his eyes opened slightly moving his mouth trying to say something she tried to carry him but that would waste more time Cecelia layed him down and ran back as fast as she could.  
>Miach's friends saw her run towards them She was in tears and in panic no one could understand what she was trying to say she kept pointing to the forest they became alarmed Miach is in danger they gathered their weapons and sprinted towards the direction Cecelia told them.<br>when they ran passed her Cecelia collapsed to her knees trembeling viciously Lotus tried to comfort her

Please not now Lotus i just want to be left alone...Cecelia said

* * *

><p>Hours seemed like ages Cecelia sat outside near her house slightly rocked back and forth trying the get rid of that stealy lump in her throat praying to the gods to save her father to easy his suffering the front door opened and she saw the doctor stepping out he had a short chat with Lotus and walked away.<p>

Cecelia came inside quickly she ran up the stairs but stopped aruptly when she noticed Ariel with her arms crossed comforting herself.  
>she felt scared thinking Ariel might yell at her or accuse her of something she didn't do but Ariel didn't move just staring outside the window Ariel noticed Celia her expression soften and spoke come child she reached out her hand for Cecelia to take it Cecelia came closer tucking her dress asking if she's in trouble Ariel shook her head no and faced the window again.<p>

Miach...he doesn't have much time to live Ariel said with a sob. her shoulders shook and started to cry Cecelia felt her own tears coming and rushed to her father's bed room.  
>Cecelia came closer miach was in his night clothing he breathed steadily he stopped for a few seconds he let out a nasty cough the sound made cecelia's heart break in thousand pieces.<p>

he became quiet and opened his eyes slowly he caught sight of his daughter and his face relaxed

hey darling.

oh papa why isn't the antidote working anymore? you were getting better a week ago

i can't be cured celia this is just to suppress the desease a little he pribed himself up with effort cecelia wanted to help him but miach stopped her from coming closer

stay back darling please... i don't want you to get sick too cecelia ran to her fathers side and threw herself over her fathers stomach and broke down in tears i don't care papa i don't care! if you are going to die then im coming with you. youre the only person i want to live for...please papa don't leave me behind i need you!

miach gently folded his arms around her "i won't leave you my love i may not be with you but i'll be with you in spirtit aslong you remember the things i taught you.  
>this is just a temporary goodbye we will see eachother again soon.<p>

Papa if only i could take your illness from you so that you can live Cecelia wept Miach wiped her face and tears started flush from his own eyes even if you could i'd still die from a broken heart i could never imagine a life without you.

i can't imagine a day without you Papa i love you more than i can say.

Celia i got something to give you keep it with you always remember me my dear Miach reached his hand to his nightstand trying to grab a box Cecelia saw that and grabben for him to spare him some engery.

what's that papa?

open it Miach said

she did what he asked and watched it for a moment it was a small box with gold edges it's a jewerly box? cecelia asked him

No a music box Miach helped her whind it up and listened to the melody that was playing she closed it and eyed her father it's sounds wonderful is this really for me?

yes..My mother gave it to me and now im giving it to you

i love you my daughter

i love...sniff...you more..sniff.. my father and hugged him tight and broke into tears once more soaking his nightwear

Miach became emotional too he was scared that no one would want to take care of her.  
>he knew his father wouldn't stay alive for long either if only he went looking for Cecelia's kind while he still had the chance she would have been in good hands right now.<p>

Celia Miach spoke up trying to stay strong for her If you find your own kind go with them and don't go back to the humans no matter what you belong with them i know you will have a better safer life a life i could never give you.  
>And i'll be resting peacefully knowing you are happy and re united with you people.<br>those words made Cecelia cry louder she knew he can't be saved soon he will be gone she won't be able to receive his love or be with him for a very long time Miach hasn't even passed away yet but still she never felt so alone.

**author's note :**

**this is one of the saddest chapter i ever written**

**im working on more chapters and i'll upload more chapters in a few days. explaining more about the weird spooky feeling**

**in the forest in one of the previous chapters so i hope i can keep you on the edge of your seat and there will be lots of Nuada**

**too ofcourse ****i hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.**

**take care now **

**LightGaia **


	9. the final straw

t has been months since Miach passed away cecelia still hasn't recovered from her loss and probably never will she was with him when he breathed his last. Miach fought against his illness to stay alive aslong as possible for his loved ones there were times that he seems to recover from it after getting stronger antidotes but that never lasted long for some reason Cecelia blamed herself that his condition became worser she should have known better for exhousting him she was angry she didn't understand why the gods spared her life and not his and why didn't she became ill the doctor said his disease could contagious if that is so why wasn't she infected? Cecelia kept wondering for ages all she wanted is joining her father to the next world every day she asked the gods to let her be with Miach but her plea's have never been heared.

Cecelia had to deal with more grief when Miach's father passed away too he had a very hard time coping with the death of his only son and became more ill because of that and eventually passed away from a broken heart and days later he was burried next to Miach She visited their grave often even when she grew up in a young adult she wants to visit their graves everyday until her time has come to meet with them again

Cecelia has grew into an adult woman but still a child at heart she still visits her father's grave to talk to him and asking advice hopefully someday he can answer her in her dreams she made herself believe he's not completely gone but over the years that thought began to fade but his words always stayed with her she did as she asked him and went looking for her kind during the day time each day she tries to go further into the forest hoping that she will find them and returns before night time she tried sometimes to walk away from home and keep searching but she never found the courage to do it because there will be wolves roaming around during that time.

there were times she had to deal with her step sisters rudeness but not as much as back in the day Cecelia is physically much stronger and bigger than them and left her alone after she won a physical fight between her and karima Cecelia no longer feared her sisters but still felt very intimidated by her Step Mother Cecelia wished Ariel didn't have that power over her but it doesn't seem to go away.

Cecelia tried to move on for her father she knew what he wanted from her to remember what he tought her and grant his wish by re unite with other elves Miach knew they are still alive and she knows that too.  
>Her life wasn't great Cecelia had to work hard in the house hold while her step family went out to go to parties.<br>Lotus sayed at home sometimes to help before anyone come's home but Cecelia didn't really appreciate her help the comunication between them died after a while Cecelia couldn't see her the way she used to. to her she's like any other human cowarldy abusive beings who only pick on the weak. but then again she felt quite of an coward herself for letting Ariel be the boss of her for so long. Ariel is struggeling financially lately her products haven't been sold much at paunshops and men are only allowed to hunt and since Miach is gone it was very hard to bring food on the table she also blames Cecelia many times for eating too much while cecelia eats lesser than a mouse mostly eating their left overs so Cecelia tried not to feel its all her fault.

Ariels daughters were never considered lazy to her nor were they lectured that they just sit and do nothing the whole day but when Cecelia does it after work she's being called lazy and worthless many times she wished someone would come and save her.  
>but that day seems so far way and now that her liberty gets deprived more she wonders if she'll ever get the chance to find them<p>

but she forgot one wise lesson her father always used to say "where a will is there is a way no matter how impossible it seems."

* * *

><p>it was very early to pass the Cecelia was making an painting about places he and her father used to go they always used to paint together she wasn't as good as she is now but he always complimented her that's what kept her motivated to try harder then she painted how the land of the Elves might looks like she never saw it but day dreamed about it alot and what it would be like if sh was there in Elf land that thought made her quite happy she would never have to worry about being unloved of ignorant children making fun of her ears because they are the same as her living in a secure area where no stupid human is allowed to go what an amazing life that would be...<p>

Cecelia snapped out of her day dream when she heared her step mother calling her name an couple of times she flinched and almost dropped her paint and brushes Im coming! she yelled back putting her tools in place and ran down the stairs meeting with her step mothers impatient eyes

i'm Sorry Cecelia said studying the floor didn't mean to keep you waiting.  
>Right...my daughters and i are going out tonight and i want you to look afer our house while we are away and i also got some shores for you to do,<p>

Ariel.. can i please come? i've worked hard i need some rest

you are just being lazy the one you called father should have taught you how to work hard instead of pampering you

That comment strucked a nerve how dare she bringing Miach in this she knows she still have difficulty to cope with his death

No im not lazy! why are you allowed to enjoy life and i don't? you call me lazy but i do more in this house than you and your damn daughters why am i not allowed to have a break? because im different?

don't raise your voice to me in my house! you..

It's Fathers house! not yours! he build it not you so don't act like you own everything!

Ariel was about to spit some harsh words back but Lotus interupted quick slightly pushing Cecelia back Cecelia was angry but also very intimidated she couldn't believe after fearing her so long she finally made an stand.

Mother..Lotus spoke i think Cecelia should come along with us i mean she can serve us some drinks and food and for our friends also she said turning her face to Cecelia giving her a wink so that Ariel couldn't see it Cecelia's faced relaxed a bit and turned to Ariel and gave an fake apology.

come on Mother she's sorry can she please join us? it would make me very happy

all right then Ariel spoke just this once and moved towards the living room closing the door.

Cecelia turned to Lotus watched her for a while and was about to say something

yes my sister? Lotus asked.  
>this won't change anything im not going to like you more because you've convinced your mother<p>

yes you are going to punish me forever for letting you down even though i was just a child when i made those mistakes.

turning your back on me is not an mistake it's an choice Lotus. im not punishing you..No Father Miach taught me not to hold grudges but i do not want much to do with you or any other human. im nothing like your kind.

i know Lotus said you don't have to explain i understand but i just hope we are going to be ok one day i want us to be atleast friends.

let's see how the night at the ball goes and i'll think about it. but if i do let you be my sister again don't ruin your new chance i won't Lotus said i won't let that happen again i'll make everything right with you again no matter how long it takes.

Cecelia blinked her eyes slowly feeling satisfied and turned to a window for a moment Lotus will i ever find them?  
>i want to make my Fathers wish come true but also for me i feel angry and lost everyday here.<p>

you will find them but not if you keep on staying inside you need to go further far away from the humans and you might find them

But i can't go too far i can't protect myself from wild animals or babarians i want to make it alive.

that's true but if you do leave i will miss you..  
>i'll keep you in my thoughts you'll be there in spirit. Cecelia responded<p>

i'll keep you in my heart Celia

Cecelia sighed her words didn't really do much her love for Lotus has cooled off alot but still she's happy that Lotus still sees her as her little sister and maybe she'll love her again like back in the day

* * *

><p>it's getting late and Ariel and her Daughter were getting dressed up karima was pushing maja away from the mirror to look at her hair and maja pusher her back. Ariel looked over her shoulder giving them a stern look and they immediately stopped and shared the mirror without a sound.<p>

Cecelia entered the living room her face lit up showing off her dress to lotus she made Cecelia turn around and fasten her corset. they turned their faces when they heared a suppressed snicker from maja and karima Lotus poked them with her elbow annoyed telling them to shush

Ariel told Cecelia some rules she needed to keep if she ever want to join them again next time but got interupted by karima making fun of Cecelia. when Ariel eyed them they tried to keep an straigt face.

As i was saying you shall not bother any of us and youre allowed to sit anywhere besides with us and you'll keep quiet unless youre spoken to.

karima wispered something into maja's ear and gave Cecelia an look but then maja lost it and cracked up very loud Cecelia was at the brink of tears and felt her body shake. she's had enough of being made into an laughing stock.

seriously what is your problem ? Cecelia said

you are the problem just look at that dress so dreadful you look like a broomstick

well everything is better than looking like you an ugly heartless fat bully Cecelia said

maja stopped laughing and walked forward getting into Cecelia's face i dare you to repeat that!  
>and splashed her wine glass in her face staining her silk dress please stop it Lotus pleaded Ariel yelled at them to behave.<p>

you want me to teach you an lesson like the last time we faught? Cecelia told her softly

before Maja could answer she was rougly pushed to the ground Cecelia was about to attack her but was stopped by Lotus and Ariel. let me go! cecelia said while trying to make them unhand her.

Karima helped maja up she's crazy karima and maja said in union keep that freak away from us.  
>Ariel shouted at them and made them become quiet ariels daughters eyed Cecelia in shock but didn't taunt her no more.<br>she ordered them to get out to have an word with Cecelia alone. when they left she turned her face towards her

don't ever try to attack my daughters again understood?

she harassed me first! but i guess you don't care you never did! do you really think Miach would be happy seeing you like this?  
>defending them knowing they are in the wrong?<p>

My daughters are far more important that you! they will come before you and there's nothing you can do you were never Miach's daughter you are no human!and because of your behavior you are not allowed to join us! Ariel yelled now get out of my sight i'll discuss your punishment with you soon.

Cecelia walked passed her she felt awful not because she couldn't go or attacking maja but Ariel rubbed in her face that she's not Miach daughter and never was. she comforted herself by telling herself that he accepted her as his daughter and that's something that can never be taken away.

Cecelia went to bed early after some hours she heared her steph sisters talk but didn't bother to listen to what they are saying after some minutes the door closed and Cecelia was left alone for the whole night.

* * *

><p>some days went by and Cecelia never heared Ariel talk about her punishment so far but she knew one day she'll be in trouble but when she least expected it she was called into Ariel's bed room she was ordered to sit down and they eyed eachother in silence for a while Ariel spoke up Ok it's time to talk about your punishment first i like to say that it is wrong to blame you fully my daughters didn't behave properly.<br>i was about to make you leave this place and forbid to make you come back but i had a talk with Lotus and she did a good word for you so you can stay here.

Lotus listened to their conversation near the door and felt happy her mother gave Cecelia another chance hoping this would be an start to make amends she listened closer and heared something quite disturbing coming out of her mothers mouth.

But! Ariel spoke making Cecelia look at her alarmed that doesn't mean you will get off the hook this easily as you can see we are struggeling with getting getting gold coins to buy food and we can't hunt because winter is coming. Cecelia nodded in silence wishing she would just spit it out the suspension makes her feel ill if only she could just leave.

and you can make it easier for us.. at the ball i spoke to the one who organised it he knows our situation and is willing to grant me alot of gold coins to keep an roof on your and our head.  
>but he want something in return he wanted to sleep with one of my daughters for the night.<br>i refused but now that you harassed karima im letting you see him.

But why me? i don't deserve that i don't want to whore myself out! Cecelia cried started to panic

SILENCE! ariel said grabbing Cecelia's jaw tight you will do as i say or you can get out and starve to death!

i"ll go in her place! Lotus came in trying to comfort Cecelia she got off from her steat and came behind Lotus for protection.  
>please Mother don't do this to her this is heartless.<p>

you are not taking her place Lotus you are alot more worth than this creature.  
>now get out of my sight or you can both leave this house and not come back.<p>

Cecelia ran out and Lotus ran after her she reached to her own bedroom and collapsed to her knees near the door why her? she thought she wanted to run away but where would she go? who would want her?

she snapped out of her thoughts when Lotus kneeled infront of her. i'm sorry Celia i couldn't protect you. you are right about us we humans are cowards i am an coward for not helping you when you needed me

No you are not Lotus you showed me how brave you are. you wanted your mother to send you instead of me thank you

i hoped that convincing my mother to keep you here would make you like me again but instead i've made things alot worse for you i want us to be ok like back in the day

we will be ok Lotus and i think i should do this

But...Celia..

it's one or the other Lotus i can either refuse and be homeless or continiue with it have an warm room to sleep in.  
>i just hope i will never be asked about this again.<p>

Cecelia you can stay in my room we can read books to keep your mind of things...

No thank you i need to prepare for tomorrow and i prefer to do it alone

okay but do come see me if you ever need someone to talk to

thank you i will.

they went their different directions and closed their bedroom doors Cecelia remained awake for hours she placed her bed near the window to look up at the stars better she and her father used to do that but it no longer put her mind at ease at this moment she wished she could fall asleep and never wake up.

Cecelia feel asleep a few hours before dawn but her rest didn't last long when she woken up by an rough grip shaking her shoulder she looked up and became frightned seeing Ariel she pulled the blankets off

Get up! she ordered

she grabbed Cecelia's wrist and guided her to her mirror and grabbed a box and started brushing her face she put make up on her slight pale skin painted her eye lids to make her look abit more human-like she placed Cecelia's hair over her shoulders to cover up her elven ears.

ok you are done get dressed and here is the adress of the person youre going to meet she roughly handed Cecelia an scroll and pushed her out of the door.

Cecelia opened the scroll and went looking for the house after some hours of travel she found it.  
>she hesitatedly knocked on the door a man anwsered the door he looked at cecelia and said come in sweetheart he took her to his room and made her sit on a shair he pulled her skirt up and slid of her panties and looked at her womanhood not bad the man grinned he pulled cecelia by her arm and pushed her on his bed and undid his belt cecelia was scared and she hoped that this will be over soon.<p> 


	10. an stranger like me

Cecelia walked home as fast as she could she placed the bag of gold coins on the table

and went to a nearby lake and cleaned herself she scrubbed her body from head to toes never in her

whole life she felt so dirty she still couldn't believe she lowered herself to the level to a whore

after bathing she went home ate something it was quiet Cecelia wondered where everyone was she checked the kitchen and living room but no one was there she heard something upstairs could it be an intruder? she thought she grabbed something to defend herself with

and slowly went up to the stairs her anxiousness became worser as she went up step by step.  
>she reached to the door knob and opened it and rushed inside to strike who ever entered her room.<p>

Cecelia gasped lowering her arm

it was Ariel going through her belongings opening her drawers taking things out

Ariel... why are you packing my belongings? i thought i could stay if i agreed to help you.  
>Ariel looked at her over her shoulder and continued with what she was doing.<p>

you don't have to leave im just looking through your stuff to see if i can sell some things im sure you don't mind giving your paint equipment away won't you?

But i love to paint you can't sell that! what am i supposed to do in my free time?

well find an new hobby Ariel responded cold

Cecelia felt that she could do nothing about it whatever Ariel says goes

Cecelia watched move to her nightstand placing a hand in her drawer and pulled Cecelia's musical box out putting it near the items she wanted to sell to the local pawn shop.

No! please not my box you can have everything else but please not that it's the only thing i have left of my father she grabbed onto Ariel's shoulder trying to reason with her but her hand got brushed off.

Cecelia felt her anger grow she clenched her fists to her side she opened her mouth to say something but closed it she inhaled deep and out and loosened her hands "just go to hell" Cecelia said almost whispering

what did you just said? Ariel said stern.

im leaving i don't care what happens to me everything is better than living here starving doesn't seem so bad at all.  
>she turned around and ran downstairs her stomach tensed up when she heard Ariel yelling to get back but she ignored it and unlocked the door<p>

Lotus was about to come in and noticed Cecelia's tear-stained face.

Cecelia what happened? where are you going?

im leaving this place this is something i should have done years ago goodbye

Cecelia disappeared in the woods it made Lotus heart break

Ariel came behind her and ordered her and her sisters to go look for her immediately but karima and maja weren't worried at all they assured their mother that she wouldn't make an day on her own and will be back and started to mock Cecelia saying that she will beg to come back inside again

But Cecelia didn't came back everyone was looking for her even ariel they couldn't find her it became night ariels daughters came back they told her she couldn't find her it was like she disappeared ariel sighed and told them they can go to bed and tomorrow they continue their search but after searching for 2 days cecelia remained unfound

ariel was devastated her worries about cecelia's safety kept her awake almost the whole night if something happens to her it's her fault and she had to live with that guilt for the rest of her life she placed a robe on and walked outside waiting for cecelia but deep inside she knew she might never see her again

ariel placed a hand in her pocket and looked at cecelia's musical box she wanted to sell it but she couldn't do it anymore not only she feels bad for wanting to sell her most precious property but for all the time she treated her like filth and caused her so much pain cecelia didn't deserve that she was the perfect daughter innocent obidient multi talented everything a mother wants in a daughter if only she realised that sooner.  
>if she would ever return Ariel would hold her and tell how proud she is of the woman Cecelia became.<p>

im sorry for all the things i have done be safe my daughter may the gods protect you.

* * *

><p>Cecelia pushed many people roughly aside as she walked outside her home village without looking back she never wanted to see them again she reached the end of the city she traveled for two days she was tired and thirst but didn't stop when the night came she didn't rest after hours she stopped walking she thought she heard rousing noises it sounds like streaming water the followed the sound and reached a long river she dug her head in the water she drank and got ou for air and drank more she clean her wound on her knee she had no idea how she got that maybe she got it from running trough those bushes they got some nasty thorns she rested a on the grass and wondered where she should be going she has no place to stay she didn't think that someone would be kindly enough to give her a place to stay she doesn't belive that there's kind-hearted people left in this world most people are selfish always putting themselves in the first place they only care about their own needs.<br>their greedy they even steal from their friends without feeling any remorse not because they need it only for their own selfish desires or because their jealous of you.  
>she never felt comfortable being around humans because she was always afraid that they will say something nasty to her she could still remember that when she was little children alway use to throw rocks at her when she was send to the well to fetch some water even pigs treat eachother better than humans said cecelia angry i can't believe she took my musical box and i did nothing to stop her im such a coward. she stayed for a few hours she watched the little birds making a nest and the butterflies drinking honey and the humming birds flying around it made her mind calm a bit she could forget her troubles cecelia looked at the clouds and inhaled deeply she almost fell asleep but suddenly she felt a arm wrapped around her<p>

she looked up and saw a man. hello cutie where you from?

unhand me she yelled and slapped his hand off her shoulder

come on now girl don't you wanna have a little fun? the man said trying to seduce her

she could smell the alcohol off him and she didn't like his presence one bit

just go away human! Cecelia said and stood up

the human grabbed her butt and Cecelia turned around and hit him very hard in the face

man became angry and grabbed her cecelia began to hit him with balled fists let me go you sick bastard!

she punched him against his nose he grabbed her hands so that she was unable to defend herself and pushed her on the ground and pulled her dress up cecelia began to panic she screamed and hoped someone will hear her and someone did hear her plea Cecelia closed her eyes the pain was too much to handle before her vision went blank she heard the man scream in agony after a few minutes she gained her conscious back her vision was still blurry she wondered what has happened.

was she just dreaming?

cecelia clasped her hand over her mouth when she saw that her attacker was brutally murdered she saw that the man's head was cut off and had a sword through his stomach cecelia felt she was going to throw up she looked up and caught sight of something red she narrowed her eyes and looked closer.  
>she gasped and backed away she saw someone standing in the shade.a man walked towards the corpse and pulled his sword out.<br>it was a very tall man he has blond hair and golden-brown eyes he looked at her and cecelia started trembling with fear.  
>the man spoke to her with a calm yet powerful voice.<p>

Don't be frightend i shall do you no harm.

**Author's Note: **

**i haven't updated in a while so i hope these chapters will make up for it**

**maybe Cecelia's decision to run away was a bit rushed but i don't want my readers to get bored of reading**

**my story so that's why i let Nuada appear for the first time in this chapter**

**i hope you enjoyed reading tc now**

**Light Gaia xxxx**


	11. a New World

Cecelia was trembling with fear she hoped the stranger wasn't anything like the human who attacked her she tried to get up when he came closer but couldn't find the strength to do so.  
>Please don't be alarmed no harm is meant the Elf spoke.<br>w-who are you? Cecelia asked.

i'm Prince Nuada Silverhand son of the ruler of Tuatha D Danann he sat in front of her and bandaged her wounded knee she flinched slightly in pain but didn't try to get away.

what is your name my lady?

Cecelia looked into his large eyes she sighed she turned her gaze to her knee. Cecelia..sire.

When Nuada cleaned up her knee and face he stood up gentle and reached out his hand my lady no one is ever going to hurt you again if you come with me.

Cecelia was unsure what to do trust this stranger? or leave?

I'm taking you home Nuada said kindly and reached out his hand once more

it's all right.

Cecelia felt peace in her heart knowing that she doesn't have to look any further for her kind she lifted her hand and placed it into his he held it tight and pulled her upto her feet.

Nuada helped her walk and guided her to his horse and made his way to his home they remained silent for a few minutes as the horse galloped in full speed. when they reached to the green hills he made the horse slow down so the horse can regain energy So what were you doing alone far away from your tribe with that..thing Nuada spoke breaking the silence Cecelia didn't really feel like answering she prefer to forget any interaction with humans

it doesn't matter now im running away from an place that is no longer my home.

and i do not wish to return let's keep it at Cecelia responded bitter

As you wish my lady try to rest we got an long journey ahead of us.

* * *

><p>They traveled very long the sun warm and shined brightly waking her up and listened to the horse feet walking on the grass.<br>Cecelia looked around her surroundings the area was beautiful more green than back where he found her no trace of snow or ice the water was clear like crystal there were butterflies which was strange because it's winter she also spotted an colorful rainbow near the waterfall.

Are we there my lord?

No my lady we will arrive in Tuatha D Danann tomorrow before sunset.  
>Cecelia nodded and tried to fall asleep when the horse had an break.<p>

After hours Cecelia was half asleep she felt the horse legs move and sat up Nuada was walking holding the horse's reins.  
>Cecelia noticed a strange golden tree in the distance the leafs were covered with golden dust.<p>

a few landed on her hand palm as the wind blew.

She got of the horse and made her way to the tree she looked at the symbol on Nuada's belt it resembles the tree alot.

My lord? what kind of tree is that?

That tree is the symbol of our clan. also this tree marks the territory of the royal bloodline.  
>Let's go my lady it won't be long until we arrive in our realm.<br>Nuada placed an hand on the tree and it made a new passage for them to go through cecelia held on to the horse she felt frightened when they went through an dark tunnel the wooden door closed behind them and small whitish blue lights lit up guiding their way out of the tunnel.  
>when they reached to the end Cecelia couldn't believe her eyes everything was magical many waterfalls high mountains the tips are covered with green.<br>little flower fairies with cute tulip hats were dancing on the plants.  
>Huge trolls arguing over apples. unicorns were spotted but moved away when they drank enough water.<p>

My lord where are we now?

Home Nuada said my castle is not too far away from here.

Cecelia nodded and ran passed Nuada she was in awe with what she saw she knew she made her father Miach proud she could feel it in her whole body she no longer have to look for her kind she finally found Elf land she was alone in the forest and her journey was frightening especially during night time wild animals could have eaten her but the Gods looked after her well and have send Nuada on her path.  
>if only she found him sooner.<p>

She stopped in her tracks and noticed lots of old willow trees their leafs were dancing in the wind she noticed one willow it had a face she came closer and the willow turned slightly and made eye contact "Hello there" the willow greeted her Oh gosh Cecelia gasped in amazement My lord look! look that tree it can talk.  
>I know my lady the Magic remains in our world as long the magical creatures are among our forests.<p>

Cecelia turned her gaze towards the tree she held her torn dress up and gave an small bow pleased to meet you she said.  
>The willow smiled and started humming an song moving her branches on the movement of the wind.<br>Nuada placed a hand on her shoulder making her look up let's head to back the castle before it becomes night.  
>we can explore further tomorrow morning.<p>

she agreed and wanted nothing more than rest in a comfy bed.

minutes seemed like hours Cecelia dosed off a couple of times but awoke again the castle wasn't in sight still and it made her fuzzy. when she lost all her patience and was about to complain the horse stopped at the end of the huge hill They finally arrived Cecelia's face lit up with you seeing the Castle in sight.

Nuada took her inside the Castle she hid behind Nuada when some Elves walked passed.

What do you think? Nuada asked

it's beautiful my Lord she said sleepily

i'll take you to the guest room my Lady and soon i'll introduce you to my court.

Nuada opened an door of the guest room and let Cecelia go in.

this your chamber for now. Nuada said

it is very big with huge windows with a beautiful carpets and curtains the walls are of marble it's so clean and tidy you can eat from the floor.

"Goodnight my Lady"

Cecelia looked behind her shoulder Oh sorry Goodnight my Lord I'll see you tomorrow.

Rest as much as you want if you need something feel free to ask. Nuada said.

Thank you my lord sleep well Cecelia said bowing.

When the door closed she made her way to the bed she picked out a book from the book shelf she at all the fruit that was on a golden tray she did feel slightly bad but she hopes Nuada would understand she was very hungry.  
>she made herself fall on the bed and got under the covers she read the book she picked out she didn't understand what was being said but did enjoyed watching the colorful pages in it.<br>Cecelia felt warm under the covers for once in ages the burning sound of the fire-place never sounded so great Cecelia was finally free and hopefully she can find her own place in the Elven Realm.

**Author's note:**

**i hope you liked this Chapter and the willow scene was inspired by the talking willow tree in the movie Pocahontas it's always been my favorite disney movie.**  
><strong>tc and enjoy your xmas with family and friends and a happy new year <strong>

**xxx Light Gaia**


	12. what will the future hold?

The sun rises it a new day has come Elves were enjoying the beautiful colours of the sunrise before they went to work.  
>the Castle's maids walked quietly passed Cecelia's door to make sure not to wake her but she woke up by hearing their footsteps.<br>She opened her eyes slowly for a moment she thought she was back at her Stephmothers house but when her eyes sight adjusted to the sun light

She realised she was in Nuada's guest Chamber. that made her feel happy maybe here in Bethmoora will treat her right no more name calling rudeness or being excluded when there is a nice event like parties. She wished that her father was there to take care of her and live with her in Bethmoora but it can't he's gone and she knows that she needs to learn to survive on her own and not expect others to take care of her only then she'll truly be free.  
>But that's easier said than done because she never had the chance to grow up.<p>

Cecelia stretched out trying to focus her mind on the positive and who knows maybe things will turn out better than she thought hopefully she can have her own house but that might take a while she has to gather money to pay some Elves to work for her.  
>Hopefully she can stay as Nuada's guest until the house is finished. she opened the window to the balcony and was greeted with a breeze of fresh air and saw the sun shine over the mountains. she realized how big Nuada's garden is a whole village could fit in.<p>

Cecelia heard a gentle knock she looked at the bedroom door and heard another knock She made her way to the door hopefully nothing is wrong she thought.

she opened the door and friendly maids placed a tray with breakfast on the table one handed Cecelia a light package they gave a bow and cleared out the Chamber.

Cecelia opened it and pulled out a beautiful forest green dress the fabric is made of silk with golden edges and golden ribbons to fasten the corset there was also a waist band with the golden tree emblem similar the one on Nuada's belt.  
>she tried it on and admired herself in it it feels so nice wearing something new instead of her worn out dresses.<p>

In the afternoon Cecelia left the Chamber and had a look around in the castle when she walked near the main door she heard servants chat and laugh at their friends jokes she slowly opened the door to have a peek she felt frustrated she wished they would clear out so that she can go outside she really wasn't in the mood for rude behavior or nasty looks her sight was blocked by something and the door got pulled open and she was met with Nuada's friendly face.

Greetings my lady come and i'll introduce you to my comrades before they go home.

But...before she could say anything Nuada pulled her outside the castle the servants looked up and greeted her as they walked by not one of them was rude and she wished she didn't judge them so negative.  
>Cecelia wished she could stay in the garden she felt safe being in or near the castle but followed Nuada without a word.<p>

Nuada guided her to a barn and gave her a pearly white horse and told her it's her horse as long as she stays in Bethmoora Cecelia patted the horse on the snout and galloped after Nuada into the woods more magical beings were roaming around instead of hiding the day was almost over but it was still warm it's like a dream world nothing remainds the same there is always something new to see the horse slowed down and they arrived at a village Cecelia got off and walked after nuada and remained behind him.

Nuada introduced her to his child hood friends they were all polite and bowed in respect Cecelia met Centa Nuada's oldest friend who stood by his side during great battles his children came to his side and were told to greet their new guest.

Centa's oldest son stepped forward im Creidhne my lady he said and made a small bow and his youngest son Goibniu did the same but couldn't talk very well.

his Daughter came forward and held out a blue flower i picked this flower for you my lady the young elf said Cecelia sat down and accepted. it that's very kind child what is your name?

Im Arimed my lady

and im Celia my dear she stood up im very pleased to meet you all she told Nuada's friends

it's a real honor

and it's an honor to have you here Nuada said I'll show you the dock he held her hand and his friends followed him

at the dock of Bethmoora are many big ships of many sizes.  
>Arimed and her siblings hopped abourd and explored the ships and hopped off running towards the battle ships Goibnui tried to hold up a huge axe but lost balance the ax fell almost hitting his head with the sharp end Arimed cried in shock but calmed down when Goibnui got up unharmed.<p>

* * *

><p>Cecelia got on one of the ships the one with a Celtic symbol on it and sat on the edge of the ship if only she could sail with it over the blue sea and explore more places of the world maybe there are more Elves and was sure that there are more beautiful places than Bethmoora she got off and wandered around still remained in sight of Nuada's friends she still felt unsafe fearing that maybe a human would attack her if she's all by herself.<p>

Arimed sat next to Cecelia on the grass watching Centa and his crew packing up to get back to the Elven realm

"will you stay with us? we all love you dearly Arimed said

i will stay aslong as Nuada wants me to

you are not answering my question, do you want to stay here? do you see Bethmoora as your home?

yes i want to stay here i want to be with my kind as long as i live.

Arimed brightened up then it's settled. and if Nuada doesn't want you as his guest anymore then he's not a good friend anyway and when i grow up and have my own house you can live with me in the Elven realm it's not as beautiful as here but it has some beautiful places and we can always visit here by boat anytime.

I'd probably be old by then Cecelia said.

what do you mean? Arimed asked

i mean im 23 and when you're an adult I'll be an old woman

of course not have you seen my father? he was 500 years old when he got us and he's not old and the king of whole elf land was 60 thousand years old when he slowly started to grow in age

didn't you know Elves have a large life span?

No because i didn't grew up with them this is the first time I've met my people.

but with who did you lived then?

i lived...by myself i've always been alone until now.  
>Cecelia felt sad for lying she wasn't alone miach was with her for years but she wasn't in the mood to talk about her past life and the humans.<p>

well you never have to be alone arimed chirped we are your family now.  
>Come on my lady Arimed said let's play with my siblings before we go back.<p>

Nuada was talking to his long time friend Centa told him how fatherhood has been for him and his recent adventures.

Nuada was happy to hear his friend is doing well and wished he could stay longer to spend more time.  
>it's safer for them not to be Bethmoora for now.<p>

They both looked up in fright when they heared Arimed scream but both sighed in relief when they saw Cecelia chasing Centa's children during a game.

So how did you met her? Centa spoke

Nuada looked back at his friend o sorry what were you saying?

our Lady Cecelia how did you meet her ?

5 days ago...she was attacked and i saved her from..a i can't i can't even say it.

a Human? Centa said in disgust

Nuada nodded i came back from visiting my friends i was on my way home but changed course when i heard a cry for help without thinking i followed the sound the human noticed me and attacked but i was faster.  
>i promised myself i would never come near those filthy beings but i had to come to her aid.<p>

and you did the right thing my friend you are a hero but I've almost decided to stay with my friends if i had stayed for the night then no one would be there to help her.

But you didn't stay and she's safe now thanks to you. and even if you weren't there she would be saved by someone else the Gods will look after us always.

Nuada shared a smile with his friend and felt less guilty about considering spending the night with his court.

i hope her stay in Bethmoora will give her healing and peace Centa said

me too my friend me too one day i'll offer her to stay with us for good hopefully she wont say No.

im positive she will say yes she seems happy here and no Fay wouldn't want to live without their people

Centa focused his eyes on the horizon feeling tensed and turned back to his friend

Nuada i need to head home now sorry in a few hours it will be sunset.

i know and i understand i'll help you pack your things and we'll give a proper goodbye to each other.

* * *

><p>the elves prepared the elves for the journey back to the Elven realm Nuada helped his friends also.<br>after everything was ready Centa walked towards his children and told them it's time leave usually the children would ask if they could stay longer but right now it's not possible.

When Nuada's Comrades went aboard Cecelia said her goodbye to Centa's children.

take care of yourself my friend please let me know when you arrive safe and please come back soon.

i will me and my family think of you always Centa said and gave him a tight hug.

are you sure you don't want to stay for 2 more days? Nuada said a bit worried

No i don't want to leave my wife alone i would be very restless

Centa hopped aboard and the ship started to sail away.

Centa looked back he felt emotional when bethmoora became smaller as the boat sailed further but waved Nuada and his grand parents goodbye, his children waved at Cecelia yelling that they had fun playing.

Nuada felt sad too he hates seeing friends go and waved until they were no longer in sight.

i'll miss them Cecelia said wiping her face and blinked her tears away

i'll miss them too i'll miss them dearly Nuada rubbed her shoulder gently for comfort.

you seem worried my lord what's on your mind?

i am worried bad things happen during this time of the season but i don't want you to lose sleep over it i'll tell you tomorrow. and please come see me before you leave the castle ok? you need to know this.

Cecelia nodded and heard her stomach roar

Nuada's face relaxed slightly and gave her a half-smile

hungry my lady?

yes my lord im also tired.

let's go back so that you can rest it has been a long day

they returned to the horses and made their way back creatures who were still up hid when they made their way to the castle they reached the barn and got off Nuada stayed outside for a bit he would like to spend some time alone. a maid guided Cecelia to the dining chamber where everyone s food .  
>there were golden plates and silver cups it was the prettiest camber she has seen so far Cecelia remained modest and placed a little amount of food on her plate but a maid came and filled her whole plate and said that she could eat and drink as much as she wants.<p>

Cecelia ate until she didn't want no more and had a chat with Nuada's friends who stayed for a few days she got up and said goodnight to everyone present at the table.

she did felt a bit restless when she walking through the dark hall on her way to her guest room and moved faster Cecelia closed and went under the covers she wondered what Nuada was worried about but whatever it was it doesn't seem good at all. she turned her face to the window there were still Elves and guards in the garden sitting on the stairs that made her feel better and no longer alone she heard the Elves chat and tried to get some rest because tomorrow will be a new day.

* * *

><p>Nuada came back and told everyone to not to leave the castle's garden for their own safety and was very happy that everyone did what he said. he went to the pens of the hawks and tied a small letter on each paw and let them fly to every local village to send a message he watched the hawks fly and felt slightly better informing the other villages he went back to the garden and sat with his friends some were playing on the harp and danced around some were sitting near the fountain it was a calm night the moon shined brightly everything seemed peaceful but that didn't put Nuada's mind at ease he hopes everyone will be safe when tomorrow night passes.<p>

**Author's note:**

**well i did say i'll upload my chapters sooner but not so great things has happened in my personal life**

**and i've recovered from it not everything is back on track but im doing much better now**

**and im sorry for the long wait :( now that im doing better and i can enjoy writing again,**

**btw i had a nice holiday Australia was beautiful and everyone should visit it one day.**

**i hope you like this chapter it's a bit boring but the next one will be better.**

**tc and until the next chapter :)**

**Light Gaia xxx**


	13. fright night

Nuada was already awake before the new day has started he couldn't focus on sword training nor felt like eating he made lots of mistakes dropping his sword couple of times and that got on his nerves after making another attempt wielding his sword Nuada sighed and maybe it was time to call it a day he made his way to a water fall and stepped back when the water touched his bare skin it made him flinch a bit but after seconds he got used to the cold water and collected himself because this is not time to lose his mind.

there used to be lots of magical creatures around but this time he barely saw one.

Nuada could feel that the magical creatures acted different the smallest ones are more jumpy but calmed down a bit when they see it's not an intruder in the valley but still remained hidden in the trees branches they always used to come down and greet him but not this time the little creatures watched Nuada as he made his way back to the Elf Gardens

it's almost sunrise but still the sky had gray clouds around Bethmoora.  
>Nuada wished Centa stayed for one more night so that he doesn't have to worry so much about his comrade's safety and his poor children they could easily get hurt Nuada kept thinking if letting him go was a good thing now he had to wait for days until he can hear back from his friends "if" Centa reaches his home safely.<p>

he tried to focus on something else and be positive that Centa will arrive safe and if Centa needs help he'll let him know as quick as he can and he also need to talk to Cecelia about the dangers that will be around elf land before she goes anywhere.

Nuada entered his Castle and made his way to the living room most of his friends were present they all sat in silence but Cecelia wasn't there Nuada asked if she has gone outside but the maids told him no and one said that she has been seen in the library

Thank you Nuada said don't go out without my consent and make sure you'll be back in time they all nodded and Nuada gently closed the door behind him he turned and almost hit Cecelia who startled him slightly.

oh my apologies my lady did i hurt you? Nuada said touching the bruise on her cheek

no my Lord i want to thank you for the new dresses i got this morning this red one im wearing is the prettiest she said making a turn so that other Elf maidens could admire her silky dress too she turned to the prince my Lord i got your message on the door with a reminder that i need to see you before i go outside.

yes please come here Nuada guided her to the balcony do you notice the sky is a bit darker than few days ago?

well...yes i do what about it? is there a storm coming?

Listen at night it will be too dangerous to be outside at night during this time of the year my Father said that Elves are disappearing so i want you to be back here before sunset ok?

Cecelia didn't seem to take the prince serious she always believed it's just a silly myth a story her father told just to scare her but pretended she believed him.

yes My Lord but how do you know it's true and not some made up story?

i believe my father's word he has better things to do than spreading lies

Cecelia wasn't really convinced and that annoyed the prince but remained calm

just promise me you will be back im not in the mood to bark orders.

i will my Lord i won't stay outside long.

Good oh before you go do you like to go sailing with me and my crew tomorrow? there are many beautiful places you haven't seen yet yes that will be lovely i'll see you soon my Lord! Cecelia beamed as she ran down the stairs.

her new friends waited until she came down to join them outside.  
>Nuada lend them his horses to make the trip comfortable<p>

Cecelia accompanied her new friends to the troll markets it was busy there were trolls and orcs in different shape and size Cecelia almost tripped on a tiny troll that replaced his feet with a wooden wheel.  
>she noticed her friends were moving further in the troll market and she caught up with them<p>

this doesn't look like a market at all it's more like a whole village there are so many things to see Cecelia told her friends in delight she wondered wich dress she should buy they are not as pretty as the ones Nuada gave her but still the cheap ones aren't that bad.  
>she bought one that looked like what she's wearing and scanned the area to see where her friends wandered off to now.<p>

there were wizards who sells love potions and health wealth potions and that caught her attention she approached the wizard but her friends called her that they want to go back to the castle but Cecelia decided to stay she didn't feel like going back now they reasoned with her warned her about what Nuada said but disregarded the warning Cecelia gave her word that she will be back in time her friends shrugged their shoulders and took Cecelia's horse and purchased belonging along with them.

she turned to the potion shop and greeted the elderly wizards they held the tips of their pointy hats and gave a small nod

Hi do you have any herbs or healing potions? and how much are they? Cecelia asked

yes it is 200 gold coins but we just sold the last ones.

but not to worry we'll make new ones! the other wizard spoke up it will take a few days though

can we offer you a love potion? or wealth potion? or wisdom? strength?

they showed a whole box of potions infront of her face convincing her to buy some

oh no thank you i'll come back for the heal potion Cecelia said polite but slightly nervous

very well my lady we will keep one for you in stock we'll wait for your return

thank you.

the Elves personality is so different at the markets my father used to take me humans give you a sour look if you're not buying anything there were lots of strange tools for sale swords chest plates and beautiful robes cups and message hawks she didn't want to pet them because they seem like they like to peck anyone coming close.

after a few hours the sellers at the troll market started to pack up one swords seller noticed Cecelia's disappointed look and beamed don't worry miss the troll market will be back next morning she smiled and asked if there are other shops open in a different area the friendly stranger showed her the way to a village on the map and gave her the map for free.

Cecelia thanked him and wanted to take her horse but it was gone assuming her friends took it with them.

oh well i guess i'll walk Cecelia muttered.

* * *

><p>Nuada returned to the valley he couldn't stand sitting inside his worry kept growing bigger and nothing helped to ease it he doesn't want anything to happen to others he regretted letting Cecelia and few friends go outside he should have ordered them to stay inside but they promised him that she will be inside in time maybe he needs to stop worrying about things he shouldn't it's just going to make him ill<p>

Nuada focused his eyes in the distance he saw something coming his way he got up but didn't bother to run away and aimed an arrow and the strange figure's head when it came closer Nuada seemed in awe for a moment automatically lowered his bow he couldn't believe his eyes Nuada smiled happily when the creäture came into the light.

Wink! Nuada beamed

the large troll roared and greeted him in his own language Nuada ran towards his friend and clinged onto him giving him a long tight hug the troll stumbled a bit backwards after catching him but returned the hug.  
>"i missed you buddy" Nuada said quietly tightening the hug one small tear escaped from Nuada's eye and wink patted the top of Nuada's head ruffling his blond hair<p>

Wink i...i could have killed you...you should have told me you were coming over here Nuada let go of his friend and asked how his friend has been doing.

they catched up and wink told nuada the great news that the old chief of the trolls will give his blessing and follow him up as new leader very soon.  
>Nuada was happy for his friend and hope he'll experience the joy of being the new king after a couple of centuries.<p>

My friend it's only been 1 month since you left to see your family but it seemed like decades but why did you returned earlier? Nuada asked

i missed my master dearly i can't stay anywhere long if you are not there

that's very kind of you to say that it's not the same when you're not by my side... but im not your master im your friend wink I've told you so many times you're like a brother to me.

besides i even planned a trip to see you tomorrow but do you like to join me sailing?

yes sire that will be nice

that's great my friend i've also met a new friend I'd like to introduce you to her im sure you'll like her.

"her" Wink repeated Nuada in slight sock and remained quiet when nuada mentioned meeting a new friend he felt sad and jealous he doesn't want anyone to come closer to Nuada than they are or worse being replaced wink huffed sadly he felt a huge not in his stomach he knew this day will come and soon he might to find a new master wink always had a fear of being abandoned or forgotten. sure he's becoming a chief and that will take a lot of time but he would never push Nuada away for anyone not even for his own flesh and blood.

loyalty and friendship is more important than life itself but he's not sure if Nuada feels the same way if this friend becomes his mate or worse his Queen then things will change and Wink feared that "she"will put strains on the fellowship Nuada and Wink have she'll take all Nuada's time and being there for his comrades will no longer be a priority.

Wink was so deep in thought that he no longer responded to Nuada after the 3rd time Nuada called his friend he flinched and was knocked back to reality

Wink what's wrong? you're very absent Nuada asked in a concerned voice

Nuada looked his friend in the eye but wink remained focused on the ground

Nuada tried to make his friend look up but wink avoided to make eye contact.

Nothing... maybe i came back too soon wink responded

why would you say that? you came all the way to see me and now you're just going to leave? Nuada said feeling insulted and sad.

Wink said nothing and got up Nuada moved in front of him holding him back

Wink why can't i know whats wrong with you? please answer!

Wink looked down and felt remorse for his behavior when Nuada asked if he did something to upset wink.

i..i..um..i'll be the leader of the trolls soon..and im not sure if im ready to become a chief wink lied.  
>his tribe won't take me serious i don't have as much wisdom as the current one.. Nuada cut Wink off<p>

My friend you'll be an excellent leader so stop worrying i have a lot of faith in you.

Nuada knelt next to the troll i know there is something you haven't told me yet i can read it off you.

come on Wink i tell you everything why can't you do the same for me? we trust each other right?

yes.. Wink nodded he took a deep breath and faced Nuada again.

Nuada...i..

yes?

will you be by my side always?

of course ive been by your side almost my whole life and im not going anywhere not without you i promise Wink finally made eye contact with Nuada and looked satisfied with Nuada's answer and took a moment to enjoy the view but he felt Nuada poke him with his elbow and responded with an annoyed growl

Nuada grinned amused are you ready for some sparring friend?  
>Wink accepted his offer all right but you won't stand a chance<p>

Ha you wish now let see what you got wink! Nuada removed his chest plates to move more comfortable.  
>and Wink pounded his metal chest plate like a gorilla getting ready for a friendly battle.<p>

Wink charged at Nuada and dodged his blows and attacked Wink responded much quicker than usual and grabbed Nuada by his collar and smashed him on the ground Wink tried to step on him but Nuada dodged it just in time he tackled wink before wink could stand up Nuada poked with the back of his speer against winks nose it stung and that aggravated the troll and smacked Nuada against a large tree with all his strength Wink charged at full speed Nuada jumped aside and Wink head butted the tree

Wink groaned and rubbed the sore spot on his scalp he felt something crack and heard Nuada calling him in the background the tree started falling down Nuada got up as quick as he could still stunned from winks blow he wanted to push his friend out of the way but he was too late Wink was too dizzy to see or catch the tree and fell on top of the troll.

WINK! Nuada yelled and tried to get the tree off him he lifted the tree off a few inches but dropped it when i felt a painful sting in his back and tried again rolling the tree off Wink Nuada shook his friend desperately fearing he might be dead.

Wink answer me! Nuada yelled panicked. please say something! please!  
>Nuada lowered his head on Winks chest and felt him move Wink threw Nuada off and pinned him on the ground<p>

Wink what the hell? Nuada snapped

surrender now Wink snickered

what? Nuada said and shot him a furious look.

come on surrender wink said

is that all you care about? i was worried sick!

surrender! Wink said pushing him back

Get off me! Nuada growled in anger

not until you accepted your defeat

Grrrrr ok you won now get the hell off me.

Wink got off him holding in another snicker seeing Nuada's hair covered in grass

Nuada extended his speer and wacked the troll on the head hitting the sore bump on his head.

it's not funny! giving me such a fright i really thought you were hurt!

wink smile faded and muttered an apology please don't be mad.

i'll get over it im more relieved you are well. come on let's head to the castle you might be hungry from all that traveling Winks rumbling tummy made the floor shake yeah i do i can't wait for dinner and skipped after Nuada when they entered the dining room there was lots of delicious crunchy meals Wink lifted up the table and let the food including the silver plates slide in his mouth and ate it. Nuada was shocked at his friends appetite.

erm.. did the plates tasted nice too my friend?

wink burped and threw up a spoon sorry about that i can't help myself when im starving the other Elf maids flinched when he let out another belch.  
>Nuada looked outside the window its been hours and Cecelia and the others haven't returned but he calmed down knowing that they will stick together and they will come home very soon and his friends promised they will defend her.<p>

* * *

><p>Cecelia arrived the small village on the map there were villagers near a lake they were toying with magic they tried to freeze the water so that they could skate on it.<p>

after many attempt they finally succeeded they made the lake into ice als the ground started to get icy elves putted their skates on and started to skate on the ice and later they picked their partners and danced on the ice Cecelia watched them in awe she wished she could join them a young lad tapped her shoulder and offered her skates she thanked him and asked if he wants to skate with her he accepted her offer and guided her on the ice other stopped with what their doing when they spotted Cecelia with their son and brother

please continue what you are doing don't mind us the lad spoke she's a friend.

the young man grabbed Cecelia's hands and starting to skate on the ice making circles around each other this is what she always dreamed of being outside in the open air no one telling her what she can or can't do with her time. it's hard to believe that weeks ago she was house bound.

Elves were still dancing with each other Cecelia danced on the ice by herself for a bit her dance partner was on the side resting his feet he went on the ice again and Cecelia wanted to ask him to dance one more time before she goes back home for dinner but stopped in mid sentence.

for a moment she felt something fishy in the air the wind all of the sudden change it's course but no one seem to sense it

Cecelia watched the tree leafs ruffle a different direction she starting to become a bit spooked her new friend looked at her questionably

is everything all right? the lad asked

Cecelia grabbed his arm did you felt something?

No why? what's the matter?

i felt something strange but.. it's probably nothing i think i should return home before it get's too dark would you like to stay at my house? i don't want you to get lost in the forest even though his intentions were good Cecelia had a hard time trusting men she didn't even trust Nuada fully she thanked his offer but felt like sleeping in her own bed and my friends might worry if i stay for the night.

the lad nodded will i see you again my lady?

sure i'll visit you soon goodnight my lad

and be safe Cecelia send me a letter when you get home safe!

i will she waved the villagers goodbye and made her way home.

Nuada got over his foul mood very quick and enjoyed his time with his childhood friend winks prank almost escalated in a serious argument but he's happy it didn't get that far. Nuada and wink brought up nice memories together like when they first met the battles they faced they both have grown into strong warriors they sparred for a bit after wink promised not to give Nuada a fright and Wink didn't became annoyed when Nuada out smarted him now that he has eaten the hunger must have altered wink's mood.  
>after sparred Nuada let himself fall on his back watching the clear sky Nuada felt the ground shake as Wink did plopped on his back too.<br>they chatted for a while and Nuada laughed at wink's jokes and enjoyed listening to his friends stories.

Wink.. Nuada called his friend to his side and started to become serious

Wink stopped talking and eyed his master.

forgive me for interrupting you but i think it's for the best that you will go and stay at the nearest village until tomorrow but you can stay in my castle aswell as long as you're safe.

but..but.. i haven't met your friend yet

you will tomorrow I'll introduce you to her.

.yes sire wink answered with a bow I'll go to the nearest orc village and I'll see you tomorrow i prefer to sleep in the open air.

ok but please go now its a bit far away from here

i will arrive safe don't be concerned my lord

they hugged and said their goodbye Nuada watched Wink sprinting towards the orc village until he was barely in sight.  
>Nuada got on his horse and made his way back to the castle feeling a bit uneasy the Elves who were in the garden were friendly ordered to get inside the castle by Nuada and the guards.<p>

Nuada wandered around the castle to see if everyone is inside if not he will look for them until they came home safe Nuada felt more relieved when he saw that most of his friends came back in time.

Nuada made its way to the stairs and bumped into the group Cecelia was with they greeted him but Nuada felt his stomach turn when Cecelia wasn't with them he glanced outside the window the sunset will be around the corner.

where is Lady Cecelia? where is she?

oh.. they all said in union..

well she wanted to go further to see the villages after we were done buying robes we've put her purchases in her room

i ordered you not to leave her alone Nuada hissed furious

but she didn't want to come along with us when we told her 2 women whined in defense

Enough from you both! go find her now!

if she's harmed or worse then i never want to see you again! get out of my sight! Nuada barked enraged no one dared to talk back and rushed outside to look for Cecelia.

Nuada looked at the horizon once more why? why didn't she listen?

* * *

><p>Cecelia was on her way home she felt that eerie feeling again she looked behind her and the sky became dark within seconds dark clouds covered the sun she thought it was strange because it's not supposed to be dark at his moment and there wasn't even a sunset.<p>

the animals became frightened it alarmed her and walked faster she flinched every time she heard something she tried to pull herself together it became quite drafty and she felt a cold awkward chill running up her spine she tried to shake it off and continued walking.  
>after a few minutes she felt another cold chill going through her body she wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck and walked faster she almost reached the end of the bridge and she felt that cold chill again but this time even worser<p>

she caught something in the corner of her eye she moved her head and saw something walking on the opposite side below her she looked closer it was a strange figure it walked strange it made robot-like movements the creäture had long arms and claws it looks like it was dragging something.

she walked to the edge of the bridge the creäture was dragging the body of a dead elf.

the elf's face with blood and deep scratches the eyes were open but the pupils were gone Cecelia paralysed with fear her knees were shaking she wanted to scream but she couldn't get anything out. the sinister looking creäture stopped with walking and let go of the foot of it's victim he had noticed Cecelia it turned around and stared deep into Cecelia's eyes the beast had white eyes and the face looked rotten it was missing a part of it's jaw the monster lifted its arm up and pointed a long claws towards Cecelia a growl escaped the monsters throat and he walked to Cecelia's direction in a fast waddling pace.

Cecelia gained control over her legs and sprinted as fast as she could she ran down an alley she was tired but didn't stop running im almost there she said to herself.  
>she slowed down her legs hurts she was almost out of breath she heard a grunting noise and felt something stumbling after her she looked beside her and saw the creäture was on her tail.<p>

Cecelia ran faster the creature reached his claw towards her he tried to grab her by the hair.  
>but it tripped and landed on its knees Cecelia escaped barely. the creäture tried to get up but the legs broke off it used its arms to move forward but couldn't keep up with her Cecelia reached the elf forest she looked behind her but there was no sign of the strange being Cecelia felt slightly relief she tried to run faster she moved a few bushes out of the way and was shocked with what she saw!<br>many creepy creatures of different sizes were roaming around blocking her way to the castle.

Cecelia hid behind a wide tree and brough her legs to her and rested her head on it

she started to cry but tried not to make too much noise

Nuada where are you? please forgive my behavior it's my fault im in this situation she whispered in fear please come and save me my lord

she pleaded once more.

she heard footsteps a huge creäture was coming near her Cecelia knew if she doesn't move she will be spotted she made herself as small as she could and crawled to another safe spot the creature came behind the tree and Cecelia stopped crawling and lay on the ground her heart was pounding like crazy the creäture walked to the others and Cecelia crawled to a safe area she hid behind a rock she stayed there and gathered enough courage to make another sprint she moved to the edge of the rock and looked at the creatures they were busy ripping the branches of the trees.

it's her chance to escape she got up and fled hoping she could reach Nuada before those freaks catch her she ran as fast as she could hoping none of them would follow her Cecelia ran accross a dark path and stepped and tripped in a small water pool and the sound was loud enough to alert the other creatures

Cecelia feared she might be spotted she almost froze in fear when their roaring came closer but got up quick she sprinted past a large tree

but got pulled back by a large hand Cecelia let out a yelp and felt another hand covering her mouth.

**Author's note :**

**another Chapter done!**

**i hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it**

**i like the brotherly bond Nuada and wink share and there might be more of that**

**this is the creepiest chapter I've written so far so i hope it's worth the wait**

**until next time the next chapter is almost finished so stay tuned.**

**tc LightGaia xxxx**


	14. The longest night

Cecelia struggled but failed to break free she was unable to escape from the tight hold Cecelia felt like a cornered sewer rat she tried to remove the hand and scream for aid. but her struggle was in vain. the grasp is way too strong

Ssssssch Celia... it's me

Cecelia's heart beat slowed down when she recognized her savior's voice and cried in fear and relief save me Nuada she said through sobs

Sssch! keep it quiet it's going to be all right. Nuada said im going to get you out of here

Nuada scanned the area and made her crawl to a safe spot behind a bigger tree avoiding the creatures as best as they can and moved to a different spot hoping they will reach the castle undetected.  
>most the creatures remained around the area where Cecelia was before Nuada found her.<p>

one of the creatures hears something move the ears pirked up and caught sight of the movement of Cecelia's dress in the dark but wasn't sure what it was and communicated to the others to have a look they both felt the monsters getting closer and it made their hearts beat in their throats.

Nuada they will sense us there is no where to run! Cecelia whispered

have faith we will get out of here alive Nuada said when i say run you will run without looking back understood?  
>Cecelia nodded and anxiously waited for Nuada's sign.<br>the monsters that blocked their way to the castle moved and roared at the others in frustration this was the right moment to escape Nuada thought he he got up having Cecela's hand clutched in his Nuada looked Cecelia straight in they eye and Cecelia knew what to do and braced herself.

Run! Nuada whispered under his breath Cecelia sprinted after Nuada she could barely see but trusted Nuada's instinct they heared a ghostly haul that made them freeze in place and saw that the creatures were on their tail some crawled on hands and feet but their speed was almost just as quick as a Elf

keep up Celia we are almost...Nuada stopped in shock the chances of getting out of the forest has been decreased Nuada saw in the distance that Nuada's horse lies dead on the ground with her gut ripped open.  
>Cecelia almost collapsed on her knees but Nuada held her up<p>

we'll mourn her later now move if you want to live another day! Nuada hissed

Nuada ran through the Elf gardens still holding Cecelia's arm they stopped when nuada heared a rustling noise in the bushes straight ahead nuada tighten his grip around her wrist he could sense the presence of the monsters there were more of them and they could hear the nerve wrecking howl behind them

the monsters are getting restless! Cecelia spoke fearful cecelia could see the tip of the castle poking out of the trees.  
>but Nuada stopped her from running to the Castle's direction<p>

This way! nuada coached her

but Nuada the castle is over there! she said while panting

i know a shorter way now hurry!

-  
>The Castle never seemed so far away the chance to run into the claws of those beasts became bigger as their legs started to become tired and more of them were coming to the gardens like they knew Nuada and Cecelia are in the woods they were tired their body aced because of the cold but they couldn't give up<p>

the wind started to haul louder they rested for barely a second and pulled themself together for one last sprint hopefully they won't collapse in exhaustion.  
>Nuada guided Cecelia to a lake they have to cross they went into the water it was so cold that their legs became numb within seconds Cecelia's hand slipped out of Nuada's he turned around and he saw that two long claws pulled Cecelia back she tried to stop the monster from attacking Nuada drawed his weapon to come to her aid but more tried to come from behind. Nuada noticed and fought them off as fast as he could.<br>one creäture sank it's claws in Nuada's shoulder and stunned him he felt something dark entering his mind he heared Cecelia plead for her life and he regained control of his body.

Nuada killed his attackers and saw that the monster who had Cecelia grew bigger almost in a size of a ogre the monster raised it's fist and was about to crush Cecelia's skull

No! Nuada panted leave her alone! Nuada gathered the little bit of strength left inside him to save Cecelia before it's too late.

before the monster could deliver the final blow it got pushed roughly aside by a bigger figure the monster flew back and Nuada helped Cecelia up

Go! wink roared get her to safety i'll handle this.

Nuada nodded don't die on me wink he said in elvish and he escaped with Cecelia Nuada felt his eyes sting with tears he felt like a lousy lowlife for leaving his friend behind Wink never did that to him even though Wink ordered them to leave Nuada felt in his heart he felt he betrayed his comrade

the monster got up and roared at him Wink wasn't intimidated and let out a much louder growl in response wink pounded his chest like a ape and charged towards the monster they clashed into each other and fought each other with brute strength.  
>Wink broke it's jaw with one punch when the monster tackled him and started to scratch wink's face with it's claws lhe looked at where Nuada was standing and saw the last glimpse of Nuada disappearing in the woods he eyed the monster in disgust it tries to attack again but wink blocked it he growled and crushed the monsters claw with one pinch Wink grabbed the monster in a head lock he broke the creatures neck and ripped the head off it's shoulders blood mixed with the water of the lake the headless body still twitched and moved and Wink tried to catch up with Nuada hoping that his master is still alive.<p>

* * *

><p>The sight of the castle's gate felt like a refreshing cold shower to them they finally made it Cecelia felt her heart pound in relief and joy and forgot about her fear for a second Nuada gave cecelia a boost and climbed over the gate.<p>

Cecelia saw a pack of monsters charging towards Nuada she screamed alarming Nuda and held out her hand to help him up.

they fell inside the garden on the grass the monsters hopped and tried to climb the gate Cecelia held her knee in pain and Nuada carried her to the castle's door he opened it and closed it just in time before a creature came in the door met the head of the monster and roared in annoyance more monsters pounded and scratched against the metal door but it wouldn't budge inhuman shrieks echoed in the main hall of the castle cecelia clutched Nuada's arm trying her best not to cry the monsters didn't seem to give up but when the sky started to clear up slightly it became quiet footsteps were heard but the sound slowly faded Cecelia loosen her grip around Nuada's waist and they listened carefully Nuada walkedd to the door and carefully placed a hand on it he felt nothing he opened his eyes and told Cecelia that the monsters are no longer present without facing her.

we...we made it Cecelia panted i can't believe it!  
>thank you so much for saving me she touched his shoulder but her hand got slapped away Cecelia was taken by surprise by Nuada's hostility.<p>

didn't i say to come back before it get's dark!? Nuada said enraged

im sorry...i i didn't know they are real i thought..

do you have any idea what you have done?!

i've put you and i in danger im deeply sorry..

No! those creatures they always remain in the forest but now that we lured them all the way to the castle they won't next time. now that they have cursed the ground of bethmoora those creatures will roam around outside the forest aswell villages will be in danger Nuada said lowering his tone.

Nuada forgive me Cecelia said in tears i didn't mean to bring them here!

ENOUGH!

my friend is still out there Nuada said as his anger grew if he's dead then i'm not sure if i can ever forgive you

Cecelia nodded in silence wiping her face

go to bed Nuada ordered i will think about letting you stay here longer or not you will hear my answer tomorrow. Nuada spoke calm Cecelia bowed in respect and got out of his sight as fast as she could

she made her way to her room and heard whimpering and sobs inside a bedroom when she passed it Cecelia gently knocked and came inside two women slightly younger than her looked up

are you all right? Cecelia asked

they nodded we..we heared those creatures scream all the way here we got scared

i know i was scared too.

will you feel better if i spend the night with you?

yes of course you can stay they said one walked past Cecelia and barricade their bedroom door with a heavy vase and kept the fire-place on so that the room wouldn't be dark in the room.

there let's go to bed one of them said

they gave Cecelia a pillow and a warm blanket and made a comfy bed for her on the couch near the window Cecelia remained quiet and doesn't know if her idea to make amends will fix the broken friendship between her and Nuada she didn't want to leave nor have Nuada resent her she felt ashamed of herself and there are no words to describe how much Cecelia also prayed that Nada's friend will return alive and tried to sleep but her worries for wink's safety made it hard to do so.

maybe it's for the best that she leaves regardless what Nuada will decide and live somewhere else soon other elf will find out what happened and she they will resent her and she doesn't want to get alienated again and maybe that lad she met at the ice lake will take her in until she has build her own house to live in but before she leaves forgood she wants to make it right with Nuada so that they at least part ways on good terms she turned to her side and prayed once more to the gods to be with her and help her find her own place in elf land so that she can keep her promise to her father to stay with her people and never go back to the humans. she felt warm inside after she was done praying and went under the covers

* * *

><p>Nuada couldn't take it any longer he waited for wink to come back but hasn't seen his friend since he left his side worry at him alive and couldn't stay put he didn't care if those creatures are still around he needed his friend back with him before Nuada touched the large door knob he heard a gentle voice in the back of his mind a voice he knew all too well<p>

"stay put brother"

"wink is on his way" the voice spoke

Nuada rubbed his temple and went to his balcony the sky was lighter but dark clouds still clocked the sky around the elf forest Nuada felt hope inside hope that he will see wink again alive and well.  
>Nuada hasn't prayed to the gods for years feeling that his prayers are never answered but right now he would do anything to make sure his friend is safe he prayed for wink's safe return wink's absence seemed like ages.<br>after a half hour waiting Nuada was fearing the worst his friend is dead Nuada collapsed on his knees and mourned for his friend if he made Cecelia stayed inside until the sun goes up then wink would still be here

Nuada opened hiss eyes when he heard someone pulling the rails of the gate Nuada immediately wiped his tears away and saw it was wink trying to get in Nuada rushed outside and opened the gate he felt anxious because those monsters could creep up behind wink

Hurry wink get inside! Nuada yelled as the weather became more severe Wink helped Nuada close the gate and ran back inside the castle.

wink tried to dry himself and Nuada walked up to his friend and hugged the troll tight letting more tears escape.

i thought i lost you wink im so happy Nuada wished he could hug his friend forever losing wink would be devastating Nuada let go of his friend still feeling shaky about what happened tonight.

i was worried i lost you too im happy you and your friend returned safe.

Nuada's smile faded i..had a heated conversation with her and said things i regret now but i'll face her tomorrow morning and tell her im sorry. i hope she doesn't leave Bethemoora because of me

why won't you go see her now sire? wink asked

no right now is not the good time i will give her space to recover from her encounter with the creatures like i said i'll see her tomorrow but for now we need to get some rest

Wink you are staying here until day time understood?

yes sire i promise

thank you.

Nuada had a restless night he had a nightmare where he both lost cecelia and Wink at the hands of the creatures Nuada jolted up in bed soaked in sweat Nuada panicked and looked beside him Wink was sleeping in the corner of Nuada's chamber snoring slightly Nuada sighed in relief happy that wink has kept his word Nuada eyed the window it's sunrise they survived the night and he hoped all the elves stayed inside he always hated hearing news of elves have gone missing he noticed a hawk near the window Nuada got up and opened the window

the hawk chirped and she had a letter tied around her paw with the seal of the Celtic clan he opened it and read what is in the letter

_Nuada, me and my crew arrived at my house before darkness cloaked out territory everyone is safe my wife and family have send you their love i hope you and your friends are well too im looking forward to hear from you again_

_Centa_

Nuada rolled the letter and placed it back into the cylinder finally he could rest his friends are out of danger Nuada layed down and enjoyed the last few hours he had left before he had to get up again.

**Author's note:**

**Another chapter done **

**i had trouble writing this during night time i thought this and the previous **

**chater quite scary i hope you liked reading it as much as i liked writing it**

**i always say that i'll try to update sooner but there are always things in my personal life that**

**prevents me from doing so but please bare with me.**

**take care and Happy 4th of july **

**Light Gaia xxxx**


	15. Redemption

Nuada felt the sun shine over his face between the gap of the curtains he rubbed his eye and buried his head underneath his pillow he didn't feel like getting up to give combat training to future recruits for his court he just wanted to rest a bit longer.  
>he sat up straight letting the pillow fall from his head realising that today was resting day for every Elf in bethmoora even the king will be off duty.<br>on this day he has every excuse to be lazy and take as much naps as he likes.

if only there are more days like this Nuada said plopping back on the bed.

Nuada smiled looking over his friend who was half asleep he walked over and greeted wink cheerfully with a pat on his head and wink lay down again letting down a growl please leave me alone im tired wink whined come on wink get up the troll got on his feel and followed Nuada to the door

wink turned around and hopped on Nuada bed and continued his beauty sleep but after a couple of seconds the wooden bed couldn't take winks weight and broke in pieces wink roared in shock.

Nuada tried not to laugh.. well that's what you get for slacking off and he closed the door shut he could hear wink swearing his head off in troll saying that he'll get him for this next sparring match.  
>Nuada is in high spirits the sky has cleared and there has been no reports so far that elves has been missing despite his joyful mood he still has that nagging feeling that he needs to talk to Cecelia and take back the words he said. he hopes that she won't punish him with a cold shoulder because he knows that the women remain angry for a long time and men will get over things quick men will fight each other and after 5 minutes they are friends again but women are a whole different story he sighed and decided to have breakfast with his court in a different room to avoid confrontation incase celia is still upset Nuada told his friends about the fall out to get things off his chest<p>

* * *

><p>Cecelia lay spread on her back and heard a soft voice telling her to rise and shine eh? cecelia muttered sleepily and turned to her back she looked at her new friends they threw a towel at her come on let's take a bath quick before breakfast they went inside a room and threw their clothing on the ground Cecelia heared them jump into the water and chatting.<p>

Cecelia changed into a towel and joined them the water is very hot and the bathroom looked similar to the one she has in her guest room but the water spewing statues were smaller one girl rubbed cecelia's back and legs with a sponge she felt relaxed and opened one eye when they laughed joyfully Cecelia noticed a maid who came to serve them breakfast she yelped and covered herself with her hands Cecelia looked at the maid annoyed when she left the bathroom couldn't she just knock before she comes in? Cecelia asked aloud the 2 women got out of the water and started munching on fruits

ok the maid saw a glimpse of our bodies who cares? one woman said with her mouth full it could be worse thank goodness it wasn't a man the other woman joked.

yeah i would punch his elf hood for that Cecelia laughed they swam for a while and got out.

Cecelia helped them fasten their corsets properly and allowed them to fasten hers ok i better get going Cecelia thought she didn't want to use the main door incase she bumps into Nuada so she used the window instead and climbed out the two women eyed her but why are you going outside through the window?  
>and you haven't got any breakfast.<p>

i know but im not very hungry i need to do something quick i'll be back very soon and thank you for letting me stay with you and sled down.  
>her friends watched her to make shure she got down safely and when she reached to the floor she waved her friends goodbye<p>

Cecelia rode through the forest she had a few horrid flashbacks she could still remember the area's where they ran from those strange creatures she galloped near the river that almost became their tomb.  
>she stopped and had a look on the map and made her way to the secret pass of the troll market under the ground hopefully they got the things she needs<p>

Cecelia made her way to the troll market hopefully there are things for sale she needs celia almost reached the end of the market she saw in the left corner some kind of stairs that goes down she heard a lot of trolls chatting with each other she walked off the stairs and she was in a huge underground selling place it was very busy she saw many strange figures walking around many of them had two heads there were trolls with no legs they were walking on their hands or one leg was replaced with a wooden stick.

she walked towards a market stall and eyes a black box with the Celtic seal on it it was a little heavy but the design was eye-catching

the sale troll watched her and greeted her with a smile hello there what can i do for you girl?

i really like this box you have for sale how much is it and what's in there?

only the royal family or members of Silverhands court can buy that the sales troll said and it has tooth fairies in it.

tooth fairies? oh you mean those pixies that exchange your baby teeth for money?  
>i never believed they existed<p>

my dear they are called tooth fairies because when they eat you they leave nothing behind except for your teeth.  
>she felt the tooth fairies move buzzing sound were coming out of the box she jumped in response.<br>IEW! thank you for your time sir i better get going

cecelia explored the whole troll market she saw beautiful bracelets and perfume bottles mostly she would buy them but not she's not interested has to find a way to make it up for what she did yesterday she saw many nice things but she didn't think the supplies would make nuada forgive her

she left the troll market and walked into the forests cute forest pixies hopped after her in curiosity but she didn't pay attention to them nothing could cheer her up.

the gods must hate me how can mess up so badly? can it get any worser?i had a home to return to and now i probably ruin that chance  
>to have a home because im stupid sh sat on a rock removing her sandals her horse came to her side and pushed her snout against her arm<p>

and Ceelia stroked it in response you must be hungry aren't you ?

a cart drove by she could hear the footsteps the horse rider greeted her she only raised a hand and gave a small wave

oy why the long face my lady? it's a wonderful weather!

please just move along i don't feel like tal...she stopped when she recognized the face are you that boy i've met on the ice?

he came of his horse you are celia right?

she responded with a quick nod yeah it is.

and what is your name?

Macha hey i was waiting for your letter you promised you would send me one when you reach home safe

oh im sorry didn't think of that at all..i to keep a long story short i had a frightful night

do you know that story when you stay outside at this time of the year elves go missing?

yes but that is just a myth my lady Macha said

it isn't it really isn't because i've seen them Cecelia said

them?

Cecelia didn't want to continue about the monsters because she already lost enough sleep over it

Listen i want to get something for a friend i offended and like to show how sorry i am

oh i see well if you follow this path you will see a troll market you might find something nice there and..

sorry to interrupt you but i've already been there and no luck at all Cecelia said

well we can go to see my father he has things for sale that your friend might like

ok will you take me?

sure hop on to my cart

Cecelia eyed her merry no i will follow you i won't leave my horse behind

very well my Lady come on let's go

* * *

><p>when the afternoon has started Nuada made his way to Cecelia's room he took a deep breath and ready to get yelled at he hopes that this won't be a start of a enemy ship he knows from experience how vicious women can be he gently knocked and waited for an answer but the door didn't open and knocked again but a bit louder but still nothing Nuada opened the door and walked in<p>

My lady can we please have a word?

but Cecelia wasn't there her shoes and robe are still there but the money she earned wasn't there at first Nuada thought that she might have run away but all of her belongings are still there and none of the guards have reported she left for good hopefully he can catch up with her today

outside youngsters were sparring with wink one noticed Nuada coming outside

and tried to start a sparring match by attacking him Nuada dodged it but pretended he got hit

ouch! you are a strong one aren't you?

that boosted his confidence a bit guys! the boy shouted Nuada said im strong!

hey im strong too one boy chirped and i got better skills i'll show you sire he got in a fight stance and took a swing at Nuada

the others stopped poking wink with attacks and tried to get Nuada they all wanted piece of him now

hey it's 4 against one that is not fair Nuada said amused but they didn't care they screamed and yelled feeling jolly

they play fight for an hour and Nuada got a bit bored of it and fell on the ground pretending he got defeated by them

yay! they all beamed we defeated Nuada and let out their made up battle cry

wink didn't like the loud noised how can you stand them? wink asked

come on wink let them enjoy their first victory

besides when they are old and skilled enough we need to put up with them anyway

so better get used to those annoying little buggers.

and another thing my court who moved to tutha dé denann will be coming here soon for my birthday

and sister and father will be there too and i hope Luch will be i haven't seen him in such a long time

Nuada sighed and became a bit quiet for a while

but looked up when a couple of elves were at the gates it was Nuada's friends who came to pick their son's up

and 4 members of his court they noticed Nuada looked a bit drained

Are you all right sire?

Nuada faced them Oh yes of course it's just that im a bit shaken about last night

well you do look paler than usual wink said

i do feel a bit ill since that thing grabbed me..i don't feel exactly the same anymore i was close to death and if you didn't come to help us then i would have died there

you wouldn't sire you are a true survivor Nuada's friend spoke up

i hope when the next year start that there won't be any victims one Elf said

i can't predict the future but the villages won't be safe because they cursed bethemoora they could easily break into wooden doors.

but what are they? and how do you know all of this sire? wink asked the Banshees Nuada said that's what those creatures are called.

i know because when one of them grabbed me it felt like i was part of it for a few seconds i knew why they attack what they are capable of and most importantly what are they

why do they attack? one court member asked

to eat that's the only reason they can sense your fear when you are close to them but i will do my best to keep everyone safe i will make every villager stay in my and father's castle those creeps can't get passed the titanium doors

but for now let's enjoy our time together i like to forget and hopefully i'll feel better soon also i've also heard from my father that more Elves went missing that night than last time they appeared

how many? Nuada's court asked in union

my father sended me a letter Nuada said and handed his father's message to his friends they opened it and a few whined that they wanted to see too wink stood up and watched over their heads

in the Elven kingdom 30 reported missing

tutha d denann 2oo reported missing

Elven realm 40 reported missing

Bethemoora 5 reported missing

dragon realm 0 reported missing

orc's and trolls gardens 0 reported missing

Elf Gardens 2 reported missing

Celtica forest 0 reported missing

Celtica islands 7 reported missing

wink felt relieved that no one from his home land has been killed but the numbers have been increased in the other area's

from last time the Banshee has appeared.

has any of you heard from Celia? i need to talk to her and haven't seen her the whole day Nuada said

no but i did see her leave towards the troll markets under ground or the other

she's probably shopping spending all your money one elf responded

Nuada gave him a half smile and got up feeling a bit better knowing that she hasn't run away

ok im going to look for her make yourself at home comrades i will be back soon.

* * *

><p>they arrived at the 'ranch Cecelia got off her horse and Macha's parents came out to greet Cecelia<p>

the mother took Cecelia's merry and mounted her giving her food and water to drink

Macha took Cecelia's hand and guided her to his father's shop

there were perfume bottles flowers beauty formula's bracelets musical boxes for sale

but couldn't find anything suitable for Nuada she felt a bit disappointed she traveled all the way here for nothing

fond anything nice for your lady friend yet? the elderly father chirped happily

it's not a she my Lord it's a boy but thank you for your time

Cecelia walked further to different shops in the village and got a great idea when she saw a Elf slamming a piece of metal in the distance

that's it! oh gosh why didn't i think of this sooner? he's a warrior so a sword will be the perfect gift!

Cecelia walked towards a brawny beefy elf.  
>he looked up and gave her a shy wave<p>

good evening i was wondering if you could build something for me

sure what would you like?

i want you to build me a sword she placed a sack of golden coins on his desk

i want it made out of titanium silver

but it would cost you more

cecelia threw two more sacks in front of him i hope this is enough

yes my lady ill start right away and started slamming a piece of titanium sending red sparks in the air

how long will it take?

8 hours or maybe longer but you can go home and ill deliver it to your home when it's finished

no thank you im not going home i'll wait until you are done with it

i'll come back later take care

she made her way to a small farm resting her arms on the wooden fence listening the bleating of the sheep's and goats Cecelia looked at the horizon it's getting late she knew nuada look for her she wanted to get back but part of her didn't want to not without the sword

Cecelia felt someone stand next to her and looked up

oh hey

hi my lady may i offer you some food?

yes thank you

Cecelia buried her face in her palms and looked up again im a fool Macha

why would you say that?

remember when i talked about my friend? well im still sad about what i did

im positive he will forgive you after you made so much effort to get him a gift

and if he doesn't well you won't be alone i'll be your friend always

Cecelia nodded i will remember that always thank you Macha

you're welcome they gave each other a smile and focused on the horizon once more

after the 8 hours have passed Cecelia returned to the Elf and tried to hold the sword but was quite heavy it looks very nice

it as already dark but Cecelia couldn't find the courage to travel back in the dark so she decided to spend the night with Macha and his parents

she wanted to go home and see Nuada but the encounter with the Banshee made her scared of the dark but hopefully she will get over that fear one day

when it was almost dawn Cecelia got up and made herself ready to leave she left the guest room and left a note for Macha in his room

she couldn't help but tuck him in and cleared out it the Magical creatures greeted her when she galloped back to Nuada's castle

a rainbow shined over the path leaving beautiful colors Bethemoora is indeed a spectacular place during day time.

Cecelia arrived at Nuada's castle and ran inside the garden couple of elf were already inside and she almost knocked one over she opened the main door and walked in she panted and catched her breath she ran upstairs and wend to nuada's room she opened the door and walked in there was no sign of nuada where could he be? she went to the guestroom the door was opened she looked in and saw nuada sitting on the bed he looked devastated cecelia placed the sword against a wooden chair and walked hesitantly towards him

Nuada heared footsteps and looked at Cecelia's direction

Celia? Nuada said surprised where have you been?  
>where have you been? you disappeared and no one knew where you went<p>

forgive me my lord but i didn't had the courage to talk to you because i thought you didn't want to see my face any time soon.

Cecelia swallowed and focused her eyes on the ground im here to say goodbye but before i go i want you to grant me forgiveness for the things i've done wrong

her heart ached for mentioning the word goodbye and Nuada's heart ached even more but it is for the best

Nuada frowned sadly but..you don't have to leave i mean where would you go?

i will be all right i just want to be forgiven so that i can move on.

i have already forgave you Celia and im sorry if i said anything that makes you want to leave us

i've brought you something it took a while to make it but i didn't want to return to the castle without it

cecelia stood up and walked to the wooden chair she placed the package in nuada's hands nuada opened it and eyed the silver blade the design it's amazing

celia i don't know what to say it's beautiful Nuada sighed and sat down on a chair rubbing over the celtic symbol on the sword

Celia?

yes my lord?

promise that you will stay in Elf land knowing that you'll be safe from harm will make me respect your wishes to leave much more

i will live with my people until i breathe my last breath i give you my word.

Nuada's face relaxed and held her shoulders i hope you will stay until tomorrow i want you to see tuta de denaan

where is that?

it's an breath taking place in Elf land and we are also near centa's home you can see Arimed again

that will be nice i can stay for a another day if i like tuatha d danann then i won't return to bethemoora Nuada nodded in silence he held her hand

Goodnight my lady i hope we can still be good friends

we will be good friends no matter what

she hugged Nuada and could tell Nuada felt a bit shaky he gently returned the hug and slowly pushed her back get some rest my lady we will leave tomorrow morning. i will meet you at the dock.

she bowed in respect and Nuada cleared out Nuada eyed the window it was almost sunrise he couldn't believe he stayed up that long he heared people gather outside for a morning walk he only had 3 more hours left to sleep but he didn't care for once instead of going to bed he decided to go outside and greeted his friend Wink cheerfully as always and wink gave him a playful body slam in return he lay on his back he no longer felt the presence of the banshee's influence the grim stormy clouds are gone and Bethemoora showed her beauty with one of the most stunning sunrise he has seen in a long long time.

**author's note**

**this chapter might be a bit boring but the next one will be better it will be about exploring another part of Elf land**

**and bonding time and Nuada might be a bit**** out of character but remember this is before Nuada turned bitter **

**but still i hope you like my version of Nuada and in the future chapters it will explain the **

**resentment he has for the humans until next time tc and happy reading**

**Light Gaia xxxx**


	16. Tuatha Dé Danaan

It became a bit warmer in bethemoora the spring is almost over and summer is around the corner Nuada's friends are looking forward to travel to the greatest place of Elf land.

many elf were walking back and forth chatting and exchanging travel maps some were playing a game to pass the time Cecelia made her way through the crowd she looked behind her watching elf carrying crates with effort and wondered if she maybe could give them a hand but when she turned her face back forward she bumped in to wink one of his spikes almost got in her eye.

Wink turned and blew hot steam from his nose against her face and Cecelia backed away please excuse me i should have looked where i was going Cecelia said quickly.

watch where you're going or i'll toss you all the way to tutha dé danaan wink said agitated but to Cecelia the troll language sounds nothing but roaring grunting mixed together if only she knew what he's trying to say.

wink! Nuada warned with a stern look don't be hostile to my guests

don't mind my friend when he has lack of sleep he can be a bit cranky in the morning wink mumbled something in annoyance and walked away

what did he say my lord?

errm he'll give you free flying lessons all the way to our destination Nuada said.  
>can cave trolls fly? Cecelia asked puzzled<p>

no-no but forget what i said listen we will leave soon are you excited for our trip?  
>yes i do im looking forward to go sailing.<p>

let's hop aboard i'll give you a tour around my ship

sire ?

yes?

can i call you Nuada?

yes you can Celia we are good friends now.

Nuada took her by the hand and entered the ship Nuada showed her the map of tutha and their route the island looked very big almost the size of texas it looked very nice and she couldn't wait until they arrive and explore a new land The captain of the ship told everyone to hop aboard because the ship will depart to tutha de denaan Nuada's court wanted Nuada's attention and he left Cecelia alone for a bit with the map she couldn't take her eyes of it. the island looked so marvelous and imagine how beautiful things will be when they arrive there.

Nuada was having a good time with his Court they all were excited to visit their home land again some were walking over the edge of the ship because a few were a bit tipsy Nuada feared for their safety and pulled them off the edge with a warning that if they do that again they can stay ashore other crew member thought it was very touching that a strong vicious warrior like Nuada has a gently side.  
>The ship started to tremble and a few Elfs got knocked off their feet and Cecelia stumbled against Nuada's shoulder and apologised afterwards<p>

im sorry my lord i didn't mean to do that.

it's all right and call me Nuada from now on

Cecelia's lips curved into a smile and opened the map and showed Nuada a different island on the map near the outskirts of whole Elf land that's the Celtica islands and that's where you are probably originally from

i am? Cecelia said amazed is that where my ancestors are from? my biological family?  
>it could be im not sure but you do look like a Celtic Elf from the Celtica islands if you like we can change course and head to the green leaf tribe and see your birthplace.<p>

No Nuada Cecelia said shaking her head that would be selfish of me and turned her face toward's Nuada's court they want to go home and i can't let my own desires come between that i'll go there another time will you be my guide?

yes i will it will be an honor but...  
>there could be a chance that your kind might not be residence at the green leaf tribe since the Humans have waged the second war against us they killed thousands of them.<p>

Cecelia listened without a single word it seems that her journey to find her biological family ends here there's nothing else she can do now

but to forget meeting her birth parents and family and continued to listen Nuada's explanation.

when bethemoora recovered only a handful of survivors moved with my father to a new kingdom one of the Celtic Elf has joined my court i'll introduce to him soon Nuada said

thank you Cecelia said feeling sad that most of her kind faced extinction by the hands of men

Nuada held her chin up Listen don't be distraught we are your new family now and we'll be by your side always.  
>that made cecelia happy but she wonders how many elfs will still like her if they know what she has done to their beloved bethmoora Nuada noticed that they were sailing over the ocean when he noticed that bethmoora became smaller.<p>

the view was absolutely stunning Nuada catched up with his friends and stood near the edge he could see small fishes swim underneath them in the clear crystal blue water. magical dolphins followed their boat wink got very annoyed when a dolphin splashed water against his face and tried to punish the dolphin by grabbing it and bite it's head off but other elf stopped him trying to let the creäture go

Nuada saw what was happening at the other side of the ship and tried to reason with his friend but that didn't really help one Elf tickled wink and the strong hold from his hand loosened and the dolphin escaped flashing his face once more Wink became enraged and threw all the elfs clinging on to him and send them flying with one toss few Elfs flew off the ship but they grabbed the edge just in time Nuada wanted to help them but they climbed back up with ease.

and Nuada shot wink another warning look. what the hell is your problem? Nuada hissed Wink snorted but said nothing and went inside the ship Nuada noticed he needs alot of space lately maybe the encounter with the banshee effected him Nuada thought or maybe something else is bothering his best friend.

The night cloaked the sky of Elf land stars could be seen the were many of them Nuada enjoyed watching the comments flying passed them many elves already went to bed including cecelia. silhouettes of dragons were visible behind the fog and the shadow of their wings flew over the ship Nuada heard their mate call and more night dragons came but they didn't attack the ship they hovered above the sky like they were protecting the ship from danger one chubby dragon landed on the ship to see who's on it Nuada earned the creature's trust by giving it something to eat and hopped happily on his arm after he ate.

another roar was heard and the dragon told he had to go in dragonese Nuada held his arm up high and let the dragon fly to the others.  
>after sailing for hours big wales were spotted by the crew members with land on their backs were swimming in the distance behind the ship only a half day left and they will arrive in tutha d danaan elf played gentle music to pass the time many were bored and decided to drink a lot of wine and eventually knocked out it became quiet on the ship without his crew talking loudly. the dragons cleared out and flew above the clouds towards a large island that was probably where their nest is.<p>

Wink sat near the end of the ship his night vision has been improved and could see shapes of small islands passing by the moon looked like a massive elf bread and wished he could have a bite because the troll slowly started to get hungry he could even smell the elf bread but he had no idea someone came behind him with food

Wink looked up and growled but when he saw Nuada he moved over so that he could sit next to him wink eyed the basket full of delicious Elf bread

on Nuada's knee with puppy dog eyes and pointed at the basket and pointed a finger at himself.

yes wink i brought these for you Nuada smiled but don't eat everything at once because you won't get anything more until tomorrow

but wink took no notice and ate the last Elf bread throwing it in the air and catch it and swallowed without chewing

yumm erm sorry sire what were you saying? wink said. holding in a burp.

Nuada sighed your apatite always amazes me my friend but anyway how are you feeling?

good wink said happily that tasted very nice im sorry i didn't left anything for you sire

it's all right i've already eaten 2 of them

I feel so much better now wink said

Are you sure? Nuada asked you haven't been yourself lately if something is wrong you know you can always talk about it

I know that Wink said

and nothing is wrong it's just the pressure of replacing the chief is huge wink said hopefully Nuada will believe his excuse but still he wished he had the courage to tell Nuada that Cecelia is the problem but that might turn into a fall out between him and Nuada.

they talked and discussed important things together and it started to become warmer and they realised they have spent time with each other almost the Nuada got up watching the colourful sunrise over the water leaving a golden reflection of the sun on the blue sea wink always loved hearing the water clash against a boat as they sail while he's relaxing with his commander and the best friend he ever had. Nuada rubbed his eye in exhaustion and turned to wink

hey it was nice staying the whole night up with you but I need to rest you are coming?

no i'll stay here for a bit sire i need to think

but you haven't slept at all wink

i will go to rest shortly wink huffed

all right don't stay up too long

i won't sleep well sire wink said

you too and if you ever need anything i'll be there for you

they bowed and Nuada walked towards the door to his cabin he turned around to see wink still staring at the horizon intensely Nuada felt sorry for him he could tell that Wink had a lot on his mind but Nuada hopes that wink will let him in so that he can help his friend out.

* * *

><p>Nuada finally layed in a comfortable position and slept for 2 hours and then his slumber got disturbed by jolly Elfs jumping up and down his bed telling him to get up Nuada shot them an annoyed look and told them to clear out.<br>Nuada slipped out off his night wear and changed into a red toga like tunic that's wrapped over one shoulder with black trousers he fasten his belt tucking his spear underneath and walked out of his cabin.

Nuada could see Tutha d danaan in the distance it's beautiful and Nuada felt like he finally came home after being away for ages

Nuada's friends greeted him as they walked by Cecelia gave Nuada a wave and focused the book she was reading and most of his crew were up whining and complaining that they have been on this boat for too long aww come on i can swim faster to Tutha d denaan wink joked and the other Elfs nodded pretending they understood what he was saying after less than an hour the ship finally arrived at the shore many magical being of different kinds were seen mountains poked out of the water and large tree like creäture rise out of the sea and it gave the other Elfs a fright but Nuada assured them that the forest gods are their guardians the forest got sensed their fear and it looked like it's felt bad and moved away from the ship the area looked isolated but it's one of the most beautiful places of Elf land. Cecelia never imagine tutha dé denaan was this beautiful she could tell by her surroundings that the magic really blooms here more than back in Bethmoora this place is just perfect Cecelia thought if it's safe then she will be staying her and start a new life the anker lowered and Nuada's crew hopped out other rolled on the grass expressing their happiness that they are on the land

the villagers of the tutha dé denaan waited for their arrival ans welcome them warmly they were larger like other Elfs and more brawny but they are almost the same height as Nuada one lifted him off his feet in a friendly greeting way they were all happy to see Nuada and complimented him how much he grew from a skinny fragile youngster to a large strong male.

they approached Cecelia thinking that she's a new member of Nuada's court she Gently explained them that she's not would like to join if she ever masters the art of sword fighting they loved her answer and a giant like half Elf stepped forward to greet her too Cecelia felt intimidated by the his size but he smiled friendly introduced himself as Thor and shook her hand gently her hands seemed so tiny compared to his he carried a large hammer similar to the hammer Wink carries around on his shoulder and it looks like him and Nuada battled along side each other often she smiled when Nuada and Thor hugged each other tight they must have really missed each other very much

Nuada guided his crew to where they are staying for the night and placed their belongings in their cabins and made themself feel comfortable

Wink felt hungry when he saw a bird dive down to catch a fish out of the water

where are you going wink? Nuada asked

catch fishes i'll be back soon

Nuada nodded and turned his attention to his friends but Cecelia wasn't among them anymore Nuada saw Cecelia run towards the forest and decided to go after her but a couple of friends stopped him to challenge him for sparring after short while Nuada food was being prepared and Cecelia's plate was untouched she didn't come back yet and Nuada went to look for her he felt a bit restless when he couldn't find her and got slightly annoyed why on earth would she go in a forest without telling where she's going

Nuada's heart beat raced when he noticed Cecelia's sandals dress corset and undergarment-corset layed on a rock a the pearly white beach and he also sees her favorite book on the ground and picked it up.

where hell has she gone to? he called her and her head poked out of the the water she greeted Nuada and swim towards his direction.

Celia i appreciate it if you tell me or someone else where youre going so that i don't have to look for y..  
>Nuada became bright red when Cecelia climbed out of the water in her birthday suit.<p>

Celia what are you doing! a lady should be modest! Nuada whined covering his eyes Cecelia giggled amused and grabbed Nuada by the arm trying to pull him in the water

come in Nuada the water is absolutely great Cecelia said

what are you doing?... hey!.don't!. stop that! stop!..STOP! Nuada whined and janked his arm free covering his eyes again these clothes takes ages to dry!

well then take everything off Cecelia suggested

Nuada uncovered his eyes to give her a warning look but quickly covered his eyes again feeling his cheeks sting in embarrassment.  
>Cecelia jumped back in the water and Nuada turned his back with his eyes still closed<p>

you are one perverted...

but before Nuada could say anything more Cecelia splashed Nuada with water and got soaking wet

why you little.. you are going to pay for that! Nuada beamed and jumped in and cecelia roared with laughter and splashed Nuada with water to slow him down to get away from him.

They ran around Nude not caring if anyone could spot them it felt wonderful swimming in the open air of nature Cecelia floated on her back and Nuada did the same staring at the sun above tutha dé denaan seems to become more beautiful as the time passes the water cooled them off and rested on the white sand near the beach letting the sun shine on their backs Cecelia leaned on her elbows and moved Nuada's hair away touching one of his rough scars Nuada felt that and opened his eyes and flinched a bit at her touch because it tickled a bit.

how did you get these injuries? Cecelia asked feeling a bit sad for him

battle scars Nuada responded i've endured alot

Nuada touched the largest one on his Chest and got a brief flash back when he blinked his eyes closed Nuada remembered it like yesterday.

a human swiped his sword at him and caused that scar on his left chest.

these scars are a reminder why I hate humans more than anything Nuada said bitter

Cecelia placed a hand on his and looked him in the eye.

i know that you've endured a lot and not just by your injuries i can see it in your eyes so much viciousness and hatred especially when you are angry.

Cecelia noticed the marks on his shoulder of the banshee's claw it's started to heal but it left a visible painful mark.

im sorry about that Nuada it's my fault that the banshee grabbed you. that injury is there because of me. Cecelia said.

hush now Nuada said gently that's in the past i no longer blame you for what happened and i forgave you fully so let's not talk about this anymore ok?.

ok i just want you to know that i respect you and i will never do anything to hurt you ever again Cecelia said.

Nuada caressed her cheek with one Hand i know you won't and im happy you are still with us.

Cecelia smiled but felt a bit guilty she hasn't told Nuada her decision to stay in Tutha dé denaan yet and this might be the last

few weeks she will spend with him and her new friends but she didn't want to bring it up at the moment

Nuada can i wash your back? Cecelia asked

Nuada nodded and stepped back in the water and let Cecelia do her work

* * *

><p>Wink was already done with fishing and after spending time with Thor he started to miss Nuada a bit and went looking for him he picked up Nuada's scent and followed it but knew he wasn't alone that wrench is with him he found them after a half hour walking and he was right she they sat on the grass talking Cecelia touched Nuada's shoulder to show him<p>

the book she was reading and wink sneered his nose up in annoyance he really didn't like seeing his master being touched by some stupid woman Wink really disliked Cecelia and wished she would just go back where the hell she came from Wink couldn't stand Cecelia's voice any longer and walked back

Cecelia noticed wink turning back and Nuada looked where she was pointing Nuada got up on his feet and called for his friend but he took no notice and tried again but that didn't help wink wasn't in the mood today

Nuada lowered his hand when Wink refused to face him

why did he ignored me? Nuada said feeling a bit hurt.

Cecelia had a feeling that he's like this because she became close friends with Nuada but she didn't mention it

i think you should go talk to him in private Wink needs you Cecelia said rubbing his shoulder slighty in comfort

Nuada nodded im going after him i hope he won't shut me out

will you take me back to our crew before you go? Cecelia asked it's starting to become quiet here. she felt a bit tensed because the night will come soon

very well come Nuada said and guided her back Thor gave Cecelia her plate and she sat near the fire-place with his friends .  
>And Nuada told them in Elvish to keep her company until he comes back<p>

* * *

><p>wink sat by himself and didn't wanted anyone's attention he roared at every Elf who came close and becomes hostile throwing rocks at larger magical animals who came near Nuada's crew remained out of sight of the troll and hoped his angry mood will pass.<p>

Nuada spots one of his crew members and approached him he didn't looked very happy hey Nuada greeted have you seen wink around here? i need to talk to him.

well it's about time you came please keep that troll of yours in check he's been throwing fits the whole time

Nuada felt a bit ashamed and tried to apologise im sorry but...

why bother bringing him here in the first place the elf said in a conceding tone

that comment made Nuada a bit angry but tried not to start a fight with anyone

listen don't be rude about my friend it's my ship so don't tell me who i can or cannot bring with me if wink is like this he has a reason for it Nuada said and walked off.

it didn't take long until he found wink sitting near the twin waterfalls pacing back and forth Nuada called his name and Wink froze in place.

Nuada approached him and Wink allowed him to come closer

wink what's going on? Nuada said touching his shoulder

nothing is wrong wink said

then why did you avoid me?

i didn't i probably didn't hear you calling Wink lied

oh you heard me all right Nuada said agitated

i..didn't avoid you it's just that..well Wink fondled his hammer in his hand he wanted to tell Nuada what truly bothers him but he fails to get anything out the troll remained silent not facing Nuada anymore

Nuada shrugged i do find it frustrating when you are being this way Wink but i wanted to ask you this and please be truthful

yes sire

...do we have trust issues? Nuada asked

wink arched a fuzzy eye brow what? no-no of course not i trust you with my life

Then talk to me.

what is going on with you? Nuada said gently and lowered to Wink's level making Wink face him

nothing..i swear.. i've been dealing with stress and im hoping that in tutha dé danaan i can find peace

Fair enough Nuada said and rises to his feet but don't sit here by yourself come join us near the fire

Nuada looked over his shoulder when Wink didn't immediately followed him

Come my friend

Wink grunted and went back to the others

* * *

><p>everyone sat close at the fire Wink stayed a bit further away from the other Elfs but didn't seemed very grumpy anymore and munched on his smoked fish in peace.<br>Nuada looked around to see if everyone has come back and asked Thor where Cecelia and a few other crew members are Thor told him that they went to bed

how did the talk between you and wink go? Good? Thor asked taking another bite of his meat on a stick

well kind of Nuada said

he seems calmer now but every time i ask him what's wrong he won't budge he told me it's stress but im not sure that's the not the only thing

well you've done everything you could and that's more than enough just enjoy your stay here Thor said

Thanks Nuada said softly

Nuada heard a melody being played on another elf's flute he recognized the song his father played that song for him when he and his sister were little and he realised how much he misses spending time with his father and he can't wait until Father and sister come to Bethmoora to visit him for his 21st birthday and hopefully Lugh will come too another song was played on the instrument and Thor's favorite song was played the Elf maidens sang so beautiful that he couldn't resist to dance along with them.

normally Nuada would join but he really misses his Father and wished that he made a trip to see him instead of coming here Nuada sighed but found comfort with the thought that no matter where he goes his father will always be there in spirit and in his heart.

**Author's note:**

**Sorry for the wait i've been without internet over 2 weeks due connection issues but im glad it's over i hope you like reading this chapter as much as i liked writing it the next chapter is done but im not satisfied with it needs a little bit more work on it but im sure you are going to like it when i post it.**

**also i hope you also have a look at my aladdin parody**

**tc guys and be good xxxx =)**

**Light Gaia**


	17. a change of heart

Almost 2 weeks has passed it's one of the nicest holidays the Elveshad in ages they used flying being for a ride towards the highest mountain top of the tuatha dé danann the view in indescribably beautiful Cecelia painted the horizon so that she and other friends can relive this moment.  
>and Nuada's crew decided to stay on this area until it's time for them to sail back home<p>

At the waterfall Nuada tried to teach her sword fighting to defend herself when his crew is not around but it didn't go very well the sword was too heavy and even the basics seemed like an impossible trial.  
>after dropping the sword couple of times Wink rolled his eyes at Nuada she's too fragile to fight sire Wink said<p>

pipe down Wink! no one asked you anything Nuada said or you can teach her

i don't think so Wink growled i have too much fun watching

what did wink say? Cecelia asked

he suggested that you should have a lighter sword Nuada said

well that's very thoughtful Cecelia said and tried to wield the sword again but failed again

why are we doing this again Nuada? Cecelia asked

because you showed interest in sword fighting remember? Nuada said

oh well maybe sword fighting isn't right for me i'll quit Cecelia said in defeat

but we didn't do all the basics yet come on you can't give up that easily Nuada said feeling very disappointed don't you want to stand your ground against others?

but i have you to keep me safe Nuada

you shouldn't count on other people's protections you should be able to do it yourself but i respect your decision to quit Nuada said.

Cecelia noticed a tint of disappointment in Nuada's eyes and feared that he might look down on her and she realised he's right all along.  
>im sorry Nuada it's just that it's hard and i've always been told that women can't fight<p>

you are not just a woman you are an Elf all Elves have battle instincts wired in them all since birth and I can help you unlock it.

really? i can become as good as you? maybe but you need to do your best and focus.

i will Nuada you are one of the few i never want to let down.  
>i will start training with you someday again.<p>

Nuada wasn't convinced but didn't feel like taking this further in fact he isn't bothered at all with

elves who are not dedicated he would respect her much more if she didn't give up so quick.

Nuada and his crew visited many places where more magical beings are there were many forest gods watching over the sea and land.

there were more unicorns and Pegasus in tuatha dé danann and many creatures that haven't been discovered yet centaurs remained in the woods and Nuada warned his crew that they can become hostile so it's best not to provoke any attacks Cecelia went along with Thor and his mates for a forest walk and Nuada stayed with Wink.  
>Nuada always enjoyed Wink's company and would choose to spending time with him over anyone and he would be lost without his best friend almost losing him made Nuada realise how close their bond truly is.<p>

* * *

><p>it was almost night and night the night phoenix were visible in the sky the Elves made themself ready for the departure few Elves weren't back yet and Nuada started to worry a bit but after a half hour waiting his crew is finally complete.<br>Cecelia walked up behind wink and offered him forest berries she crunched into juice

hoping he starts to like her a bit

wink curiously smelled it but he didn't like the scent and held his nose up i don't like those berries wink said in troll but Cecelia mistaken his growling for anger and backed away bumping against Nuada's chest

oh sorry Nuada

it's ok Celia he won't hurt you

and pushed her closer she hesitantly reached out her hand near winks face he sniffed her palm but didn't growl at her Cecelia gently pat wink and after a few seconds he backed away hinting that he no longer want to be cuddled.

Cecelia chuckled and faced Nuada im sure he'll like me someday

oh he will it takes a while before he gets used to new faces Nuada said

are you ready to go home Celia?

i am home Nuada i've decided to live in tuatha dé danann

but you will be homeless again Nuada said looking a bit sad

no I've build a small hut in the woods it's better if i stay here

im sorry if you still feel uneasy about our last argument but i have every right to be upset you didn't follow my order your decision had consequences for everyone including whole Bethmoora Nuada said.

No it has nothing to do with what you said Nuada im ashamed! Cecelia said im ashamed of myself and for what i did!

it's hard to face you especially other elves knowing that it's my fault that bethemoora is cursed by the banshee what if they know what i did ? then I'll be treated like an outcast again i rather stay here and start over with my life in peace.

Nuada shrugged so you're going to run from me and my people? it's not going to solve anything Celia. please just go back with me you have a home there.

it's not my home im a guest remember? Cecelia said

then i'll make it your home please just hop aboard i just can't leave you here by yourself Nuada said trying to convince her to come with him

Nuada grew fond of her for the last few days and couldn't say Goodbye to a good friend who won his trust so quickly she's like Sister now.

but i worry about my safety what will they think when the truth comes out? Cecelia said feeling her gut hurt

by that nerve wrecking thought.

No one will lay a finger on you i'll be there to look after you.

I won't lt anything happen to you please believe me Nuada said gently

but what if i do something wrong again?

Just do as i say and everything will be all right. come home Celia don't be stupid now.

Cecelia hesitantly placed a hand in Nuada's.

Nuada smiled in relief he truly believed that she will stay here and might not see her again for a long time

Nuada guided her to the ship and his friends came to wish them a safe trip back Cecelia felt her eyes sting with tears when her friend Thor came and gave her a long warm hug her heart thumped quicker and let her tears free when more friends came to hug her they wiped her face and told her they will meet again she regretted her decision to go back with Nuada for a moment she wanted to get to know them better because she already grew fond of her new friends in her heart. but if she stayed here she will hurt Nuada and she will miss Nuada and Bethmoora too even that grumpy troll.  
>hopefully the elf tribes will unite as one so that she doesn't have to travel big distances to see the people she started to love.<p>

Thor walked up towards Nuada he gave Wink a friendly pat on the head and Wink looked up huh? he grumbled and got annoyed.

Thor laughed i'll miss you too wink he said

and you Nuada i'll miss you the most Thor said feeling a bit emotional

awwww my friend Nuada said feeling touched.

Come here.

He gave Thor a hug and broke apart.

goodbye my friend i'll miss you too Nuada smiled

No Thor said goodbye means forever i'll see you soon.

be safe Nuada

thank you and you are always welcome in Bethmoora you can stay as long as you want and hugged his friend once more.  
>i had the best sailing trip ever Nuada said im glad i could see you again Thor.<p>

Thor patted his back in comfort and let go.

Thor climbed off the ship and it started sailing back to Bethmoora Nuada tried to stay strong as he waved his friends goodbye

* * *

><p>Cecelia layed on her bed the waves were calm and didn't feel very sea sick.<br>but she couldn't sleep anymore she glanced over her felt bad and disappointed in herself for giving up sword fighting so easily she picked the staff up and placed it on her knees.

she got out of bed and walked carefull on the wooden stairs and made her way to the deck.  
>she held the staff tightly in her hands and breathed in and slowly out.<br>she got in her stance and started practicing the beginning was rocky but she didn't stop Cecelia practiced everything Nuada taught her and when the staff slipped out off her hand while rotating it she picked it up and tried again the hours seem like minutes to her at the moment and her hard work started to pay off she was finally getting the hang of things. she felt relief for once she felt like a winner.  
>she wiped the sweat off her face the tip of the sun started to come out of the horizon it was almost dawn<p>

all right she said to herself it's time to hit the sack.  
>she went to her cabin and plopped on the bed with her staff beside her<p>

after a few hours Cecelia heard the crew talking her eyes flickered open and listen to them chat she yawned in her hand and got up placed her staff under her belt when she opened the door nuada's crew offered her breakfast grabbed a sandwich and ran to the deck she bumped into wink he snorted in annoyance and was about to toss her off the ship.

uhmm sorry big guy she apologised quickly

within a half hour we will reach the elven realm she heard the captain say she walked up to the ship and climbed to the top she came behind Nuada and slapped him on his back almost making him fall over.

WOAH! Nuada looked behind him and shot her a death glare

hey sun shine how are you doing? slept well?

yes i have i slept quite peaceful my lady.

Cecelia grinned and shoved nuada aside and looked at her reflection at the water look nuada she pointed towards the water i can see a turtle swimming look over there.

she turned her attention towards the sea again it felt like they survived a wild adventure and they are sailing off to the next one.

the Bethmoora islands came in sight everyone was happy that they arrived home when the ship arrived at the dock Cecelia jumped out not bothering helping the crew unpack things she greeted everyone in the castle and went outside again. she went to the Elf Gardens but felt like she's being watched she scanned the area but calmed down when it was just a couple of curious tulip pixies wondering who entered their forest she turned around pulled her sword out and started practicing everything went smoothly not even a single mistake.

and when she was done she heard two hands clapping together. she looked behind her and smiled modestly.  
>nuada walked towards her giving her a big applause! very good celia im proud of you.<p>

Cecelia bowed in respect thank you her face lit up she finally made someone proud of her.  
>Cecelia let herself fall on the grass and Nuada sat next to her.<p>

i knew you had it in you you've earned a lot of my respect

thank you it's a real honor earning your respect back.

Tomorrow my family will come and visit me for my birthday Nuada said im very excited i can't wait to introduce you to my sister and father.

you have a sister? Cecelia said a bit nervous

yeah i do she's my twin actually Nuada said it will be great

oh Cecelia said feeling uneasy

hey what's wrong? Nuada asked

i'll be ok Cecelia said

No please tell did i do something ?

No you did nothing but you know i have problems meeting new people i wasn't treated very good remember?

well how many hostile friends of mine you met so far? Nuada asked

Nuada paused and looked at his friend eating mushrooms

"Besides wink" Nuada said smiling

Wink choked on his mushroom and let out a "whatever" growl and continued with his business

it made Cecelia chuckle and shook her head none so far she responded.

See? it's going to be alright besides if you met me then you met my sister also

Oh what? Cecelia said puzzled

Nuada felt that he slipped out too much and tried to change his words ermm it's just that we are so identical that we have the same interest and if i like someone she likes the person back she likes all of my friends actually and dislikes my enemies such as humans. Nuada said he seemed calm but on the inside he's nervous and so was Wink besides Nuada's parents he's the only one who knows about the link he and his sister have.

oh i understand now Cecelia said but im still nervous to meet her

it's ok but i won't let anyone treat you wrong you'll have my protection as long you stick with us.

yes Cecelia said im not going anywhere as long as im wanted..so how old will you be?

i'll be 21 very soon

aww you are so young Cecelia said

yeah he's still a baby Wink said

shut up Nuada said agitated

well im going to rest for a bit i haven't has much sleep are you coming back to the castle?

No I'll stay here and practice more Cecelia said.

ok Nuada stretched his back and got onto his feet just don't stay outside too late

i won't good day Nuada

Nuada gave a bow and made his way to the castle and wink followed him

"sire" wink spoke up looking behind him to see if no one is eve dropping

yes? what's wrong my friend?

about what you said to her about your sister please don't tell her your weakness if any enemy get's wind of it it will be

taken to their advantage and i don't know what i'll do if that happens.

I know and im sorry. you are right Wink it won't happen again

Good i need you sire as a Brother Wink said

Me too Nuada said more than you think my dear friend

"_more than you think"_

**Author's note:**

**sorry if this is a another boring chapter i lost most of the idea's that i had for this chapter due lost of my files on my PC**

**and i posted what i could remember so that i can keep my word that I'll update sooner.**

**and to make it worse I've been without internet again! ACN sure has lousy internet service i wouldn't recommend it to anyone.**

**but on the next chapter there will be an unpleasant surprise for the elves and it will be the start of another dark time Bethmoora will face**

**in the next chapters so stay tuned and until next time TC **

**LightGaia xxx**


	18. History repeats

Nuada felt so excited about his family coming over that he only had a couple of hours of sleep he couldn't wait to see them again and hold his Father tight.

Nuada tried to wake his friend Wink up to join him but wink roared in Nuada's face almost knocking him off his feet.

go away! Wink grumbled and wanted to be left alone.

Nuada huffed and wanted to place a blanket over Wink to let him sleep further Wink watched him with one eye and gave Nuada a warning roar under his breath.

okay okay i'll leave you be Nuada said quickly Gee what's gotten into Wink? Nuada thought he's always grumpy in the morning but never this aggitaded.  
>he hopes Wink get over his foul mood before his guest arrives.<p>

Nuada will conside about moving in with his Father in the Elven kingdom or let his Father move in with Nuada so that he can see his father everyday because Nuada misses him over the last couple of months.

Nuada sat on the edge of the bed and wished that he never left to live on his own but if he stayed then he wouldn't see Wink as often because Wink prefers living in Bethmoora because he's near his tribe.  
>and life is hard without Wink but still he wished that his Father could stay with him he needs his Father and loves him very much<p>

Nuada left the Castle early in the morning it won't be long until his Father and family arrive in Bethmoora Nuada kept waiting on the mountain top to get a good view over the sea.

seagulls were heard chattering as they glided over the water Nuada felt happy and also a bit strange bit anxious like he could feel something in the future will take place but according to the feeling he had inside it might not be good but where does this feeling comes from? could it be his Father might became ill and didn't tell him? or maybe something dark is going on in Elf land?

Nuada sighed and hopes that nagging feeling will go away. A breeze danced over the grass and the wind blew in Nuada's face.  
>He opened his eyes and in the distance an large ship appeared with the seal of the Elven Realm.<br>Nuada felt happy and shakey his family has finally arrived.

Nuada made his way to the beach and waited until the ship almost reached the shore Balor spotted Nuada and greeted his son in Delight Centa helped Balor get off the ship and made his way to Nuada.

Father! Nuada beamed and ran towards Balor

Balor dropped his walking stick and embraced his son tight they stayed that way for a moment they finally got to see each other again.

Nuada felt like the happiest Elf in the universe hugging and seeing his father again was unbelievable nothing in this world could replace that joyful feeling it's something so great no word can describe.

Oh Father im so glad you are here please don't ever go back Nuada said still hugging Balor.

I missed you more my dear boy Balor said stroking his son's scalp. you always have a home in the Elven Realm they broke apart but

kept their eyes locked with each other happiness oozed from their faces.

Nuala came closer her face brightened up because she could feel Nuada's strong emotions inside her Nuada noticed her and was happy to see her aswell.

Hello Brother she said kindly and placed few straints of hair behind his ear and greeted her brother Nuada lifted her from the ground and Nuala yelped in amusement.

Nuada's smile faded as he placed Nuala on the ground all this court members and uncle's and cousins were here accept for one

where's Lugh? Nuada asked with a hint of disappointment.

He said he'll come later Balor said

ok..Nuada said short Lugh's absent ruined Nuada's day a bit he thought he'll be there for him on one of his special days

but he didn't and Nuada didn't appreciate it at all.

Nuada don't be said Balor spoke he'll come and see you soon

I can't be bothered now at least you came and that's all that matters Nuada smiled slightly

come on let's go i can't wait to introduce you to a new member of Bethmoora.

* * *

><p>Cecelia woke a couple of hours later she heard elves pacing back and forth she knew that this will be the day she will meet Nuada's family she tried to pick the right dress to look respectable and hopefully she'll leave a possitive impression with Nuada's father.<br>and hopefully his sister will be kind and she doesn't care if she liked Cecelia or not because not everyone will like her and that's something you have to deal with wherever you go. but Cecelia hopes that they can be civil around each other.

Cecelia braided her hair in the same way the Elfs in the Celtica Clan used to have in respect for her people and went downstairs she opened the main dining room and peaked inside there were many guest and the room looked festive and beautiful she saw Wink by Nuada's side as always and was talking to a Elderly Elf who kind of looked like Nuada with a red cloak that reached the floor Cecelia assumed that must be his Father.

Centa's children were present also skipping around the marble floor.

and that made Cecelia's nervous feeling go away and stepped inside and tapped Arimed on the shoulder Hello young friend Cecelia said happy.

Arimed turned around and screamed as she gave Cecelia a tight hug Arimed's Brothers tucked her dress to get her attention.

Nuada was in awe Cecelia looked so glorious and made his heart beat faster he approached her and introduced her to his Father and his twin Sister.

Nuala looked similar to Nuada but yet have a different personality but still she's a delicate sweet looking lady Cecelia stretched out her hand to greet her.  
>but Nuala didn't took her hand but gave a small bow and smiled friendly<p>

Greetings my Lady my name is Princess Nuala

Hi im Cecelia im very good friends with your brother may i shake hands with you? and Cecelia stretched her hand once more Nuala looked puzzled at her hand ermmm ok she grabbed it and Cecelia shook it gently.

Nuala smiled and pulled her hand back is this how you say hi in your tribe? she asked curious

errmmm yes that's how we greet eachother. Cecelia said But im trying to adjust to your lifestyle so from now on when i see you again i'll greet you with a bow.  
>Balor walked to Cecelia and she wanted to give a bow but he stretched out his hand to shake hers<p>

you don't have to adjust for us my lady just stay as you are Balor Said in Elvish and Nuala translated it for her.

that made Cecelia feel more accepted in Elf land more than ever and hopefully she'll pick up the Elvish language and maybe learn to understand troll so that she understands what wink is saying.

The party hasn't started yet so why won't we go to the troll market to pass the time and get to know each other a bit?

we? you mean you and i? Cecelia said pointing at herself

yes of course you don't mind don't you brother? Nuala said

oh no not at all. but be careful out there Nuada said

don't you want to come with us? Cecelia asked

No thank you i prefer to be with my father at the moment we have alot of catching up to do. Nuada said placing a hand on Balor's shoulder.  
>Celia look after my Sister for me and bring her back here safe. Nuada spoke up before they left the room.<p>

I will Nuada she's be in good hands we won't stay away long!

* * *

><p>Nuala climbed on a horse and followed Cecelia to the troll market Nuala excitedly told Cecelia many stories about the adventures of her ancestors and Cecelia was fascinated and listened to her attentively her stories are so detailed and learned more about the elven culture.<br>Cecelia took a moment to Thank the gods once more for bringing her to Nuada and his friends she never gets tired of doing so This world is so breath-taking and flawless it's like waking up in a dream everyday.

Nuala gained up on her and gave her a smile

Hey you became a bit quiet are you okay ? Nuala asked becoming a bit worried.

yes I was thanking the Gods for showing me the way to Bethmoora and freed me from the wicked who tormented me.

what? torment you? Nuala said in disbelief why would a elf do that to a sweet girl like you?

no those aren't elves they are kind but it's..well it's along story but i'll tell you one day. Cecelia said lowering her head.

Nuala nodded i can tell the past hurts you i'll wait until you are ready to talk about it.

Thank you now let's get moving this is not the time to sulk Cecelia said and almost made their way to the troll markets.

Many new things were for sale Nuala picked expensive dresses for Cecelia to wear on special occasions But Cecelia said her closet is full of dresses she hasn't worn yet.  
>but Nuala couldn't resist to get her friend something and purchased a wonderful dress for her to wear at Nuada's party she thanked Nuala and felt flattered by her generosity.<p>

and without a word Cecelia moved to a shop to buy a Gift for Nuada without Nuala's consent she couldn't just attend Nuada's party empty handed it's unacceptable after all the things he has done for her.  
>Cecelia recognized the twin Elderly wizards who wanted to sell her potions she moved towards their shop and they recognized her and greeted tipping their hats<p>

Greetings good to see you back they spoke in union yes i feel the same Cecelia said any healing potions for sale?

yes my lady one wizard went to their stock and held a small purple bottle with sparkly liquid in it and handed it to her Cecelia thanked them and payed them with 3 golden coins.

make sure you will drink one drop because it's a very strong potion drinking too much of it will cause more harm then good the wizard warned her.

she thanked them and tied a rope around the bottle and wore it as a necklace she heard Nuala calling for her and followed the sound

im here Nuala! she beamed back and moved further in the crowd but couldn't find her.

Nuala where are you!? Cecelia called out for her friend.

She scanned the area through the busy place hopefully she's ok a strange figure near a stone ally caught her attention and looked closer

the stranger had a cloak and kept his face hidden he seem like he's floating in his long cloak that reached to the ground.

the stranger noticed Cecelia and the sun shined into his hood revealing part of his face his eyes locked with hers and glared at her sinisterly

Cecelia's eyes grew big in shock.

it's a human a human is among the elves and the safe feeling she had living in Bethmoora is gone.

she clasped her hands against her mouth and fled to a near ally sinking to her knees against a wall.

Nuala was looking for her friend she noticed Cecelia sitting in a corner shaking viciously staring with big eyes at Nuala she tried to speak to tell what she saw but couldn't say a word. Tears sprinkled down her face and started babbling in fear

Nuala tried to calm her down but no luck Cecelia buried her face in her hands and started hyperventilating

Don't let him take me! Cecelia hugged Nuala for protection please don't let him Cecelia cried

Stop it Celia! pull yourself together! you are frightening me! Nuala said frustrated

No one is going to get you! you are safe here.

i need to get out of here! now! Cecelia whipered

Celia what's going on with you? Nuala said grabbing her shoulders firmly

i..i..saw a...a...i saw..we are not safe here! Cecelia panicked she never felt so frightened of humans before

schhhhhh give me your hand dear

what? Cecelia asked confused rubbing her face dry with her sleeve.

your hand nuala said held her hand stretched out Cecelia looked in her eyes and placed her hand against Nuala's

Nuala opened her eyes and knew what Cecelia saw also the awful experiences she had to endure with the humans and also the good times with Miach and how he found her and the Phoenix that guarded her as a infant.  
>in a few seconds she understood Cecelia much better but also felt sorry for all the bad things that happened to her<p>

Nuala i saw a human he was here Cecelia spoke but alot more calmer

Celia if it's a human then my Brother's court will find him and end him if he remains in Elf land Nuala said

What if it was looking for me? maybe he wants to take me away?

Nuala grabbed her shoulders protective no one will take you away we will protect you with our lives!

and lifted Cecelia to her feet and ran towards the royal guards who escorted them to the markets.

Guards! Nuala shouted they heard her calling and came to their aid

Nuala told them what Cecelia saw the guards ensured nuala they will be protected from the intruder Cecelia stood up scanned the area but the stranger was no longer in sight. Cecelia's fear changed into anger and wanted to track him down and ran back to the ally with Nuala and the guards sprinting after her.

Come out she yelled im not afraid of you human!

Show yourself!

she caught sight of the intruder he pulled his hood over his head and ran

over there! Cecelia said and chased after him.

Stop! she sprinted after him but he didn't slow down he ran into an alley she saw a glimpse of his cloak disappearing in the distance she lost him and Nuala finaly caught up with her the guards protected the two women with their axes but the human was no where to be found.

Don't run off like that! you could have been hurt! one guard spoke

the 4 elves looked around while panting it seems to be safe but Cecelia knew that it wasn't over

Nuala placed a hand on Cecelia's shoulder we need to go home it's getting dark.

not until we warned everyone else here we can't leave without bringing everyone to safety Cecelia suggested

Nuala was about to follow Cecelia back to the exit of the troll market but stopped in her tracks an eerie feeling crept up her spine she felt like she's being watched and looked above her she thought she saw something move but no one was there Nuala felt unsafe and grabbed the soldiers arm she looked behind her once more for a brief moment and kept walking.

the intruder came from behind a corner watching them leave and free runned through the alleys

the Guards excorted them to the exit of the troll market and alarmed the sellers to head home because a human was among them.  
>and called for re enforcement to search the area<p>

Cecelia rubbed her hands why was that..monster here? what did he want? Nuala placed a hand on hers calming her a bit.  
>Nuala please don't tell Nuada about the things you saw when you entered my mind she looked at her sadly please if he knows my Father was human he might take it the wrong way.<p>

Nuala nodded in reply but said nothing further

Nuala are you mad at me? Cecelia said not facing her

why? you've done nothing wrong have you?

The Banshee cursed Bethemoora because i didn't listen to your brother if you read my mind then you know about this also

i knew that before i met you Nuala said. if my Brother knows something then it won't take long before i know it too.

Cecelia assumed that Nuada tells his sister everything and have sended her a letter about it

Cecelia nodded if you keep my past from him then i'll be thankful.

i don't have to tell him anything he will find out soon Nuala mused but didn't want to make things worse so she kept her thoughts to herself.

they arrived at the castle Nuala went to see her father and Cecelia walked trough the halls she just wanted to forget what she saw.  
>she caught sight of Nuada and tried to walk away before he sees her but it was too late.<p>

Nuada called her and she froze in place

Im glad you are back more of my friends arrived and they like to meet you. Nuada said happily.

but his smile faded when Cecelia stood there stiff as a bord slightly shaking and white as a sheet.

Are you all right ? Nuada asked he truly hoped that spending time with her sister will do her good

N..nothing is wrong one of the troll guards gave me a fright and im a bit startled Cecelia breathed

Okay please go inside i'll meet you there to introduce you to my old friends Nuada said

Cecelia swallowed and walked to the dining room quietly.

when the door closed behind her Nuada concentrated and within seconds he knew where to find Nuala and went to see her.

Nuada kept wondered why Celia was so jumpy she was cheerful before she went away with nuala she never gets like this unless something serious was up.

what could have possibly happened? was nuala unkind to her and she's afraid to tell me?

did someone assaulted her?

but whatever it is i'll get to the bottom of it Nuada thought

Nuala was in the main hall talking to one of the Guards and they grabbed their axes and shielded the door to keep everyone inside safe.

Nuada walked down the stairs but didn't look very happy

Nuala looked at her brother and could feel why he came to see her and placed her hands in front of her and wrung her hands nervously

Nuala can i have a word with you?

yes Brother Nuala nodded trying not to make too much eye contact or she won't be able to keep her promise

did something happened to Cecelia?

No i took very good care of her and brought her back safe

Then why on Earth is she behaving this way? i was hoping on this special day i won't have to deal with any problems.

i.i don't know Nuala said looking at Nuada and then focused on the ground again

Nuada started to become angry this is the first time his sister lied to him but kept his voice down.

did you do something to her Nuala?

No Brother i haven't

then why is she acting this way?

I don't know Brother please..i Nuala said

Nuada roughly grabbed her face to make eye contact with him

Stop lying to my face! tell me the truth! Nuada snapped

the anger in Nuada's eyes started to decrease as their minds became one and all the things Nuala has seen

when she entered Cecelia's mind entered Nuada's mind as well

Nuada witnessed Cecelia's life before he found her and some image's was very disturbing

he couldn't help but hate the human's even more.

I'm sorry Sister for losing my temper Nuada said feeling ashamed.

Nuala only wanted to help his friend and he treated her like she's the bad person.

it's ok i understand.. she asked me not to tell you about the life she had before you found her

she likes to forget about it.

and i'll give her that chance,we need to be there for her as a family.

Nuala nodded

Listen im not sure if what Cecelia saw is a Human but please don't tell father about it until it's confirmed

i don't want to put more stress on his heart by worrying him for nothing.

but Father must know about this Brother Nuala said.

the royal seal should have market our territory and keep every human intruder from coming in!

im scared for my life and everyone we care about.

I know sister and that's why im not sure that it was a human but if he's a threat to my people we will find him and shall not be spared.

but im still sacred i don't feel like Celebrating our birthday at all.

Nuada sighed neither do i but i don't want to talk about this anymore Father is finally here with me and

i just want to be with him right now.

Nuada turned and walked up to the stairs when he saw his Father opening the door of the main hall to say goodnight to his son and daughter.

Nuada hugged his father and stayed that way for a moment Nuada feared that Assassin's are sent to kill his beloved father and take the throne.

Nuada didn't want to lose him like lost his mother he could never move on if his father get's taken from him.

Goodnight Father i'll see you tomorrow Nuada said and watched his father leave

"Be safe Father i'm lost without you"

* * *

><p>Nuada stayed up almost the whole night waiting for the report from the guards.<p>

the royal guards looked everywhere and sent out posters with the intruder's description on it to villagers

after a few days peace seemed to be restored and the intruder was never spotted again

Balor sensed something is going on but shook it off when everything seemed to go back to normal and thought his paranoid side was playing up again

it was time for Nuala's birthday to be Celebrated and her friends from other nations came to visit.

Nuada received an apology letter from Lugh and that he will be coming soon but at the moment he didn't care if he came or not.

Nuada scrolled the paper up and went to look for Cecelia and took her to a larger chamber than the one she's staying in

it was more beautiful aswel the floor seemed to be made of sapphire and gold the decoration has her favorite colors in it

Cecelia felt uneasy because her belongings were missing from her guest chamber and she feared that this might be the day where Nuada will tell her that she can't live with him any longer.

Do i have to leave? Cecelia asked

huh? No please don't be alarmed come here Nuada said

Then where is my stuff? Cecelia asked backing away from him.

Here Nuada said and opened an hourglass shaped closet

Cecelia felt the knot in her stomach loosen and came inside

she had a good look around. the room looked like it belonged to a princess

where are we Nuada? Cecelia asked

Your room Nuada smiled

what? is this all for me? Cecelia asked shocked

yes it is..i want to thank you for coming back to Bethmoora that ment alot to me

No thank you Nuada i'll never forget all the good things you done for me my friend i'm in your debt Cecelia said.

You can stay here as long as you want and i'll get you anything you you need

All i want is your friendship Cecelia said she wanted to place a kiss on his cheek but became startled.

they both looked up when they heard Nuala calling her Brother and Nuada moved to the balcony

Balor was in the garden with Wink playing a game to pass the time and Nuala waved happily asking them to join them for a morning walk in the forest.

how did she know you are here? Cecelia wondered

errrm..Wink probably sniffed me out and told her where im at Nuada responded

Wink grumbled impatiently he hasn't got his breakfast yet and craved for forest berries

Nuada was amused by his friends tantrum and made his way to the door.

Are you coming? Nuada asked

i'll join you later i like to be in my new chamber for a moment Cecelia said

Ok but don't go anywhere alone im still worried about what happened at the troll market Nuada said

i won't i will ask one of the guard to escort me Cecelia said

Thank you Nuada said and the both bowed in respect.

* * *

><p>Nuada stayed beside his Father during their morning walk in the Celtica forest.<p>

Wink seemed a bit more happier than usual he's happy that for once in weeks Cecelia didn't join them and skipped around like a cheery chickadee

Nuada took her with him almost everywhere to battle training swimming travels their sparring matches like they are married to each other

Wink hopes that Cecelia does something stupid again and it will be the last straw for Nuada and kick her out.

But she's not as dumb as Wink thought and she won't do anything to make Nuada enraged unless Wink gives her a helping hand.

Wink felt slightly bad for wanting to make Nuada get rid of her runing a friendship goes against all moral codes especially of a honorary warrior.

But Wink hopes that she will find her own place to stay as harsh as it sounds Wink is growing tired of her.

Wink felt a tap on his shoulder and snarled he thought it was Cecelia but he remembered that she didn't join them this time.

Nuala was slightly shocked by Wink's sudden hostility.

Wink turned around and mumbled a apology in troll.

When they arrived at the twin waterfalls they rested before they go back to the castle.

Nuala sat near the river and Wink sat next to her enjoying the poem she was reading and also made sure she didn't fall in the river

Nuada took a short snooze on the grass with his Father next to him

the serenity in the Cetica forest is wonderful even the rushing sound of the waterfal and the sound the animals make

will make you forget all your worries and duty as a king.

Nuada? Balor spoke up breaking the silence

hmmm? yes Father?

i don't want to go home tomorrow i remember your mother and i used to come here all time when you and nuala were little

Nuada smiled yeah i remember that too it was one on the greatest moments in my life Nuada said and focused on the moving clouds in the sky.

Father i like to live in the Elven realm again i'll build a castle near yours and when it's done i'm ready to go.

but what about your friend Wink? Balor asked

im not leaving him behind but you know wink he cares more about keeping me happy

then about his own needs so he will come with me.

Balor wanted to thank his son but kept quiet when Nuada got up

Nuada what's wrong? Balor asked

hush i hear something Nuada said and ordered Wink to protect Balor and Nuala as he drawed his weapon

another rustle in the bushes was heard and Nuala hid behind Wink

the rustle became even louder and Nuada retaliated by tackling the intruder and pinned him on the ground and held a sharp sword against the throat.

Who are you!? Nuada barked furious.

Woah thank you for the warm welcome mate the stranger said

Long time no see Nuada the man greeted

Nuada recognized the face and looked closer.

Lugh? oh gosh it's you!

Nuada helped his long time friend up to his feet and dusted him off.

im very sorry Nuada apologised

Dude! Lugh beamed cheerfully

and hugged Nuada tight holding him a few inches from the ground

Nuada was mad at him for missing his birthday but seeing his Brother again made his day

i missed you Lugh,Nuada spoke softly.

me too Lugh said giving a gentle squeeze i promise i won't let you down ever again.

it's ok my Brother im happy you are here with us Nuada said returning the hug.

Balor Nuala came to greet him Lugh brightened up and kissed Nuala's hand he was happy to see her aswel

and become more beautiful that the last time he saw her.

Wink come here Nuada beckoned him and wink came by Nuada's side

Lugh couldn't believe how big Wink became over the years and hesitantly greeted him

Wink ruffled his hair to say Hi and then pushed Lugh aside and went back to the river.

is Wink ok Nuada? Lugh asked puzzled

i hope so he's been dealing with alot of stress but i feel something more is going on in his head Nuada shrugged.

maybe you should talk to him? Lugh suggested

i've done that but he won't tell me but anyway just leave him be he'll get over it eventually.

Listen tonight we will be Celebrating my Sister's birth day and i want you to be fully rested.

yeah but im a bit far away from home now and..

At my Castle you know you are always welcome to stay with interrupted him

and made his way home

Lugh smiled cheerfully and skipped happily after Nuada thank you..i but stopped talking when his stomach started to roar loudly

oh gosh im hungry Lugh whined you got a booze?

No! you are not one of the men i like to have around when you are wasted! Nuada shot him a warning look.

Nuala suppressed a chuckle it's always funny to watch when her brother get's annoyed with Lugh's behavior

they always were closer than biological brothers could ever become.

* * *

><p>Everyone gathered at the mountain top of Bethmoora the was a huge fire-place sparks danced in the wind and the stars are very bright<p>

Cecelia got escorted to the mountain by Guards and Nuada introduced her to Lugh he was very excited to meet her and took her by the hand

and sit near the fire-place Cecelia noticed Macha she couldn't believe he's also friends with the prince and told her he's also became a member of Nuada's court recently. Thor and Centa arrived later with his friends from tuatha de danaan and received a warm welcome from Nuada.

Cecelia was happy to see everyone she missed them and missed Tuatha dé danaan aswell

Arimed ran towards Cecelia and she scooped Arimed up and let her sit on Cecelia's knee

everyone became quiet and stood up when Balor appeared and spoke to his guests.

Friends! we are here to Celebrate the 21s't birthday of my beloved Son and Daughter

balor said pinching Nuala's cheek affectionately.

Prince Nuada

and Nuala Silverhand.

Nuala is old enough to marry a Elf of her choice and my son is old enough to become my successor!

the future of Elf land will be in his hands when i give up the throne.

Everyone was cheering but Nuada felt a bit sad he wondered why Balor mentioned passing the crown to him.

and Nuala could feel her Brother's worry about Balor's health aswell.

The cheering became louder when the musicians came the beating of the drum and tambourin  
>made everyone get on their feet and dance around the fire-place hand in hand and it never get's old<p>

Macha offered her his hand Cecelia took it and ran towards the others  
>and joined the dance.<p>

Balor enjoyed the view over the mountains holding a glass of wine in his fragile hands

Nuada approached him Balor noticed his son seems a bit distraught

are you well my son? Balor asked touching his shoulder.

yes, Father about what you said about me becoming your successor..Nuada felt his eyes sting and tried to keep his emotions in bay

oh my son Balor said feeling guilty im not going anywhere soon my dear lad i'll always be here to guide you

but..why did you talked about giving up the throne?

Balor sat on a rock well I think it's time you find a mate i don't want you to rule Elf land alone for generations

and your Lady friend Cecelia she's a beautiful woman and you look like a great match.

Father she's a good friend of mine

besides she and Macha have grown very close

Nuada sighed sadly watching them dance together she looks madly in love with Macha

but for not now i like to enjoy life and see what else it has to offer then i'll settle down and find a Future queen Nuada said.

Nuada felt someone pulling his wrist band and looked down Arimed and her siblings  
>pulled at nuada's tunic come dance with us Nuada bends over and grabbed their hands<br>and danced along with the others.

there was so much laughter and happiness among the Elves no one was aware that they  
>are watched by an arch-enemy.<p>

Above the mountains were a group of humans with their comander Bres and sub leader Dian.

their bodies were covered with mud so that the trolls can't pick up their scent.

Bres moved slowly towards the edge and watched the elves chat and eat with discust.

why are waiting here for? why can't we take them out now? Dian wispered out loud.  
>bres looked at him haven't you seen how many troll guards there are? we would be out numbered by them<br>and check that big beefy dude out Bres pointed at Thor do you realy think it's wise to attack them now?

but when will be the time to attack? we have waited for so long im tired of living in the shadow of the fay!

Hush!we will strike when the time is right. Bres said

we will make them suffer like they never suffered before  
>Bres watched nuada carrying Creidhne on his shoulders and his smirk grew bigger<p>

and you! Silverhand will suffer the most.

**Author's note : **

**Hello friends I've been without internet again for a while I'm sorry for that i never should have left my old internet provider**

**now that im using ACN's services i get nothing but poor connections and no internet access for a long time **

**i hope you enjoyed reading this Chapter maybe it's a bit rushed but felt like a good idea to end this chapter with the first signs**

**of the great war between the Elves and Mankind.**

**TC and happy Holidays **

**Light Gaia xxxx**


	19. never too late to make it right

For once in years it finally started to snow thick layers of snow.

it covered the Celtica garden but the animals weren't very happy with it as the Elves  
>and prepared for hibernation.<p>

Lugh was the first one who woke up and made it's first footsteps in the snowy garden

At Cecelia's request Nuada prepared a day where his friends get together and tell stories near a fire place giving gifts  
>and feasting together.<p>

Nuada felt happy that Balor decided to stay for more months

Lugh was accompanied b Nuada and his family on the frozen lake  
>Nuada got spooked when she heard a crack fearing the ice might break.<br>But it was Wink chewing on a twig and held it in front of her face

want a bite? Wink roared.

Nuala smiled and no longer felt anxious

Nuala enjoyed this time of the year she caught a snow flake in her hand and melted right away when it touched her skin  
>and it looks like they are in a snow bowl and wished it could stay that way forever.<p>

Lugh and wink tried to eat the snow flakes that came falling down with their mouths wide open.  
>Nuada and Balor looked at each other and shrugged his shoulders at their silly behavior.<p>

wink made a run up and jumped in a huge pile of snow and rolled on the ground he used to hate snow  
>but now he likes it more than anything.<p>

Lugh tried to skate on a frozen lake without falling and wanted Nuala to join him

Cecelia sat near the frozen fountain and she had a knitting feeling in her stomach she's having a peaceful life now  
>but Lotus has no idea where Cecelia is or if she's alive.<p>

she remembers the crushed look on her face when she told Lotus goodbye  
>She must have really hurt her and Cecelia felt remorse and felt like a bad person for denying Lotus forgiveness for so long.<p>

Cecelia never had the chance to say sorry or do nice things together.  
>but it's never too late to make it right.<p>

she looked up and noticed Elves trying to get her attention to see if she's ok  
>she smiled at them to let them know everything is all right.<p>

She went to the message hawks wrote a quick Letter to Lotus

**hello Lotus, im sorry how things went between us and for not saying goodbye to you**  
><strong>i looked down on you like you are a bad person but im the bad one for not realising that<strong>  
><strong>you never ment any harm.<strong>

**i want you to know that i've reunited with my kind.**  
><strong>i wish you well and i harbour no hard feelings towards you my sister.<strong>

**we will not see each other again in this world but we will in the after life**

**forgive me but i made Father a promise that i shall not turn back no matter what**

**if i do return then not only will i break ****my promise but also lose the only thing that helps me cope with his Death.**

**i believe his spirit lives on in that promise because it was his final wish for me.**

**im happy here and i hope you respect my decision to stay.**

**much love Cecelia**.

Cecelia placed the feathered pen down and placed it in a cylinder  
>one white message hawk chirped at Cecelia like she wants Cecelia to pick her<br>she read the cage of the hawk and let her climb on Cecelia's arm when she tied the letter around her paw  
>and held her arm up high<p>

Snow owl stretched her wings and flew to the direction of the destination.  
>Cecelia felt better now and went back outside waiting for Nuada.<p>

Wink caught sight of the shadow of a bird on the snow and grunted and tried to keep up with it

Nuada noticed Snow Owl flying above the frosty trees and wondered who sended her and where to  
>he didn't like the idea that someone used his favorite hawk besides his Father and will question other Elves about it<br>but after spending a wonderful time with Lugh and Wink he forgot about his annoyance.

nuada took his friends to a village much further away it was huge and had the size of a large city  
>it was bigger than Cecelia thought it would be they were greeted by every by passenger<br>parents helped their children making a snow men  
>they walked by a bar and a chair came flying out of the window<br>Elves were yelling and cursing

there were men coming out of the bar and they started to fight with each other  
>peace keepers jumped in trying to break them apart<p>

why were they fighting? cecelia asked nuala  
>because they are wasted nuada answered<p>

yeah even Elves misbehave when their drunk Lugh said

lugh looked back at the bar once more he saw two chubby elves fighting with each other they are trying to punch each other

Ha i bet they are fighting over the last slice of pie Lugh said amused

Wink choked on his Elf bread and others laughed at Lugh's comment

they walked further down the village a homeless man was holding his hat two by passengers gave him a few silver coins  
>nuada walked to him and gave him twenty golden coins<p>

O thank you sir the Elf bowed to nuada

Lugh gave him a few coins and Cecelia and nuala too.  
>thank you my friends have a nice evening!<p>

wink came to the man and placed something in his hat and walked after nuada  
>the man looked in his hat and it wasn't a coin that wink placed in but a big worm and it made him flinch<br>he dropped his hat on the ground in reflex and looked at wink puzzled

Nuada had great time and that also goes for his friends

When midnight came the Elves returned home Cecelia stayed close to Nuada

Ice pixies lit up the path to their castle with their glowing blue lights like they knew Cecelia was a frightened of the dark

it made the forest more beautiful it was like floating shining diamonds and Cecelia wondered what kind of little wonders

awaits her when it's summer in Bethmoora.

winter Owls ar visible in the trees when the pixies flew by and one looked at Lugh and chirped to get his attention

Lugh came closer to get a better look at the critter the owl looked Lugh i the eye and rotated her head 270 degrees

Lugh flinched and landed on his backside he never saw an Owl do that.

they finally made it to the their horses and galloped through the forest when they reached a high hill

they could see the sun coming up golden rays lit up the horizon leaving a golden glow upon the ocean.

it's Natures beauty at it's finest.

* * *

><p>Nuada's friends said good-night to each other and Nuada stayed with his Father for until it's time to get up.<p>

after few hours of rest Cecelia woke up hearing a sound outside her window she rolled to her side and opened her eyes

it was snow owl with something shiny in her beak.  
>Cecelia opened the window and let snow owl sit on her arm<p>

she reached to her beak and looked at it.  
>it was a bit dirty but she recognized the colour and golden decoration on it<br>it's the musical box Miach gave her before he died.

Cecelia was in awe and quickly opened the letter on snow owl's paw  
>it's a letter from Lotus telling her that she's so happy that Cecelia is alive<br>and guarded the musical box with her life knowing that one day she will return it to the rightful owner  
>and how much she loves her little sis.<p>

tidal waves of tear drops splashed on the paper and she held the letter close to her heart as her eyes focused on the sky  
>holding Miach's musical box was like she got a missing puzzle piece of her life back.<br>a priceless gift that cannot be replaced.

**Author's Note: **

**Thank you for reading I always wanted to write a xmas fic but I never had the chance to do so**

**Elves don't celebrate xmas but I still wanted to give a few hints about the holidays in this chapter**

**and after this chapter the signs of the great war will be more obvious and it won't be long until **

**the war between Elves ****and Men begin. **

**I hope you enjoy the holidays this year and new year take care and be good**

**Light Gaia xxxx :) Merry Christmas.**


	20. Chapter 20

Almost a year has passed since Lotus gave the musical box back to Cecelia and her sister might be far away but

the letters keeps their bond strong they keep in touch always.

Lotus told that she's in a relationship

and Cecelia wished them the best hopefully her and Macha will have a great future together aswell and maybe start a family one day.

Bethmoora never got old everyday you discover something new and the years are never the same

the seasons in Bethmoora are different each year and new creatures are being born

Nuala enjoyed the weather and tried to make a drawing of a mother phoenix taking care of her eggs

but kept a distance because coming too close might agitate the male phoenixes.

Wink curiously peeked over his shoulder to see what she's doing

Nuala giggled at the noise of Wink's frustrated grunts and held the drawing in front of his face

to let him see her crafty work.

Wink went through the pages of her scrap-book and noticed that she drawed him and Nuada when they were children

Nuada carried Wink in his arms while he was only a baby cuddling him close to his heart.

Wink stared at the the drawing intense and didn't notice Nuala tried to give her scrap book to finish her drawing

Nuala noticed Wink looked a bit sad and Wink pointed at the drawing.

Nuala didn't understand what made Wink so sad and asked permission to search his mind to understand him better

but Wink dismissed her request gently and told Nuala to head back to the castle for her safety and spended some time in the valley

he missed the good old times when Nuada only focused time with him instead with that loudmouth idiot.

Wink layed on his back and remembered the times when he and Nuada met each other for the first time

a large butterfly landed on Winks nose and made him sneeze and realised that sunset is around the corner and it's time to get moving.

* * *

><p>The wind roared loudly the time has come again to be inside before sunset Nuada looked outside the window slightly worried.<p>

he pondered everyone into their brains that they must be back before it's too late but everyone has returned except Cecelia and Lugh

if they don't arrive soon then he has no choice but to go look them.

why do they have to be this way? Nuada wondered agitated if anyone brings Bethmoora in danger again then Nuda will disown them on the spot.

Nuada became angrier because he could feel the Banshee's power go stronger and if they curse the Elves land again.

then not even the titanium doors will keep them away.

Cecelia and Lugh came home safely without anyone's consent and they came behind Nuada to greet him.

Nuada exhaled in relief and Hugged them.

please don't stay away this long next time i was so worried about you both Nuada said feeling shaky  
>all over is body.<p>

they noticed that Nuada's skin became slightly pale.

are you ok pal? Lugh asked Nuada

y..yes i feel worried i can feel the banshee will appear soon

maybe you should lay down Nuada Cecelia suggested

not until everyone has came back safe I'll look on this side of the castle and the elf gardens and you will look on the other side  
>if anyone is missing them report it to me.<p>

yes Nuada they both said and they parted ways.

Centa and his family balor Nuala and the rest of Nuada's court and residence in Nuada's castle were present  
>most villagers declined Nuada's offer to seek shelter in his castle and used their own basement to be safe.<p>

Macha sat with Cecelia to spend some time together and wanted to take her to a romantic date when it's safe again  
>Cecelia gave him a cuddle and was looking forward to it but couldn't feel too excited because Nuada is still outside.<br>but tried to hide her consern from her boyfriend.

Nuada grew close to her heart and couldn't afford to lose such a good friend.

a few children were still outside and Nuada escorted them inside his garden and promised he'll bring them home when the night is over.

Nuada's crew remained at the castle's fountain. Thor noticed giggling children skipping circles around Nuada and one sat on Nuada's shoulder  
>and one is carried under Nuada's arm.<br>the children were very excited because it's the first time they got to see the future king with their own eyes

Nuada shrugged and placed the little ones down.

is everybody inside? Nuada asked Thor

yes but i haven't seen Wink anywhere

Wink? Nuada said worried his concern grew bigger and felt a nauseous gut pain.

Nuada walked to the titanium railings of the gate he didn't know if he's friend is out there or has found shelter  
>Nuada clenches his shaky hand in a first and made himself ready to go outside he didn't care what will happen to him<br>but he can't let Wink die there.

the bushes ruffled and wink popped out charging towards the gate and climbed up as quick as she could

wink where have you been? don't you ever scare me like that again! Nuada breathed.

The sky became dark within seconds a loud wind blew over Elf land the sound can make the bravest warrior feel anxious the children started to cry  
>and Nuada ordered everyone to go inside.<p>

Thor aided the children who couldn't run fast enough to the entrance

Nuada opened the main door and let everyone get inside first and closed the door and leaned his back against the door

in relief and moved away for Thor to barricade the door

Wink let Nuada sit on a chair to gather his strength it looks like Nuada has battled 10 ogre's

are you ill Nuada? Thor asked

Nuada looked up and could see their genuine concern in their eyes

im going to be all right i need to rest and he got up on his feet.

be safe friends..for me.

I want you to stay in your chamber and stay away from the windows until dawn

no one will go outside until i say it's safe do you understand?

Yes sire Nuada's court in union and did what wa told

the young children stayed together in one room and Centa's wife looked after them.

they jumped up and down on the bed and they got over their fear quickly and wanted a story before they go to bed.

Nuada was concerned about the children's parents hopefully they aren't outside to look for them

and sends a hawk to the village where the children's family lived to put their heart at ease

* * *

><p>Villagers who stayed used a magic potion to keep the Banshee out. doors got kicked in but the banshee didn't kill the Elves who hid in the basement<br>and turned around and went back in the forest.

Another larger Banshee kicked a door in and reached its claw towards the family but noticed the magic dust on the ground it seemed to be stunned for a moment  
>the Banshee inhaled and blew the dust away from the door when the dust was cleared the banshee roared and killed everyone without mercy.<br>a loud scream of agony was heard and then everything went quiet.

Nuada shot his eyes open and woke up in a puddle of sweat he could hear the banshee's cry and knew the banshee have taken a life

he felt his stomach turn and sensed that the Banshee's power grew stronger and made him more ill.  
>Nuada clutched the injuries on his bare shoulder when he noticed glimpses of the Banshee in the forest.<p>

they knew Nuada was there and ghost like banshee's called out to him  
>to come out and give his soul to them.<p>

Nuada wasn't afraid of the monsters and would face them any day but if he lost his soul then Nuala will lose hers aswell  
>the last thing he wants is put his sister in danger.<p>

Nuada slipped into a loose fitting shirt and went to the main hall in the distance he noticed Arimed tip toeing to look outside the window she flinched when she saw Nuada

why aren't you with your father? Nuada asked gentle

I wanted to see what the monsters look like Arimed said

Nuada pulled her away from the window lowered to her level to make eye contact with her

Listen don't provoke any attacks on the castle and don't look at them because it will draw their attention to you

but what do they want from us? why are they so wicked?

Nuada wanted to explain but didn't want to frighten the child he let out a tired sigh

and made Arimed look up again.

just go back to bed i don't want anything bad happen to you Arimed. Nuada said

Arimed was touched by Nuada's Fatherly side and nodded obedient.  
>Nuada heared a banshee's eerie chant as it yanked the titanium gates with it's large claws.<p>

Give us your Queen! it screamed

what?...my.. my Queen? i don't have a mate Nuada thought aloud

Nuada heared a scream coming from Cecelia's bedroom and held Arimed close to protect the child.  
>Go to your Father now! Nuada ordered and made his way to Cecelia.<p>

he forced the bedroom open and scanned the dark Chamber

when Cecelia heared Nuada's voice she came out of hiding and wept in Nuada's shoulder  
>clinging onto him for protection Nuada dropped his sword and allowed her to calm down.<p>

Celia what is it? Nuada tried his best to understand her through sobs and stutter

i saw a banshee it scratched it's fangs against that window! Cecelia pointed  
>but only soundless lightning was visible.<p>

Nuada walked to the window and scanned the Chamber to make sure everything is safe

it's gone now i don't feel their presence around the castle anymore Nuada said comforting her

and placed the terrified woman on her bed.

can i stay with you? i feel unsafe Cecelia squeaked anxious

i will stay with you for the night Nuada said and sat on a chair near the bed.

thank you Cecelia nodded you've been very good to me friend

Nuada held her hand tight in his.

Rest darling I'll watch over you.

Nuada waited until Cecelia's eye lids became heavier and slipped into slumber and started to become tired aswell

he fought against his sleep aslong as he could but passed out eventually.

Cecelia had a short nightmare about the Banshee shreeking and reach out its claw to kill her

and woke up abruptly looking around.

it was almost day time and could hear tiny birds sing outside

Cecelia looked beside her when her foot bumped against something warm and smiled at the lovely sight.

Nuada stayed with her as promised sitting next to her bed resting his cheek on his arms

Nuada moved slightly and Cecelia feared she might have woken him up but exhaled peacefully and remained asleep

Cecelia gently placed a thin bed sheet over him and moved a few strays of Nuada's hair behind his ear.

_aww he's so handsome_ Cecelia mused and layed down again.

she watched him sleep for a moment and felt relief inside her that the horrid night is over.

* * *

><p>it's dawn and the light rays pierced through the dark clouds<p>

Nuada woke up next to Cecelia's bed still holding one of her hands it was a restless night for them both

Nuada gently pulled his hand out of hers and let her rest and left the room because he didn't want to give Macha any weird ideas

that something is going on with them Nuada only looks out for her as his friend and he doesn't need grief at the moment

Nuada's crew just woke up and wanted to get breakfast with Centa but Nuada asked them to stay inside for a little bit more just to be safe

how are you feeling now? you look a bit better than yesterday Lugh said

im all right it wasjust the worry for my people's safety that made this way Nuada said rubbing one eye trying to wake up fully

Lugh touched his shoulder Nuada im worried about the villagers i like to see if they are all right

i am too Lugh but please wait for a while the risk of being attacked is small now but i can't let you take that risk understood?

yes Nuada Lugh said made his way to the guest chamber accompanied with his crew members.

Nuada ran up to the stairs to see if his Father and sister are ok

Wink guarded them both during the night and Nuala looked a bit pale like Nuada she endured the same Nuada felt that night but

if Nuada is going to be all right then so will she.

* * *

><p>2 years passed quickly but the Elves barely felt it 2 years felt like 2 months because of their almost everlasting life span<p>

many Elves in armour gathered at the shore and when their name was called by guards they entered the ship.

Cecelia made her way through the croud and wondered what was going on

and spotted Nuada in the distance talking to the new warriors and his trusty sidekick Wink was beside him as always.

Nuada? where are they going? Cecelia asked looking worried

Wink gave her a hostile glare when he heared her voice but took no further notice of her

are they leaving for battle? Cecelia said watching warriors anxiously waiting for their names to be called

Nuada shook his head

they will travel to the Elven Realm for battle training.

Every 5 years Warriors will be chosen by my Father for the new Generation of the Brotherhood of Bethmoora.

they both got startled by the loud cheering from one of the Warriors family when the last name got mentioned on the scroll

his Father gave him his blessing and watched him walk towards the ship with pride.

But it's your court why can't you decide who lives up your standards?

Wink rolled his eyes at the lack of knowledge Cecelia has about Elvish traditions

Nuada saw that and gave him a buzz off look and focused his attention to her question

i can choose new recruites when my Father passes the crown to me but for now i can't

i can only become king if he's no longer fit to rule or volunteerly gives up the crown

so if you are married you still aren't a king? Cecelia asked

No but that's fine i don't feel like becoming a king yet.

Cecelia nodded can i come with them to the Elven Realm?

what? Why? Nuada asked feeling puzzled by the sudden change of subject

well i like to join your court when im good enough but not until I know what to expect

Nuada looked a bit unsure but granted her permission to go with them. and brought her on board of the ship

one Guard told her she wasn't chosen but Nuada explained in Elvish that she's coming along to watch

and the guard let them be.

nuada rested his hands on her shoulders Take care of yourself Celia i want you back in once piece ok?

I will. don't you worry about that...

I'll miss you Nuada cecelia said carefully

me too but i have to go the ship will be leaving Nuada said

they held eachother's hand and let go still keeping her arm stretched out she felt a stealy lump in her throat she hates being apart from Bethmoora

but she also wants to serve her people one day and kept her emotions at bay.

Nuada watched the ship leave and other Elves were waving their relatives goodbye until their arms became tired.

Nuada was looking forward to train with new members and his Father never disappointed him by choosing the right ones.

only the fittest and the most agile ones will be standing aside their commander the prince of whole Elfland

Nuada wished everyone on board good luck and now that Cecelia will be away for a short while Nuda can spend some time by himself

Wink felt thrilled that Cecelia will be gone the troll thinks that 2 weeks is way too short

2 years instead of 2 weeks of not hearing her annoying giggle would be a suitable time Wink mused

every Fay deserves to live in Elf land and Wink does feel bad that Cecelia had to put up with miserable excuse of living beings called Humans

But Cecelia is the only Elf Wink didn't like.

can't she just go somewhere else? there are so many safe places in Elf land to make things worse

Nuada has to take care of her like she's an infant.

Oh_ nuada can you get this for me? _

_Nuada im hungry can you get some food? i know how to get food but im too lazy to hunt!_

_oh Nuada can you clean my ass after I take a dump? im too dumb to do it myself._ Wink mocked

Clean your ass? what did i do to deserve such a horrid punishment? Nuada laughed jubilant and came from behind an oak tree

Wink looked over his shoulder in shock and shot Nuada an annoyed look a huge vein appeared on Winks head

_hhhhhrrrrrrrrroarrr _wink hissed annoyed

Nuada's smile grew bigger as Wink jumped him and pulled Nuada in a headlock for a playful wrestle

Wink got the upper hand and used it's weight to pin Nuada down

Nuada happy face turned into digust when wink pulled his tongue out threatning to lick Nuada on his face

No..No..eww no..no Wink! stop it! don't you dare!. Nuada whined trying to stop Wink from coming closer

but Wink didn't show any mercy and his tongue was only a inch away.

But a chirping sound caught Wink's attention he seased his punishment on Nuada and noticed a message owl sitting on the rock

Nuada looked at the the direction Wink was watching and pushed him off

Nuada carefully walked to the message hawk and let her sit on his arm and she started grooming her feathers

Hello there Nuada greeted and stroked her neck she chirped happily and Nuada removed the cylinder from her paw

it was a message from Lugh

**_Nuada come to my realm _**

**_i've arranged a ship for you so that you don't have to travel by foot nor cross human territory_**

**_i'll see you there Brother._**

**_Lugh_**

Wink came closer and curiously sniffed the paper and knew right away who the sender was

Nuada sighed and looked at his commrad will you come with me Wink?

Wink let out a rumbeling sigh and agreed

what's wrong wink?

i hate long distance travels and we already made a long one last year Wink complained.

you don't have to if you don't feel like going

would you rather stay here? Nuada said

Wink eyed him and pushed him aside and walked towards the dock

NO! Wink roared he felt a bit sad that Nuada had no problem with going to Lugh without him

back in the day when Wink didn't want to go somewhere then Nuada would stay with him but things seems to have changed.

Nuada didn't understand what caused the sudden mood swing but he'll talk to him about it when they arrive.

* * *

><p>Wink forgot about his foul mood he catched up with Nuada and relived the good old times to make the journey seem shorter<p>

Nuada couldn't ask for a better friend sure Wink is not perfect and wished Wink could open up to him more.

Wink seemed happier than usual for the last couple of months and the crew members thought Wink had a sun stroke

because they always knew Wink as the tempremental troll who doesn't like many folks

Wink was busy sight seeing and it made him hungry because the clouds had shapes of delicious food

Nuada and Wink ate together and it became night time the sky was filled with little stars like a blanked over the dark blue sky

Wink was fascinated by meteors passing by above him and wondered what they are.

Wink felt something soft fall on his shoulder and looked beside him

Nuada has fallen asleep on his shoulder but Wink didn't push him back he let Nuada sleep in peace

Wink patted Nuada's head like he's a little boy and was happy that he came along with Nuada after all.

**Author's note: **

**my plan was to post 3 chapters at once but im not satisfied with chapter 2 yet**

**the next chapter will be about memories of Nuada's childhood and im almost done writing it.**

**and the 3rd chapter will be the start of the great war.**

**i hope you liked this chapter and check out my other stories aswell **

**be good and TC xxxx**

**Light Gaia.**


	21. Memories brotherly bonds

**A/N: ****I made this chapter extra long so I hope It's worth the wait xxx**

The ship arrived at the tuatha Dé danann green leaved mountain tops could be seen through the clear blue sea.

The perfume of the woods gave a soothing scent. and the sun was bright red and it shined over the green land.

In the distance Lugh waved happily at his friends and Nuada brightened up and got off the ship as quick as he could to give Lugh a tight embrace. I'm so happy to see you Lugh said and I see you brought Wink too an moved over the wink to pet him Wink grumbled annoyed but Lugh didn't care. So why am I here Lugh? Nuada asked. oh well when I went for a walk in the forests I've made a great discovery I found a rare dragon egg.

when I tried to look for more eggs I heard a dragon's roar towards the deserted islands outside the royal seal that only belonged to an extinct dragon race.

but..but.. I thought the humans caused their extinction Nuada said in disbelief.

No after many years it looks like they came back Lugh said and showed Nuada a colourful egg.

You must return this egg Lugh Nuada said

I know i wanted to do that but i've touched it and my scent is all over it so that means the mother will disown it.

Sorry i didn't know that until my father talked about dragons characteristics. All i can do now is let it hatch and set it free when it's old enough to look after itself.

It's all right Nuada said just make sure you will take good care of it.

Nuada and Lugh remained silent observing the egg but Wink's roar broke the silence letting the whole world know he's bored to death.

All right let's eat first and then we'll go to the nest Lugh said and showed them the way.

Wink got over his boredom when he heard Lugh say the word "Eat" Wink loves Lugh's Father's cooking and started fantasize about all the delicious meals he could taste.

During traveling Nuada noticed that tuatha dé danann has changed from his last visit many new things are ready to explore

the scent of the trees and plants left a sweet parfume over the forest. The calm waves of the ocean made Nuada miss his birth place and wondered if it was a goood idea to move so far away. and now that the dragons have returned maybe the Elven realm will be more stunning since there aren't many magical beings there beside's Ogre's of different sizes.

Lugh was resting his eyes on the large grass field Tuatha Dé Danann is like paradise on Earth and there is no place Lugh rather be than in the best and most beautiful place in Elf land and that is his own home.

Lugh heard small foot steps approach him he rolled on his stomach and was face to face with a goat like magical being watching Lugh lazily as it started munching on the grass.

Lugh shoo ed the critter and plopped back on the grass.

Time sure has passed by quick and it only seemed yesterday when his Father sended him away for battle training to join Balor's court in the Future

The battle training was horrible but if Lugh didn't agreed with his Father's wishes he would never have became the man he is today.

But also saw the cruel side of life and to be vigilant always

That's how a true warrior is Lugh thought.

And drifted into his thoughts and remembered the day when he and Nuada met for the first time

* * *

><p>A young boy knocked on the large door of balors castle but no one answered.<br>the boy pulled at the round door latch when he entered the castle the door slammed shut behind him  
>he walked slowly through the hallway he noticed a large guard standing above the wooden gates<p>

I..I'm Lugh.. from the Tuatha Dé Danann tribe im here to see King Balor for battle training Lugh said with a loud voice

The Guard gave a sign to the other trolls to open the gates.

Lugh quickly went inside and handed the scroll to the older Guard and told Lugh the way to the throne room

the King will be waiting for you there the guard said.

Lugh gave a small nod and made his way to the hall with burning torches at the side of the walls

he hesitated but grabbed the door knob to open the throne room.

Lugh turned around slowly feeling spooked when he felt a soft tap on his shoulder.

he was immediately stunned when he feast his eyes upon a Elven girl in a long blue dress  
>Lugh tried to say something but couldn't say anything she was so pretty.<p>

Nuala smiled at Lugh to calm him down don't be affraid Im a friend she said friendly

You must be Lugh my father has been expecting you. and greeted with a graceful bow.

Please walk this way.

Nuala brought him to balors chamber and a huge emblem litted up when nuala opened the door for him and stepped aside

Lugh hesitantly walked in and stood near th entrance door.

The king gave Lugh permission to come forward and Lugh bowed on one knee.

Lugh's heart was beating in his throat and couldn't find the words to speak to the king what if he says something stupid

and insults the royal family many negative thoughts rushed through his head and flinched when he heard Balor rise from his throne

but still kept his head down Lugh never felt so small and intimidated.

There was a boy in his early teens standing next to balor he was slightly older than Lugh he looked similar to Nuala

And a woman stood on the other side with a smaller crown than Balor holding her hands gracefully and gave Lugh a motherly warm smile.

Please come forward don't be alarmed. Balor spoke

Lugh came closer and could see Balor's face better. He felt alot better now that Balor gave Lugh a warm welcome.

your highness i've been send by my father

Yes I've been waiting for you young warrior so are you ready for your first lesson tomorrow?

yes Sire Lugh nodded and tried to hide his exhaustion,

Get some rest Balor said the servants have prepared you dinner at your guest chamber

Thank you Sire Thank you for having me Lugh said polite And Balor and his Son bowed in return

Nuada watched Lugh leave n silent even without knowing Lugh Nuada was certain he would be a great addition their army

in the near future.

Balor introduced him to Shreng his new mentor but he didn't look friendly wich was very disappointing he hoped he could create a master and pupil

bond and have a Father figure here for the long months. And to make it worse Sreng wasn't even a Elf It was a human.

Most humans and Fay dislike each other because of wars their ancestors waged

but Sreng has been friends with Balor for years and got the benefit of the doubt among a handful of humans who are allowed to Live in the Elven forest.

When afternoon came Lughs training began.

Poor Lugh didn't like Shreng at all he was mean and brutal. Not even once Lugh got a compliment for doing his best

and wished time could go quick so that he can go home He missed his Father since day one

After every battle training he longed to go home more.

A week has passed and Lugh was progressing quickly absorbing every movements and attacks like a sponge  
>but is it wasn't good enough for his tormentor Lugh got hit many times for not doing it right.<p>

Lugh was covered with bruises and tried to get up with effort he got in his stance and tried to hit shreng but he dodged it and knocked lugh on the ground  
>Lugh landed on his face hard and layed still he tried not to cry.<p>

Get up! GET UP! you weak child! shreng shouted.  
>Lugh was frightened by Shreng harsh voice he tried to collect himself.<p>

Shreng lost patience he walked up to him and pushed him back down with his foot.  
>you're lousey worthless being Shreng grabbed lugh by his arm and pulled him to his feet.<p>

Lugh held his hands infron of his face i fear of being hit Shreng gave him a rough shove to the door.

I will see you tomorrow sreng said stern.

Lugh swallowed and eyed his mentor nervously

Better make shure you practice everything and master it perfectly one little slip up  
>and I'll make you sorry you were born! understood?<p>

Lugh gave a quick nod yes sir i..i will. and cleared the room he just wanted to go get away.

his whole body aced he wondered why he had to be here  
>atleast at home he's treated with kindness he just wished balor would send him home he had no friends here no one to talk to.<p>

He walked downstairs with his eyes staring at the ground when he looked up he flinched and backed away.

P...prince nuada Lugh said with a bow.

Nuada's face soften Hello lugh how's your training going?

Great Lugh said nervously taking another step i'll better be going lugh said quickly and walked past him

wait Nuada said reaching out to him

Lugh froze in place and turned around y..y..yes sire?

I need some fresh air care to join me? Nuada asked friendly hoping Lugh will calm down and see the Elven realm as his new home

Lugh brightened up slightly he's happy that Nuada isn't a hostile prick like Shreng.

Oh sure i would love to! Thank you for asking.

lugh walked after nuada as they enter the Elven Realm's valley

Nuada noticed lugh was very tensed and silent he hasn't said a word during their walk

They walked up to the river with two huge waterfalls.

Nuada breathed in the scent of the water amazing view isn't it?

But lugh didn't respond he seems to be in deep thoughts

Lugh? is everything alright?

Lugh snapped into reallty when nuada reached for his shoulder

Sorry i was in deep thought please forgive me Sire.

Nuada's eyes had a little bit of sympathy in them for a brief moment and made Lugh look up

Do you miss home Lugh? Nuada asked carefully

Yes. Lugh said I do Iwished I could say Hi to my Father or sleep in my own bed said almost tearing up

and Shreng is so harsh he calls me lazy while I do my best but I don't think he knows the difference between lazy and exhaustion

I just feel so unappreciated.

Nuada placed a comforting hand on Lugh shoulder. Hey..don't be distraught my Father can always send you back after a few weeks

He can? Lugh said almost forgetting about feeling depressed.

Yes, you will still finish combat training but you won't be able to join my fathers court in the future.

Lugh smile faded he wants to go back home but he didn't want to return empty handed he couldn't let his Father down and view Lugh as a failure

but i can't go home yet Sire I want to make my Father proud I know that battle training is no paradise

even though Shreng is strict He does it for my own good to make the best warrior I can ever be.

It was selfish of me and un warrior like for wanting to leave because Shreng take self entitled crap from me.

Lugh sighed Im sorry Nuada I should be Thankful for having this unique chance.

You don't have to prove my Father anything If you want to go home he'll let you. Nuada said

I know but I like to finish what I've started so that I can go without regrets. Lugh said

You'll be a great warrior Lugh It's a great honor to have you here friend. Nuada said

friend? Lugh repeated surprised.

That's right Im your friend and my family are your friends too.

Lugh smiled for the first time he got to the Elven Realm It felt great knowing that he's not alone anymore

for once in Lugh's life he earned a friendship and he has a warm feeling that they are going to be closer than Brothers one day.

* * *

><p>months has passed and Shreng has gotten worse he went from hostile to brutal almost abusive and punished Lugh harder by using violence<p>

Lugh was scared but didn't want to rat Shreng out to Balor or he might make things alot worser then the situation is now.

and kept quiet.

Lugh got ready and ran as quick as he could to Shrengs Chamber but before he could opened the door Lugh eyes was met with Shrengs furious Death glare

You are late Shreng hissed.

Im sorry please don't hurt me this won't happen again Lugh whined in fear Shreng grabbed him by the back of his neck and shoved him inside

Shreng was in a foul mood and Lugh will be punished with much harder training for his lazy attitude.

A couple of servants witnessed how Shreng shoved Lugh and felt a bit alarmed and wondered if they should inform the king about this.

He met up With Nuada few times a week after his training and makes jokes about his sore muscles that he walks like a old man

and when he wasn't with Nuada he worked on growing a fruit garden the ground in the Elven realm is more fruitful than at home.

and can eat delicious fruit at home instead of meat everyday.

Nuada hasn't seen Lugh all day and wasn't anywhere in the castle but Nuada's Mother told him he's seen walking in the forest

and Nuada decided to look for his friend to see if he's all right.

Nuada heared a soft whimper in the distance it sounded like a animal was in pain and Nuada came closer.

a small troll was hanging upside down in a tree with a rope tightly around it's paw causing it to bleed.

the troll got lured towards the trap with bait and now he got stuck.

the troll cried for aid but it was quiet in the forest rain dripped in his wound and made it sting

Wink opened his eyes every time he heard something but there was no one there Wink tried to remove his paw from

the trap but that made the pain and bleeding worser.

the little critter noticed a figure infront of him and looked Nuada in the eye

and felt vulnerable because he was completely at his mercy and didn't know if the Elf is a friend or foe

Nuada cuts him down with a swift movement of his sword and noticed an injured paw. Nuada felt sorry for the critter and treated his wounds

when Nuada tied a knot in the bandage the Troll got on his feet and flees from him into the forest.

Nuada focused his attention to the trap he knew who set that trap and picked up the rope.

Humans! Nuada said angry and clenched the rope his hand and went back to the castle to tell his father what happened.

After few hours Lugh returned And the Queen was very happy that he's all right and told him that Nuada was looking for him.

Lugh smiled at his graceful Queen and made his way to the throne room but something wasn't right Lugh heard angry voices echoing down the hall

there was a heated conversation going on behind the doors of Balor's throne room.

An angry Nuada stepped out and slammed the door behind him

What's wrong sire? Lugh asked as careful as possible trying not to put more fuel to the fire

Nuada leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

He never listens to me Nuada responded

who? your Father?

Nuada nodded i told him to make the humans leave our land because of what i saw in the forest

the Humans have ben hunting in our forest killing our animals!.soon they will be hunting us down too

but he just disregarded my warning by saying that the Earth belong to no one.

Nuada ran a hand over his face.

If only I could make him listen for once I mean I always have to listen to Father but it's ok for him to ignore me.

I don't agree with your Father's views but i do respect it. we are far more superior than the human race but we have no right to decide who can or can't live on this land because we never owned it.

I know but i just want my people to be safe they are barbaric and when you didn't return from the forest I was worried that a human has attacked you.

I appreciate your concern but the humans won't attack me if they had a chance because our people will wage war again.

Hey.. Lugh said and turned Nuada to meet his eyes. Try not to worry your Father knows what he's doing i mean he wouldn't have ruled for centuries if he didn't know.

Trust your Father Nuada and try not to fight with him or he won't listen at all.

Thanks friend Nuada said and you are right we have no right to tell who can or can't live here but we can protect our people

with force if it has to.

Lugh nodded a yes and caught a glimpse of the sunset outside many Magical creatures started to retreat in the forest to rest

I think it's time that i go to rest or I won't be fit enough for battle training Lugh said walked down the stairs

Lugh wait! there won't be battle training tomorrow.

Why? Lugh wondered did Balor dismissed me for further training?

No tomorrow It's resting day Nuada said we are not allowed to work on command.

That's great but I still like to go to bed early to get up early and enjoy every second of the day. Lugh said

Lugh bowed in respect and went to his own Chamber.

he still haven't got used to sleeping by himself because at home he slept with Father and sibling in one room not because there isn't enough space

for a separate room but It makes you feel much safer at night.

* * *

><p>on the next day after plenty of rest and exploring the land on his own Lugh decided to work on his Garden again and made his way to the forest his plants have grown his hard work has payed off very well.<p>

Lugh looked at his hard work with pride and when they are ripe he will take them home as a gift for his family.

After battle training he always had 1 hour rest and raced to the forest to continue working

alot of Elves watched him leave in confusion they couldn't believe Lugh is still able to stand up and some were jealous of his everlasting energy.

sometimes he spended some time to get to know the Queen and it felt nice because it feels like he has a mother figure here.

and also with Nuala.

Lugh rested a bit after working in his garden and layed with his back on the grass stars glowed like huge diamonds in the sky meteors passed across the sky

the bright moon greeted him and fire flies danced in the wind leaving a golden path of light like they were watching over him.

Only 3 more weeks and i can finally go home Lugh said to himself the home sick feeling has kicked in now that the last day is in sight

He'll miss Nuada but wouldn't want to stay any longer than necessary.

Lugh hopes after his departure that he can Nuada will stay in contact with letters and one day he will return not for battle training but for a visit

because the Elven realm is Beautiful the sunset is so different here It's like one of the great wonders of the Earth.

Lugh noticed his plants look a bit dry and traveled to the river to fetch water to sprinkle on his plants.

Lugh carried a heavy bin with water and stopped a couple of times to rest his arms and picked it up again.

Lugh was focused on carrying the water bin that he didn't see Nuada he looked up and dropped the bin in fear but calmed down

Oh sorry sire..i thought you were Shreng

it's ok forgive me for startling you..so why are you working? shouldn' you be resting.

oh no im not working im working on my plants i like to take them to my family when i leave.

Nuada looked at the wet area on the ground and the empty bin and felt bad for letting Lugh drop the water he carried.

it's my fault i'll make it up by fetching water for you at our source.

'source? oh can I come? Lugh asked he always wanted to see the Elven water source

Sure Nuada smiled and after that you can show me your plants he gently patted Lugh on the back and felt his bruises sting

ouww..erm ofcourse Sire Lugh said trying not to scream

all right let's go Nuada said and you can call me Nuada

will do sire Lugh said skipped happily after Nuada.

The water source was stunning the water seems more bright that in the rivers and Ocean it looks like it's glowing during the night it has the nick name the fountain of youth because you feel all the stress and pain leaving your body when you drink from it.

Lugh had a strong urge to take a dip but he feared that Nuada will see his bruises so he just sat near the side of the water

Lugh got up nd wanted to go to his plants tomorrow 'he has a training session with shreng and won't have the strength to do anything else after that.

Come on Come on Come on! Lugh tucked Nuada's arm excited I have so much things to show you!

and he ran to the forest holding Nuada's arm Lugh couldn't wait show his hard work.

all right we are almost there Lugh beamed and turned around and his eyes grew big in shock his jaw dropped in disbelief

he wanted to shout and kick anyone's ass in severe anger.

Nuada came next to him Lugh what's wrong Nuada asked confused and looked at the direction Lugh was watching

Lugh's fruit and vegetable garden got devoured by an unknown being

Teeth marks on half eaten fruits are visible and Nuada picked one up and saw the teeth prints are not one of a Fay

a animal did this Lugh and we will find it. Nuada got up and scanned the area.

Lugh heard a ruffle in the bushes in the distance and beckoned Nuada to come here

they tip toed to the ruffling noise with their weapons drawn they moved the branches away and saw a baby troll eating of the last berries

Lugh planted the Troll got spooked and made a run for it.

HEY! Lugh shouted and took a sprint aiming his sling shot at the munching troll fell when a stone of Lugh's sling shot made contact with the back of his head.

Drop those damn berries you thief! Lugh hissed furious but Nuada stepped in to calm him down

Lugh don't hurt him it's that troll I saved from human hunters and..

that's a great way to repay your humble deed munching on my life stock Lugh interrupted furious

Lugh please it's just a dumb little creäture he doest know any better.

dumb? the troll repeated Nuada in troll? who are you calling dumb?

and started to grow in annoyance.

it's for the best that we take the troll home so that he can't do this again and I'll make a fence around our garden to avoid these problems

when? Lugh asked and looked at the troll in disgust.

Now Nuada said the sooner the better and made his way to the dock are you coming?

Lugh just nodded his head and followed Nuada.

* * *

><p>Many ships were near the dock and Nuada climbed on board without the captains permission the captain looked agitated but continued<p>

with his business when he saw the Royal seal on Nuada's belt.

Nuada don't you think it's a good idea to leave without telling your Father? it will take us days to arrive.

don't worry Lugh im writing a letter to him now and tied a piece of paper on the paw of a message hawks on board of the ship

and it flew towards the castle Lugh watched the bird leave and hopes that Balor won't worry.

the ship trembled and almost knocked Lugh off is feet and noticed the ship is leaving.

Lugh got over his anger a bit and could tell Wink felt sorry because he brought him a dead seagull and moved it towards him with is snout

Lugh was a bit creeped out and picked up the bird and pointed somewhere in the sky to draw Winks's attention somewhere else

Wink looked in the sky to see where Lugh is pointing at. and lugh threw the seagull in the ocean and when Wink looked at him questionably

Lugh rubbed his stomach pretending that he ate it.

Hmmmm thank you Wink it tastes good Lugh said

Wink smiled and charged towards another seagull on the deck and killed it

No No wait wink! Lugh said knowing what wink was trying to do.

Wink brought the seagull to Lugh for him to eat.

Lugh sighed in defeat he had no idea how to get himself out of this.

Wink layed soundless in Nuada's arms and snuggled against Nuada's chest for warmth feeling the prince's  
>heartbeat and that made the fragile bond with Nuada stronger and also felt that he could trust Nuada fully.<p>

The troll knew that he will see his family again but part of him rather stay with Nuada forever.

The ship stopped sailing so that the crew on board could enjoy the view over the Islands it was a blazing hot during day time.

even the wood on the ship started to heat up and Nuada decided to look for shade.

Nuada placed wink on the ground carefully and wiped the sweat away from his chest where wink was sleeping

but Wink woke up anyway wink curiously looked up to Nuada and protested nibbling on his leg to make Nuada pick him up again.

Nuada chuckled when Wink's nibbles started to tickle and lowered his arms to scoop him up

Nuada heard a splash and Luch with few other Elves ran in their underwear towards the edge of the ship

Lugh yelped as he jump up and down to avoid burning his bare feet on the hot floor and jumped in the ocean to cool off.

Nuada walked towards the water and saw his friends swimming having a good time

Oi come join us Nuada! the water is great Lugh waved at him and continued swimming on his back.

All right I'm coming Nuada beamed back and started removing his shoes Wink whined and clung unto Nuada's leg

Stop it Wink! Nuada said frustrated and brushed the troll off him

Stay here Nuada warned don't come near the water ok?.

Wink nodded sadly and backed away with his eyes focused on the ground

Nuada pulled his shirt over his head and threw it aside but Wink roared angrily when it fell on top of his head blinding his vision.

wink wrestled the cloth off him and saw Nuada jump of the ship and wanted to come down too.

Nuada splashed Lugh and Lugh splashed harder in return as they roared with laughter

Lugh noticed Wink at the edge of the ship trying to overcome his fear of the heights.

Nuada stopped playing and looked at Lugh questionably.

Lugh what is it? Nuada asked and looked at the direction he was looking and saw Wink trying to jump off the ship.

Wink! I told you to stay back! Nuada warned

Wink bended his knees and moved his tiny arms back and forth

No!don't jump Wink! Nuada yelled worried.

But Wink didn't listen to Nuada's pleading and jumped off the ship

Wink went underwater but didn't came back up.

No! Nuada cried and tried to swim as fast as he can to try to save the troll from drowning

Nuada was horrified and regretted leaving Wink alone on the ship

but Wink came back up swimming circles around Macha and Thor their eyes grew big in shock because trolls can't swim.

Nuada grabbed onto Wink and held him close. Don't ever do that Wink! i was scared to death! Nuada said angrily and relieved at the same time

Wink grunted and climbed on Nuada's shoulder and Nuada forgot about is anger when Wink cooed adorably.

Nuada's friends included Wink in their water splashing war.

for once Nuada can forget that he's a prince and have fun with friends instead of training everyday

and living a wealthy life means nothing if he can't share great moments with his best friends.

The break was over and she ship was on his way again Nuada layed on his bed in his cabin listening to the waves clashing against the ship

he rolled on his back and Wink was on the ground shewing on the fish he caught.

Wink come here buddy Nuada said and patted his hand next to him on the bed.

Wink looked up and skipped to Nuada's side and offered a bite of his half devoured fish.

No you can eat it Wink Nuada smiled.

tomorrow you can finally go home i know you probably miss the other trolls

yes i do but i like being with you too Wink responded in troll but Nuada didn't understand him unfortunately.

I wished i could keep you it would be selfish of me but I've grown very fond of you my little friend Nuada sighed

Wink groaned and moved close to Nuada's chest tapping his paw where his heart is like he's trying to say that Wink will always be in his heart.

will i ever see you again Wink? Nuada asked wrapping one arm around the critter

Wink grunted a yes and made himsef comfy using Nuada as a pillow.

Nuada knew that his new friend won't forget him and hopefully one day little Wink and him will reunite

* * *

><p>they arrived at the troll realm Ogre's and trolls looked up in alarm and made a threatening gesture<p>

but bowed immediately when they saw the royal seal on Nuada's belt

a shaken Lugh came behind Nuada

it's ok Lugh no one is going to hurt you

on focused his attention to the trolls he woke the sleeping wink up by rocking him gently

Wink perked his ears and realised he's back home and ran towards his family happily

Nuada felt a bit emotional he hates saying bye to wink.

let's get out of here Lugh grabbed Nuada by his arm and pulled him along with him towards the ship

Nuada looked back and Wink seemed happy and it's for the best that he grows up with his family

Wink looked back to run to Nuada but he wasn't standing there anymore and wink felt abandoned

Wink sniffed around to pick up Nuada's scent and it lead to the shore

Wink ran and hopefully it's not too late when he reached the shore the Ship was already leaving

Wink called out to Nuada to take him with him but the ship was barely in sight

Wink dived in the water and started to swim after the ship he didn't care if the ship gets out of sight he remembered the route and tried to swim fast as he can.

* * *

><p>It's only been a week since Nuada returned Wink home but it seems longer for 3 days he truly missed him but he tried to get over it<p>

by remembering he's with his own kind.

All Nuada can do is move on with his life.

Nuada played with his pencil rolling it back and forth as he kept his head resting on the wooden desk

he can't focus on anything lately and eyed Wink's little nest Nuada made for him and it made him miss Wink even more

Nuada stood up and wanted to move the basket away so that he can move on with his life.

when the ship arrived Nuada's parents were waiting for him and both gave him a tight embrace

the Queen pulled Lugh by his arms to give him a hug aswell Im glad to see you too said motherly

Me too my Queen you have been like a Mother to me. and enjoyed the warmth.

Lugh was happy to be away from the Orc valley but he hopes that he didn't make a huge mistake by skipping out on battle training

and all he can do is apologise and take whatever punishment Shreng has in stored for him.

Im sorry Shreng lugh pleaded

Shreng's face oozed hostility and looked Lugh in the eye not as sorry after im done with you.

im sorry master Shreng it's just too hard.

Shreng kicked him in the stomach that's what you get for skipping my training without my consent.

and if you ever show up late or don't show up at all you will be begging for me to put you out of your misery understood?

Lugh nodded and his body twitched from the pain and effortly grabbed his staff from the ground

out of all the Elves i trained you are the worst and pushed his face into the mud

Tomorrow morning same time same place Shreng hissed and left the bruised Lugh behind in the woods.

Lugh coughed up blood from the blow in his stomach and layed still Lugh remained in the woods for days feeling starved and no one was there

to help him.

he noticed a figure standing it was a small troll who watched him from a short distance he couldn't see very well in the Night and was scared that the troll might mistake him for food and will be devoured But the troll licked the blood off his face and sat next to him for warmth.

within seconds Lugh felt that he got scooped up in someone's arms and lost conciousness.

Lugh opened his eyes and noticed he was in a private white room he had bandages over his arms and head and looked underneath his shirt to see bandages over his ribcage. Lugh must have been injured worser than he thought.

The door opened and the Queen stepped in with a look of relief in her gentle eyes.

Where am I my Queen? Lugh asked

In the castle Nuada found you in the woods with Wink's help

Wink's help? Lugh asked confused and the door opened and Wink skipped towards Lugh's bed and Lugh picked the troll up

I tought Nuada returned it Lugh eyed the Queen

Nuada found him eating grass and flowers near the castle it upsetted the gardeners greatly The Queen said feeling sympathy for them.

I guess you are not a dumb troll after all Wink you are a life saver Lugh said and ruffled the tiny hair strains on his head.

The Queen became serious. We know what happened to you and our King is taking measures.

Measures? Lugh repeated in shock and had a sinking feeling in his stomach against Shreng?

The Queen nodded please don't be afraid he won't hurt you anymore

No! Lugh said please don't It wasn't him who did that to me.I..I felt and broke some ribs Lugh lied trying to stop things from getting worser

Lugh stop lying a couple of witnesses confirmed that Shreng has mistreated you before the Training had started by shoving you.

Lugh shook his head No! you don't know what you are doing! you are creating more reason for him to be hostile to me.

Lugh listen now! the battle training is over you won't get many training from him again.

arrggg you don't understand! Lugh got up to his feet the Queen tried to stop him but he slapped her hand away and rushed towards the throne room

hopefully he can make peace but he arrived to late Shreng stepped out of the throne room and bumped against Lugh's painful shoulder without facing him

Lugh heard the word "Traitor" under Shreng's breath.

That made Lugh feel even worse and went inside without asking Balor for permission to enter.

Sire Lugh said out of breath and kneeled down. forgive me for entering but please can we talk about this?

Why didn't you tell any of us? Balor spoke not raising from his throne.

I thought I'd make things worse and kick the last remaining humans in elf land out. Lugh said

Balor looked at his bandages and carefully rested a hand on his shoulder I'm sorry for not protecting you boy but I promise you

I won't let any human hurt you again.

But what will you do Sire? Lugh said preparing for the worst.

I will ban the remaining humans from Elf land Balor said and walked outside the throne room

Lugh ran after him and grabbed his sleeve please don't if you do that then you will create more hatred please you will just make it worse Sire!

Balor looked at Lugh but didn't heed his warning and stood behind his decision.

within days the humans are tracked down by the Bethmoora soldiers and got forced out with violence and the ones who resisted got killed

humans no longer co existed in Elf land and soldiers remained near the forest to make sure no humans are in their forests.

Lugh calmed down when the humans remained gone and finally had peaceful nights but this is just the calmth before the storm.

* * *

><p>Nuada woke up struggling slightly to breathe when he inhaled a thick smoke coming inside the open window he became dizzy and nauseous and got out of bed<p>

and walked outside towards the Balcony in the distance a huge dark cloud of burning fire cloaked the horizon

Nuada was horrified by the sight he knew something was very wrong and that fire didn't start by itself

Nuada grabbed Wink quickly out of his nest and held the troll under one arm as he ran outside his chamber as fast as he could to wake his Father and checked up with Lugh and Nuala to see if they are all right. Wink felt startled and accidentally scratched Nuada by digging his claws in his bare skin.

but Nuada didn't feel anything of it as the fear for his Families safety and adrenaline pumped through his whole body.

Balor hurried outside with a large group of Soldiers and saw the huge smoke cloud in the distance.

Where is Mother? Nuada spoke from behind Balor with a tear soaked face

I can't find her Father! where is she? Nuada panicked his legs felt weak and collapsed to his knees.

Lugh held him tight as he called for his Mother.

it made Balor's blood turn cold his beloved Queen could be stuck in that hellfire with no way out

Balor ordered his men to draw their swords to come with him and ordered the residence of the castle to put out the fire near the forest to prevent further spreading

Balor raced towards the village as fast as his horse can the longer they take to arrive the smaller the chance that his wife is still alive

a breath of hot air greeted Balor's face when they arrive at the hill.

houses are burning in the hell fire of the inferno that kept spreading the horses got startled by the fire and the riders almost lost balance

there was No sign of survivors and villages further away suffered the same fate a huge part of the Elven forest got destroyed in the lake of fire.

Balor's soldiers did whatever they could to put out the fire with the help of the magical beings and Balor looked desperately for his wife

but his Queen was never found so far.

Balor refused to believe she died in the fire and will not stop until he finds her.

an awful stench for burning bodies remained around the land and Balor's heart started to ace painfully when he noticed a badly wounded woman with the a bracelet with the Bethmoora symbol on her wrist.

she almost was unrecognizable because half of her face got burned but Balor knew it was his wife he collected her in his arms and rocked back and forth screaming towards the sky cursing the ones who caused this.

Nuada was still outside keeping his hopes up that his mother is alive but the longer he waits the more desperate he becomes.

and Lugh came behind him and touched his shoulder in comfort Nuada automatically placed a hand on it.

Lugh didn't know what to say because he knew that things are never going to be all right.

Wink licked the scratch wound he caused on Nuada's arm apologetically and Nuada hugged him close in response

after hours that seemed like days Balor returned with his men Nuada stood up with a heart sinking feeling his Mother is not returned

Balor got off his horse with his head down as Nuada approached him

Lugh watched them from the distance and saw that Nuada shook his head in disbelief when he heard the horrid news

Balor lowered himself to his son's level and Nuada clinged on Balor weeping hysterically

Lugh became emotional of the sight of them mourning and tears started to roll down his face aswell.

Lugh never forgot these horrid deeds of the human race and can't think of a race that's just as corrupted as the wicked hollow things who are called mankind

Lugh was convinced that all humans are born evil and was glad that the royal seal has separated Elves and humans.

Elves and mankind are never ment to live among each other and never will not even in the land of Tir na nog.

**Author's note: **

**It took a bit long to finish this chapter because i was busy making 2 chapters and planned on posting 2 chapters but I didn't want to delay the update any longer It's a bit unfair for the ones who are waiting for a new chapter. And I also had to deal with rough times in personal life.**

**But I'm doing better now and ready to move on with life.**

**This chapters seems to have many events stuffed in one chapter but I wanted to tell about Lugh's and Nuada's friendship and Wink's origins.**

**And I've told in previous chapters that it won't be long until the humans will strike and I like to start with that in the next chapter to get this over with.**

**So I'm sorry if this chapter seems a bit not written very well. the next chapter will be finished sooner than a week and a half so stand by and I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and until next time and Thank you for your patience.**

**T.C Light Gaia xxxxx ^o^**


	22. Dig up the past

After the death of the Queen Balor wasn't the same anymore he felt ill and empty inside.

He couldn't look at his beloved Queen's bracelet without tearing up.

King Balor desired one thing and that's avenging the Queen of Elf land's death and snap ties witht the human race for good

Balor gathered his men and launched a attack to the human's village.

The humans got out numbered easily Women and children got throwed out of elf land

they are no longer allowed to enter Bethmoora nor Tuatha dé danann.

the humans who retaliated with violence got killed.

Balor found out about Shreng's hiding place and Shreng kept denying that he had anything to do with the fire

But Balor wouldn't listen and beat the life out of Shreng in furry until his face was unreonisable black ad blue.

Balor gave a kick to his rib case with all his strength That's for my belove Queen you unthankful peace of trash!

Balor's men picked Shreng's broken body up and Balor held Shreng's chin up with the tip of his spear Balor fought the urge to slit te traitors throat

Make sure that I'll never see your face again. Balor said keeping his anger at bay.

Because next time you'll beg me to put you out of your misery.

Balor turned his back to Shreng and got taken outside the elven realm Shreng couldn't talk but eyed Balor with so much spite and hatred

But Balor couldn't care less he has learned the hard way that Men and Elf can't live among each other no more.

To make sure Elves and Humans are separated forever mechanic trolls worked on a seal to mark the Elves territory only the members of Balor's court

are allowed to enter and exit Elf land with the Celtic tree symbol they received after finishing battle training.

Balor called out the help of the phoenix birds to absorb the magic of the forest to make the power of the seal un reversable and everlasting.

deserted forests are owned by the Elves as the dust of the phoenix tail landed on the ground and became protected by the royal seal aswell.

Balor's decision to keep his people safe with the seal had a huge impact on the Elven forest the magic faded for a huge part of the Elven realm

But Balor couldn't risk the chance of letting more of his people die there might still be a handful of humans left somewhere but at least the humans who are outside the seal can't come in and that will decrease the chance that humans will overthrow the king and take over Tuatha dé danann.

Balor sat on his throne with his son on his lap Nuada cried softly and Balor coforted him as best as he could.

_I'm sorry my son _Balor mused and held Nuada close to his heart and carried him to the large window.

but Nuada didn't look up and remained silent.

Balor teared up and spoke to his son my beloved queen and your mother is with the Gods now and she watches over us in the land of Tir Na Nog

I miss her..I miss her so bad Father!

so do I Nuada but we will meet her again. Balor placed Nuada on the ground and wiped Nuada's tears away with his thumbs

My son we both suffered a great loss

Nuala didn't want to be comforted she blamed her father dearly for letting the humans co-exist and seeked help to cope with her pain

by spending time with the magical beings in the recently colonized places of Elf land.

The elven realm started to recover slowly but it's not as beautiful as before it looks like a normal forest some beautiful rainbows and bright green leafs here but Balor's heart ace didn't pass and probably never will.

Balor rocked Nuada slightly when he woke up and broke into tears again.

trying to comfort his son the best he could but he also tried to comfort himself.

every year without his queen was horrible and Balor's health started the decrease

his people were very worried that Balor won't be able to cope with his Queen's death and might pass away soon.

_Please don't die Father_ Nuada said as he entered Balor's throne room.

If you are gone then I got nothing to live for.

Balor beckoned Nuada to his side and held Nuada's hands tight in his.

I won't die I will always be with you. I will hang on to my life until i finally pass the crown to you.

and your Mother will be watching over you in the beautiful land of Tir Na Nog with the Gods.

We will join her one day my boy. That I am certain of.

* * *

><p>Betmoora healed fully after months but the wounds in Nuada's heart hasn't healed the death of his mother effected him deeply<p>

his feelings towards Humans changed fom dislike to hatred.

Lugh felt sorry for him, but the last thing Nuada needs is pity.

Lugh regrets flaking out on Nuada on his birthday now that he brought up memories of that terrible event

how can you stay so strong Nuada? Lugh wondered. and focused on the sky.

Lugh? Lugh! Nuada shook him gentle.

Eh? sorry? Lugh said snapping out of his day-dream

Are you ok? you seemed a bit spaced out.

No I'm fine I was thinking back about how you and I met. do you still remember?

well of course Nuada said happily how could I not remember? you are one of my best friend in the world.

I'm sorry for not being there for you alot my friend but I promise you I will do my best to see you more often Lugh said in a guilty tone.

It's alright Lugh apology accepted.

Lugh grinned and stood up C'mon lets go I can't wait to ride on one of those dragons.

have you ever ride on one? Lugh askd as he held onto Nuada's arm to make him walk quicker.

errm No I never have Nuada became annoyed when he couldn't free himself from Lugh's grip.

Nuada i was wondering.. You and Celia are very close and..

And? Nuada asked him curious arching one eye brow.

Have you asked her for a date yet?

What? Nuada asked a bit shocked.. No! I haven't she's in a relationship

Wink growled annoyed the last thing he need is him encouraging to date that tiny excuse of a Elf.

But his gentle puppy dog eyes returned when Nuada mentioned that she's with someone else and now Wink can finally enjoy his trip.

Oh Im sorry to hear that she is quite a catch. But still you should tell her how you feel maybe she'll leave him for you. Lugh said cheeky

Lugh! that's the most dishonorable thing a warrior can do. No I won't do that. Nuada said in defense

I know I was kidding actually but like I said there is nothing wrong with telling her how you feel I mean you have feelings for her right?

Wink eyed the men annoyed because he wished that they could move to the dragon realm without wasting time talking about that woman.

Nuada heard Wink foot stomping and got up.

Let's move I'll tell you while we are traveling to the dragon realm

Nuada walked next to Lugh while Wink followed behind them enjoying the fresh air and peaceful serenity.

To answer your question Yes I do I..I loved her like a sibling when I took her in. But my feelings developed into a crush and..I love her Lugh.

but I stepped aside when she confirmed her relationship with Macha.

But I fear that I'm too late, And if I truly love I should let her go

Lugh smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. Your selfless nature is amazing don't you ever change Nuada.

Never Nuada said and felt a cold breeze blowing his direction and the sky was filled with tiny colourful dragons

flying circles around leaf green mountains.

We are almost there Lugh said c'mon let's move.

Further into the woods the dragon realm came into sight.

there were huge dragons of different sizes and many new breeds have spawned.

most of them ignored Nuada and his friends but some seemed alarmed and growled and hissed smoke came out of their nose

and then It became quiet.

the floor trembled and a loud growl was heard and the baby dragons hid behind their mothers.

Lugh became a bit frightened and regretted his idea to disturb the dragons nest

Nuada drawed his weapon and clenched in into his hand as firms as he could.

We have to get out of here before the Queen attacks us. they must think we are enemies.

Wink came infront of the Elves he didn't care how big the Queen is he'll fight her anyway.

The chief of all dragons emerged from the rock and It was a short chubby dragon with a tiny crown made of branches on her head and it left the travelers puzzled they couldn't believe that such a powerful roar came from a tiny being.

the symbol on Nuada's belt shined against the tree and It caught the attention of the dragons.

the Chief sniffed curiously at their scent and knew that the intruders are not their foe.

one dragon climbed on Nuada's shoulder showing it's trusting nature and other dragons warmed up to them

Nuada and his friends were very tired from their travel and the chief gave them permission to rest in their realm

when the soft ground touched Nuada's head the fatigue kicked in and dragons lay next to them to watch over him and Lugh.

Wink didn't feel like resting and started to befriend dragons and understood dragonese half because it's quite similar to the toll language.

Nuada and Lugh watched Wink play in the water and the fish like dragons were in awe with his swimming speed and see him as competition.

Nuada lay on his back again and was happy that his friend is having a good time he missed seeing this side of his best friend.

the dragon realm is beautiful but Nuada couldn't imagine himself living here. Nuada started to miss his home a bit and when they are fully rested he likes to

make one stop at his Father's castle and then sail to Bethmoora right away.

Lugh felt something crack It came from his cloth made backpack. Lugh was worried that he might have crushed the egg some how

Lugh panicked But Nuada noticed light coming out of the egg cracks and knew the egg was hatching.

other dragons came closer to look too.

a tiny fragile dragon covered with goop came out of It. Lugh picked it up and cleaned It.

Welcome to the world little guy Lugh said and kind of knew how it felt to become a dad.

two dragons sniffed the little critter but smelled Lugh's scent and didn't payed attention to the baby dragon anymore.

Lugh looked at the little one in his arms and felt it was time to leave there were dragons moving up towards the exit

he placed the dragon in his shoulder bag to keep it warm and turned around to his friend.

C'mon Nuada let's go back home. My Father might be worried about us.

Lugh hopped on the back of a dragon that was climbing towards the exit of the cave for flight.

and Nuada hopped on another dragon who Is about to leave the cave.

The dragon looked behind it's shoulder in confusion. Can you give us a ride back home big guy? Lugh asked.

The dragon gave a rumbling growl in response and didn't shake Lugh off and guided him to the end of the cave.

Lugh Is It ok If I leave to Bethmoora today!? Nuada's voice echoed behind him.

Sure pal Im glad you were able to see the Dragon Realm!. I had a good time! Lugh beamed back.

Thanks pal I'll say goodbye to your Father before I go home.

Nuada's stomach turned slightly when his dragon skipped to the edge.

the two dragons spreaded their wings when the wind blew their direction. Are you ready? Lugh beamed

No! Nuada said and held on tight when his dragon glided off the mountain first.

Nuada's dragon flew further up above the sky Nuada tried not to lose his grip as the mighty beast made a loop and glided after Lugh.

the wind kept them high and Nuada could see glimpses of the blue sea through the clouds and fog.

The dragon dived down with full speed and Nuada felt his stomach tighten before they reached the water the dragon stopped and glide over the ocean upside down and turned back when the dragon sensed that Nuada felt uncomfortable having his blood running to his brain.

Nuada was amazed with the creatures intelligence like It know how to make sure the rider is fine and not act reckless.

This is the fist time Nuada explored the beautiful land of the dragons above and couldn't wait to colonize it so that the dragons can be protected with the magic of the royal seal aswell.

the dragons gaps of the mountains and Lugh could see the fishes dive above the water and swimming faster like they want to race or flee from the dragons.

they flew higher and the warm rays of the rising sun greeted them

Nuada saw something through the fog clouds above the sky Nuada caught Lugh's attention and made the dragon go down and felt relief when he notice the seal of the Bethmoora clan.

the crew on the ship greeted the warriors when their dragons hovered above them.

The dragons gave them a flight back to Tuatha De Danann and Lugh was happy that he can rest for a bit and then maybe a short sparring match

to relive the old times Lugh was certain that he can defeat Nuada in a sword fight and couldn't wait to show his best friend the new skilled he has learned.

* * *

><p>Cecelia was in her cabin drawing something in her note book and went through the pages and viewed the previous drawings she made during her travels<p>

and learned alot about battles and many of the future court members were kind enough to teach her about new sword skills and how to disarm apponent more effiecntly.

Macha knocked on the door of her cabin and Cecelia opened the door.

Macha apologized for disturbing her.

Is everything all right? Cecelia asked.

Yes I wanted to tell you that Nuada greeted us a while back

Cecelia felt happy and stepped out of her cabin.

well where is he ? I've missed him Cecelia said moving towards the deck.

he's not here my lady he went to the direction of Lugh's house

Oh can you turn back the ship so that I can see him?

No It can't we are heading back to Bethmoora

why the hell not ? It's only a small turn. Cecelia asked slightly agitated.

The captain won't turn back for no good reason my lady I'm sorry but I didn't make those rules.

I know and im sorry for raising my voice Cecelia bowed and walked towards the small spare boats and started to untie them

_I really need to work on my anger problem because I was being rude to that guy for no reason._ Cecelia said to herself feeling a bit guilty.

the small ship landed in the ocean and Cecelia looked behind her to see if someone sees her and jumped off the ship into the water

and climbed on the boat and started peddling. It was much harder than she thought she was peddling for 10 minutes but the Island seemed far away still.

She rested her arms for a moment and leaned on her back. _Oh boy I should have brought a strong Elf with me to peddle this bloody thing._

_because I'm tired already and not even there yet!._

when the heat of the sun started to become unpleasant she collected herself and started peddling towards the Island huffing and whining about how hard and heavy the peddles are. tiny magical beings could hear her complaining and rolled their eyes at her.

It seemed like ages but Cecelia finally made it to the Island and jumped out of the boat landing with her knees on the ground and grabbed a handful of white sand.

Land! finally Cecelia said with relief rubbing her sore burning arms It feels like they could fall off her shoulder if she had to peddle any longer.

She got on her feet and scanned the area It looks a bit scary and was Thankful that her ship crew gave her a sharp sword otherwise she wouldn't dare to enter the forest alone.

Cecelia noticed a cloth that hanged on the branch of the tree she picked it up and unfolded it.

It was a long sleeved shirt and smelled it to see to who it belonged to.

Nuada's Purdy scent was all over it And inhaled it again making her swoon.

at a small hill Cecelia spotted Nuada wink and Lugh in the distance.

Wink's nose moved and picked up Cecelia's scent. and he wasn't very happy about that.

Nuada looked up surprised and saw Cecelia running up to them.

Cecelia what are you doing here? Nuada asked and returned her hug automatically.

I came to see you. I heard from the warriors that you were here so I grabbed a spare boat and peddled all the way here Cecelia panted.

Lugh! Cecelia said happily Oh I missed you! It's so good to see you.

And Wink I missed you too mr grumpy Cecelia said tickling Winks jaw.

Wink snarled but it didn't scared her anymore and annoyed Wink even more by giving the troll hair a ruffle.

How are you and Macha? have you have future plans for a family? Lugh asked.

Cecelia looked at the ground. well we are friends now.

So you broke up? why didn't you tell us? Nuada said.

_Anyone would be jumping for joy if their love interest break up with someone but Nuada couldn't_

_feel happy about that even If he tried. right now he wanted to comfort his friend as much as he can._

Because I felt embarrassed we 've been together for a short while and now It has ended abruptly I didn't know how to start.

Also Nuada I also been thinking about your offer. I like you to take me to the place of my origins I have so many questions that needs to be answered.

I wanted to see my Father we do the trip another day when I'm fully rested?

I'm sorry but you said you will take me when I'm ready and I'll make sure you will keep your word.

you can see your Father tomorrow.

I miss him Celia. I want to see him today.

I'm sorry Nuada but a promise always comes first. This might be the only chance to visit the Celtica Islands.

* * *

><p>Nuada remained silent as the ship sails to the Celtica Islands he as in a slight foul mood he wished that Cecelia didn't act so selfish<p>

sure he promised her but does it mean she has to react so cold towards his desires to see his Father. he's old and sick and no one knows how long 'he has left.

Hey pal can I sit with you? Lugh asked with plates of Elvish food.

Nuada looked over his shoulder Oh sure Lugh.

Lugh sat down and gave Nuada a plate but he didn't eat it.

So why are you moody? Lugh asked with a full mouth.

I'm not moody Nuada denied

Oh yes you are. Lugh teased I know you better than anyone else. those annoyed frown those pouty lips

Lugh said pinching his cheeks together.

Cut it out! Nuada said annoyed but felt a bit amused by Lugh's stupid behavior.

It's just that I wanted to see my Father but she's being self-absorbed and cares only about her own needs at the moment I didn't expect that from her.

aww I understand but just take her there and after that you no longer have to travel there again. and don't promise her anything again.

Nuada nodded. I just want to get this over with quick.

Don't worry Nuada time always goes fast when I'm around Lugh said holding Nuada in a headlock you'll be home before you know it.

Yeah ok Lugh. anyway what are you going to name him..or her?

Who? Lugh asked.

the baby dragon Nuada said pointing at the dragon on his back who is chewing on Lugh's hair and tried to have a taste of Nuada's long hair too.

Errrm..I'll call him chewy! because he always chews on his food when he eats.

Nuada chuckled trying to stop chewy from another attempt to nibble on some hair strains.

The ship started to rock a bit on the waves and in the distance a dark looking island came in sight.

We are here Nuada said standing up with chewy under his arm.

The ship arrived to shore and Nuada helped Celia get off the ship and Lugh stayed on the ship with Wink and his dragon

Are you coming? Nuada asked his friends.

No I'll stay here to guard the ship Lugh said I feel It's unsafe to do leave It behind for long.

ok, Wink Lugh you watch each others back. we'll be back very soon.

Lugh waved a bye and entered the ship with lots of wine bottles to get wasted and hopefully the time will pass quicker

Listen this area is not protected by the royal seal so don't wander by yourself unarmed ok?

Yes Nuada.

And don't hesitate to strike with your sword if you meet a human there.

Cecelia nodded and stayed close to him as they entered the forest

the wood was weak and the houses looked like it got burned there was an eerie vibe around the deserted area like the spirits of the fallen Tribe didn't find peace after many years.

Nuada let her wander around the deserted tribe by herself but Cecelia made sure she stayed in eye sight for protection.

inside the hut like houses were nothing but mud covered belongings like old books

a small burned down house near the end of the village caught her attention every time she blinked her eyes she gets brief flash backs

Cecelia touched a small piece of wood that was supposed to be the door and the visions became stronger Cecelia collapsed

And Nuada rushed to her side as quick as he could _Oh No what happened? _Nuada said freaked out.

Cecelia's eyes rolled in the back of her head corners of her mouth started to foam and Nuada flew into panick trying desperately to wake her.

Nuada felt a eerie cold feeling that crept up his spine his heart raced and knew something spooky is present here.

In Cecelia's vision she could see how the humans ambushed the village two Elves inside the house tried to barricade the door and a Phoenix

bird kept her wings protectively over a crib of a terrified infant.

Cecelia felt someone shake her roughly and snapped back to reality seeing Nuada's face pale with worry the eerie vibe vanished and Cecelia slowly gained conscious.

_Celia can you hear me? _Nuada asked her

and Cecelia nodded her head in response and Nuada helped herself up.

Cecelia felt the rapid beating of Nuada's heart beat through the fabric of his clothing when she placed a hand of it for support

Oh.. your heart Cecelia said lowering her hand between his pecs.

yeah you scared the living crap out of me...But what happened to you? Nuada asked

I'll tell you another time but please let's go back to the ship I want to go home. Cecelia said and hurried towards the direction of the ship with Nuada behind her.

the ship wasn't very far away but Nuada stopped in his tracks and smelled a faint smell of a camp fire.

Celia stay close to me Nuada warned.

and Cecelia looked at him questionably why what's wrong?

I smell fire someone must have set up a camp near by.

Well maybe It's Lugh and Wink who did that they must have catched their dinner.

I don't think so..I smell a lot of trouble. Nuada said and followed the scent.

Nuada moved through the bushes quietly and reached the end of the mountain. downstairs there was a camp with huts but It didn't belong to Elves

but humans.

many carriages with cages were spread over the camp with magical beings trapped inside them they were in a bad condition brutalized and experimented on

pegasusses and dragons limped back and forth in their cages in pain.

It made Nuada's blood boil how could anyone be so heartless to harm defenseless animals for no reason.

Nuada walked to the carriage quiet and unlocked one of the the cages with his sword the birds became spooked and started to chirp

Nuada tried to calm them down but his attempt was in vain.

Humans came out of their huts and wondered what gotten into those birds.

Cecelia started to worry for Nuada's safety and grabbed rocks to throw at them If they spot Nuada.

Nuada hid behind a carriage and opened the doors of the pegasuses. the horses rushed out and charged at the humans with their horns.

one horn penetrated a humans stomach as the unicorn clashed against the group of human hunters.

the remaining humans scanned the area with their daggers drawed and Nuada came out of hiding removing his cloak revealing the Symbol of Bethmoora.

_Silverhand! _The human chief hissed furious.

Nuada's eyes grew slightly bigger in surprise _that_ _human__ filth knows who I am. _Nuada thought and narrowed his eyes again.

_yes!_ Nuada answered and drawed his twin swords from his back.

you are on our turf now pale face! let's see how tough you are when we cut you open and..Ouch the chief yelped in pain.

one of Cecelia's bricks landed hard against the back of the chiefs head.

Leave him be Cecelia yelled and started to throw more.

Nuada charged towards the distracted humans and drilled his sword in their abdomen.

3 tried to attack Nuada from behind but got beheaded within a twink of an eye.

when Nuada finished 30 of them one human tried to make a run for it. and Nuada throws his swords to the fleeing humans and It went through the humans head finishing the last gang member for good.

Nuada wiped his swords clean and freed the captive animals. Cecelia made her way down and approached Nuada.

Are you all right? Cecelia asked.

yes. we are done here. c'mon let's go home.

one human was hiding above the trees he wanted to kill Cecelia with his bow because she was an easy target and her speed isn't as agile as Nuada to dodge the arrow.

but if he shoots Cecelia then he'll have a deranged Elf warrior on his ass so he decided to stay quiet and wait until they leave to warn the troops.

when Nuada was out of sight the human climbed out of the tree and went to see his commander.

* * *

><p>the only survivor of the hunters entered a large chamber and closed the door behind him.<p>

Lord Shreng The human servant said and bowed to his leader.

A muscular middle-aged human got up from his chair and stepped into the light. Welsh? Have you delivered the Pegasus to their destination?

No.. They have been set free. Welsh said feeling a bit intimidated

What? Shreng hissed furious those beasts are worth a fortune!

Lord Shreng there were two strange figures at the camp Welsh began quickly.

One of them was Nuada Silverhand King Balor's son. He killed everyone but I got away un noticed.

Shreng grabbed Welsh by his collar. Where is Silverhand? that little insect!

I don't know I saw them leave towards the south! please If I tried to take him I would have ended up dead too.

Shreng pushed Welsh to the ground and he crawled to his feet.

I heard that your cousin Bres is preparing for war against Bethmoora we should join them!

No If I fight together with Bres then one of us will be co ruler of Tuatha De Danann. And I want to have full rulership of the elven realm.

Shreng's face curved into a grimly smile. Let Bress get his Ass kicked by Silverhand and then I'll come In and take all the glory.

The Elven Realm will be called Fir Bolg when I take over and

I'll be the richest and most powerful man tha has ever lived Shreng said and poured wine in his glass and offered Welsh one aswell.

* * *

><p>Nuada and Cecelia arrived at the ship Lugh was on the deck pacing around drunk with his pet chewy singing Evish songs and many hiccups interrupted his singing for brief seconds.<p>

Lugh what is it? Nuada said catching his friend from stumbling over.

*Hick*! I got bored so I decided to get wasted. Timeeeeee flieeeeees when you are drunk hehe *Hick*! Lugh said trying to keep balanced.

Nuada *Hick!* have you found what you have been looking for?

Yes,we need to get out of here quick Nuada said looking over his shoulder at the woods making sure they are not followed.

Where is Wink? Is he inside? Nuada asked in a serious tone.

Yeah he's in the cabin resting Lugh said calming his friend down.

Ok I'll go on deck Cecelia bring Lugh inside and don't leave your cabin until the ship starts sailing.

Yes Nuada Cecelia obeyed and helped Lugh to his cabin and went inside hers.

Nuada rushed to the steer wheel of the ship and set course to Bethmoora

when the shore was out of sight Wink came on the deck approaching Nuada.

Hey, Nuada said smiling at his troll friend.

Hi Wink roared

Thank you for coming with me. It means a lot.

Your welcome, But I don't ever want to go back to that Celtica Island I had trouble staying calm when i was there.

I felt It too Wink and don't worry I never go there ever again...Nuada focused on the sea Wink can I ask you one favour?

sure I'll do anything sire what kind of favor? Wink said.

Well first you can start by quit calling me Sire. and second would you guide the ship to Bethmoora while I visit my Father?

But..Nuada.

As much as I like to go home I do think I should visit my Father. I've met humans on that deserted Island Wink.

They knew who I am.

But maybe they recognized the symbol on your belt Wink pointed at it.

Every Elf of my Fathers court have this Symbol on their belts symbols aren't any different from mine

Wink eyed his master but what does it mean?

something no good I've been having gut feelings lately and maybe It's related to this.

but I'll talk to my Father about this and see what he has to say about It. And I'll ask for his blessing for something that's very important.

blessing for what? Wink's heart raced he feared that he's going to propose to Cecelia.

I'll tell you when I get home. And tell the others that Im with my Father when they wake up.

Wink nodded but deliberately avoided eye contact with Nuada.

What Is It now? Nuada asked frustrated. Seriously tell me! Im tired of forcing an answer out of you!

Nothing.. I was thinking about what you said about the humans. I fear they will harm the magical beings who are outside the royal seal

Nuada's face softened and felt bad for snapping at him. So do I but we can't spread the power of the royal seal over every forest It will destroy Elf land.

all we can do is hope that they will steer away from men and find their way to Bethmoora.

* * *

><p>The ship was near the Elven realm and Wink took over the steering wheel. Lugh and Cecelia were still asleep and Nuada went off-board.<p>

And was on his way to his Father. Nuada contacted his sister that he will be coming and felt his sisters excitement in his abdomen.

after 10 minutes a white unicorn galloped his direction and recognized the rider.

It was his beloved Sister.

Nuala stepped off her unicorn and rushed happily to her brothers side.

They gave each other a long tight embrace. Nuala was so happy to be reunited with her brother once again.

It felt great being back in the Elven Realm and Nuada couldn't wait to see his Father.

Nuada opened Balor's throne room and greeted his Father with a bow.

Father I. Balor stopped him in mid sentence and grabbed his son by his robe and pulled him in for a tight embrace.

Nuada smiled and felt like a child again when his father stroked his head fondly.

My Boy Balor said cupping Nuada's face you look buffer.

yeah I have been training harder my Father If start slacking I'll let you down.

you've never lt me down Nuada I'll always be proud of you no matter what.

Nuada held Balor's hands in his.

Father I came here to talk about something and also to receive your blessing.

When I get home I'm going to ask for Cecelia's hand.

Balor's face lit up joyfully really? My son is finally going to get married!

well I still need to ask her Nuada said If she says yes then It will be the most awesome day of my life.

You'll have my blessing dear son. It would be an honor to stay alive long enough to witness that day.

Nuada embraced his Father tight. Balor felt very warm just like back in the day when Nuada was little He felt so secure around Balor.

Nuada opened his eyes enjoying the last few seconds of his Father's love and moved his head from Balor's shoulder to look his Father in the eye.

Father! Nuada said serious I've saw something disturbing at the deserted Celtica Island. Magical beings in very bad conditions were trapped in cages.

And it wasn't our kind who did this. There were human hunters in the forest.

Humans! Balor repeated Nuada in shock clutching his heart his breathing became heavier.

Father those humans knew who I am and.. Nuada looked over his Father when he heard wheezing sounds coming from his Father.

Balor looked pale and struggled to breathe.

Father what's wrong? Nuada said alarmed.

Balor didn't answer and started blankly in front of the wall.

Father? Nuada said nervously when Balor calmed down and placed on balors trembling shoulder.

Nuada grabbed his Fathers face to make him look Nuada in they eye. Say something!

Balor collected himself still with one hand clutched to his heart. Nuada placed his own hand on it.

I.. A bad bad memory entered my mind when you mentioned "them" Balor spoke. they killed so many of us.

I'm sorry Nuada said and helped his Father to his feet.

Father If something wrong with you..you'll let me know right?

Balor gave him a weak nod and Nuada helped him enter his chamber hoping that he didn't put strains on his heart.

* * *

><p>Nuada stood outside Balor's castle on a large high balcony. he had a excellent view of the Elven realm and the sea.<p>

he breathed in and out trying to get over the horrible look he saw in his Fathers eyes.

Nuala slowly approached her brother hugging him from behind. Brother I could feel your panic from head to toe.

please you need calm down.

Is Father ok? Nuada said looking sadly over his shoulder.

Nuala nodded I've checked up on him. He's asleep.

He really scared me Nuala I thought he was going to die. I've never seen him like this.

and I have this gut feeling he's not being honest with me. There is something he's not telling...But what?

I don't know the answer to that dear I'll try to talk to him tomorrow maybe I'll have better luck.

Thank you Sister.. Sometimes I wished I could read Fathers mind aswell..

It's so frustrating and exhausting to force answers out of people who just won't budge.

I know Brother I sensed you have the same problem with Wink. But give them time I'm sure they will open up when they are ready.

Thank you for this chat Nuala I really needed that.

Anytime dear brother. Nuala gave him a friendly pinch on the cheek and left him be for a moment.

* * *

><p>Balor came to the docks to wish his son a safe trip home.<p>

Nuada looked at his Father with slight worry. Take care of yourself ok? Don't worry visit you again soon.

Nuada hopped on board of the ship. still holding on to Balors arm. He really didn't want to let go asking his Father to come with him to Bethmoora was on the tip of his tongue but said nothing when he let go of his Fathers hand.

Nuada gave a proper goodbye to his Sister and promised her he'll keep in touch with them more often.

Nuala wished he could stay longer but she knew he had to ask a special woman for her hand and wished them the best.

Nuada looked behind him when the ship leaves seeing his Father and Sister waving goodbye and becoming smaller and smaller.

saying goodbye is one of Nuada's weaknesses even though he knows he can see them anytime he wishes but departure is always hard to cope with.

_I love you Father Goodbye._

Wink was waiting for days at the haven of bethmoora.

Arimed and her Brothers wanted to play with but he wasn't in the mood he kept on waiting until nuada has returned.

he became hungry and went into the forest to fetch apples.

Wink stomped his hand against the tree making the apples fall on his head the cave troll ate six apples at once.

Arimed and Centa sat next to each other wink looked at her and said that he'll go for a walk in troll she didn't understand a word.

Wink stoop up and walked towards the grass field.

he walked in a slow pace and reached the edge of a hill and sat on the ground and stared silently to the horizon Arimed saw him leave  
>but didn't follow she knew he had something on his mind.<p>

Wink looked at the clouds he was still hungry but he doesn't feel like moving from his place  
>Creidhne stood behind him but he didn't look up.<p>

Creidhne and Goibniu hopped after Wink ignoring Arimeds warning that he needs to be alone.

Wink look I've got more apples they offered him one he took it but didn't eat it he gave a sad long grunt.

Creidhne touched his paw you miss him don't you?

Wink looked at the two boys with a sas expression his eyes were slightly teary he gave a small nod and spoke in troll  
>he sounded miserble and they felt sorry for him. They sat beside him and looked to the sun and the river.<p>

An hour went by and Goibniu and Creidhne felt asleep on winks shoulder and wink slept with his head resting against theirs.  
>he heard something and his ears moved he opened his eyes wink picked up a scent with his nose he sniffed and his eyes sparkled<p>

Nuada came back home and Wink felt his energy sky rocking.

He stood up letting the sleeping children fly a few inches in the air and ran to Nuada as fast as he could and the children tried to catch up with him.  
>hey wink let's race the first one who reach Nuada wins! Creidhne beamed.<p>

Wink accepted the challenge and sprinted faster.

Nuada heared wink roar and before he could turn around he was tackled on the ground.

Arimed threw herself on Nuada's stomach giving him a playful body slam of her own.

They roared with laughter and Nuada smile grew bigger when he saw his Childhood friend standing there watching them play.

Nuada embraced his friend and his children joined them for an embrace aswell Wink came and scooped them up for a bone crushing hug and let them fall on their back side.

* * *

><p>Cecelia was in the garden near the main door of the castle. she heard footsteps through the loud chirping sound of the crickets<p>

She looked up and saw Nuada opening the gate.

Nuada! im glad you are back safe . how is Nuala? and your dad?

They are doing well Nuala has send her love and dad said hi.

Nuada sat next to Cecelia she looked so pretty Cecelia has changed so much from the day he found her until now.

she was underweight with poor health timid and quiet. Now she's outspoken happy and free and Nuada couldn't imagine a life without her.

Nuada I'm sorry for the way I acted you missed your Dad but all I cared about was my own desires

please forgive my selfish behavior dear friend.

It's ok. I'm glad I came with you to make sure you are safe but I hate being outside the royal seal so I won't return there ever again.

Thank you for looking after me for so long friend Cecelia said leaning against his shoulder. You've been very good to me.

Nuada gathered up all of his courage to ask her the most important question.

_It's now or never_ Nuada thought.

_The worst thing that can happen is rejection but I'll get over it..I hope._

Cecelia are you happy living here with me?

yes I do im pleased that you still want me around after all the things I've done

And i want you to be happy too Nuada then I'll be happy the fullest.

then marry me

Cecelia's eyes grew big in shock when the prince of all elfs asking her to marry him

Do you want to marry me? Nuada repeated coming closer he felt his heart pound quicker he fears he might have scared her.

Nuada..I feel honored but..Im not sure If I feel the same way. And I'm not sure If I want to be in another relationship. Cecelia said

Seeing a painful look in Nuada's eyes made her feel like a monster but she can't lead him on because she doesn't want to break his heart.

But..Celia I had feelings for you for a long time I realised it when you left to make me a sword and i was at home worried sick about your safety

I truly thought you felt the same about me too Nuada said letting go of her hand with deep disappointment.

I never ment to hurt you my friend Cecelia said with a shaky voice and tried not to break into tears.

but I need to know for sure that I make the right decision because

Macha and I split He burned me so I ended it months ago.. And I fear that I'll get burned again

Also I'm very attracted to you. you are very handsome but I'm not sure if it's love it could be just lust.

I understand..Nuada said quiet.

Please don't hate me Nuada Cecelia said I didn't mean to hurt you and tried to cup his cheeks But Nuada didn't want to be touched at the moment

I need some time to get over it my lady I hope you can give me some space Nuada said letting go of Cecelia's hand.

yes I will leave you now it's getting late anyway.

Cecelia moved towards the castle feeling miserable but also happy that was honest with Nuada.

but a knotting feeling kept growing and Cecelia turned her face to Nuada watching him walk to the exit of the garden.

Nuada? Cecelia spoke up lowering her hand when Nuada turned.

yes? Nuada said quick feeling slight relief but also anxious about what she's going to say next.

About your offer I'll consider it but whatever I decide I'll always be there for you. Cecelia said

that made Nuada feel a bit better about himself and thanked her.

Cecelia wanted to comfort him and punch herself in the gut at the same time for hurting Nuada and probably destroyed his faith in love.

but she knew her presence won't make things better at the moment and needs to leave him be

and made her way to her bedroom.

Nuada left the garden to clear his head and rested his back against a tree and sat on the ground watching the sky full of meteors passing by

He wanted to throw away the engagement bracelet away and give up love but something inside Nuada stopped him

a sad sigh escaped Nuada's throat and collected himself.

maybe It's not ment to be Nuada thought maybe the Gods have another woman waiting for me elsewhere.

Nuada hopes that he'll find her soon and move on with his life and hopefully time will mend his broken heart.

* * *

><p>Balor clutched his heart in worry and moved to the tower where the message hawks are and started to write a letter to his son and then he wrote a letter to the other battle nations.<p>

He had to start over a couple of times because his hand was shaking viciously he could have asked his Daughter to do it but he didn't want to wake her nor put fear in her heart because Nuada will feel it aswell.

King Balor placed a stamp with the royal red seal and let the hawks fly away one by one. Balor watched them leave towards the blood-red sky. Balor felt anxious.

Dark days will be upon Bethmoora once more and Balor wasn't sure if he could survive seeing his poor people suffer again.

**Author's Note: **

**Im also sorry for the late update. I always have new idea's for chapters and I assume the next chapter will be finished in a week or so but when I start writing it I always fail to update on the planned date because making all those Idea's into one chapter is harder than it seems.**

**If sorry if this Chapter is a bit confusing because blended two chapters in to one to make up for the sluggish update.**

**Also I notice that when writers use their O.C's in their stories will always say yes when the canon character ask them to marry them or become a couple in the most cliché cheesy way ever. And I think im the only writer who makes the O.C reject the canon character.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading and the waiting is over because the Great war between man and fay have begun. ****And it's going to be very grim.**

**I got inspired by disney's Maleficent flight scene when I wrote about Nuada and Lugh gliding over the sea with their dragons. and Lugh bonding with his dragon Is inspired from the httyd character Hiccup. Who knows I might write a fanfic about hiccup and toothless. but I won't write longer than 5 chapters after I finished Bethmoora Legends Because It's a lot of hard work.**

**Enjoy the holiday season coming soon T.C Light Gaia xxx.**


	23. The Great War

**Author's note: ****Warning perverted hints will be in this chapter here and there.**

**if you get offended easily then don't read.**

Get them Chewy! Lugh beamed trying to encourage his pal to glide faster to catch the fleeing Fishes in the river.

Nuada and his friends explored the tiny lands around the dragon realm that got colonized recently with the royal seal.

Nuada knew his Father won't be happy about it because it caused damage to Elf land.

And Nuada prepared himself for the hostile letters he'll receive any time soon.

Hopefully Balor will understand that he's only doing this to keep the future generations safe from harm.

New villages are in the making and the Workers made sure they chopped less trees down as possible to build.

Nuada enhaled the thin air and touched one of the trees in the new forest.

There aren't many magical beings besides a heard of rare unicorns.

What shall I name this forest Wink? Do you have an idea? Nuada asked his companion.

Xa-balbe Wink said.

Nuada facepalmed himself That means the Land of the dead Wink i need a suitable name.

Well It Is a suitable name Look around us this place is dead there aren't any magical beings to spread magic and make it like Tuatha De Danann.

It will time before new breeds will spawn here but it won't take long soon we can call this our second home. Nuada smiled.

call it Xa-valrama Thor said touching Nuada's shoulder the land of the free. That's a great name I'm sure Father will love it as well.

wink dug a small cave for himself and shielded himself from the sun while Lugh and other crew members stayed in the refreshing cold water.

Nuada got over his rejected marriage proposal quicker than he thought with all the support he got from his crew made things heal faster.

Cecelia never mentioned her decision on what she wants or not so Nuada assumes that she doesn't feel the same and Nuada has let it be.

He kept his distance from her and included her less often in activities such as visiting friends than back in the day when his love started to blossom.

Things will be ok between them one day and be friends like before he made the wrong move but for now Nuada enjoys his space and needs to make up for the lost time.

the sun shined warmly there was no cloud in the sky the magical humming birds were drinking honey  
>wink slept in his cave he tried to ignore the sounds the animals were making.<p>

it was getting louder wink opened his eyes and looked outside there were many baby goats  
>wink became annoyed with their bleat and growled loudly the goats looked up but continued eating<p>

wink came out and chased them they ran away as fast as their little feet could carry them.

wink watched them leave and grunted he heared a bleat and looked behind him two goates were ontop  
>of his cave eating flowers he glared at them the looked at him and hopped away.<p>

wink got over his sleep and decided to have a walk Arimeds brothers were having fun but Arimed was nowhere to be found

Wink sniffed to find her scent and located her.

he found her sitting on a rock she was playing with pixies wink sat next to her and Arimed greeted him.

Arimed showed wink a rose and gave it to him look wink it's a flower come on say it flower

flrwwwwowwrer wink tried to repeat her  
>yes very good wink<p>

they smell really good here try it.

wink looked at the flower he never saw that strange plant before.

wink opened his mouth wide up and tried to eat it but Arimed stopped him.

no no! wink it's not good for you! she gave him another flower here smell it

wink sniffed but didn't like the smell of it he felt his nose tickle. wink come on I need to find blue flowers to finish my flower necklace. And skipped to the flower fields.

Arimed was picking flowers and placed them in a basket she felt someone tapping her shoulder  
>and turned around and wink held a blue rose in front of her.<p>

oh thank you that's a great find wink come let's go over there i see some pretty roses  
>Arimed found a few more blue violets.<br>and made in to a coronet  
>wink was looking curiously how Arimed worked when she was done she showed it to wink<p>

wink noticed something coming their way. It was Balor's hawk with a message wink gulped he knew Nuada will be in trouble.

Wink assumed that Balor has sended him an angry letter.

But the stamp had a different colour than usual message letters green means complains orange means great news but red ment danger Wink looked at the stamp in horror.

Arimed we need to reach Nuada quick. Quick hop on my back. and Arimed did as she was told.

Wink picked up Nuada's scent and raced to his comrades fast.

Nuada was talking to his friend Centa when he heard the heave footsteps of Wink.

Prince Nuada! You got an urgent message from your Father! the child ran to Nuada's side bowed and gave him the letter.

Nuada's heart raced he worried that his Father is upset with him but when Nuada noticed the red stamp his whole world crumbled. Nuada could barely breathe and opened the scroll. And read through it.

Lugh looked at the paper but before he could read It Nuada folded it and placed It back in the cylinder.

dude? Lugh asked.

there's something terribly wrong.

nuada looked at the royal seal.

father! Nuada said worried he remained silent for a moment.

he felt anxious more that ever the owl on nuada's shoulder chirped making nuada look up

he let the owl sit on his arm again and held it hight letting her fly back nuada turned to wink

wink there's danger we must be ready for what will come.

what kind of danger? What are you talking about?

I don't know wink but im going to find out now.

Listen friends Im going to the Elven realm watch over eachother until I came back.

Must we come with you? Lugh asked.

No Lugh I think this is between him and me. Sorry guys I won't stay away very long and Nuada walked passed them.

Thor and Lugh watched Nuads leave. They felt horrible and couldn't calm down inside both of them had a nausea feeling and that could mean one thing.

Something Evil will be upon them and it will rear its head Sooner than everyone expects it.

The weather became from slight rain to a storm.

The Elven realm was damaged the earth of the elven realm bleeds because of Nuada's idea to colonize The Dragon islands at once.

but even with the severe weather and rough surroundings Nuada couldn't turn back his suspicion became bigger and bigger as he comes closer to the castle.

Nuada arrived at his fathers castle he stepped off his went to the watch towers.

Nuada pounded the door with the titanium door bells. Within seconds Balor's castle lit up with Torches Balor's guards stepped forward and looked down.

Halt who's there? a guard spoke.

I am Nuada Silverhand I demand to speak to my father now!

the guard saluted and opened the gates. Nuada made his way to the Throne room Nuala stood in front of the Throne room entrance.

Nuada walked up to his sister and help each other tight. Sister what's going on? I don't know Brother He won't answer any of my questions. but you and I both know It's something very bad.

Nuada's heart pounded in his throat a part of him didn't want to hear what his father wanted to tell him but a part of him was determed to know what going on.

Nuada opened the door and saw his father sitting on his throne.

nuada my son said king balor as he raised from his throne seat

Father he said in elvish he greeted his father with a bow.

what's going on?

My son I've been plagued with horrible nightmare's balor said sadly.

nuada felt hid stomach muscles tighten but kept listening.

I've been dreaming that the human will attack our home.

I thought there were just dreams but a two-headed fairy said that  
>he saw humans near by our elf kingdom they are planning an attack<br>on the elven realm.

but..we can't just stand here we must contact everyone.

i've all ready send a message to every tribe in bethmoora

father when did you heard about this?

weeks ago

what? and you waited this long to tell me? nuada said not believing his ears.

damn it father! why the hell didn't you say someting?

did you think that keeping this kind of information to your self  
>will do us any good?<p>

balor never saw his son so angry before.

I wanted you to focus on the wedding i didn't want to ruin things for you.

the safety of my kind is more importand than my happiness. And there will be no wedding Cecelia has no feelings for me.

Nuada inhaled deeply leaning his back against a pillar looking devastated father I..why are they doing this to us?

why do they want to harm us? i don't understand.

the progress of men grows bigger they demand more space Balor said

that doesn't give them the right to take away our home!

who the hell do they think they are? Nuada clenched his fist in anger.

those damn humans why do they have to destroy everything?

those narrow-minded buffoons are blinded with their own greed.

they think that everything belongs to them! Those ignorant pigs damn them all!

i just wish they were all gone! Nuada said and cleared out of Balor's chamber.

Nuada please I'm sorry. Balor reached out his hand towards his son.

Nuada said nothing and continued walking but stopped at the exit door.

Goodbye Father Nuada said without looking at Balor and made his way to the dock for his departure.

Balor has hurt Nuada for the last time.

He failed to keep his mother safe. And now he's risking the lives of his own people by keeping the planned attack against Bethmoora a secret from anyone.

At this moment Nuada doesn't want to see his Father anytime soon.

Their relationship is deeply strained and isn't sure if they ever going to be all right.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Nuada returned from the meeting with his father he wasn't pleased he just heard from his father.

the humans they want to wage war why do humans have to be this way.? Nuada thought as he walked home. don't they have a soul?

why can't they just leave us alone?

nuada was worried he was afraid that he will lose everyone he cares about.

Nuada arrived at his castle and spotted Wink at the main door.

Nuada smiled and embraced his comrade. Nuada opened his eyes slowly.

Wink where is my crew? Nuada said still holding on to his friend.

they stayed at Tuatha De Danann to find more soldiers to join defending Bethmoora.

your Father's message has been spread over Elf land.

I will go home to gather Orc and troll soldiers we must fight with all our strength or it will be all in vain.

nuada narrowed his eyes don't be alarmed friend we have defeated them once.

we shall do it again.

And I shall fight along side of you like the good old days. I won't let you down.

have you seem Cecelia ?

I haven't spoken to her yet nor seen her all day.

You go inform everyone in the castle and I will alert the troll market and villages near by. Wink said

Be careful after that come back to the castle. Nuada said touching Wink's shoulder.

wink bowed in respect and parted ways.

wink made his way to his own valley his family stared at him with anxious

by the looks on their faces they all ready know what's about to happen.

wink tried to encourage his family but mostly he just wanted to encourage himself.

This war is just the beginning it will get far more worse he could feel it in his bones.

This could be the end of our existance If The Bethmoora soldiers fail.

Wink grumbled slightly.

Wink knew there will be rivers of blood shedded. And it made It's own blood turn cold.

* * *

><p>Nuada asked the residents of the castle to meet him at the dining room in a few hours and no one is allowed to go anywhere alone. One of the maids told where Cecelia was and Nuada went to see her and tell her about the meeting.<p>

nuada opened the door of the public pool he walked in. the room was filled with steam.

he sighed nervously he hated being the bringer of bad news he didn't know how to tell her without panicking her.

he came closer and Cecelia popped her head out of the water she moved her hair from her face and turned around.

and saw nuada she smiled hi long time no see.

how are you my dear? Nuada smiled.

Good Good please join me! and tried to splash Nuada wet.

Come on in the water is hot cecelia said while jumping.

Cecelia's bathing top was white and became see through and he could see her bosom but Nuada tried not to focus too much on that

or he'll become redder than a tomato again and his little friend has already grew an inch.

Cecelia noticed that and tried to hold in a chuckle.

All right I'm coming Nuada said slipping out of his armor.

Nuada removed everything besides his trousers. and Cecelia enjoyed seeing him remove his shirt in front of her eyes.

revealing his sculpted physique.

Nuada stepped in the warm water and felt his worried disappear for a brief moment.

Cecelia came behind him and massaged his scalp gentle.

I'm happy you came to see me Nuada we haven't talked in a while and I really hope that you can I can patch things up Because Im sorry for letting our wonderful friendship strain.

It's ok darling I just needed a bit of space to clear my head. We are going to be all right. Cecelia was happy with Nuada's answer.

I wanted to see you earlier Celia but I needed to be sure I'm over it before I try to be friends again.

Nuada turned away from her.

He remembered what his father said there are rumors of war going on. He needs to tell her because now is not the time to relax.

Cecelia looked at him puzzled. What did I do now? Cecelia thought.

Nuada? she came closer to him Cecelia reached her hand towards him but didn't placed her hand on his shoulder because  
>she thought she would upset him more.<p>

Nuada have I said something wrong?

Nuada turned to her she saw so much frustration and sadness in his eyes.

Celia! i.i don't want to frighten you but..soon a war against the Fay will start. the humans they want to take over our land.

cecelia backed away clasping her hand across her cheek.

she felt an awfull feeling in her stomach she felt she was going to get sick.

A war?

but why?

She started to hyperfentilate why?

why can't they leave us be?

Nuada came closer to her Celia please calm down!

how the hell can i calm down? this is what I've always been fearing for! many are going to get hurt! or worse  
>who knows how far they will go to take us from our homes!<p>

Listen I know we will experience a hard time but this is no time for tears.

we have to be strong Celia.

she looked away and grabbed his upper arms nuada im so scared for what will come!

Nuada pressed her face against his heart. stroking her hair with the other hand.

I know my love but you must be strong. find a way to change your fear into strength.

nuada held her tighter we won't let them take over our land.

From now on I no longer want you to go outside alone. always walk with a group of other Elves but never alone ok?

Can you do that for me?

Cecelia nodded and started to cry.

It's going to be all right Celia we will not lose this battle we will defeat them no matter the cost.

* * *

><p>the humans were gathering in one group they waited for a command to invade bethmoora.<p>

Bres walked outside his hut and the soldiers were still chatting. Men! Bres shouted to get everyone's attention the soldiers turned to look at their commander.

You all know why we here tonight the soldiers started to laugh and Bres predicts a huge battle of the century and looked every soldier in the eye. we will kill the king first.  
>and everything will be ours!<p>

Tomorrow morning we will conquer betmoora! the soldiers lifted their swords and cheered loudly.

We shall kill every member of the royal bloodline! Our generation will witness the defeat of the Fay.

A day that my ancestors have been waiting for!.

We have been living too long in the shadow of the Fay and tonight!... Tonight my fellow Brothers and Sisters we will take what's rightfully ours!

Because we are and always will be the superior race!. Bres yelled proudly And his soldiers cheered once more. Holding their weapons in the air.

The human who weren't good enough to fight watched Bres hyping his army up for the battle of their life. Many disagreed with the war but didn't say a word.

* * *

><p>Nuada was tossing and turning in his sleep he was having a horrible nightmare. humans they were everywhere.<p>

they looted the land like hungry wolves destroying everything that comes in their path.

houses were burned and elves were slaughtered in an unspeakable way. No one was spared.

NO.. Nuada said in his sleep.

He saw ropes with a big knot drenched in blood fays were beheaded women were beaten and tossed on a pile of dead bodies.

No..Stop..

Wink opened one eye when he heard Nuada talk in his seep.

Sire ? Sire wake up Wink shook him.

and awoke from his dream and panted heavily his eyes where big and trembled.

The humans they have attacked they are here! I can feel their presence. Nuada got out of bed almost losing his balance from the slight fever he got.

We need to scan the area before they attack the castle! Nuada stopped talking when he heard the guards blowing their horns they looked outside the blowing became louder the other elf nations hear it and started to blow thier horns aswel.

Balor soldiers heard it too and prepared for battle immediately they sharpen their swords and gathered their arrows and axes  
>the trolls roared loudly towards the sky to warn every magical being.<p>

Lugh rushed inside Nuada's Chamber looking very disturbed Nuada suit up!

the humans have attacked the villages we need to stop them from harming anyone further.!

Nuada saw glimpses of his Mothers death and Elves who are slain and burned to death And It made his whole body ace. Nuada couldn't let this happen again. Not now.

Peace must return to Elf Land even if he has to sacrifice his own life to do so.

Wink you are coming with me Nuada ordered.

And and Lugh gather the soldiers and meet me at the villages.

Make sure everyone stays inside! Nuada hopped on his horse and made his way to the villages. lugh caught up with Nuada along with the members of his court.

the village was destroyed everything was burned down wink and nuada serched for surviviors

Sire! Sire! look here quick wink yelled.

What is it wink? ...nuada stopped he couldn't belive what he saw many villagers were hanged even children They were cut badly in the abdomen area.

nuada could clearly see a red circle around their necks men and women were slaughtered brutally.

there were writing on the walls with the blood of the fallen Elves.

_give up freaks! Bethmoora is ours!_ was written

Nuada clenched his fist he dug his nails into his palms until it started to bleed.

We'll avenge their deaths and put an end to the human race once and for all as soon as we won his war the humans will no longer exist Wink.

The humans have gone too far and will pay for it dearly.

nuada knew the elven realm will be their next target.

_The humans better brace themselves because Nuada was furious then ever they shall have a taste of his vengeance._

**Author's note: ****This Chapter is a bit shorter than the previous ones and maybe I should have put more events into this one but I just want to get this over with and update sooner than usual. I have to admit I have grown tired of this story for the last couple of weeks. Mainly because I've been working on this for so long and Nuada isn't as exciting to write like back in 2008.**

**And I have Idea's for other fun stories but I can't focus my attention on it fully because other readers are waiting for an update to Bethmoora legends.**

**But that doesn't mean I will abandon this story. I will finish it you have my word. and since I have a lot of time to write I will work on this a lot and hopefully I can complete the story before the month August ends. And I like to thank the ones who read follow and review my stories It means a lot. **

**T.C enjoy the summer and until next time. xxxx Light Gaia. :) **


	24. Battle field

It was quiet in elf land every fairy was afraid for what will come.

villagers went hiding in underground basement hoping that they won't be discovered.

the guards guarded the portals day and night in the Elven realm waiting for the arrival of the humans but there was no sign of them Yet.

King Balor didn't look for cover.

Balor ignored Nuada's plea to listen to him to take shelter and told Nuala to give a message to her brother that he can't leave his people.

Nuala took cover in a under ground basement with a handful of guards while Balor remained in his castle.

Bres brought a huge army with him and was convinced that he will mop the floor with the Elven soldiers.

the day passed the guards litted the towers torches they held their blowing horn in hand Here we are men!let's ice those fools they invaded Bethmoora but the villages looked like Ghost towns.

Bres felt uneasy He whistled and a couple of looting soldiers came beside him and scanned the area.

There was no one around like the Elves know the humans are coming this way. Villagers were hiding behind a secret basement that looks like a book rack.

The Elves remained quiet when they heard footsteps the youngest member of the family flinched when the wooded ground near the secret passage started to crack and the elders kept their axes in hand reach.

The human soldier cleared out of the house and The Elves sighed in relief hugging their loved ones. Bres ordered his men to enter the forest. After an hour traveling Dian tech broke the silence. So weve been wandering around quite a bit.

Do you know where we are going Big guy?

Of course I do I wouldn't be in charge if I didn't know.

But you seem a bit unsure Bres Dian said.

I have a feeling that you'll lead us to a dead end.

Bres felt frustrated Dian read him like a book Bres didn't know where the Elven Realm is exactly but was too proud to admit it.

Arrgg Stop it! Bres snapped.

I know what Im doing I'll lead you to the elven realm so please shut up so I can concentrate.

Ok sheesh I was only asking Dian huffed and noticed a shadow of a tiny fairy pass them from above.

Look a Fairy Dian pointed Bres and his men looked up and saw the Fairy hide behind a leaf.

Get that vile creature Bres shouted and the humans climbed the tree but the Fairy flew away Bres shot a net with his arrow and sucessfully catched the fleeing Fairy.

Bres got a hold of the Fairy and squeezed it in his fist. Now you listen here Bres said holding a sharp dagger against the terrified Fairy. Blue dust started to fall from the Fairies wings.

You will show us the way to King Balor or else. Bres cuts off one of the Fairies toe off with his dagger making the Fairy whimper in pain. Or Else I'll cut you open! Bres threatened in broken Elvish.

the Fairy nodded and pointed It's finger towards the right direction. The Fairies plan was to lead them directly to Nuada's court instead of King Balor to avoid having the Elven Realm invaded Hopefully the humans are dumb enough to fall for it.

Bres followed the creature's directions but had a feeling they are heading the wrong way.

Are you sure you are not fooling around Bres grabbed the fairy by it's wings.

The fairy shook his head.

We are almost there The Fairy spoke.

They arrived at a empty rocky area with a foggy atmosphere Bres looked around Is this the elven realm? Bres asked unsure. The fairy nodded but Bres didn't let it go.

Your usefullness has run out little pest. Bres snorted.

And threw it on the ground to step on it's head.

His men heard a faint drum sound coming from the distance.

wait that's no drum sound It's heavy foot steps. silhouettes appeared from the fog.

And wink along with other troll became into sight first.

* * *

><p>halt! Bres said to his men look!over there on that hill.<p>

the Bethmoora Clan came in sight along withorcs ans and came from behind them The Bethmoora symbols on their belts reflected the light of the sun.

Bres smirk grew bigger the number of members were out numbered by Bres army Is this all you got Silverhand? You are Pathetic.

Humans! you'll pay with your worthless life's for what you have done to my people!. Nuada shouted.

oh please Silverhand don't you see? you've all ready lost surrender now you pale monster Bres said Revealing a titanium sword.

Nuada narrowed his eyes NEVER! This ends here human!

Bres told his men to get ready let's ice those fools and his army hollored and let out a battle cry before they charged toward Nuada's court.

Nuada turned to his soldiers DRAW YOUR WEAPONS! Nuada shouted in elvish.

The Bethmoora soldiers drawed their swords Orcs pointed their spears towards the enemy.

ATTACK! Nuada and Bres shouted in union.

The humas drawed their weapons they charged towars the elfs the elves ran towards the humans until they clashed into each other the humans injured many of nuada's soldiers.

nuada tried to kill as much as he can and wink tried to cover his back wink extended his metal fist and punched many soldiers at once

many soldiers were trying to protect them selves while holding their shields in front of them but that didn't stoped the huge troll he dashed towards them like a rugby player and send them flying to different directions.

one jumped ontop of winks back wink grabbed him by his leg and rotated him above his head like a lasso and smashed him on the ground and stepped on him.

thor was injured but kept fighting he had three thick arrows sticking in his body lugh tried to help him but the humans were blocking his way Nuada saw another arrow hitting Thor in the ribs.

Nuada beheads the humans who stood in his way and tried to save his friend but the humans didn't give him the chance.

Nuada watched in horror as Thor fell on his knees the humans climbed op his back and started to stab him multiple times.

Nuada tried to make his way to Thor but another group of soldiers attacked Nuada making it impossible to help his friend

lugh grabbed the sword of the human he just killed and tried reach Thor before it's too late leave him alone! you filth he felt adrenaline rushing through his body the humans looked at luch and charged him

lugh dodged their attacks like it's nothing he sliced his swords through them like butter lugh dropped on his knees beside Thor.  
>Thor wake you can't die! but there was no respond he was no longer alive.<p>

lugh looked up when a horse came infront of him a human grabbed his bow and aimed his arrow at lugh but before the arrow was fired a large fist drilled into the horse's stomach

lugh had his arm up in defence he lowered them when the horse fell down wink walked to the rider and sank his sharp teeth in to his face tearing it off

Wink! lugh cried he's dead!

Get up lugh there's no time for tears you must be strong!

there's nothing we can do for him accept finishing them once and for all!  
>wink turned around roaring loudly slamming everyone away who tried to come near<p>

* * *

><p>Nuada ran towards the humans and fought with six soldiers at the same time a soldier tried to hit him with a stone hammer Nuada ducked and drilled his sword in his stomach another soldier tried to hit him with his sword but nuada blocked it with his twin swords he pushed him back and hit his neck with his sword.<p>

a soldier came from behind Nuada noticed him Nuada tried to dodge a sword but he was too late the soldier swipes his sword hitting Nuada against his rib case leaving a deep burning scratch.

Nuada layed on his side he turned to his stomach and leaned on his hands he covered his mouth when he felt something come up he coughed out alot of blood he looked at his hand and coughed out even more the blood dripped from his hand to his elbows his vision became blurry .

Nuada tried to keep his consious he clutched his stomach and grabbed his sword and forced himself up.

he held his sword with two hands four humans approached nuada his vision became blurry again nuada shook his head trying to stay focused.

one human attacked and nuada barely avoided his sword nuada kneed him in the face and snapped his neck nuada tried to fight them off as best as he could but he was weaken his defense and consentration has decreased.

Nuada gritted his teeth he gathered all his strength to deliver a final blow but he dropped the sword when he felt a sharp pain through his ribs the human behind him pulled his sword out nuada dropped to his knees.

wink was busy with breaking the humans bones when he noticed that his master is in trouble the soldier was about to behead Nuada but wink was quicker he punched the soldier and sent him flying in to the air and felt on the ground.

Wink ran towards the humans and crushed them one tried to jump on his back but wink grabbed him and bite his head off and tossed it away. wink held nuada's limp form with is arm.

Nuada opened his eyes and turned his head slowly wink help the others..save them! he managed to say and lost consious.

wink felt someone comming from behind wink turned and grabbed a human by his troat and squeezed it shut.

* * *

><p>just when the elves thought it couldn't get any worse more humans arrived they stood on a high hill many sat on huge horses they charged towards the elves they aimed their arrows many shots missed a few horses got hit in the leg or in the stomach and stumbled on the ground many elves got stepped on the head killing them immediately.<p>

wink roared along with his fellow trolls

wink punched everyone away who was trying to jump on him they were no match for wink's strength.

Dian and a few other soldiers dashed towards wink.

Wink turned around growled at them they stopped and ran a different direction they ran past Dian where are you going fools? you cowards get back here.!  
>he turned too meet with winks gaze eh Hi Dian waved at Wink.<p>

Wink grabbed him by the head and belt and kicked him hard against his butt he flew towards the fleeing soldiers they all fell over like domino stones.

get off get off fools Bres yelled.

let's get out of here Dian yelped.

You are not goig anywhere Bres yelled we must fight until the bitter end! But no solider obeyed his command.

And all his soldiers fled with a air full of arrows falling down.

Nuada's court tried to shoot the fleeing enemies but a handful fled Out of their gritted his teeth and couldn't cope his defeat it damaged his ego more than the damage he caused in the villages and had no choice but to surrender. But vowed he will return and this time his army will be unbeatable.

Lugh gazed towards Nuada who laying lifeless on the ground

ow shit! We will deal with the survivors later Lugh commanded. We need to help our leader!

wink and lugh rushed towards Nuada

Other Elf soldiers were trying to undo nuada's armor to take a better look at the wounds.

wink arched his eye brow in annoyance he hates it when others are touching his master.

DO NOT TOUCH HIM! wink roared.

KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF HIM he pushed the elfs aside.

i will take care of him! Wink snarled in a warning matter.

but he's injured! He needs medical help.

wink looked at the soldiers with a sharp look like i said i'll take care of him!

the elves tried to protest but Lugh stopped them.

hey you heard the big guy Nuada is in good hands now.

wink gruffed and threw nuada over his shoulders.

Lugh turned to the others we should head home and tell everyone the news bethmoora is safe for now.

but we must prepare for future events im sure they will try to take over again

don't you think the've learned their lesson by now? the others asked.

i doubt it! jealousy and selfishness is in they're nature.

they will always long for things that doesn't belong to them it's like a disease that can never be cured.

lugh rubs the emblem of the bethmoora clan on his belt they will return for revenge let's just hope it won't be anytime soon.

lugh glanced over thor's body and walked towards it tears started to flow from his face when he noticed Thor's slaughtered body.

all of the sudden thor's body started to glow huge electrics shocks came from his body lugh took a step back thor's eyes flickered open and disappeared into the sky.

it began to thunder loudly in the background

wink heard it too even though he was far away from the battle fields he looked above blue glowing lightning Nuada breathed weakly he opened one eye he groaned in pain and held on one of wink's long spikes on his back.

hold on Nuada we are almost there!

Cecelia prayed to the gods for hours hoping they will Spare Nuada and his friends life.

She knew that not everyone will be spared and It made her desperate.

If only she wasn't so lazy with sword fighting if she had continiued practicing then she would have been good enough to maybe joined Nuada in war.

She held her sword on her lap. And will pick up the art of sword fighting again when The War ends.

Cecelia heard the main door open and walked out of her bedroom Wink!Cecelia beamed when Wink walked inside with a badly injured Nuada.

Cecelia rushed towards him panicked

Nuada! is he?

he is still alive wink grumbled but he needs medical attention immediately

wink maybe i can help you

No! wink said sternly i will treat his wounds now step aside!

Cecelia followed Wink when he ran towards Nuada's chamber.

Wink listen I want to help I i bought a heal potion that will heal him right away.

Please let me give it to him.

wink slapped the bottle out of her hand and pushed her aside.

"there's no such thing as a heal potion Woman!

the person who selled that to you is a fraud now now stay the hell out of my way.

and closed the door behind him and locked it leaving cecelia outside. Winks roaring frightened her.

He could tell his temper has sky rocked and for her own safety It's better to trust that Wink will be the best care giver Nuada can get And let him calm down.

Wink must be as scared for Nuada's life as Cecelia is. But Wink covers it up with a vile temper.

* * *

><p>wink placed him on the bed he removed his shoes armor and tunic.<p>

wink carefully lifted nuada's shirt up to his collarbone and used disinfect remedy to clean the wounds.

the liquid stinged badly nuada squeezed his eyes in respond but didn't make a sound.

wink heated up a needle in candle and started sewing his wounds and bandaged his rib case.

he turned Nuada on his stomach and treated his back injuries after Wink was done cleaning the blood around Nuada's stitches he pulled his shirt back down and cleared out to get new robes.

* * *

><p>Cecelia sat on her bed with the heal potion in her hand she opened it what if wink was right?<p>

maybe the wizards are lying cecelia narrowed her eyes.

"well there's only one way to find out" she closed the bottle and stood up she looked at the door when she heard a knock.

she answered the door and was suprised to see wink His hand was covered in Nuada's blood and a few stains on his shoulders. And Cecelia almost lost it. Wink is he? Cecelia couldn't ask him the question because she feared she already knew the answer.

Nuada has lost alot of blood but he's is out of life danger.

Cecelia didn't understood him but the calm growls and dry eyes was a huge hint that Nuada survived Can I please see him? I want to see him! Cecelia urged.

Yes you can Wink said he gave a nod and moved to the side.

thank you Cecelia walked passed him and went to see her Friend she ran to his bedroom and opened the door.

Nuada was unconscious with one arm over his stomach. Cecelia came closer clutching the healing potion in both hands.

Oh my dear friend Cecelia said when she felt his feverish forehead.

Cecelia kneeled next to him Nuada this potion is going to make you better you just got to hold on.

Cecelia lifted Nuada's head gently and gave him the potion Nuada swallowed it but didn't wake up she waited for a moment but nothing happened.

he was still sick the potion didn't even eased the pain from his injury and Cecelia became angry and threw the bottle away. And cried into his shirt. Hearing a very faint heartbeat.

she held nuada's hand is hers it felt cold she rubbed it and held it close to her face.

"i can't imagine Elf land without you my friend please wake up soon i need you! we all need you!

Please Gods don't let him die! she gently placed his hand on the bed without letting go and watched over him for hours

. ** Author's note:**

** I know the battle was way too short but don't worry you haven't seem the last of the humans The Great War isn't over yet and it will be alot more intense When Shreng picks up the steering wheel.**

**T.C and until next time Light Gaia xxx. And enjoy the weather. **

**Btw I've done a mary-sue test. And my character Cecelia is 21% a mary-sue. O.o **

**Oh well I did my best not to create a mary-sue character by giving her flaws **

**no battle skills no bombshell not too much of a tragic past because she's based of a sea maiden called Cecelia who became close fiends with a human price and I want to stick to the original about the sea maidens life. **


	25. Restore the peace

The gates of the villages remained closed while the Fays came out of their basement.

No was allowed to leave the village without an escort until the king says It's safe.

Barlor was genuinely furious and upset when he heard reports back about what the humans have done to the innocent.

They almost killed his son and glimpses of flashed backs went through his mind of him holding his dead half burned Queen.

If Nuada dies he will show the human race no mercy and will hunt down every single one them.

Balor knew there are still human survivors out there and this time Balor will not order to throw them out they will be killed when his soldiers find them.

Balor came to a conclusion that the survivors are too dangerous to be kept alive.

Balor made his way down stairs and called his men down the hall.

they bowed down to Balor and waited for their command.

Soldiers. Balor spoke you have done well to protect my castle and guarding my life.

I will give you your final command and after that you can return to your families.

Listen carefully I want you to release the tracking Hawks over every Fay nation!

to track the survivors down who hid them-self in our forests.

If you find any of them You must Kill them!

Don't spare their women and children because they didn't show our women and children mercy when they burned them alive.

Anyone who disobeys this order will be banned From my kingdom!

Now go!

The soldiers saluted and left the throne room.

Hawks have located the humans hiding basements and the humans could hear their loud chirping it sounds like they are singing.

within a brief second the basements door got forced open and the humans got ambushed and killed by Balors army.

Humans have been lured out of their hiding place and got brutally murdered.

The fay showed no mercy to pleading women and children as they swiped their swords against their heads.

Villages got over throwed fleeing humans didn't had the chance to run very far.

alot of them were unharmed and got killed easily. The pile of dead bodies got disposed outside the the seal of Bethmoora.

Bres knew they were coming for him as he witnessed the death of other humans.

He hasn't seen Dian tech or Shreng and his henchmen anywhere and hopefully they got out Bethmoora before the elves got them.

one hawk chirped and bres hid behind a tree hopefully it will go away. The hawk changed it's course and Bres knew he has been spotted.

He chased after the hawk trying to catch up with it.

bres wrapped a rope trap around his bow and send one arrow in the air.

It missed the Hawk but the rope trap got wrapped around the Hawks wings and it fell down.

Bres rushed to the hawk and Grabbed the bird. You aren't to rat me out you little snitch.

Bres wanted to snap his neck but It's already too late the other hawks have heard It's chirping and came to the rescue scratching and pecking bres in a group.

bres protected his face with his arms and swatted the birds with sword.

the unharmed Hawks fled towards the Elf soldiers who just arrived at the scene.

Bres looked behind him and new it was game over.

Thirst for revenge oozed off the soldiers faces

There is no where to hide now human!

Bres turned around and the tip of the Elvish metal got drilled in his stomach.

Bres fell on the ground and pretended he got killed by the attack.

This is the last one Bres heard a Elf say Bres was furious but couldn't let make them aware he's alive he's too weak to fight them right now.

Get rid of the corpse the leader of the Elfs said.

Bres became alarmed and didn't know what to do.

If he makes a move then they will end him for sure. But if he does nothing then he might be fed to dragons or orcs.

Bres heart was beating in his throat but remained on the ground limp.

what will we do with it?

I doubt the dragons will eat this maggot let's just throw it outside our realm.

Idiotic fools Bres thought a small smile crept up his face and felt he got lifted up in the air.

he opened one eyes and noticed he's above the trees. every single hawk carried him outside Bethmoora with a fast speed after many hours they dropped him further away from the tree that marks the territory of Elf land.

Hopefully No human will find it again.

Bres almost screamed when gravity pulled him down and landed in a tree but couldn't hold on to a branch and felt down in a puddle of water.

his surroundings were gray and dull compared to the beautiful land he grew up in he grabbed a disinfecting serum made of the blood of unicorns he slaughtered and placed it on the wound.

It stung horribly but the infected wound slowly healed and gained some of his strength back.

Bres is worried that he might het eaten by wild animals and blew on his horn. Hopefully humans who are near by will take him to their village to treat his injury.

* * *

><p>It was quiet in the recovery chamber Cecelia has fallen asleep while watching over the fallen warrior.<p>

Nuada's breathing was steady and Cecelia placed a wet cloth over his head to keep his temperature down.

Within seconds the healing potion seems to work.

Nuada felt a warm burning feeling over his injuries but It didn't hurt. It felt soothing like hot liquid is poured into his torso.

Nuada opened his eyes and was no longer in pain and pulled the sheets off him he queezed his eyes to get rid of his blurry vision.

a slight movement beside him startled him and wanted to grab his sword but it was missing From his waist.

Nuada focused his eyes and realised it was Cecelia. Resting peacefully on a chair.

Nuada reached his hand towards her and rubbed her midriff to wake her up.

Celia wake up Nuada's voice was still weak but tried to speak louder. Wake up darling.

Cecelia fuzzed and felt a warm hand rubbing her stomach and slapped the hand away almost hitting Nuada.

What the hell! Cecelia shrieked and looked around her. But calmed down when she noticed Nuada is awake and safe from harm.

Nuada! Cecelia beamed joyful she held his tired face and gave him two kisses on each cheek.

Oh my dear lad you finally awake Cecelia pushed his head against her shoulder scratching his scalp in a soothing matter.

Nuada felt Happy being this close to her and inhaled the sweet scent of her perfume.

Where are my people? Please Don't tell me Wink or Lugh got hurt! Or Centa! Where are they? Nuada almost freaked out but Cecelia's caring touch put his mind to ease.

Easy Nuada they are safe from harm. They will arrive here soon.

Cecelia looked at Nuada as if she's about to cry. Nuada... I heard our friend Thor has been killed of during battle. I im deeply distraught

Nuada eyes shined with unshedded tears. I know.. I saw it happen. But His spirit is still among us.I know So because he said goodbye to me in a vision. Nuada said wiping his face With his palms.

Cecelia nodded drying her tears with her dress. I believe that someone's spirit will never die But Im still very sad.

he wanted to tell Celia how much he loves her but remained quiet his eyes grew bigger and sat up Cecelia noticed Nuada's worried face

Nuala! Nuada breathed..oh no!

Cecelia grabbed his shoulder telling him the guards are watching over her and the humans failed to find Balor's castle.

Nuada shrugged her hand away from his shoulder and got out of his bed.

Cecelia watched him as he stood there without saying a word she slowly approached him she noticed he had his eyes closed like he was meditating

Cecelia touched his sleeve trying to make him look down Nuada what is it?

he grabbed her hand and squeezed it gentle schhhhhhh Nuada whispered after a few seconds Nuada opened his eyes again she's unharmed he relaxed and made his way to a large mirror and cecelia followed him curiously.

Nuada.. What about her? Please tell.

Nuada didn't want to explain why he's worried about her safety. No one should know about the link that has bound them since birth.

I've read her mind to see If she's ok. I don't want to say anything further about it.

Nuada's hand traveled to his collar and ripped his shirt open letting the remaining cloth fall off his shoulders and teared off the bandages.

Nuada rubbed his chest and lower stomach where his fatal injuries were but now they are light scars

but how? Nuada wondered

Cecelia came to his side and showed him a purple blue bottle she placed it on his streached out hand.

it's a healing potion i never thought it would work

keep it Nuada said we might need it in the future.

Cecelia nodded and placed the rope of the violet bottle over her neck and rested her hand on it. Nuada your crew don't know you are healed.

Let's give them a surprise Cecelia smiled.

Nuada ran towards the grass fields he felt so much better and it looks like his current stamina has improved his mind is sharper feeling light as a feather.

He arrived at winks resting place and Cecelia held her hand on her knees from exhaustion she could barely keep up with Nuada.

Nuada smiled at her hinting to be quiet. shhhh.

Nuada tip toed and gave Wink a fright.

Wink stood up snarling and threw Nuada off him and fell on his backside.

His eyes became big as a puppy dog when he realised It was Nuada.

Nuada got up dusting the grass of him Hey there Buddy Im happy you..

Nuada couldn't finish what he was saying because Wink immediately tackled him to the ground for a playfull body slam.

Nuada roared with laughter and Wink jumped ontop for a rough wrestle.

They looked so cute like two little brothers toying with each other.

Wink hissed and roared something in troll when he pinned Nuada down.

and bit Nuada's arm.

Cecelia became alarmed and tried to get Wink off him By hitting him over his head with a Stick.

What the hell are you doing ?wink snarled when he received another poke against his skull.

Easy Celia He's only playing. Nuada said pushing wink off him.

Oh sorry I thought he's hurting you.

Wink snorted and walked towards the direction of the docks.

I truly am sorry I shouldn't have pissed him off like that. I'll apologize to him later.

I'll be waiting for them to arrive at the memorial gathering you're coming Nuada asked when he noticed Cecelia didn't follow.

You go ahead I need to do something.

Alright be safe Celia.

I'll join you soon she ran up a hill back to the castle and looked for a book about Trolls behavior how the communicate ect.

She ripped one page out of the book and read through it on the way back to the Dock

Cecelia was happy that her loved ones are safe and got to see Centa's children again.

Nuada Waited at the mountain top like he did when his father came to visit.

and could see the ship appear from the fog.

They spotted someone waiting for them at the beach and their faces looked like they have seen a ghost when they realized it's Nuada. He was in a perfect state like he never got stabbed.

The soldiers still couldn't believe their eyes.

Nuada how did you? Lugh asked puzzled.

I drank a Heal potion Nuada said and handed it to Lugh.

I thought.. those potions never

existed! Oh we could have saved so many lives with this.

I know and upset about that too. Nuada said but now that we know about potions we can make more of those and help others..And maybe It can heal my Father aswell

Centa remembered seeing a human drill his sword in his stomach when he Was fighting many humans off at once.

and felt bad for not be able to save him. And placed a hand on where the blade hit him.

I'm all right friend Nuada assured him and pulled his clothing up to reveal his chest.

The fatal injury was gone.

Centa and Lugh greeted Nuada and he responded with a brotherly embrace

and the other crew members joined in.

Wink came from behind and gave one of his crushing hug until they became slightly blue and let go letting them fall on the sand.

Cecelia arrived at the memorial and tucked the piece of paper in her pocket.

the crew members walked a bit funny like someone squeezed the life out of them.

she skipped passed Wink towards the other Elves.

and placed her hands on the shoulders of Centa and another member.

Im am so happy all of you have returned safely.

im very pleased to see you again she turned her gaze to Lugh

my boy i was worried about you too cecelia said placing a kiss on his fore head it made lugh blush a bit

everyone took their seats in s circle near the fire When Centa's wife and children arrived.

Arimed has found her way to Cecelia and sat on her knee as they both listened to the stories about Thor's heroic past.

One by one the elves started to tell about their friendship with Thor. but Lugh didn't feel like joining at the moment.

Lugh felt emotional when they brought up memories of Thor And moved away from the group un noticed.

Lugh reached to the cliff.

Thor if only you were here to celebrate our victory with us. Lugh sighed and mourned for his friend.

Lugh felt a shadow coming behind him.

Please not now. I just need some time by myself. Lugh said without turning to look who it is.

Im sorry Lugh everyone became worried when you didn't return.

Shall I leave you now? Wink offered.

Lugh wiped his face and stood up.

I..I just can't cope with his death Why Did they have to kill him?

He's in a better world now. Wink said trying to comfort his comrade.

How do you know that? How do you know Tir Na Nog truly exist? Or if the Gods trully exist? Lugh said.

Maybe there is no spirit world and Thor might be gone for good! Lugh cried.

why?.. Why couldn't we save him?

Im mourning too Lugh.

Im sad that he's no longer in our world.

And about your question if the Gods exist or not..Thor is half God and his father is full god So that is enough proof that Tir Na Nog might exist.

Lugh remembered Thors eyes glowing when he has fallen and thunder came from the sky. It was like he lost his Fay half and transformed into a full God.

Lugh's sad face turned into a smile And wiped his face dry With his sleeve.

Thanks Wink Lugh sniffed. And made their way back.

The others were quiet as the Fay maidens sang a song to close the memorial of Thor.

_if you hold my hand I'll guide you through tir na nog's holy land._

_there is no mountain too high to climb if you believe._

_the blood I shed to set you free will never fade nor go away._

_I'll walk with you just hold on tight everything will be alright._

_we'll meet again where death and evil will never rule._

Nuada noticed Lugh eyes were puffed and came to his friends side.

It's ok to cry buddy we all did the same things and Nuada held his little brother.

when the memorial ended it was time to give thanks to the Gods for helping them defeat their foe.

Cecelia held a piece of paper in her hand and walked up to Wink carefully.

Wink eyed her annoyed and Cecelia started to grunt and rumbled her throat as best as she could.

Im sorr..y fw..or hurwting you. Cecelia said in his own troll language.

Wink looked at her in surprise she actually took her time to learn his tongue.

Wink huffed.

Im touched..Thank you! now please move im hungry Wink said and went to the dinner table.

He accepted your apology Nuada came behind her.

Oh thank goodness Im glad he did. Now I can have a peaceful night.

I wished he liked me Nuada. I understand he needs to get used to people but I've been living here for quite a long while Cecelia said slightly disheartened.

I think I know what it is but I'll ask him soon to be sure.

Lugh was looking through the lids of the plates to see if he can find something appetizing

Lugh eyed a tasty sandwich that got his attention and peeked and took the meat out.

Wink was stuffing his face full and smelled Lugh's meat sandwich.

Would you have the honor of accepting this slice of lean meat Wink? Lugh said and offered it.

Wink eyes brightened up and gave a nod and snatched the meat and ate it With delight. And ate the bread placing more vegetables on it.

it became night time it was a bit chilly so and Nuada's court started a fire to stay warm while they continued Celebrating.

elves were feasting and slowly became drunk they acted completely out of character but it was still fun to watch Lugh stumbled and leaned on Nuada's shoulder and offered him a drink but Nuada politely declined and let him sit so that he won't hurt himself from falling

Cecelia wandered away from the fire but still remained close with the warriors she still didn't got over her fear of the dark but felt very comfortable when Nuada's court is near her Cecelia listened to the music of the harp and flute it became much colder and she sat near the fire for warmth

she remained quiet and couldn't help but think about her father she doesn't get to sit next to him talk to him for years and felt her heart break again she will never be happiest the fullest without him.

she felt a warm cloth being wrapped around her shoulder.

it was nuada's tunic

Are you cold? Nuada asked.

Oh thank you my love..but what about you?

i'll be fine..whats on your mind?

I've been thinking about what has happened You almost died and I worry that Bethmoora is no longer our safe haven.

I'll keep you from all harm No human will lay a finger on you.

but I don't want to be locked up in a castle every day if you are planning to do that as a safety measure.

Ive been locked up in 4 walls way too often in my life and I will not allow it. Cecelia said holding her hands in defense.

Cmon I never said that.

I would never lock someone inside like a dog. Unless It's the Banshee's season I have no right to deny you your liberty.

Sorry for freaking out I can't mentally afford to be treated like property again.

i don't want to see them here ever again

neither do I. The war has opened old wounds for all of us. Nuada said.

I'll take you back home Nuada offered when she struggled to keep her eyes open.

he helped Cecelia up and Nuada said his friends goodbye and said everyone can stay at his castle

Nuada? Cecelia asked quietly as they walked through the forest

yes?

She touched the rough scars on his arm.

I've been thinking about your offer and I realise now how stupid I was to let you go.

what on earth are you on about? Nuada eyed her not very happy.

when you got hurt I thought you were going to die I was losing my mind..I love you Nuada.

Im confused Nuada said taking a few steps back. I thought you said you didn't had any feelings for me.

No I didn't say that. I needed time to think because Macha and i were in a relationship but later he found out the feelings he had for me was just lust and went seeing someone else he truly loved.

I was hurt and that's why I said No to you to save you from a broken heart and avoid leading you on.

I don't want to do the same to you what he did to me.

Nuada listened to her feeling slightly stunned He thought Cecelia rejected him but she didn't she actually did something very selfless.

I'm sorry if i hurt you Darling I hope you'll have me as your Queen one day but I understand if you don't want me anymore.

Nuada came closer and made her look up.

There is nothing I want more than rule bethmoora with you beside me my dear.

even when I felt rejected my Love for you never faded It only grew stronger.

Cecelia's eyes brightened up and held Nuada tight.

I love you too! and wept tears of joy.

She thought she destroyed her chance to be with the best Elf that walked on this land but he still loved her unconditionally.

they broke apart and Nuada held her face close to his lovingly.  
>Nuada heard an "Awwww" and happy giggles behind them.<p>

behind a tree Nuada's court were spying on them and came out of hiding with clapping hands Cecelia blushed let go of Nuada to allow other elfs to hug her and congratulate her properly

Thank you so much friends Cecelia said I want you all to be part of the most wonderful day of my life all of you are invited.

and Nuada's court cheered loudly Lugh tapped Nuada's shoulder and they hugged Centa and his children congratulated Nuada as well

Nuada placed his arm around his future wife while carrying Gobinui close in the other arm

Centa my father made you my guardian and I want you to be the guardian of my child if I become a Father one day.

Centa smiled and didn't think twice accepting Nuada's honor full offer.

Wink came closer to the group confused he heard their celebration a short distance away and wondered why everyone was so jubilant.  
>he saw Nuada spinning Cecelia around happily and she roared with laughter.<p>

when he saw that he knew right away that his worse nightmare came true.

Wink's grunt caught everyone's attention and Nuada approached him

This is the happiest day of my life wink when I have my fathers blessing I can marry the love of my life.

Wink remained quiet and the spark in his eyes faded.

He knew this day will come but didn't know it will be so soon.

I don't know the right time to get married because alot has happened..but when that day comes will you be there? Nuada asked.

It will be a matter of time before they have children and Nuada will give leadership to someone else to raise his family.

But didn't didn't want to stick around long enough to see Nuada abandon his friends.

He will leave Bethmoora focusing his time as the new chief in the dragon realm

Wink? Nuada spoke.

My answer is yes I'll be there. Wink bowed.

Thank you comrade Im very happy to have you Nuada said and hugged Wink as best as he could.

Everyone cheered when Wink answered yes Wink rubbed Nuada's head.

Wink walked towards his cave in silence after saying goodnight to everyone He kept his disappointment well hidden from the rest he pretended to be happy with the announcement but on the inside he felt betrayed.

* * *

><p>Days after the war ended Nuada traveled with wink to the phoenix forest to ask them for a favor. Nuada asked them to fly over elf land and spread magic over the forests so that the nature will heal much quicker so that the forest animals can return home.<p>

the phoenixes all agreed they opened their wings and flew up.

a Gold dust came from their feathers that covered the whole land it went into the ground inside the everything started to grow many bystanders watched the phoenixes doing their work lugh stood on his balcony he saw the phoenixes fly away he held out his hand and caught a pellet of their dust in his hand after a few seconds it vanished

nuada stood on the balcony he saw all his people cheer Celebrating the Victory of Bethmoora.

he walked off the stairs and sat down the war was over the peace has been restored but nuada couldn't put his mind at ease the humans were beaten so easily were they just holding back on us? is our victory just a part of their plan?

Nuada wished he knew what the humans are up to next nuada felt a hand on his shoulder it was cecelia he looked at her and tried to smile but he just couldn't

"come here" he said gently

she sat on his knee and nuada pressed her against his shoulder.

im so glad it's over Nuada. Cecelia said cuddling him protectively.

so am i my queen but something tells me we haven't seen the last of them yet.

Im so worried about my people. I can't protect from all harm if they wage war again.

but the last humans have been killed I know so because for days I had no nightmares and I no longer sense evil in the forests. Besides the royal seal will keep them from coming in.

I know but..I know they will find a way to strike again.

Cecelia stood up and walked to the edge of the balcony and nuada joined her the elves were still cheering and celebrating. look at your people nuada! she turned her gaze towards him.

they are free and safe!

nuada's face softened and cecelia rested her hands on his chest he held her tightly to his body bethmoora is still ours and removed from danger and thats all that matters now. nuada opened his eyes when he felt the sun shine much warmer.

* * *

><p>A memorial statue has been build for The God of Thunder to remember his good deeds In Tuatha De Danann. His birth place. The statue of Thor holding his hammer Mjolnir looks Identical to the real Thor.<p>

Balor traveled there to see the statue Without telling his children he needed to be alone without anyone offering him to accompany him.

It was late and Nuala will worry about him and Then Nuada will sense her worry but he needed to pay his respect to his old friend and confidant.

Thor and Balor knew each other for centuries. They battled along side eachother when their friendship was still new But were closer than any biological brother can be.

they brought Tuatha De Danann to victory when the humans waged war for the first time. A Victory that shall never be forgotten in the Fay Culture.

Balor placed a hand on the shoulder of the stone statue.

I miss you already old friend. Other friendships will never be as pure as ours.

Letting the humans in our kingdom has been one of my greatest mistakes and now they took you away from this world.

But I will never let this happen again.

No more blood shall be spilled by the hands of mankind. If they try anything again I'll whipe out the entire human race If I have to!

I will do it For you and everyone who were at their mercy.

Balor eyes started to water and failed to blink his tear away but collected himself Balor knows without a doubt that Tir Na Nog exist and hopefully his life will be ended soon so that he can find rest there too.

I'll be with you soon Thor! Until then my friend watch over us kindly Balor smiled sadly.

Goodbye dear friend. And made his way back home.

the statues eyes started to glow with a blue light for a brief second and tiny sparks of blue Thunder surrounded Mjolnir.

**A/N. Im happy with the quicker updates lately. And I hope you are too.**

**My original Idea was to keep Nuada and Cecelia as friends but I've been asked to make them a couple by readers so I hope It's not too rushed. **

**There won't be any smut lime ect because I still like my original Idea better.**

**As for the humans It won't last long until they strike again. **

**I hope you picked up a obvious hint about what will happen in the future when Balor said "I'll wipe out the entire human race if i have to"**

**Light Gaia.**


	26. Guts of steel

Cecelia woke up very early to see if Lotus has responded to her letter yet. She got up carefully not to wake Nuada Who lay beside her.

She enjoyed the first time they spend together in one bed. and could lay ontop of him the whole day.

Nuada kept her close to him during the night like he's trying to keep her safe from harm even while he's resting.

Cecelia gently placed the sheets back over his body

There is a chance that he might lose him if she doesn't stop this now his heart will no longer beat for her if he finds out what she did behind his back.

she placed her hand on his heart and felt like she betrayed him some how.

Cecelia swallowed and ignored her guilt as she made her way quietly to the message tower.

Pixies who played in the forest spotted Celia and followed her to give light through the dark path And when she reached her destination they flew back to their turf.

Cecelia climbed the stairs and opened the door to see the two female Elves she befriended during the event of the Banshee.

throwing their hawks in the air to send a message.

They smiled and let Cecelia do her business as they cleared out.

Snow Owl sat on the wooden resting post for the other hawks and greeted Cecelia with a chirp.

But remembered she hasn't responded to Lotus letter yet and wrote something quickly about her marriage proposal she got from her Nuada.

But also that she can't write every time because Cecelia almost got caught by Nuala. And she'll send letters again when the coast is clear.

she looked behind her to make sure no one came in and scooped snow owl in her hands and let her fly to the destination of Lotus new house.

And left the tower. She remained in the forest for a while and heard strange gulping sounds coming from the trees but knew it was just a mate call.

I have to stop Cecelia said to herself and made her way to a huge balcony where she could see Bethmoora from a great breath-taking view.

The darkness has cleared from the sky. And nature has healed due the phoenix's dust.

Bethmoora has reclaimed her beauty once again but then her worries kicked in again.

and decided to end the contact with her sister on good terms soon she knows Lotus will understand.

As much as she loves Lotus she can't risk the chance of losing Nuada and the respect of everyone else.

I have to do it. I just have to. Cecelia said aloud but felt something wrapped around her waist.

She flinched but relaxed when she smelled the patchouli scent of the Elf that held her close.

Cecelia enjoyed the warmth coming from Nuada's body.

Have to do what? Nuada asked.

Nuada felt her muscles tense up and slowly backed away.

Her mind aced for telling him the truth but couldn't fess up atleast not yet.

I have to ask you something. Will I still be free as a Queen?

yes of course nothing will be taken away from you when you become Queen of Bethmoora.

Sure there are alot of responsibilities but I'll carry them for you My love.

Cecelia brightened up and leaned against his shoulder.

Is there anything else that troubles you? Nuada asked her. I've had a gut feeling lately.

Why? where does that come from?

You always get up before dawn and I have no idea where you are going.

I thought you were asleep. Cecelia said feeling slightly alarmed.

well not always sometimes I do wake up when i feel you slip out of my grasp dear.

I'm Sorry..I'm just nervous lately I've been sending messages to Centa's wife for advice since she's married for many years.

And I want us to be together for many years too..Hopefully forever.

And we will be together for a long time Celia I am certain about it. And If we don't then don't be distraught darling because everything happens with a reason.

But I don't like that thought Nuada Cecelia said and stepped back inside towards the door.

Nuada held her by the waist to stop her from leaving.

I know but don't worry about later. let's enjoy life now while we are together and we'll see for ourself what the future brings.

_Together_ Nuada said softly.

Cecelia brightened up and placed both hands on his chest looking into his eyes.

My Dearest I feel so secure around you. I never felt so safe around a man before.

Nuada knew what she ment with that. And pressed her face close to his heart.

.I know I waited patiently hoping that you'll see for yourself that I would rather keep you from harm than do you harm.

And you did. It means alot.

Cecelia smiled when she felt Nuada's hand through her hair and nuzzled her face against his upper body.

They heard a knock on the glass door and looked up.

A Maid bowed to Nuada.

My Lord your Father knows about your engagement. And wants to give you his blessing.

Nuada felt excited and his whole face glowed.

I got to go darling please don't wait for me.

I'll look for you when I come back And walked past her.

Cecelia held his arm and Nuada walked back to give her a kiss on the cheek and made his way to his Father.

Nuada was still angry at his Father not warning him about the humans sooner leaving his court totally unprepared.

But tries not to hold any resentment and try to make it work because no matter how everlasting the Elven life span seems they are still mortals and their life can end sooner than expected. And with Balors health fading Nuada wants to give his Father another chance And forgive him for everything.

* * *

><p>A couple of days has passed and the soldiers got send back home. Bethmoora has been removed from every single human according to Balors soldiers.<p>

And the people can rest knowing Bethmoora is their safe haven again.

They now can roam around free without being escorted by swords men or guards During night-time.

Nuada was asleep and woke up by the noises coming from outside he noticed the warm bundle who went to bed with him last night was missing.

Celia? Nuada rubbed one eye tiredly.

Nuada sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed both eyes with his palms to get rid of his blurry vision

and grabbed a forest green Tunic/shirt to put it on but then he noticed his shirt had a big hole in it in that exposes a part of his stomach.

God damn it Chewy! Nuada said pissed. And got rid of his torn shirt.

Nuada became more annoyed when he noticed that chewy has munched on more of his upper clothing including making teeth marks in his armor.

Nuada opened the balcony window and walked to the edge to see if his Fiance has gone outside but she wasn't in the garden or in the forest.

and let himself fall on the bed again on his back wondering why she's leaving without saying a word Lately.

Not that It's a big deal but she always used tell someone else if Nuada is not around or at least leave a note If he's resting.

Nuada sat up right when he heard a loud knock on the door and slipped quickly into a robe tying his sash I'm coming Nuada said and opened the door.

It was Lugh and he pulled him by his arm towards the exit. Lugh what the hell? Nuada said annoyed when he almost fell on the ground

C'mon man your Father is holding a huge meeting and you are already late.

Nuada's court was already present and greeted him and jokingly mocked him for being a slacker.

Sorry guys I overslept Nuada admitted. And focused his attention to his Father his heart start beating in his throat when Balor made his announcement.

I would like to announce that I want to give up the crown and pass it on to my son.

Nuada Silverhand he will be the Future king of bethmoora.

Nuada breathed in shocked and didn't know what to say.

by standers turned around and applaud.

Nuada's court gratulated him with a slap on the shoulder and Centa ruffled his hair.

Nuada felt happy but also deeply distraught.

why did Balor wants to give up the crown so soon? After the meeting he needs to have a talk with his Father because something doesn't feel right at all. Hopefully this time he'll have answers.

my people king balor spoke the humans have been defeated for now.

give thanks to our heroes who defended our home with their lives because of their bravery we can live our lives in harmony once again

the elves cheered and clapped in respond.

Balor's smile faded and looked at his people. He needed to do this for Thor and everyone else who died because of the human race.

but be cautious. Balor said a bit louder.

i don't want any of you trespassing human territory because you will be banned forever from Tuatha De Danann and whole Elf land.

Everyone is free to leave Elf land but you can't return here ever again.

Only the members of my court can leave and come back with my approval.

if i ever find out that you have been seeking contact or having romantic affaires with our foes you will be put to death I do not wish to have traitors among us.

The Elves looked at each other.

They didn't like the idea that they can't explore the Earth without coming back home but they also understand that it's for the best and maybe after living peacefully for many centuries again.

balor hated to speak such harsh words but he doubt it that his heart can take another war he's grown old and fragile and he just want to live the  
>few hundred years he has left in peace he has delth with traitory more than enough he just want bethemoora to be safe from all kind of danger.<p>

Cecelia placed her hand over her mouth when she heard what kind of hostile measures Balor has taken and knew she needed to erase her tracks before it's too late.

. No.. He can't find out about my letters or I'll be in deep trouble.

Cecelia tried to sit calm as possible because Orcs can smell fear and If she leaves the meeting so abruptly then she can be pulled aside for questioning.

Those Orcs can detect a lie if they concentrate well enough And she can face death penalty or worse banned forever.

Nuala noticed Cecelia getting up to leave but grabbed her hand.

Wait Celia my Father is not done with his speech yet. He's going to discuss about when and where your wedding with Nuada will take place.

I know..but I want to go and change into something else. Winks ceremony will start soon.

But that will be tonight Nuala said Eying Cecelia questionately.

Cecelia got a bit annoyed with Nuala's nosy behavior and wished she would just back off.

Cecelia started sweating bullets anyone can enter her chamber and finds the letters. And it will be a nightmare because Nuada will hate her if the founder doesn't keep quiet.

Listen. I didn't have the chance to dress up properly or bathe because Lugh woke me up every early Cecelia lied.

Now please excuse me Cecelia said and got up and walked carefully to her chamber.

When she was out of eye sight from everyone she took a sprint down the hall

She rushed inside her room and picked up all the letters she wrote to Lotus she scooped them up and made her way to the door.

a maid was on her way to Nuada's and Cecelia's Chamber to tidy it Cecelia almost hit the door against her face and apologised.

what are you doing with all those letters? the maid asked  
>it's personal Cecelia said.<p>

sorry but this only concerns me and hurried to the back yard

the maid noticed a piece of paper that Cecelia dropped and she read quickly through it

_**hello Celia my love i hope you are doing all right im happy that you are still willing to stay in contact.**_

_**now that you have found your own path in life i hope you write me back as soon as you can love you always**_

**Lotus.**

the maid folded the paper she immediately thought that Lotus is a male Elf and that Cecelia might be having an affaire behind Nuada's back.

maybe that's why she wanted to dispose all the letters the maid thought.

she will try to speak with Nuada alone and show him the letter.

Cecelia burned the last one she felt a bit sad afterwards but tried not to be bothered by it.

Cecelia made her way to her Chamber and locked the door she opened the window to see If snow owl has returned with another letter. seconds seemed like hours Cecelia tapped her nails against the marble of the balcony nervously.

She wiped the sweat of her eyebrows while her heart beat raced.

She heard a loud knock and the door knob moved.

Cecelia turned and eyed the door shocked the warmth that was caused by her anxiety of being caught lessened when she remembered she locked the door.

Celia? Nuala called can I come in?

No im not dressed properly..Cecelia breathed I'll meet you later.

It takes 3 hours for you to slip into something else? Nuala asked.

I can't choose and I need to do my hair. Cecelia said she's getting more and more frustrated with Nuala's questions.

I can help you with that please just open the door.

Cecelia noticed snow owl in the distance on her way to Cecelia's balcony.

Cecelia felt something snap when Nuala wouldn't stop requesting to open the door.

Cecelia gritted her teeth and inhaled deeply.

LEAVE...ME..ALONE! Cecelia shouted at the top of her lungs.

Nuala has let go of the door knob and she remained quiet. Cecelia heard her footsteps move away from the door and faded as she walked away hurt.

Cecelia closed her eyes in relief. She didn't mean to shout but Nuala got on her bad side when she kept persisting.

Cecelia read the last letter from Lotus Her beloved sis is pregnant Cecelia smiled when Lotus acknowledged her as the baby's aunty. And hopes Lotus will tell great stories about Miach Their brave grandfather With the soul of a Fay.

Cecelia ripped the paper to pieces and placed it in her pocket she'll burn the last evidence when she has the chance.

* * *

><p>king balor sat on his throne he hasn't moved from his seat for hours. He grabbed one of his books with the strongest Elven magic in and went through the pages in silence.<p>

Balor stirred in this light burple potion and when it started to sparkle Balor knew it was ready and dipped his new crafted Bethmoora seal.

he heard the door open and nuada walked in.

They eyes each other in silence for a brief second.

Am I disturbing you?

No Please come further Balor said.

Nuada bowed to his Father in respect and slowly looked up Noticing a large book tucked under balor's arm.

Father..What are you doing? Nuada asked him.

For a second he thought that Balor is creating a potion to try to cure his illness.

Nothing son Balor said he walked towards Nuada he placed the golden trinket in Nuada belt it glowed slightly when It merged with the Bethmoora symbol.

But..Nuada said placing a hand on his belt what did you just..

You don't need my approval to travel outside Elf land.I trust you with my life Nuada.

I have no business outside my turf Father. I came here because I want to know the truth.

Why do you want to give up the crown? To me?

I believe Bethmoora needs a new king you have grown so much i though you everything you know. And that you are finally ready. Balor said.

No the real reason. Nuada tensed up and could barely ask the question because if his suspicions are correct then it will be devastating.

Are you..dying?

No Balor assured him my Dear son I just..

Then what aren't you telling me?

I'm not keeping anything from you. Everything is fine My lad don't you worry.

you said that too when you knew about the humans attempt to attack our home!

Dad no more secrets! if there's something wrong with you I need to know the truth Nuada said.

I'm not dying..you and i both know this day would come Nuada you can't walk away from your duties forever.

Nuada wasn't sure if he's ready for rulership soon but said nothing. He only responded with a small nod.

Balor placed a fragile hand on his shoulder making Nuada look up.

Tuatha De Danann and the Elven realm will be in good hands with you as ruler.

And I'll be there to help you with everything until my work here is done. Balor said in an encouraging tone.

Nuada grabbed Balor by his shoulders and embraced his Father. The words "until my work here is done" touched a sensitive spot.

He knew Balor might miss out the chance to be there when Nuada takes the crown.

And has no choice but to become King sooner than Nuada intended to grand his Father's wish Before fate ends Balor's life.

Go now i will see you tonight Balor said patting Nuada's back before they break apart.

Yes Father. Nuada bowed.

Nuada opened the exit door of the throne room and spotted lugh he brightened up slightly and closed the door behind him.

hey Lugh

hi is everything all right?

sort of nuada walked past him

i asked my father why he want to pass the crown to me.

well It's obvious Lugh said.

you are from royal blood line. And the son replaces the Old King For many centuries.

you don't understand only a new king will crowned when the current one has passed away  
>incurable ill or disabled. he's not disabled and he assured me he's not sick but i have a feeling he's not telling me something<p>

Nuada sighed deeply Lugh patted his back for comfort they shared an affectionate glance to each other

I love you Lugh

love ya too pal

I mean as an older brother lugh patted his shoulder.

same here Nuada chuckled and gave each other a brotherly embrace.

Nuada pulled away gently Lugh.. my wife..where is she? I haven't seen her the whole morning.

Hey don't worry I've escorted her to Balor's meeting so she must be in the audience somewhere.

I'll go look for her Lugh said.

Wait I'll go with you I like to spend my days with both of you guys. Nuada said.

oh btw where is your other half? Lugh asked. When they made their way through the marble hall.

Huh? You mean Celia? We'll I don't know that's why were looking for her.

No No I mean Wink. It's odd to see you separated.

Wink has been avoiding everyone lately. But I'll sort him out tonight without holding back because his behavior is really starting to get on my nerves.

Lugh noticed slight hostility on Nuada's part and hopefully they won't start a fight since they are both temperamental.

They failed to find her but Lugh came up with the idea to go sailing on the ocean until It's time to attend Winks ceremony.

Nuada heard chewy pur and tried to catch the light that reflected from Nuada's belt on the ground.

and climbed on Nuada's shoulder when he realised the light came from the bethmoora symbol. And looked at Nuada confused.

Nuada chuckled slightly patting it's back.

What have you been doing lately? Nuada asked. As the wind blew and made the ship move faster over the bright blue ocean.

they felt very tiny when they sailed past giant leafy top mountains And waterfalls That left a trail of fog.

Traveling Lugh said happily. And I'll be traveling again soon. I want to explore the land outside the royal seal.

Buy why? You'll be unprotected any human or wild animal can hurt you out there.

Ok but I like to see more places of the earth who knows i might run into other undiscovered Elves and convince them to live here they no longer have to live in the shadows.

Or run into Human Pirates. Nuada said please Lugh you are by yourself do you really think it's wise to leave your safe haven?

I already have permission from your Father he granted me 4 months. Lugh said Showing the trinket Balor gave him.

Hey why long face Nuada? I'll be back besides I'm not a baby anymore.

That doesn't mean I can't worry about my younger brother

Lugh felt slightly bad he didn't mean to make his loved ones worry but his wish to travel couldn't let this opportunity go to waste.

Ok I'll stay Lugh lied.

you will ? Nuada said surprised.

yeah there are other islands I haven't explored yet in the Dragon realm. I think I'll go there.

Nuada is pleased with Lugh's answer finally he listens to someone instead of stubbornly doing whatever he wants.

Thanks buddy. Nuada said at least I don't have to lose sleep for weeks after you departed

oh It's nothing pal anything for you Lugh said but wished he could take that back Because he lied to Nuada's face and cares more about his addiction for adventure than his comrades feelings.

but Nuada also needs to understand that Lugh can't live in a bubble.

Lugh rather have a short life where he can live the fullest and got cut short because he dies or gets killed off during his adventures Than a long secure boring life.

And when Lugh returns to Tuatha De Danann unharmed then maybe he'll see for himself that he's an expert in survivalist.

* * *

><p>Nuada's friends already went to the cliff and the ceremony is about to Start.<p>

Lugh and Nuada arrived just in time. And Nuada was happy to see Cecelia there.

He sat next to her and pulled her cheek close to greet her and let go.

Where have you been dear? Nuada said quietly.

I went for a flight with Centa's wife and Arimed Cecelia said with Arimed on her knee.

Yeah we sat on a Pegasus back and I saw a huge rainbow Arimed told Nuada excited.

I hope you can join next time because you've missed out alot of fun.

The fire torches got lit up and the trolls stomped their paws in a rythm of a drum.

hush Arimed it's going to start Nuada said.

Oh sorry Arimed said quickly and sat on Cecelia's knee again.

There were many trolls and ogre's near the camp fire. And sat there in silence.

Then the soon retired chief started to make a sound that sounds like he's humming.

then the trolls started to roar gentle and made the same humming sound.

What are they doing ? Cecelia whispered.

Shhh they are showing respect to their gods Nuada whispered back.

Wink sat in the middle and the chief came and placed a new gauntlet made of titanium silver around both arms.

The ogre's and trolls roared but it didn't sound threatening at all.

And Wink was officially crowned as chief and leader of all trolls and ogre's.

Nuada approached Wink to congratulate him. But Wink just wanted to get away from him.

So.. You are not going to greet me? Nuada said when Wink tried to pretend he didn't see Nuada.

Wink hissed annoyed. Don't you have your wife to meddle with?

Nuada couldn't believe Winks disrespect and fought the urge not to pop his friend in the mouth.

I don't know what gotten into you but I am blown away by your ignorance! Now are we going to talk this out like adults or would you rather behave like a big baby forever?

Fine. Wink snorted. Talk..

Why have you been avoiding? what is wrong?

Nothing I just need space I got things to do as the new leader.

Wink you've been acting weird for a long time and now it escalates into hostility and rude ness.

Something is wrong and I already think I know what it is. Nuada said returning Winks hostile glare.

nothing is wrong ive already told you can you just drop it?

no I won't drop it! you can't even be happy for me on one of my happiest moment in my life. While I've always been there for you!

And I'm receiving the cold treatment like I'm nothing but a lowlife scum!

There is one question that's at the tip of my tongue Wink and I want you to answer it truthfully.

spit it out Wink said and came closer until he's a inch away from Nuada's face.

Are you against my marriage? Because if that's so then don't bother setting one foot in my home again!

That won't be a problem Wink said not showing any hurt feelings about being disowned.

Goodbye Sire until never and moved passed Nuada

Nuada wished he could take his words back he was angry and it just slipped out.

He wanted to patch things up with Wink but he made the situation worser than it already is.

Wink please come back! I didn't mean it!

You do.. Every single word of it. I'm leaving with my tribe to the remote places of the dragon realm for good. I won't lay a foot on your land again.

Cecelia and Lugh watched them from a distance Nuada looked very upset and on the verge to shout.

Lugh could hear Nuada's conversation and feared that Wink will step out of the fellowship.

Nuada felt his heart break and didn't know what to do or say to be forgiven for such vile words.

Wink.. Please don't go.. Im lost without you By my side. You my best friend.

but Wink refuses to let go of his anger and ignored Nuada.

Wink roared to get the attention of his tribe and they marched towards the forest on their way to the Dragon Realm. Where they can live free and safe from harm.

what did she do to you wink? what did i do to deserve this kind of treatment?

Why ?

Nuada felt his blood boil and was one inch away from losing his temper.

but remained as calm as he could before he pushes Wink further away.

this has nothing to do with you or the marriage wink responded

then what is? please just tell me! tell me and i will leave you alone!

im scared ok? Wink shouted.

scared of what?

of being replaced wink swallowed i don't want you to forget about our friendship our comrades.  
>i don't want things to change<p>

Wink.. you know i won't let anything come between that

But you did you've let us grow apart. Wink disagreed

Nuada felt insulted again he's been trying for ages to help Wink and continuously remind him that he can tell him anything because Nuada will always be there for Wink.

That's not true Wink! It is you who pushes others away Nuada said angry

but tried to control himself to make sure he won't say another hurtful thing to Wink.

Nuada breathed in and spoke in a calm tone again.

I would never turn my back to anyone.

my future wife is not more important than The friendship I have with my court.

I grew up with you. We got history together So how can she possibly replace you?

Wink said nothing. Even If he did wanted to say something he couldn't because of the steely lump he felt.

Wink knew his behavior has driven his best friend in the world to the edge. And wished he could turn back time to do things different instead of acting this way.

Nuada placed a hand on Winks shoulder. Hey you don't have to come to the wedding if you are against it. I understand.

But will I let you down If I don't show up? Wink asked.

I'll be sad but no matter what you decide you will always be a good friend. And let his hand fall off wink's shoulder slowly.

And walked towards the others.

Nuada's court saw their heated conversation and approached him carefully.

They noticed he's a bit shaky

Nuada is everything ok with you and Wink? Centa asked.

We talked. Nuada said with his eyes focused on the ground Blinking his eyes sadly

It wasn't the best talk but he finally told me what's wrong.

What's troubling him then? Cecelia asked.

Nuada sighed I rather not discuss that. It's quite offensive.

I just need to calm down. Feel free to spend the night in my castle comrades.

I just need to be alone for a bit.

his friends nodded and stepped aside for Nuada to make his way to the fire-place.

Wink felt bad And realised he's being the selfish one.

Nuada didn't call him his brother or gave a brotherly embrace when they made it right like previous arguments.

And wondered If it's worth putting more strains on their friendship Since It's already has been damaged due his ever lasting jealousy and fear of being abandoned.

Wink's tribe is still waiting and let out low impatient grumbles and looked over Nuada

feeling more sad seeing him sit by himself without acknowledging anyone.

And left the old village with his kind. Hopefully having some time away from Nuada will do them both good. But if he sees Nuada again he will watch his attitude from now on.

Nuada brought Cecelia back to their chamber she was very tired and leaned against Nuada she fell asleep right away when her head touched the pillow And Nuada cleared out.

He wasn't able to rest. He felt miserable.

He hopes Wink didn't take his words to the heart but feared that he might not see Wink for a very long time and already missed his comrade.

Wink.. We used to be so close. And now we are drifting further apart.

I wished things were just like back in the day. those were the good times.

Nuada remembered how fuzzy Wink has been acting.. Nuada thought that he's stressed because of the pressure of becoming the new chief.

but it was pure jealousy Over my relationship. He hates sharing me just like a...

Gosh...

My First Girlfriend is a troll. Nuada thought to himself. And his face curved into a small smile.

but the brief amused feeling faded because Nuada isn't sure if he can save his friendship with Wink and felt his heart ace when his own hostile words towards Wink echoed in his mind.

Nuada looked behind him when he felt someone tap his shoulder it was a maid with a paper in her hands.

Yes? What is it now? Nuada asked a bit impatient.

It's about Cecelia my lord I think you should know about this. The maid said and handed the paper to Nuada.

Nuada felt tensed he really hopes It's not something bad because the last thing he need is more grief.

he opened it and read through it.

Do you know who that is? the maid asked.

yes Nuada answered it's my queen's sister they had strains on their relationship but according to this letter  
>they have left the past behind im very pleased with that Nuada said trying to hide his anger Mixed with worry.<p>

oh the maid said feeling a bit guilty

now if you excuse me I like to go to bed now he brushed past her and made his way to his chamber.

Nuada disposed of the letter right away and he wanted to wake her to explain herself but he just couldn't disturb her peaceful rest.

he sat next to her and she moved slightly to his side and rested her head on his knees like a small child using him as a pillow.

Nuada snapped out of his thoughts when he felt something heavy against him.

Nuada couldn't believe Cecelia has been so stupid if this Lotus has mentioned or if there are  
>obvious hints in the letter that Lotus is a human then Cecelia would have been in deep trouble.<p>

and face death penalty not that he will allow that. he will fight anyone to prevent that even his own father but still the thoughts of  
>Cecelia might getting caught makes his stomach turn.<p>

He really needs to confront her with the letter tomorrow.

Nuada held her close to his body protectively. and after staying awake for hours he drifted into slumber.

* * *

><p>Cecelia woke up but Nuada wasn't sleeping beside her he probably went sparring with wink she thought. But she had a strange feeling that he's on to her.<p>

But how? She made sure she burned all the letters.

and made her way to the dining room having breakfast with friends after they were done eating.

the door opened and Nuada stepped in and asked if he could have a word alone

Cecelia watched everyone leave and turned to Nuada he didn't look very happy

his eyes oozed with anger and she knew that it won't be a pleasant chat.

what's this? Nuada said and slammed a letter on the table.

Cecelia frunged the paper nervously it's.. my letter to my sister Lotus

do you realise this could have cost you your head!? writing messages back and forth to that..thing? Behind my back! Nuada said agitated.

I..ve burned the poems and letters she wrote i was going to write her one last letter not to contact me again After your Father said no human contact rule.

How long have you been doing this? Nuada asked. Trying not to lose it.

2 years Cecelia said with her face down.

Nuada roughly held her chin with one hand .

Are there more things I should know about? Because now it's the right time to fess up!

Cecelia looked like an upset child being scold and shook her head.

No.. I.. I was so happy to make amends with my sister through letters and repair our relationship. I swear my love I mean no harm. Nuada's ice-cold glare melted and held his fiancé.

I'm sorry. I didn't mean to raise my voice to you.

I was so worried about your safety and angry for doing this knowing that I hate the human race.

Cecelia hugged back. I'm sorry I'll never do this again.

Cecelia felt a huge weight got lifted off her shoulder knowing that Nuada forgave her on the spot. And vowed she'll never keep secrets from her loved ones again.

Listen I'll help you write the letter I'll give you one of the royal hawks to send the message. Nuada said

if the hawk gets seen then everyone assumes that I've send it to other Elfs for battle training or important letters to my father for example.

but I can't cover up for you every time ok?

this really needs to end now! doing this can cost my head aswell if anyone get's wind of it understood?

Cecelia nodded and let the reddish hawk fly into the air.

Nuada told the hawk to fly above the clouds so that the chances of being spotted by bethmoora peace keepers will be very small.

Celia Nuada said serious No more secrets ok? I can't marry you if there are secrets between us.

if I have one reason to think you are doing this again then we are done for good. I mean it Celia.

yes and I won't blame you if you didn't want me anymore if this ever happens again.

I shouldn't have started sending letters in the first place. But Can I please explain why I did this?

Nuada looked at her and gave a small nod.

I wanted to send her one letter to thank her for giving back my musical box Cecelia said and pulled out her musical box out of her pocket.

This belonged to my Father Cecelia said and held the box in front of Nuada with both hands. This is all I have left of him.

I knew I should stop this but Lotus and I could finally patch things up. I'm not looking for excuses.

I just want you to understand why.

Besides I feared that you will become angry so I kept my mouth shut.

Nuada sighed just don't Do this again It's not worth risking execution.

No..It isn't Cecelia said nor worth betraying your trust again.

The leafs on the ground danced in the wind up in the air and Cecelia turned her gaze to the horizon.

The hawk will send the final letter to her sister and Cecelia is going to miss her.

Cecelia kept looking up in the sky watching the hawk leave Through the cloudless clear blue sky.

Nuada touched her shoulder gently and Cecelia lowered her head slightly letting one tear escape from her eye.

Nuada knew It wasn't easy for her being forced to snap ties with her Sister now that they are finally on speaking terms.

Cecelia placed her own hand on Nuada's and focused her eyes towards the horizon once more.

Goodbye my Sister I wish you the best.

* * *

><p>Bres opened his eyes still feeling the wound where the Elvish titanium sword drilled through his stomach. And effortly got out of bed using a stick to keep himself balanced.<p>

He moved the curtains of his hut open and stepped out.

The ground was muddy the sky is always clouded. Food sources are always little and Bres had to work hard to find something eatable While he could eat fruit from the trees when he lived in Elf land. It made him much stronger but the food he has here lacks the power boost he got.

Dian Tech noticed Bres but wasn't in the mood to talk to him.

He blamed him for the situation Dian is in now.

If Bres didn't pissed off Silverhand then the humans could have lived for generations undetected. And now he might never see his home again.

Bres focused his attention to the forest and couldn't stay here any longer.

He wished he could contact Shreng but he hasn't seen him since Bres got kicked out and wasn't sure if he's still alive.

This land is dying Bres thought. Thanks to those damn Elves. They took the magic away and let us suffer because no magical herbs were available to cure diseases.

They banned us from Bethmoora like it belongs to them only.

It belongs to us Bres gritted his teeth in anger.

The humans came first on this planet but yet they feel like they own our forests with their delusional thinking that they are superior than the humans.

They might have won the battle but they will lose this war.

They will pay with their life for kicking me out.

Bres face lits up grimly when his hatred for the Elves grew.

Silverhand! I shall not rest until I hunt you down and end you.

Mark my words

**A/N:**

**I made this chapter a bit longer because I failed to update sooner like the previous chapters but I was busy with packing because I'll be moving to a new apartment soon.**

**The next chapter will be updated much sooner maybe next week and hopefully this story will be finished in early to mid september. I will work hard to make that happen to make up for the lost time.**

**I hope you like this chapter T.C.**

**Light Gaia.**


	27. A new Empire

Nuada had a hard time to fall asleep his thoughts were with his friend hoping that he'll be there before the ceremony ends.

Nuada was still tired but still managed to wake up hours before sunrise.

The sea roared gentle And clashing sounds against the rocks made a soothing sound for meditation.

Since the dragons have returned to Elf land the Elven realm has recovered from colonizing the dragon realm. tiny new dragons spawned near the Elf gardens.

The unicorns Nuada released from human captivity a while ago have returned to their home in Elf land.

because of the growing population of unicorns and dragons Bethmoora is changing and her surrounding becomes more paradise-like Every leaf seems more greener. With glowing rainbows.

And bad weather almost seems non existent.

Nuada thought about Wink again when he enjoyed the view from the balcony. He hasn't heard from Wink in days and Worry started to enter thoughts.

You are up very early. Nuada heard a voice behind him say.

Nuada looked behind his shoulder and saw his Wife near the glass door But she didn't came closer.

Come here Darling. Nuada beckoned her.

Cecelia smiled and came by his side Cecelia placed her hands around waist resting her head against his shoulder.

Hey I also wonder what Wink's upto Cecelia said expressing the same concern as Nuada.

I hope nothing bad has happened to him. He didn't go to the Dragon realm but his Tribe did and no one knows where he went Not even the old chief.

Or maybe his tribe does know but kept quiet. Cecelia said I mean if they didn't know then they would be looking for him Until he's found.

Nuada sighed Wink he's jealous of you.

I had a feeling that he was Nuada Im sorry your friendship is on a low pitch because of me.

This is not your fault Celia.

He didn't have to run away. We could have talked about this.

If he would just..talk to me for once then things didn't have to become this bad.

Im genuinely hurt that my best friend is hiding from me. Nuada said running a hand through his hair frustrated.

Cecelia rubbed his shoulder in comfort. He will come back to you Nuada just give it a bit more time.

No he won't I said something very cruel to him and he said he won't lay a foot here again. Nuada said disheartened

People say things they don't mean during arguments and Wink knows that.

When he comes back then you need to sit down and talk.

I'll talk to him too to let him know I will never come between you and him to give this problem closure.

Thank you Nuada said still feeling a bit upset.

You are welcome I love you Celia said cupping his cheek.

I love you more. Nuada said.

I really don't know what to do without you Celia. Please don't ever leave my side.

I won't.. I stay with you until the day I die. And let her Fiancé hug her close to him again.

And speaking of friend trouble she hasn't been very nice to Nuala either she have to make it right with her before the day ends.

The last thing she needs is enemies in her kingdom.

* * *

><p>The sun rays starts to poke out of the horizon A new day has started and It's the beginning of a new rulership And Elves have traveled from far to witness this day.<p>

little fairies skipped around in the forest and near the castle. Every village got up earlier than usual and gathered in line and walked towards the wedding arena in Elf land.

Family members who Nuada barely knew arrived at this wonderful event. Nuada couldn't wait to see everyone again.

The Audience in an ancient arena remained silent. No one said a word and you could hear a pin drop.

Nuada kneeled to the ground with one knee On the glass like floor.

This will be the most wonderful day of my life. Nuada thought.

me and my court have been through alot we laughed together we mourned together and now we are still as close as Brothers.

Nuada couldn't ask for better alies.

Balor walked forward and placed a golden crown on Nuada's head.

Nuada opened his eyes when he felt the cold crown touch his temple And stood up.

The Elfs started to cheer and Balor stood next to him resting his hand on Nuada's shoulder.

My people Balor spoke.

this is the first time in years that we will have a Queen as Ruler of Elf land and very soon The New King shall rule beside her.

A new Future where Liberty and peace shall always remain.

Together we will build a new and much greater Empire hopefully we can find a way to colonize every forests who are un touched by men so that magical creatures outside the seal no longer have to hide and live safe in our scentuary.

Cecelia peeked into the gap of the door and knew it was time for her to come in As Balor has finished his speech and the Elves started to sing A beautiful angelic song.

Cecelia breathed in prayed to the Gods and pushed the door.

Macha came behind her and stopped her from opening the door Further

Celia can we talk for a minute? Macha asked.

Not now Cecelia said frustrated I don't want Nuada to wait on our important day.

It will only be a second please Macha said and grabbed her by her arm.

and took her to a private chamber.

What do you want ? Just spit it out Already Cecelia said yanking her arm free.

I..I. Don't think you should marry Nuada. Macha said grabbing her by both of her shoulders.

What? Cecelia whispered loudly.

What do you mean? Celia said hopefully Macha doesn't know a horrible secret about Nuada.

I think you are using Nuada as a rebound or try to make me feel bad for dumping you.

Cecelia became angry and was pretty much done with this time wasting conversation.

What the hell do you expect me to do? Cry for you? Fall on my knees and beg for you to take me back? Cecelia sneered.

Not even in a million years! You better let me go now or I'll scream at the top of my lungs and I will...

Celia please Im sorry.. Macha said placing his hand against her lips To shush her.

I just regret letting you go. You are the only woman I want to be with. If I could have you back I will never hurt you again and protect you with my life.

Cecelia felt her anger leave but she didn't like being accused for using Nuada as a revenge tool.

Cecelia's angry glare faded the gentleness in her eyes came back and looked him the the eye fondly.

I still care about you Macha you were my first true love. Cecelia admitted.

Macha smiled and wanted to kiss her but Cecelia turned away.

It's too late I already said yes to Nuada's wedding proposal.

you can still decline Celia please decline and let me be your mate again. I'll do anything you want.

No! Cecelia said stern. I love my Nuada he's the best thing that ever happened in my life.

he's kind hearted and gives me a free life to do whatever I like and travel wherever I like in Elf land without owing him or anyone an explanation.

And that's something I didn't have with you.

You were jealous and a tad controlling. You never let me go anywhere alone And I can't deal with that any longer.

But I'll change Macha said.

Cecelia sighed rubbing her forehead. Look I got to go now I've said more than enough and was about to leave.

Celia wait.

What is it now?

.I hope we can be friends one day Im sorry for hurting the woman I love. I truly am.

Macha I'll always be your friend but if you truly love me then you must let me go.

I know Celia.

Macha held her hand and kissed the top.

Run to him Macha said smiling Sadly.

Cecelia let go of his hand she bowed gracefully.

Thank you friend Cecelia said and made her way to the main door.

Macha stayed behind and watched Cecelia leave behind the curtains he was a fool to break her heart and now she's marrying his commander.

if only he reached out to her sooner but what's done is done and all he can do is be there for her as a good friend.

* * *

><p>The crowd became a bit restless when Cecelia hasn't entered yet and Nuada's court was visibly distraught.<p>

Nuada's heart never pounded so rapidly and his stomach muscles clenched together in worry.

He was terrified that Cecelia might have changed her mind about marrying him and many discouraging thoughts entered in his mind but then a faint sound caught the maids attention they placed their ear against the door and smiled in relief.

they opened the door and Nuada could see a beautiful woman standing behind it.

Nuada's worry about being stood up vanished and a cold refreshing feeling of relief went through his system.

Nuada smiled happily at his wife as she came closer with maids behind her

They joined hands and Cecelia felt his hands tremble.

Sorry Im late Cecelia whispered and her eyes sparked with joy and everlasting love for the handsome man looking back at her.

Balor grabbed Cecelia's hand when the couple gave each other their oath that will bind their hearts together.

and guided her to the end of the altar.

This is Cecelia Nefreteri Your Queen! Balor beamed and held her hand in the air.

The ruler of the new Empire. And the Mother of every child in Elf land.

Thank you Cecelia said and focused her eyes on her people cheering for her.

Cecelia bowed and gracefully bended down on one knee

The crown of the deceased Queen has been placed on Cecelia's head.

Balor leaned in and placed a kiss on Cecelia forehead giving her his blessing For a long and happy marriage.

Nuada's eyes started to sting with water.

he hasn't seen his mothers crown since her death and Cecelia reminded him so much of her at the moment.

Nuada blinked unshedded tears away and came to his Father's side.

Balor embraced his son and his new Daughter in law.

when Nuada and Cecelia said yes to the vow The music started to play.

Cecelia's face cleared up and tried to dance with Nuada but didn't feel like budging. But smiled at her attempt to dance with her.

when the music started to play gentle Cecelia came in the middle and felt like singing.

She hummed a melody she heard in her dreams since she was little.

Love me longer than Eternality..When I surrender my heart my darling dear.

I only want our hands to hold and keep me safe around you.

I do not care about earth's treasures or the fines jewelry If I have your heart that beats for me then I can be free.

Other Elves recognized the song And started to sing along.

I only feel complete and whole If you keep your arms around me.

I only want you near me that's the token of my joy.

may I ask your hand my love to start our greatest journey!

A smile a kiss that's all I wish. There is nothing I want more than have you around me.

Male Elves started to sing and the audience danced and skipped around in the circle.

I will keep you safe and warm through the darkest hour.

I'll keep you from all harm if you tell me that you love me.

Nuada smiled watching his beloved wife dance around with his people. Centa danced behind Nuada and pulled his arm to join.

No please don't I..

but Centa didn't take no for a answer and scooped Nuada from his feet and Centa started dancing in a circle holding Nuada under one arm.

Nuala got pulled in the circle and Nuada's court danced with Lugh and did a traditional dance.

The elves sang so beautiful that it would make any siren Jealous.

Wink didn't feel like dancing and focused on eating every food on the plate.

Balor held his robe in teo hands and tried to dance along as best as he can With Arimed kicking their feet off the ground like their Irish ancestors did.

Centa finally let go of Nuada and pushed him towards Cecelia and joined hands.

everyone danced around them and Cecelia came close. The maids started to throw rose leafs in the air To enourage the Future king to seal their love.

Cecelia's heart started to beat faster and knew what was going to happen When he held her face close to his.

Nuada leanded in and kissed her on her mouth. He loved her so much and wants the whole world to know.

Nuada's friends couldn't keep their eyes of them. The wedding kiss was the most heart warming moment ever in centuries.

They broke apart and everyone congratulated them.

Cecelia held Nuada's face and gave a long kiss of her own.

Nuala carefully approached Cecelia from behind. Cecelia noticed her and let go of balor.

Oh Nuala Im sorry for the way I spoke to you earlier. Please forgive me.

Nuala nodded. I want to say sorry too for being too meddling I'll tone it down.

No please stay as lovely as you are It should be me who should watch my behavior.

Im the one who should be sorry. Cecelia said looking to the ground.

Nuala held her chin up with her small hand take good care of my Brother. If you do then you are also taking care of me.

Cecelia didn't understand what Nuala ment but bowed gracefully she's happy that their spat didn't made their friendship strain badly like Wink's friendship with Nuada.

Nuada's friends came from the Audience and congratulated the couple.

Nuada made his way through the cheering Elves and some were still throwing flower leafs.

A family came from the croud and snuck in the palace Their young son wanted to see the future king from a close view.

The little. elf let go of his Father hand. And quietly made his way to Nuada.

he carefully reached his hand out and tucked the fabric of nuada's long sleeve.

Nuada looked behind him and the childs parents freaked out because they weren't sure if it's allowed to touch the prince.

But Nuada wasn't angry at all and allowed the toddler to hug him.

The little one looked up still hugging Nuada around the waist and Nuada looked down sharing a warm smile together.

Balor saw that and it warmed up his heart. It looked like a moment between Father and son. And hopes Nuada will have a son so that the royal bloodline won't extinct.

The main door opened and Wink poked his head. And scanned the area.

He saw Nuada talking to two strangers while holding a baby boy in one of his arms.

Nuada heard the cracking sound of the main door Closing.

Nuada noticed Wink walk in carefully and the scent of roasted meat caught his attention.

it was litterly stroking his smelling senses.

Wink! Nuada beamed happily and placed the toddler down and made his way to his large friend.

Hey Buddy! Nuada said and hugged Wink as best as he could.

Where have you gone? Nuada said sadly.

Still hugging his friend. I was worried sick about you.

Im sorry about that Wink said and and rubbed Nuada scalp.I needed time on my own but I decided to come and be there for You.

Im happy you came back to me Wink. Will you forgive for what I've said? I wish I could take it all back.

I was just jealous.I hate sharing you. You are my best friend in the world.

I understand Nuada said I should have been more thoughtful about your feelings instead of becoming best friends with someone I just rescued.

Don't blame everything on yourself.

I caused the most damage I hurt you because I felt abandonned Wink said feeling more ashamed of himself.

And tighten his hold around Nuada's scalp Clutching a handful of hair gently.

I would never turn my back on you my friend you know that but yet you don't have any faith in me at all.

But.. Wink said but knew there is no point in denying it.

Im sorry for hurting you. I will explain myself one day but for now all I can do is say sorry and won't behave the way I did again.

I forgive you Wink. But I want you to give Celia a chance. She cares about you dearly and just wants to be your friend.

Atleast be civil with her.

I will do that just for you Nuada if I have another shot at becoming your friend again.

You are my best friend Wink that will never change. But We'll talk about this later Wink for now I want you to enjoy your stay Nuada smiled a bit.

We got alot of catching up to do.

Nuada invited Wink inside it was crowded buy Wink didn't seem to mind Nuada turned his back for a moment to close to door and when he looked beside him Wink has disappeared.

Wink? Where did you?... Nuada heard a plate break on the ground and watched Wink devour everything on the table. Even Balor's favorite dish.

Nuada shrugged his shoulders Father won't be happy Nuada mused.

* * *

><p>After the wedding Ceremony Elves still continued Celebrating and Balor was fine with it.<p>

It has been a long while since Balor is around so many people. The Elven realm is beautiful with unique mixed breed magical beings but quite isolated.

And you feel alone there quick since there are only a handful of Elfs living there.

Nuada has patched things up With Wink they talked for hours outside the arena.

Wink felt ashamed about how he has been behaving from the beginning until now And Nuada could see that.

They sat next to each other on the grass And Nuada had a hand on his spiked back.

Nuada's court told others to go out through another exit because they shouldn't be disturbed because they needed this time alone to talk things over.

Im sorry the way I behaved Nuada. I feel like a horrible troll. I don't deserve any friends

Hey c'mon Wink arguments do happen no matter how close you are with someone.

besides sometimes friends argue when they genuinely care for each other. nuada said patting Wink's shoulder.

yeah but still it doesn't feel right I wished i did things different and just told you what was wrong but I worried about making things worse..Making you angry

But you didn't worried about making things worse when you treated me like I'm nothing Wink.

I've spoke to you for hours I've asked you many times what's wrong but you just wouldn't budge.

Do you realize how frustrating it has been for me?

Not until now Wink said. And I won't behave this way again realizing how much grief I've caused you. I hope you can accept my apology and move on from this.

We talked.I heard your side and you heard mine. I think there is nothing left to say.

Tomorrow morning I'll come see you to go sparring. Are you up for that? Or are you scared you'll lose? Nuada challenged his big comrade.

Wink snarled annoyed. but deep inside felt satisfied because Nuada play mocking him reminded him of the good old days.

Wink didn't want to wait until tomorrow to show Nuada a thing or two.

Wink got up and tried to push Nuada to the ground. Nuada tried to stop him by pushing him off him.

Hey what the hell Wink? Nuada protested while trying to push him off as best as he can.

Wink came behind Nuada and lifted him up from the ground. cut it out! Nuada warned and gave Wink a head butt in the face.

Wink fell on his back and pinned Nuada on the ground With his paw on his stomach.

Nuada's vision became light pink and freaked out.

a puddle of spit splashed on Nuada's face and upper clothing as Wink licked Nuada not showing him any mercy.

Aaarg.. stop! Ohh..Get off me..no get..

GRRR STOP IT! Nuada yelled.

Wink gave another spit-felt lick and Nuada turned on his side lifted his leg up and kicked him in the gut and rolled backwards away from Wink's reach.

Nuada's clothing absorbed Winks spit and could feel it all over his skin.

It grossed him out.

Nuada reached to his back and pulled his wedding tunic off to get rid of the squishy wet feeling.

Awww Wink I have to return this in perfect state you dick! Nuada said and wiped his face.

Wink snickered and Nuada wiped the spit off his stomach and splashed it in Winks eye to try to shut him up.

Nuada sighed annoyed. And let himself fall on his backside.

Wink are we cool now? There is nothing else on your mind?

No not really It's just.

Nuada got up. What is It? Tell me. Nuada said gentle.

Nuada came to his side and they looked each other in the eye.

Wink got brief flash backs about their childhood and how care free and wonderful it was.

You are my best friend in the world I want us to be close like when we first met.

It was just you and me and our court facing new adventures and battles.

we wouldn't go anywhere without each other.

I trusted you right away Wink said. It felt right.

You can still trust me Wink..ok?

I might have grown in heights and matured but Im still the same person you met all those years ago. I still wouldn't go anywhere without you Wink.

Believe me my dear friend.

I do now Wink admitted. Im just a very insecure being.

Besides ive seen how best friends grew apart just because one of them got a new woman.

I feared the same might happen to you and I.

It won't Wink I promise you that. You'll always mean alot to me.

The feeling is mutual Sire. You're my Big brother. Wink said.

Centa and Lugh crouched to the arena's window and looked down to see If Wink and Nuada are doing ok because they have been talking for hours.

Lugh and Centa exchanged looks happily because Nuada and Wink embraced each other when they got up. Nuada had Wink in a koala hug

And It looks like they have put the past behind them and hopefully they will no longer argue with each other.

Nuada let himself lower until his feet touched the ground but still kept his eyes Locked with Winks large ones.

you want to stay at my Fathers castle for the night? Nuada asked.

I prefer to sleep in the open air. I'll stay near the arena.

All right Nuada said be careful by yourself I'll come see you tomorrow morning. and said his friend goodnight.

Nuada walked back into the arena and his people are still cheering but didn't feel like joining them to the fire-place. He needed to wash all that sticky goop off him and fast.

* * *

><p>Nuada still felt a bit gross when he washed Wink's spit off his body at the warm water chamber.<p>

He thought about his conversation with Wink and he realizes how much he truly cares about him.

Nuada stayed in the warm water pool and let the water pour over his head.

letting the warm soothing water coming out of the dragon statue pour over his back.

Nuada got out of the water to go to bed. Now he can finally have a good rest now that he has Wink back with him.

Nuada closed the door behind him and Cecelia just walked around the corner still in her wedding dress.

Cecelia saw Nuada coming from the Chamber with casual clothing on but his skin still shined from the water.

You went for a dip without me? Aww I'm hurt Cecelia joked.

I couldn't find you dear.

Where have you been Cecelia asked and skipped after Nuada.

I've been talking to Wink to sort things out. And You? Nuada asked back.

I was with Nuala she showed me a place where the aurora appears at the icy areas of the Elven realm.

Im glad you came home safe. Nuada said placing one arm around her.

Please be careful when you go outside alone. I'll lose my mind If you get hurt Nuada said and hugged his wife tighter.

Well that's how I felt when you were out there battling humans. If you died that night then...I'd never be the same.

But you and I are here now. We are free and safe and I can't wait to build this new Empire In Elfland.

Nuada guided her outside and took her to a place where the stars are much brighter

He helped her climb an old willow tree for better view.

The willow moved and a face appeared in the middle.

Cecelia became alert when she heard someone humming.

she climbed down and realized it came from the tree With Nuada behind her.

Cecelia sat on the roots of the tree and watched the face move attentively.

She listened to the songs if only she could understand.

Cecelia sang a song to the willow and she got the trees attention. It smiled at her and sang along with her. And moved back and forth in the rhythm of the melody.

You never grew up with the Fay or run into them before you met me but how do you know one of our favorite songs in Elf land? Nuada said

Cecelia placed a few hair strains behind his ear. I hear this song in my dreams.

Nuada nodded with his head down. My mother used to sing it to my Father. It reminds me of her.

Where is your Mother?

in Tir Na Nog Nuada sighed sadly.

Tir Na what? Cecelia asked where is that?

she's dead! Nuada said aggravated the humans..they started a huge fire on our land and..she died in the fire. Nuada said.

I wished she was here with me Nuada said keeping his emotions at bay.

sometimes I feel guilty for feeling happy knowing that she's gone

Cecelia didn't know he lost his mother in such a horrible way.

He couldn't say goodbye to her. She was stolen from him in the most brutal way Ever.

And tried to comfort him. She came closer and pulled Nuada's back to make him lean against her.

Cecelia whistled a melody she hears since she was a baby while holding Nuada from behind with one arm gently around his shoulder and the other one rested across his chest.

I have no use for gold nor care about heroic deeds. I have no fear if only you..

Love me longer than eternalty.. Nuada said finishing her song with a small voice.

Nuada held on to her fingers while her hand still rested against his heart.

They made eye contact for a moment in silence there is nothing left to say. Nuada knows that Cecelia delth with the same pain he went through when her adopted Father died of a lung disease but she will help him through the times when he mourns for his mother.

And he will do the same for her.

**A/N: **

**I hope you like this chapter. The next one will be uploaded sooner hopefully**

**It will be about exploring the dragon realm fully also the plan to invade Elf land again with a better battle strategy so stay tuned.**

**Light Gaia**


	28. Visions

The other side of the Dragon realm looks amazing.

there was so much spaced out area´s but the food sources are very little here. most things are only eatable for dragons.

strange ancient statue fountains could be found near waterfalls. and crystal like caves when you walk inside one of them.

there were so many different plants but one plant caught Lugh´s attention and came closer to view it.

It was a large strange plant that looked like an open water melon with things around it that looks like teeth.

a rare dragonfly landed in the middle and the plant closed right away and ate the dragonfly.

Lugh was amazed by this strange carnivore plant.

Oi Lugh Centa beamed get over here! and Lugh came to his side and looked down

at a beautiful scentuary of waterfalls and underwater world underneath the clear blue water.

and everyone could smell the fresh scent of clear water from above.

Lugh's face brightened up and so did his comrades and jumped down without changing out of their tunics. And told the others to join them after they landed in the water.

Cecelia grabbed Nuada's arm before he could remove his chest plate.

Cmon let's go I want to swim.

Hey wait I like to keep my gear dry this time Nuada said

Cecelia didn't give him time to remove his shirt as well and pushed him off the cliff and held in her laughter when she heard an annoyed aww not again coming from Nuada and jumped down after she folded her dress.

Centa explored the forest with singing willow trees after a refreshing dip . Lugh and Wink engaged into a burping contest.

And Nuala painted all kinds of gorgeous flowers that grew on the mountains of the water scentuary.

Cecelia stayed with the group but wandered off in the forest but not too far away from the lake.

Lugh and Nuada explored the realm in the Air There were so many area's that hasn't been explored.

What do you say Nuada? Do you think this area is sealed too? Lugh asked.

But their belt already answered that question. It started glowing so that mean's That this area belongs to the Fay aswell.

They made loops and made their dragons land while gliding over the snow white clouds.

* * *

><p>It became night and the Elves have returned to the Water Scentuary.<p>

Wink walked back and forth to get more of the addicting liquid Lugh has been drinking.

It tases great and wink couldn't get enough of it after the first sip.

Wink stumbled against Cecelia and she backed away Sorry Wink I didn't look where I was going. Cecelia said.

Wink didn't roar at her instead he pushed her gently aside but not in a hostile way like he always does.

Cecelia followed Wink with her eyes and Wink made his way to Lugh who was singing happily but no one could understand what he's singing through the slurs.

Lugh opened another bottle and Wink drank from it greedily.

Either wink got over his dislikes for her or he's happier than usual because of the wine.

Nuada climbed on a rock that poked out in the water. And layed on his back.

a few of Nuada friends were still swimming and Lugh layed out cold with his back against Wink's.

Wink tried wine for the first time and got drunk after the first glass.

Nuada shot a death glare at chewy when he noticed him walking near his shirt he left to dry but Chewy seems intoxicated aswell.

Cecelia sat behind him and started to braid his hair.

What are you doing? Nuada said looking behind his shoulder.

Just braiding one of the maids taught me a new elvish braid technique Cecelia said.

So you decided to try that out on me Nuada said trying to pin her hand down.

Cut it out! Nuada said who got slightly annoyed.

Are you pissed that i pushed you in? Cecelia said.

I am a bit ticked but a warrior should never let his guard down.

Especially if he´s married to a sneaky prankster Nuada´s annoyed glare faded and grabbed Cecelia into a playful head lock.

They both chuckled as they try to wrestle each other off. Cecelia rolled accidentally too far but Nuada gave a push and let her fall in the ice-cold water.

Aww you..you are such a prick. Cecelia said and tried to splash Nuada.

yeah well serves you right Nuada said and pushed Cecelia against her face and fell in the water again.

Cecelia tried to climb up again but when Nuada tried to push her back down she grabbed him and pulled him in the water aswell.

Nuada yelped and few Elves woke up when they heard it but layed back down when they saw that Nuada was playing in the water with his wife.

Cecelia came closer and had her arms around Nuada´s neck. I wished we could have these wonderful moments more often.

I rarely see you have this much fun. I really like this side of you Nuada.

Yeah well I coped with a lot. such as seeing my friends die in front of me. and the death of my mother Nuada said moving her arms away and sat on the rock again.

I´ve heard many times that I need to loosen up more and im growing tired of it.

Everyone is different and deals with their own loss or bad memories differently.

I know but..Cecelia said.

No buts Nuada said I just wish people would stop trying to change me. At least I didn´t turn bitter.

Listen I'm not trying to get on your nerves love. I´m just saying that I love seeing you this way. Cecelia said and this time Nuada allowed her to braid his hair.

She braided his hair near his temples carefully not to pull there too tight. and tied it together. she went through his hair like a comb to untangle some area´s

Celia? Nuada said.

Yeah ? Cecelia said quick so that she can focus on braiding her husbands silky blonde hair.

you never told me what happened to you on the deserted island of the green leaf tribe.

Cecelia looked a bit sad she continued braiding his hair but a bit slower than seconds ago.

You said you had a vision But you never mentioned anything about it. Nuada said.

I´ve seen barbarians enter that village killing Elves to loot their homes and burn it afterwards.

I also know The name my biological parents gave me.

What is your real name ? Nuada asked.

I rather not say Cecelia said I want to carry the name my Father gave me because as far as I know that has always been my real name.

I want to know.I promise I will never call you that. Nuada said.

Cecelia looked at her friends who are resting on the ground some are still swimming and wished that her and everyone else could live in one place in Elf land instead of not seeing each other for a long time every time when It's time to go home.

Celia Nuada said turning her face. tell me.

Cecelia moved closer she placed his hair behind his ear and whispered her name.

Oh, It's beautiful Nuada smiled hugging her close to him.

Thank you Cecelia said satisfied And lowered her head to his shoulder.

Nuada felt warm and it became harder to stay awake. She felt like she's 7 again sleeping in Miach's embrace.

She pretended her Father held her felt an indescribable feeling of peace inside

Oh Father Cecelia thought. Nuada felt a tear drop on his arm and felt a bit bad for her.

I miss my Dad Cecelia said trying to keep her voice steady.

That Human must have ment a lot to you Nuada said.

Yes. He saved my life.

You might hate humans and I hate most of them aswell but there is one human I could never hate and that's him.

Cecelia said closing her eyes and rested against Nuada's shoulder.

No matter how many good deeds other humans have done in the past Nuada could never be allies with them For what they have done to Nuada But this Miach is the only human Nuada doesn't really hate.

He indeed saved her took care of her until he died. And surprisingly despised his own kind for the war against the Fay.

Cecelia almost fell asleep and Nuada placed her down on the grass so that she can rest

I´ll come and join you later Nuada said quietly. and looked around to see if everyone is complete.

Lugh and Wink are missing but he assumes they are playing somewhere in the forest and hopes that they are ok.

His Sister fell asleep with her brush in her hand but woke up abruptly when her head bumped against the painting.

Nuada came to her side. Hey Sis you should get some rest too It´s been a long day.

Nuala smiled at her brother and almost fell asleep against her brothers shoulder. Nuada was happy that Nuala came

so that he can spend time with her aswell. Nuada let her sleep until his shoulder became sore.

He carefully lifted her off the chair She woke looking around puzzled.

Shhh Sleep tight Sis Nuada said quietly and placed her down.

* * *

><p>Nuada met up with Wink and lugh they had a slight headache but recovered very quickly and are starting to sobering up.<p>

Nuada greeted them and sat down for a man chat.

Nuada tomorrow I´ll be leaving for my travels shall I wake you when I go or shall I let you rest

Please wake me Nuada said so that I can say bye to you properly.

Lugh you are one lucky guy. you can travel anywhere and come back whenever you like I wish I could do that. I´m kind of jealous of you.

Awww don´t be Lugh patted Nuada´s back. You can always come with me just say the word and we´ll start our journey together.

Wink groaned skeptical and rolled his eyes a bit.

Don´t worry Wink you can come too you big log.

I wish I could come along but I have a lot of responsibility on my plate and when i´m king it might get doubled.

But you are already a king right or am i missing something.

I'm not a king yet because 1 my father is still alive and 2 he hasn´t gave up the crown yet on my request.

But since my Mother is...dead Cecelia is her successor as Queen of whole Elf land.

but why delay it. Lugh asked and Wink nodded he also likes to know why.

Because..I don´t think I´ll be good enough yet. a king has bigger responsibility than anyone else. I don´t want to fail.

Nuada heard clashing claws approach him. Nuada looked up and yelped when Chewy jumped on him greeting him with a lick.

And jumped on Lugh shoulder Chewy purred satisfied while chewing on Lugh´s clothing.

That critter really adores you Lugh. Nuada sat right up again.

Yeah he does. I have a thing for dragons Like you have a thing for trolls. Nuada and Wink exchange looks and both shrugged their shoulders.

When will you be back Lugh. Nuada asked.

Oh not very long I´ll be using a dragon to fly to my destination so maybe in 5 to 6 weeks I´ll be done exploring Lugh said.

I´m still going to miss you though. But Lugh I want you back in one piece so make sure you´ll take care of yourself ok.

I will man don´t worry they stood up and held each other.

When you´ll make another trip I want to come with you Nuada said.

Really. Lugh said backing away.

Yes just like the old days when were little. I feel bad for making you stay in our territory but I'll come with you on next trip so that you can explore outside the seal and I can look after you.

What about your duties? Lugh asked.

I´ll talk to father about that he always grands me dismissal now and then.

That will be great Nuada. I always wanted to relive the good old times.

Nuada looked over to Wink who´s looking for food underneath rocks.

Is it ok if Wink comes along too? I don´t want to far from home for weeks without him.

Sure you can..But what about Celia? will you take her along too

outside the seal ? hell no it´s too dangerous for her.

cmon it´s a grown woman. Lugh said.

It doesn´t matter I don´t want her to get hurt because I brought her along.

But what if she wants to come herself.

Then It´s her choice but I´ll still be worried sick about her well-being.

Lugh sighed. Try not to get the over protectiveness get to your head mate. it´s not very healthy.

Anyway the sun is almost up and time for me to go soon. So want to go sparring before I leave.

I accept Nuada said and swords started clinging against eachother.

Wink was rooting for Nuada but Lugh seems to be on the upper hand for once. Wink was certain Lugh was going to win because his attacks and dodges were fast and agile.

Nuada crossed his words as he layed on his back to block Lugh´s attack.

Go Lugh! Wink said..Kick his ass!

What?! Nuada said in mock disbelief while trying to push Lugh´s sword away from his face.

Nuada threw Lugh off him and got up quick.

Nuada didn´t feel like holding back anymore and will teach Lugh a thing or two about sword fighting.

Lugh attacked again but Nuada dodged all of his blows effortless Nuada attacked back giving Lugh a hard time Nuada almost cornered Lugh.

Lugh made a attempt to attack again but Nuada dodged and unarmed Lugh within a blink of an eye.

Wink became fuzzy for rooting for the wrong swords man but pretended he was on Nuada´s side the whole time.

Way to go Nuada I knew you could do It. Wink roared jubilant

yeah right you lying twat Nuada breathed

Nuada came up to Lugh and stretched out his hand for Lugh to grab it. You were amazing Lugh I enjoyed this sparring match.

Lugh didn´t take it and got up himself.

Nuada was a bit puzzled and hoped he didn´t embarress his friend by beating him again.

Lugh I'm Sorry I got a bit carried away. Nuada said feeling more guilty.

Lugh sighed. It´s just that..No matter how hard I train or push myself You will always be one step ahead of me.

the only time I´m decent competition is when you hold back. I wish we could fight at our best to learn from each other and test our limits. Lugh said.

Lugh. you can be just as good as me but you need to work hard.

I am Working hard Lugh said.

Well not hard enough You spend more time traveling than fighting but if you join me during battle training you will become better.

You can do it. I know so..

Lugh realized Nuada was right. And felt like a moron for sulking and feeling sorry for himself.

Thanks Nuada. And sorry for my hostile attitude.

After i´ve come back from my travels i´ll show more dedication to the art of swords fighting.

An Bethmoora defender must be agile and flawless and I got work to do.

Nuada was satisfied with Lugh´s answer. Lugh finally found interest in his old passion again and maybe he can let other elves learn from him

because he is a natural talent in combat and Nuada never regretted recruite Lugh in his court.

After catching up with his two best friends Nuada hit the hay. His wife slept like a baby and Nuada held one of her hands.

Tomorrow they are going home and couldn´t wait to spend the night in his own chamber again waking up next to his wife in the wonderful Bethmoora.

* * *

><p>Arriving in Bethmoora again gave the crew mixed emotions. some wanted to stay in the dragon realm but some are happy to be back home.<p>

Including Nuada. seeing the mountains of Bethmoora poking outside the foggy water made him feel like he´s been gone for ages.

Nuada carried his wife to bed and Cecelia crawled ontop of her mate´s broad upper body enjoying the thumping sound of his heartbeat.

falling asleep within seconds.

Nuada tried to rest aswell but something kept him up at night. King Balor has sent him a letter and wants to discuss about Nuada´s fututre rulership over Elf land

When Nuada sees his Father again he will take the crown whenever Balor wants to step down from his throne.

and get over with the crowning ceremony to give it closure.

It will be very strange to be called King Silverhand when I wear Father´s crown.

people will call me your highness. Nuada felt shivers by that thought alone.

servants will treat me like it´s immoral for a King to walk to the troll market and must use the finest stallions.

Heck they will even walk after me with water incase I dy out in the warm weather. Nuada mused.

He rolled his wife off him carefully she woke up but her eyes rolled in the back of her head when Nuada placed her on the pillow

Shushing her soothingly.

maybe a morning walk around the forest in the fresh air will give relief from the presuring headace from stress. Nuada needs some time alone to think clearly

Without others around to distract him.

Centa woke up earlier than most people accept for Nuada. He must be out there somewhere pushing himself to the limit.

Wink poked his head out of the water with a large fish for breakfast.

Hey that salmon looks tasty can I have some of that too. Centa joked. and tried to take it.

Wink glared daggers at Centa and was about to smack him away.

wow easy big guy. i was only kidding.

Wink´s hostile eyes changed into his gentle puppy dog eyes again and sat down.

offering Centa a piece of his capture by pushing it towards him with his snout

Now Youre find with Sharing? Centa said surprised and amused.

Ok I'll take the biggest Part Centa said but Wink gave warning growl.

Sorry I was just kidding Centa said. and Wink sat down again like a puppy watching Centa enjoy the chunk he cut off.

Wink can you find Nuada for me? Centa asked.

Wink looked up and gave a small nod. Wink rised to his feet and started sniffing the ground to pick up his scent. And Centa followed.

They arrived at a rock and climbed it. He's here somewhere Wink roared.

And they crawled to the edge looking down. Observing Nuada's training routine quietly

Nuada stopped in his tracks when he heard a small pebble fall in the sand.

he listened carefully

and heard it again he looked up and saw two brown eyes behind a large stone  
>watching him.<p>

nuada came closer and two other eyes peeked out behind the rock.

he spotted us Nuada heard Centa whispering to wink.

Nuada chuckled At his friends childlike behavior.

you can come down now. I know you are there. Nuada said placing his sword down.

wink jumped down making the ground shake Centa jumped down and wink catched him

how long have you been up there?

a while Centa responded. Hey I think It´s time to go see my children I feel a bit bad for leaving them so long at my parents place.

I´ve promissed them a holiday here too.

I understand friend send me a message when you arrived Nuada said.

Will do thank you for having me dear friend.

They said goodbye to each other

and Nuada went to the waterfalls to wash all the sweat and dirt from training off his body

Nuada slipped into his tunic after drying and looked at Wink who stood there without saying a word.

Wink. do you want to come to the beach in Bethmoora it´s only a half hour trip.

You can go spend time with your wife I understand.

Are you sure? I don´t want you to feel left out nor let our friendship strain again.

It´s ok we´ve spoke about this face to face. she told how much she wished her and I could be friends and would never come between our fellowship.

So I´m peaceful about the fact that you like to spend time with her alone.

Aww Wink.. You never told me you two spoke. But I don´t need to spend time with her alone. I still want you there.

Thank you.. Wink said but I do think it´s better that i stay put.

ok..But you can always come along if you change your mind.

Just come If you want to see me ok? Nuada said holding his shoulders.

I will.. Wink bowed.

Nuada took steps back looking a bit unsure. He wasn't convinced that Wink is fine with it

but there is no time to worry about others who aren't honest about how they trully feel.

Nuada watched Wink leave and made his way to his wife.

* * *

><p>Nuada ran up the stairs to see if Cecelia is ready for departure. Nuada opened the door and saw his wife move to a large golden mirror.<p>

Wow Nuada thought and came behind her.

Nuada! Cecelia smiled I'm almost done I just need to fasten my corset Cecelia said and pointed to it.

Nuada held her hands in his.

My Gosh you look so beautiful in that blue dress. I've never seen it on you before.

Nuada watched her with eyes full of amazement and awe because of her gracefulness.

Yes Cecelia said I just bought it yesterday I hope you don't mind.

No I don't. Anything to make my darling dear happy.

Cecelia held her arms slightly up so That Nuada could fasten her corset in front of the large mirror.

Nuada placed one arm around her waist as he stands behind her. They looked at each other's reflection in the mirror.

They look so lovely together And madly in love. Their faces are glowing And bring the best out of each other.

I'm so lucky to have you Celia Nuada said placing on hand on top of her head Letting her lean against him.

If only you knew how much I love you.

* * *

><p>Since the future king and queen were announced the news spreaded it's self very quick Around every nation.<p>

dragons are seen flying everywhere around the celtica mountains and ocean making loops and spins.

orc's and goblins roared as they Celebrate the day of king balor's successor in their own way little creatures hopped around in joy

unicorns and pegasusses stood on their back feet  
>phoenixes unleashed gold dust from their feathers around tuatha dé danaan leaving a wonderful sparkling trail<p>

Bres could hear the roaring and screeches from dragons a mile away. His grin grew bigger.

After weeks of trying to find Bethmoora he finally found it. And followed the noise

after weeks of trying to find Bethmoora he finally found it. And followed the noise

Bres called his men trying to hype them up for the last time to invade Bethmoora again.

Dian eyed Bres annoyed and pulled roughly against his shoulder to make him turn around.

Don't you think you've done more than enough? Dian said.

we got kicked out our home because of you. We are starving because of you! And if we follow you then we'll lose our life because of you!

leave the Elves alone for a couple of years and then we can try to live there again undetected instead of waging war that we'll never win.. Not like this Dian pointed at the handful of the survivors.

Bres grabbed Dian by his color.

Bethmoora was my home too! If you want to accept defeat that's fine but I will never let the Fay make me their bitch!

And pushed him on the ground. Dian wanted to get up and beat the living crap out of Bres but he no longer wants to waste his energy with this idiot he'll never use his head.

Do whatever you want Bres. Dian said. And got up to go back to the local village.

Bres felt disappointed That Dian refused to follow his lead. But he'll regret it when Bres takes over Tuatha De Danann and Dian is not allowed to enter.

He and any soldier who refuses to take part of this war can rot away on this shitty land.

All right Men we might be in a small group but we have enough to over throw the throne. Bres said.

Now that the dragons have given away their location we no longer have to look for Bethmoora long.

If we assassinate the King then the Elven realm will be ours.

Bres men cheered we are finally going home a few soldiers said and made themself ready for the attack on the castle.

Bres got on his horse and his men followed the roaring sound Bres grin grew bigger every time they heard the roaring louder. They are getting closer.

I hope you are heavily guarded for your sake Balor! You'll need it. Bes thought.

The humans arrived at a forest that seemed greener than back at the village after days of traveling The Roaring noise became much louder

luring the humans closer and closer to Bethmoora.

I don't understand how the Fay can be so stupid Bres said breaking the silence. I mean if they don't want their enemies to find them then they shouldn't let those over grown lizzards make a scene.

Do you have any Idea why they make so much noise? one soldier spoke up.

I don't know Bres said maybe It's their mate call and focused on the road again. In the middle of the centre of the forest Bres could see the glowing light of the Fay's territory behind other trees.

For the first time in years Bres felt excitement in his soul less body. he longed for this day to come to finally return were he was raised.

Bres men jaws dropped when they saw the beautiful tree that marks the territory of whole Elf land including Tuatha De Danann.

Tiny bits of golden dust came from the trees after 3 days of travel they finally found it.

Bres was tired and thirsty but didn't want to look for food fearing that he might lose the way.

The dragons have stopped roaring so they can no longer track down the sound.

The humans felt happy inside like they found a piece of heaven.

around the tree a colorful big rainbow appeared and above the mountains they could see glimpses of the colorful atmosphere.

The magical tree wouldn't open its door to grand them entrance. The humans felt slightly disheartened.

but Bres wasn't he pulled out a heavy axe made of Elvish titanium and started to chop the wooden door open.

cracks appeared on the door and it became more fragile every time Bres Axe touched the wood.

The wooden door almost broke. and the others helped Bres to break the door open.

Bres slammed the wooden door one more time and the wood shattered in pieces.

Bres men became a bit alarmed to enter the portal but Bres shoved them inside. Don't be a coward Bres sneered and entered the portal as last.

Their path was dark but within seconds the roof of the tunnel lit up with blue lights and they heard crystalic sounds echoing as sparkly dust came of the lights.

Bres could see the end of the entrance.

The green grass field and the water of the waterfall could be smelled a mile away.

Bres and his men felt delight Being back in Bethmoora.

They stood above the large hill of the valley.

We are finally home men! Bres said.

The humans cheered and couldn't wait to return to their homes. But bres heard a buzzing sound that didn't felt very right. It became louder.

The buzzing sounded like sparks of thunder.

in the distance a wall of a purple magical shield with large sparks of thunder appeared that nearly reached to the oak trees.

and came towards the humans direction fast.

The humans who already climbed down couldn't get away in time they tried to climb back up in panic but the shield clashed against them killing them within seconds.

The thunder of the seal sparked towards bres and he ran towards the exit of Bethmoora

The door was closed. bres chopped against the tree with all his might include the ones who survived. They broke the door just in time with the thundering roaring shield behind their tail.

They took a sprint but the shield came after them outside Bethmoora the remaining humans got surrounded by thunder and exploded.

Bres sprinted for his life and dived in a small gap of a rock and held his hands behind his head.

but the shield didn't hit him he was far away enough from The fays territory and the shield disappeared.

Bres breathed in and out rapidly. It was quiet and Bres came out of the gap carefully.

All of his men who accompanied him perished. The territorial tree was destroyed by the seal but a new one emerged from the ground and the golden leafs let out more dust than the previous one.

Bres looked around and knew he has failed. Silverhand has always been one step ahead of him.

Bres fell on his knees and Cursed the Fay.

I will find a way to take over Elf land ! This war is not over you proud self-righteous pale demons! I will have you at my mercy Silverhand! You'll just wait and see! Bres shouted towards the sky.

And He'll never stop with this enemy ship until he breath his last.

* * *

><p>Cecelia started to have strange visions over a lost land while they were on their way to the islands but didn't wanted to ruin her moment with her husband.<p>

and tried to keep her worried from him to enjoy every minute of the day.

Cecelia watched over the sea as the ship sails.

But Nuada noticed she seemed spaced out sometimes Cecelia looked him in the eye when looked at her questionably.

You're a bit quiet is everything all right?

Yes I was just in thoughts.

Thinking of? Nuada asked her.

About colonizing more forests I want every forest to be ours One day.

We can make them ours But we can't mark our territory everywhere. And I don't want any of the Fays living there without protection. Nuada said.

Maybe I worry way too much but..I've lost too many people I care about.

I know. But imagine how nice it would be. Cecelia Said No more danger nor diseases or hunger every Fay will be secure Cecelia mused while leaning against Nuada's shoulder.

But during night-time her vision became stronger and more clear.

In her dreams she saw giant creatures they were glowing from the inside with reddish-orange colour.

Blood shedded like water.

there was lightning roaring in the sky and allots of cries were heard.

but not from elfs. but those cries for help and cries of agony came from the humans.

the beings came closer and closer until they were hovering over Cecelia and their glowing red eyes were locked with hers.

Cecelia slept on Nuada's arm and jolted up looking around.

Panting like she has run a marathon.

It was dark and couldn't see much and dried her face because the sweat started to sting in her eyes.

she calmed down when she realised she was in their bed on the island.

cecelia looked over to her side when she heard a soft sigh.

and became startled by the sudden movement behind her. Hoping that the weird creatures she dreamed about weren't real.

Celia? what is it? Nuada asked in a tired concerned tone

nothing everything is fine. cecelia said and layed her head back on his arm.

you sure? Nuada cupped her face with one hand And felt her tremble slightly

i am don't worry Cecelia placed a few strains of hair behind his ear

Nuada smiled slightly and Cecelia watched Nuada as her husband's eye lids getting heavier and heavier  
>until he was no longer awake she placed the sheets over his upper body covering him up<p>

Cecelia gave him a light kiss on his forehead.

i love you she whispered.

Seeing him next to her in such a peaceful state makes her fall in love with him over and over again every time she wakes up earlier than him.

And got out of bed carefully not to disturb Nuada's sleep again.

Cecelia stepped outside. No one was there but still she didn't feel like wandering around at night after a nightmare.

Deep inside Cecelia felt that the images she saw was an vision of the future.

A grim future. For mankind this time.

For some reason Cecelia felt that those beings has something to do with the Fay

Could it be that somewhere else in the world men and Fay Are fighting each other?

Or will there be a worser threat than the Banshee or a new species?.

She didn't know what will take place but knows that whatever happens the Fay will defeat every enemy. No matter what.

Cecelia became a bit tired again she stayed outside for hours wondering what her dream means. And joined Nuada for a short nap until he wakes up.

Nuada slept with Cecelia in a Bed like hammock Cecelia rested against Nuada like a pillow and rubbed her face against the fabric of Nuada's thin tunic.

Cecelia layed quietly resting a hand on his heart while listening to the gentle sound of the ocean.

She felt Nuada move and looked at his face. His eyes opened slowly and was met with her large blue eyes watching him lovingly.

Slept well ? Cecelia smiled.

Yes I have Nuada said a bit drowsy from sleep.

Can we stay here for another night? Cecelia asked.

I can't love i have to do battle training.

But you can stay here and if you promise me you'll be safe. And I'll meet you here tonight.

but tomorrow is the one year anniversary of our engagement

what?

I.I. forgot! Nuada said why didn't you remind me? I could have asked for dismiss tomorrow.

I almost forgot our engagement day too Nuada It just popped into my head today.

I feel like a horrible mate right now. nuada said. Listen I'll get you anything you like tomorrow just name it. Nuada said.

Cecelia smiled There is something I always wanted to do since we got married.

I want to become one.

Tonight..Cecelia said softly

Nuada sat right up Are you sure you're ready?

yes. Cecelia nodded and kept her hands close to the upper buttons of his tunic And opened one.

Are you ready too? I mean you can stop me anytime.

I am Nuada said placing her thick shortish hair behind her ear and kept his face close to hers.

You are amazing Come here Cecelia said and kissed him on the cheek.

I'm scared but also excited Cecelia said.

Don't be. Don't be scared Celia. I'll be gentle. I promise.

Nuada un-strapped her undergarment corset letting it fall to her waist.

Nuada pushed her down on the hammock laying on top of her.

That night Cecelia had together with Nuada in the open air under the millions of bright stars across the sky was the most wonderful time they had so far.

It felt right and Cecelia hopes that they'll experience this together again soon.

**A/N: **

**Another tough luck for the humans but It's not over yet.**

**I hope you liked the intimate moment between Nuada and his wife I kept it at a minimum because im not a fan of lemon sorry.**

**And i will be uploading another chapter soon. If you are familiar with the movie then you know what Cecelia's vision means but I won't spoil anything for the ones who hasn't.**

**T.C and thank you for reading my story.**

**Light Gaia.**

**PS. If there are any words missing im sorry for that because the doc manager acts a bit trippy**


	29. The Final moments of peace

A silhouette of a dragon leaped through the clouds.

Lugh couldn't see anything because of the many dark clouds of the night but knew he arrived in Elf land When his belt started glowing.

Lugh placed a hand on the symbol and looked at his small comrade. We are home chewy Lugh patted his back. Let have a little fun flying before we land Lugh said.

Chewy agreed and roared at his master to hold on tight.

They flew over the wonderful dream land Lugh never felt so alive As they moved closer to the stunning sunrise. Warm sun rays greeted their faces.

Chewy closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth. The gods sure made a master piece when they created the sun.

large mountains of Elf land showed through the clouds.

Lugh's dragon went higher Lugh leaned back and saw the beautiful world spin as the dragon made a large loop in the air.

Lugh beamed in excitement as they glided faster through the clouds.

Wow what a view It's so amazing!

The clouds looked like white bubbly sheets and Chewy tried to eat them.

Chewy looked up alarmed when he heard Lugh scream but calmed down when he realised that he was beaming in joy and the adrenaline rushed through his veins when they flied with faster speed seeing the amazing underwater scentuary from above.

Lugh looked behind him noticed that Chewy had a hard time catching up. Lugh tapped the larger dragons back to make him slow down.

come on Chewy Lugh beckoned him and chewy collapsed on Lughs back panting.

Lugh held on to chewy letting him rest in one arm. Don't worry buddy I got you. Lugh said. And chewy looked his master in the eye purring.

two dolphins were jumping at the same time. and chewy chirped when he saw more of them

he saw a mother with a baby dolphin it was such a wonderful sight  
>Lugh's dragon went down slowly and glided gently towards the horizon<p>

there were no words to describe how amazing the view is  
>they sky had a goldish color that filled the whole atmosphere.<p>

Bethmoora slowly came into sight but Lugh didn't feel like going home yet. And let his dragon land to greet Nuada before his time runs out to report himself back to King Balor.

Lugh felt so excited to tell everyone about his travels but he can't tell Nuada about it without blowing up on Lugh.

Lugh's bowel muscles clenched Together. Hoping that he won't blurt anything out.

* * *

><p>Battle training was tough and with the warm weather made it even more exhausting.<p>

The humans haven't showed their faces for months. And none of them have been spotted by the peace keeping troops even in the recent colonizing of the dragon realm.

Nuala spended the afternoon with the animals drawing them while they are playing.

And some looked at her and sat with their friends without moving like they knew she's drawing Them.

Nuala felt stress free when by herself. And feels her brothers joy aswell when she's meditating. It made her feel good Knowing their bond is developing.

She missed her mother for a brief second And placed her pencil down when she felt a tear that was threatening to fall down.

one of the fairies held a blossom infront of her face to cheer her up they felt her sadness right away and sat close to her.

Nuala wiped her face with the back of her hand. And patted the heads of her new friends. They followed her to the castle and stayed with her when she remained near the garden's fountain.

Nuala gave them names and adopted them as her pets but also as new family members.

* * *

><p>Nuada closed his eyes when the wind blew against his face.<p>

Nuada felt a shadow blocking the sun. And looked up to see a hovering dragon with Lugh on his back.

Hey there Lugh saluted happily. Wink jolted up awake but continiued his nap when there was no danger.

Lugh! You're back! Nuada got to his feet and jumped towards him making Lugh lose his balance and fell on the ground.

Lugh whined in pain when his back hit the ground but laughed in amusement when he got pulled in a playful wrestle.

Dude I'm so happy you arrived Nuada said hugging his brother. It's good to have you back.

I want to know everything about your travels. I'm dying to know Nuada said and Lugh told him about it in detail. He almost slipped up that he went to areas that's not inside Elf land but changed subject right away. And started to talk about trying to get rid of chewy's habit.

that was close lugh Thought. Nuada looked a bit puzzled by the sudden change of subject but didn't question him about it.

Lugh felt a bit tensed he wished that he was honest about where he was going because now he can't tell Nuada a thing about all the cool stuff he has seen.

But still he felt happy that he made the trip and he will tell Nuada about it soon.

Nuada layed spread on the grass with his best friend.

Nuada almost dosed off But heard Chewy's paws skipping on the ground. He opened his eyes and became annoyed when He saw chewy nibble on the fabric on of their shirts.

Hey tell your pet to stop it Nuada shoved Lugh awake.

Lugh sat up and chased chewy

hey! Give it back!

Lugh finally caught chewy under his arm Come on let go!

Chewy's eyes became large and looked at his master with puppy dog eyes when he saw Lugh's annoyed face.

and let go

Thank you Lugh said and looked at the tunic and noticed that the forest green tunic isn't his.

Oh It's not mine Lugh said.

Knock yourself out buddy and Lugh placed it on the ground.

Chewy purred satisfied and continiued with what he was doing a minute ago.

Nuada Shot Lugh a death glare. Gee thanks alot you stupid Asshole Nuada snapped.

Sorry dude Lugh smiled. Trying to keep his snickering in check.

up yours. Stupid Dick Nuada said after he caught Chewy. Nuada felt Chewy's stomach roar underneath his arm. Chewy looked up and Nuada felt slightly bad.

He couldn't stay mad long at the critter.

Nuada sat on a rock next to Lugh and fed Chewy small pieces of an apple. Chewy liked Nuada even more and ate his treat in peace.

Nuada got over his foul mood and developed a fragile bond with Chewy.

Sure that dragon can be pesky but when He behaves It's one of the most cutest magical beings you can ever have as a pet.

Lugh smiled seeing his best friends getting along great for once. But Lugh has forgotten something and face palmed himself.

What's the matter ? Nuada asked touching Lugh's shoulder to make him look up.

C'mon Buddy what is it? Nuada asked again.

Oh I need to tell King Balor that Im back or I might get in trouble Lugh said.

Huh? But you stayed in Elf land. that rule only goes for if you are outside the seal.

Lugh looked over his shoulder he didn't know how to get himself out of it. If only he went to see balor right away.

Lugh remained quiet lost in thoughts.

You din't have to tell Father anything. It's alright. Why won't you stay in Bethmoora for the night to rest before you go home?

Nuada..I

Lugh sighed he couldn't get himself to lie not this time. I have to see your Father today.

I didn't stay in Elf land I traveled outside the seal. Lugh prepared himself to get yelled at.

Lugh! Nuada said disappointed with a hint of anger in it.

Lugh held his hand up in defense ok. Ok im sorry really I.

You lied to me! Nuada said I can't believe you!

Wink opened one annoyed eye watching them argue and shook his head with a grumble and continiued with his nap by stuffing grass in both ears.

Nuada breathed in a bit heavier he really wanted to exchange some harsh words but kept calm to hear Lugh out.

I wanted to see the world outside the seal. Sure It's dangerous but danger is part of life Nuada.

You were out there by yourself! No one could have helped you If humans attacked you.

I could have lost you Lugh! Nuada said Going into protective big brother mode.

Nuada listen If I told you the truth then I know you'd be worried sick I didn't want you to feel that way.

You shouldn't lie! You could have told me the truth and bring members of the court with you Incase you are ambushed.

I'm sorry Nuada Lugh said tapping his shoulder. I won't be dishonest with you again.

Just be careful next time. I've already lost too many friends. I'll be lost if you are taken from this world.

I know Brother. And I will be careful Lugh said. Thank you for looking after me.

That's what brothers do Lugh. Hey won't keep you Up longer Nuada said go see my Father and I'll see you soon ok?

Can I still stay at your castle After that? Bethmoora is closer to Tuatha De Danann than The Elven realm.

Yes you can as long as you like.

All right Lugh said and climbed on his dragon and took off after he gave his big brother a hug.

Nuada watched Lugh fly towards the Elven realm and went to the dock to sail to the small Bethmoora island where his beloved wife is waiting for his return.

* * *

><p>Nuada arrived at the beach But he was unable to wake Wink.<p>

The warmth of the weather made Wink suffer from fatique so Nuada left him rest And kept him hydrated before he left Wink by himself Hoping that his friend will be all right.

I'll return soon to check up on you Wink. Just take it easy and drink as much as you can. Nuada said.

Wink opened his eyes slowly. And let out a tired grumble and told Nuada to take his time because he's not ill.

Nuada made his way to their Hammock It was empty and Cecelia wasn't anywhere near.

He tossed his weapon on top of the hammock and went looking for his wife.

Cecelia has climbed in a large tree that was near the shore and had a view over the ocean and stayed the for hours.

she gave some Tiny magical monkey's coconut milk and acted like they got a booze from it.

Cecelia heard someone one calling her from the far and climbed off the tree

and rushed towards the sound.

Nuada I'm here! Cecelia waved in the distance and came to his side.

She jumped him like she hasn't seen him for weeks. Nuada held her around the waist and her feet were a few inches above the ground since Nuada is much taller.

Oh darling I almost panicked when I couldn't find you. Nuada said. Holding her head against his shoulder.

There are no dangers on this island dear. Cecelia said.

Yes but what if there are still humans around.

Hush! Cecelia said. There are no humans we have defeated them once and for all.

I'm sorry I just worry that I can't save you when you need me the most...Just like my Father failed to be there for my mother. Nuada looked away towards the ocean.

But you didn't fail Nuada You saved me and everyone else. We are still alive and free because of you and our court.

So please let it go. Think about the wonderful times ahead.

Our new empire and see new places of our world.

Sure danger is no stranger anywhere on earth but it should never hold you back to enjoy and celebrate life.

You are right about everything Celia. You are very wise. And speaking of celebration

My Father and I have been talking and I think the time has come to become a man.

And take my responsibility...Babe in 7 months I'll be 24 And..

yeah I know i just turned 26 boy I feel old as Hell. Cecelia interrupted.

nah don't be silly 26 is very young especially in Elf years. 26 is nothing compared to our 20 million year life span.

and I want to enjoy those million years but only with you Beside me

Nuada pinched her nose playfully I wouldn't want it any other way.

but listen this year will be special for me because my Father will pass the crown to me When I turn 24.

Elf land will have two rulers after so many years Nuada said happily.

Cecelia's face brightened up.

My love is going to be a King and pinched both cheeks affectionately.

she held Nuada tight his back felt warm because of the warmth of the sun that shined on his flawless skin.

I can't wait to see that happening.

I want to rule this land beside you until death separates us.

Nuada placed his arm around his wife and felt some sadness when she mentioned the word death for some reason.

He didn't want to think about death now that he finally found true happiness in his life.

I don't want us to be apart Nuada said. Death is a really touchy subject for me.

I know,I know Cecelia said stroking his scalp.

I was trying to say that I'll love you forever even in the after life my heart is yours.

I'm sorry Cecelia said holding on him a bit tighter.

it's all right darling. and I will love you forever aswell you are my world.

Besides Father also made you something Nuada said and opened a wooden box with a Elvish golden gauntlet like bracelet and bronze decorations on it Of the Celtica clan

Is that for me? Cecelia asked.

Yeah with this bracelet everyone knows that you are married to me and when I'm ruler I'll wear mine Aswell.

Cecelia smiled and kissed his forehead and slept with her cheek on his knees like a child that is resting.

Nuada looked down watching his wife rest lovingly With one hand resting on her thick curls.

For once in ages Nuada enjoys the small things in life again.

Most of the times he gets bored of just sitting at the beach doing nothing and rather go look for adventure or atleast something more exciting to do.

But right now he enjoys his day by just doing nothing while his wife is resting peacefully beside him.

maybe It's because his wounds in his heart are healing. There will always be scars no matter how many decades will pass. But now that he's with Cecelia for a short while he can finally give it a place.

But that doesn't mean the people he lost will be forgotten. They will live on in his memory forever.

* * *

><p>Bres approached the deer he just shot and slits the animals throat and throw it over his shoulder to bring it back to his hide out before other predators find it.<p>

a lightning lit up the sky for a brief moment and it started to rain and he was forced to find shelter before lightning strikes him.

This is like 3 days in a damn row Bres said annoyed. And opened the door with his shoulder And stepped inside.

His crew looked up to see who entered their Den And turned away again.

he placed a slaughtered Deer on the table.

this is all i could find bres snorted  
>his crew started to cut out the insides and skin they made a fire and roasted huge chunks of flesh.<p>

The blazing hot weather made it harder to find food And poverty grows bigger in the poorer area's of the villages.

He didn't feel like go hunting tomorrow for more food but he has to stay on his crews good side or his days will be numbered.

They traveled through the rain to find new shelter because their previous hideout got ambushed by bandits.

For the first time Bres men became Ill and most of them has bronchitis strep throats and flue symtoms on this diseased area of the Earth.

And made everyone especially Dian edgy.

bres ate his food in silence.

He couldn't stand this depressing atmosphere no longer. No food no water for days outside Elf land it's all about surviving.

He didn't understand how he could have lost.

The humans are the superior beings and now Bres can't have access to Bethmoora again. But there must be an another way.

the human race can't have this fate.

Bres must find a way to repair the damage he caused.

This can not be the end.

* * *

><p>it became night bres threw logs into the fire to stay warm.<p>

It was quiet in the Den only light coughs were heard occassionally. The humans sat close next to eachother covered with thick blankets near the fire.

he stood up from his chair to try to convince his men to join forces with Shreng. To make a new plan to exterminate the Fay. Only Shreng can help humanity right now.

Men! Bres beamed.

Dian looked over his side aggitated but didn't bother responding and neither did the others and continiued making a soup of the bones and remains.

we must go back and take what  
>is right fully ours he tried encourage his men.<p>

what's the matter with you? have lost your honor?

Oh shut up you! What the hell do you know about honor Bres? You piece of shit! Dian snapped.

Damn you Bres! Dian threw his wine glass in the fire making it lit up.

He's right Bres another human spoke up! We are going through hell because of you.

I will find away to overthrow the King!

All we need to do is find shreng he knows more about the fays that we do.

He has lived with them knows about their magic and maybe he can lift that destroying territory protect er. If we find him then our victory will be ashured.

Like you said last time before you dragged us in this War? Dian asked.

You put us in this situation you prick some leader you are Bres! And nother hostile human stepped forward

If you to fight them so badly then you go. Get yourself killed then I couldn't care less. Dian Said.

We won't let this fucker go this time. An angry soldier said. He'll pay for what happened to us. we stuck on this piece of shit land because of you!.

the other humans got off their chair and held up their swords.

Bres knew they would be pissed at him. But this is outrageous.

Bres jumped on a table for his own safety and pulled his twin swords out. You want to turn against your commander? Then come get some! I'll kill every single of you.

But no one was intimidated and came closer Bres backed away still pointing his sword at the hostile group.

We'll beat you to a bloody pulp!

The humans got out of their blind rage when they saw Shreng entering the Den with his alley Welsh.

Shreng looked around when he got in. Well well Bres what a cosy place you got here Shreng said sarcastically.

Bres hopped off the table him and his men stood still. Stiff as a board. As Shreng approached them.

Lord Shreng Bres spoke. Why are you here?

I've heard about your defeat. And I'll let you use my army to defeat the Fay.

I've tried to enter Bethmoora but a huge wall of distruction kept us from tress passing further. Bres said.

Tsk Tsk Tsk you ludacris fool Shreng almost chuckled.

Bres started to get annoyed. Well where the hell are you when we tried to take Silverhand down?

You could have helped us ! and...

Shreng pulled out The Bethmoora seal the Elves wear on their belts infront of Bres

And placed the Elvish golden symbol on the table and pushed it towards Bres men.

It slided towards Dian and caught it with his hand and looked at the tree symbol the design was so mesmerizing.

Shreng smiled sinisterly.

This my friend will make you go pass the seal without getting killed. And I got plenty of more where that came from for the army.

Their own defense mechanism will the instrument of our vengeance and their defeat.

I will teach you about the Elvish magic what kind of material their armors are made of and how to build one and their battle strategy and how to over throw them easier. But only on one condition.

And that is ? Bres said not liking the sound of Shrengs tone.

If you use my army and equipment and win this war...Then I want whole Elf land in my possession including Tuatha De Danann.

But that is not fair! No one should rule over another humans. Im against your rulership!

Deal? Shreng urged with a hostile voice.

Bres wasn't happy with this. And of there must be a leader then it should be him not Shreng.

But then again Bres wants to get rid if the Fay forgood So he

has to swallow his pride and accept Shrengs help or Bres crew will tear him apart.

Bres placed a hand in Shrengs and shook it.

"Deal" Bres muttered.

Hey don't pout Bres Shreng said and walked over to his men who still looked around puzzled.

All right if we leave now we'll arrive at my scentuary in less than two days.

With my help We will overthrow the king and our victory shall be celebrated for generations!

Bres men didn't cheer but they did had a small faith that this time that their victory will be ashured.

The humans felt hope in their hearts and accepted Shreng as their captain soon they will be home again wothout the fear of being attacked. and walked after Shreng to his ship.

Bres watched his men leave the Den and followed pretending to be on Bres side.

Shreng was busy talking about the Elves strategy and how they fight and stamina increase potions and healing potions.

The ship Shreng used sailed much quicker it was made of elven wood and the design was different. And a Bethmoora seal was in the middle on the ship

Bres eyed Shreng with envy and disgust. Stealing his thunder and take all the glory and he hasn't even let the humans to victory Yet.

You think you can have Bethmoora for Yourself eh? Bres thought.

Well not on my watch Shreng You damn prick.

As soon as the war is over and when you'll let your guard down I'll kill you .

"with your own sword." Bres grinned And entered Shrengs ship and remained silent as the ship sails to their destination.

**A/N:**

**The second war has started and dark times will be upon Elf land once again. **

**The humans seem unbeatable and King Balor will have more strains on his heart and is pushed to the edge. **

**He has no choice but to end the War once and for all For what they have done.**

**But will the price be too big to pay For the Elves Victory?**

**Find out soon in the next chapters so stay tuned.**

**Light Gaia**


	30. Rise of the wicked

Nuada woke up earlier than the other Elves again. It was starting to become a daily routine the days seem more enjoyable when He wakes up before sunrise.

His wife was still asleep when he rolled to his side facing her.

The sex they had last night was exhausting but also the most pleasant moments they share.

Nuada couldn't help but smile at the Beautiful angel who rests beside him. Waking up every morning next to the love of his life makes him feel more alive than ever.

Nuada let go of her bouncy curls and stepped out of bed to bathe. When he came out of the warm water bathing chamber his wife was still out cold but didn't feel like waking her

he doesn't mind spending some time by himself now and then.

Nuada walked down the stairs to find his Father with his sister Balor walked up to his son jubilant and removed his large crown and tip toed to put it on Nuada's head. Balor was a large Elf but Nuada is still one head bigger.

Dad come on Nuada chuckled.

And Nuala held in a giggle When their Father playfully insisted that he wears the crown to admire his son as future king.

What are you doing up so early? Nuada wondered.

We didn't get up early Nuala chirped We stayed up all night reading poems and stories It was fun!

Nuada smiled at his Father and beloved sister. Hey please get some rest and I'll see you guys later. Nuada said when he notice them struggle to stay awake.

If Celia wakes up tell her I went for a walk in the Celtica gardens.

Nuala waved at her brother. and felt like she needs to go to rest soon or she'll doze off on the spot.

Nuada enjoyed the fresh perfumed air that came from the forest. And sat on the roots of a large oak tree.

In the future Nuada likes to pick up his old life style. And travel with Lugh and his friends and sail the savage seas seeing the world before he really settles down.

children are a responsibility but also a wonderful chapter of Fatherhood but doesn't want to rush things And neither does his Queen.

Nuada felt something cold on his shoulder and looked up. A small snowflake fell down from the sky and Nuada caught it and melted in his palm.

Snow? During this hot blazing summer? Nuada wondered puzzled.

Nuada stood up realizing why it's probably snowing and who's behind this.

Nuada made his way to large lake in the forest and his suspicion was confirmed.

The lake was frozen by Elvish magic and Elves threw magical dust in the air to let frost spread over the trees.

Lugh waged a snow ball war against Wink. Wink gathered a lot of snow and made into an ice ball and threw it against Lugh And knocked him off his feet.

Wink snickered in triumph But Nuada wasn't very amused.

What the hell? Nuada said stern. why are you toying with Elven magic?

You are bringing in-balance in Bethmoora and..

Loosen up pal! Lugh beamed while hiding behind his snow fort while wink tries to hit him with large ice balls.

Nuada shot him an annoyed look. No you need to grow the hell up. you are acting like inconsiderate brats! and you will..

Nuada got silenced when Lugh throwed a large snow ball against his face.

Lugh and the others held in their laughter when Nuada's whole face got covered with frosty snow.

Nuada wiped his face and his agitated face curved into a huge smile. You little shits Nuada said. and joined in the snow ball throwing frenzy.

everyone braced themself for the biggest war of the century.

Nuada's friends fooled around and started to slide off the icy hills.

it was Lugh's turn but he slide down with a further distance than the others and accidentally knocked Wink off his feet when he was about to hit Nuada with an enormous snowball.

Wink roared in shock and landed on his rear with the snow ball falling on top of him.

Lugh and Nuada cracked up. thanks for rescuing me Lugh Nuada said through laughter.

Lugh tried to respond but couldn't get anything out. and held his rib in pain from laughing.

I'm too old for this Nuada said. getting up but I had a blast. I never had so much fun in months.

Come on Nuada you are never too old to do the things that makes life worth living.

I'll remember that Lugh. That's a very beautiful thought Nuada said.

of course Lugh said placing one arm around Nuada brotherly. Just because you are grown doesn't mean you got to stop living your life the fullest.

Life shouldn't revolve around rules and duties everyday.

Enjoy every moment and see what life has to offer you.

Guys we are leaving to go for a horse ride!

they looked behind them to see their friends mount their unicorns. Nuada and Lugh shared a smile and joined the rest.

Nuada dusted the grass off his backside and walked after Lugh. Hey buddy it was fun playing with the snow and all but we can't do this all the time or Father will have a go at me.

Yeah I won't Nuada if I get you in trouble you know I'll get you out of it in no time.

when my Father used all the magic to create the seal Bethmoora almost unrepairable damaged.

I know. I also want to make a better Bethmoora and more beautiful that ever before. Lugh said. With new allies maybe.

You mean the future recruites?

No Lugh said. When I traveled outside the seal I've met ddifferent kinds of Elves Who hide in the forest.

There are different breeds of Fays?

Yes, I've guided a handful to the small island of the elven realm I gave the ones who couldn't come yet our road map so that they can find Bethmoora easier.

Whu not give them the bethmoora symbol? Nuada asked.

It didn't feel right they can easily let humans in

Nuada listened to his friends He couldn't Believe what he was hearing. There are indeed more different species of his kind.

Nuada noticed the changes days before Lugh returned he thought it was because of the dragons reproducing but it's because new friends have found shelter here.

Nuada brightened up happily when he traveled through forest. gosh I can't wait to meet them. Why didn't you tell me sooner?

I wanted to since I arrived here. But I couldn't because.. I lied about where I was going. I'm sorry about that.

It's ok friend. But how did you convince them to come with you? They just trusted you right away?

yes because they can detect a lie by making hand contact with you.

But.. They could have attacked you.. Seen you as an intruder. Oh Lugh you could have been hurt or worse.

They are not humans brother. As far as I know Elves never harm their own kind.

I know so Nuada I trust every Fay and you should trust them too Because after all we are family.

they arrived at the hill where their friends are waiting for them. Nuala came behind them a moment later with Balor and Cecelia.

Nuada smiled while blushing when he feast his eyes on his beloved queen.

and was also happy that Balor came along for the ride aswell.

They got on their unicorns and Ccecelia took a seat behind Nuada and galloped through the quiet forest. the unicorns left Rainbow colours behind from It's tail

and it ran faster than a regular horse.

The sun gloomed reddish in the distance and Cecelia rested her cheek against between her husbands shoulder blades.

* * *

><p>Nuada?<p>

yes love?

I was wondering.. Cecelia began

Wondering what?

If you knew how much I love you. Cecelia said rubbing her cheek against his lovingly.

Nuada's face felt a bit rough because of a large scar across his face

she traced a finger over his cheek. Nuada how come you and your sis have the same scar across your faces?

If you don't mind me asking Cecelia said quickly when Nuada's face became slightly serious.

I'll tell you in detail about that one day but those scars are actually markings to recognize the sons of the royal bloodline.

like this one here. Nuada said and moved his hair away to show her a carved Celtic symbol on his temple.

Cecelia traced a finger over the circle. It's beautiful. I've seen this on you. But I was too scared to ask you what it is for.

Why? Nuada asked a bit surprised.

I didn't want to meddle too much with your business since you're short-tempered.

yes I am. Nuada admitted.

but that doesn't mean you can't tell me anything. As long people don't force answers out of me while I've stated many times that I don't want to talk about something then there is no need to become hostile.

Ok Cecelia nodded. But why doesn Nuala have the same markings?

Well we are twins and when it comes to twins they get the similar outfits gifts and royal markings it's part of tradition.

So If Nuala was just your sister she wouldn't get those royal markings?

No she won't. Nuada said hoping this subject will end soon.

Nuada doesn't know why he gets so agitated when Cecelia asks him personal questions about him and his sister.

he's supposed to tell his wife anything but deep inside he worries that the people he trusts will take advantage of his only weakness one day.

Nuada felt the sun over his face and tried to forget his worries and enjoy the time he has with his family before rulership really starts.

The sunset was captivating and could make someone focus who has a attention span of a fish.

The bright beautiful colours that looks like a merge with day time and night made the atmosphere in the Elf land look much warmer

Nuada stayed on a large mountain accompanied by his friends.

nightfall came but the weather wasn't warm nor cold it had the perfect temperature.

But this nightfall seems more different from the ones Bethmoora had before. it looked like a black blanket got pulled over the sky dotted with buttons of glistening silver stars in the endless dark blue sky.

Cecelia came next to Nuada and slipped one hand in his. Nuada automatically squeezed it gently.

hmmm?

Nuada i'm a bit tired. but you can stay with your friends dear. Cecelia said sleepy and rested her cheek against his shoulder.

Must i escort you back home? Nuada asked.

No-No It's ok I can go myself. Cecelia smiled and Kissed Nuada goodnight.

Ok but be careful darling. NUada said and let go of her hand.

He had a gut feeling something was very wrong. Centa hasn't reported back to him and this was very unusual.

Nuada worried for his friends safety

Everything seems peaceful around bethmoora but that didn't put Nuada's mind at ease.

Hey Nuada what's up? you want a drink? Lugh said.

Wink eyed the bottle Lugh pulled out of his bag and came to his side begging with his eyes for a sip of that delicious liquor.

No thank you Nuada said I don't drink Nuada said quietly

Lugh ends Winks whining when he offered him a glass.

So is there something on your mind ? Lugh asked.

I'm worried about Centa he left almost over a week and he hasn't report back to me. Nuada said.

Hey don't worry I heard back from his parents that he made a short stop at anothers friends house to rest.

Well you could have told me sooner. That would have put my mind at ease right away. Nuada said.

Sorry. Lugh said. Lugh eyed wink who almost drank the whole wine bottle.

Oi save something for me too Wink and tried to pribe winks hand from the bottle.

Wink got annoyed with Lugh and started arguing with Lugh.

Nuada didn't feel like hearing them bickering and got up.

Guys Nuada beamed Im going to bed take care and I'll see you tomorrow Nuada said but they were so busy arguing that they barely hear Nuada say goodnight.

Nuada shrugged and walked away Nuada looked back one more time to see his friends still going at it.

Lugh wrestled the bottle out of Winks grasp but chased lugh to get it back.

Elves and trolls fight to defend their territory honor and strength but for liquor? that was new for Nuada.

I don't think those two will ever grow up Nuada mused while making his way to the castle to join his wife for a wonderful goodnight night rest

* * *

><p>The humans have arrived at the deserted Celtica island where Shreng has lived for years<p>

Shreng placed the Bethmoora symbol on Bres crews belt. And placed s crate with many golden trinkets and symbols for the others to grab.

with this you can enter bethmoora without getting killed. And these armors will offer great protections against titanium swords of the Fay.

large seals are placed on ships so that they can sail through the seal into the dock of the Elven realm to attack king Balors castle.

Shreng has given everyone a strategy plan and they entered the ships and others Made their way to the other area's.

Night time came and Shreng called everyone including his army to his den for a meeting to discuss the plan to exterminate the Elves.

The last few human soldiers came in and took a seat next to others.

Bres remained silent as Shreng started to show the new titanium shields and armors to get full protection against the fay metal without losing speed to increase the chance of winning.

Listen men Shreng spoke up. My Brothers. We are ready for the attack and this time it shall be us who will be victorious and end their rulership over the forests.

The Fay will expect us to attack the Elven realm first and they will send their troops there leaving the rest of the land unprotected.

I will send an army to the Elven realm as a decoy to keep them busy while we Attack Tuatha De Danann and Bethmoora.

And It will be a matter of time before we have surrounded the king From every corner And as soon as he's out of the way Then...Elf land is mine.

Now go we must depart before day time comes because if the magical creatures spots us when we are on their land then Balor will be alerted.

Bren men and shrengs army grabbed their axes and swords and were ready for departure.

Wait Bres shouted. What about Silverhand? I want his head Bres said. For all the things he has done to us!

I have no use for killing Balor's son Shreng said I only want revenge on the king.

But feel free to hunt Silverhand down yourself Bres

We had a deal! Bres snapped.

Shreng ignored Bres and called more men down the hall of his hide out.

Bres wanted to hit Shreng with a wine bottle and stab him with the glass but fought the urge to do so. Bres just needs to be patient and when the War is over he'll kill Shreng and Silverhand on the same day of their victory.

The ship sailed over the Ocean. The humans remained hidden tiny night dragons spotted the ship through the mist but didn't investigate it because the royal seal was on it.

The huma remained in their cabin trying to keep themself busy until their arrival.

Dian came to Shrengs side who was fasting his titanium armour.

So what's your vendetta with King Balor? Bres hates Silverhand because he's humiliated that he couldn't defeat his court.

Shreng smiled. Bres is an idiot for thinking he could take Silverhand with such an inexperienced puny army.

Dian looked a bit annoyed.

Gee thanks but seriously what is your reason for hating the Fay?

I've been accussed for spreading a fire in the woods and it destroyed a huge part of Elf land. And Balors wife died in the fire.

Dian took a step back. He didn't know Balor wife got killed Like that.

after that Balor ambushed my Den with a handful of soldiers. He accused me for killing his Queen and kicked my Ass. And left me to die outside the realm.

Not only that but he killed the humans who didn't have anything to do with it for revenge.

And that's the reason why I hate balor and his vicious kind.

But wait a minute Dian said. was Balor right? Did you had anything to do with the fire?

I kind of did Shreng said.

I burned Balors fruit garden to get back at him. He stripped me from my position of battle trainer and instructor because I was too rough with an apprentice...But I didn't have anything to do with spreading the fire Shreng said.

Dian couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was always left in the dark about he real reason why the Elves kicked the humans out.

he's been told that the Elves felt superior and didn't want to share a home with a low-class beings such as the humans.

Dian despised the Elves for their supreme arrogance but now he knows the truth. what Balor did was not justified. but it is understandable because if his wife got killed then Dian would go on a rampage and destroy everyone who he cross paths with.

Dian felt ashamed for wanting to take part in this war. And killing some of Nuada's allies in battle.

But if he'll back out now then Shreng might end his life.

The magical seal started to roar as it made itself visible the humans backed away in panic but the seal seized the attack when the Bethmoora symbol on the boat and on the soldiers back started to glow and vanished.

Shreng pushed a fear stricken human off him. We are inside Elf land men. Get your armors and potions ready. Because in a few hours we will depart!

Shrengs men waited for their next order when they gathered into a group.

It is almost dawn. We must reach the land before the magical creatures wake up.

I've already sended a huge army to the Elven realm as a decoy.

Bres I want you to head south from here. cause mayhem at the local villages to attract Silverhands attention.

He will immeadiately assume we are going after his Father taking his whole army with him leaving the rest of Tuatha De Danann and Bethmoora unguarded.

Welsh I want you to take half of my army and head to Tuatha De Danann and take out the forest gods with these potions.

The forest gods are the only warriors who can defeat us. With them out-of-the-way then no one can stop us. Shreng said.

And what are you going to do? Bres asked. Sit there and let us do all the work.?

No , shreng grinned. I will go after Balor. Balor will never find shelter when it comes to war. When Nuada is fighting my army off I will have Balors head pierced on the tip of my sword. And walked past Bres to the edge of his ship.

Listen we already wasted enough time. You all know what you need to do my Brothers! Now let's make the dawn of the fay happen!

The humans held their swords up and departed. Bres joined his army and followed the directions Shreng gave him. But he won't quit after he overthrows the first village.

Bres wants to find Balors castle first before Shreng does and take to crown himself.

Shreng already has a head start because he remember the location reasonably good

But he won't let shreng take over. and will turn against Shreng when he doesn't expect it no matter who kills the king first.

* * *

><p>when will daddy come? arimed asked her grand mother who finished telling a story to the children.<p>

I got a message from him that he spended the night at one of his friend's house to rest but he's on his way now here.

but how long will it take for him to arrive here? Arimed asked.

He might arrive in the morning Dear try to get some rest.

but i miss him she whined. She didn't feel like going to bed she rather say awake the whole night until Centa comes to pick them up.

Creidhne moved the bed sheets and sat up. accidentally woke Ghobinu up and looked at his siblings with his head kept against his pillow.

he totally forgot about us he said that he will pick us up soon so that we can  
>spend time together he cares more about his friends than us.<p>

He rather spend time away from us than with us.

Arimed looked at him angry Creidhne ! how could you say that? He loves us!

Keep telling yourself that! Creidhne argued back.

Creidhne stopped when he saw his grandmothers stern eyes

i don't want to hear another word for you!

you don't speak anything disrespectful about your father!

yes grandma Creidhne pouted.

Listen Creidhne , Your Father loves each one of you. How many times has he risked his life together with Nuada silverhand to keep you safe from all harm?

Many times Arimed said. Our Dad is strong and brave.

Your sister is right Creidhne. Your Father fought for your freedom and well-being too.

So that you can live a free life to do whatever you wish. And follow every dream.

He made that happen for you together with the knights of Bethmoora but yet you believe he doesn't care about you?

Creidhne remained quiet for a moment and let everything sink in.

His grandmother is right he has a flexible Father who doesn't restrict his children with unfair rules.

Most children have to be inside before dawn but Centa always let them play outside until they want no more.

Centa is a freedom fighter and believes that liberty should be the center of every innocent life.

Maybe I've been a bit too harsh. I just want my Dad to spend more time with said with a small sad voice.

I'll talk to him about it when he comes dear now get some rest. Their grand mother said.

Goodnight Granny they all said when she blew put the candle.

Goodnight children sleep well and closed the door.

Arimed and her brothers snuggled close they talked to each other quietly.

they went to bed but their rest ended when arimed heard a faint noise it sounded like elves crying for help  
>it frightened her.<p>

she quickly woke up her brothers. wake up wake up Arimed shook Creidhne's shoulder.

Arimed what is it? Creidhne said. he had a gut feeling something was very wrong when he heard people cry for help not far away.

Ghobinu woke up too. and looked at their faces. Ghobinu crawled to Creidhne and held on to him for protection.

Ghobinu trembled in Creidhne's arms. and started to become frightened aswell.

We need to wake Grandma and Grandpa quick. Arimed whispered loudly.

Come on let's go! Arimed coached them and tip toed to the door and made their way to their grandparents with a wooden stick to protect her brothers.

Arimed poked her head around the corner and the front door flunged open their grandpa woke up abruptly and a huge arrow was fired into his throat and fell back on the bed.

Ghobinu started to weep but Arimed covered his mouth and took her siblings upstairs. before the intruder could see them.

they could hear their grandmother scream and mourn for her husband but she was silenced when another arrow was fired.

Arimed and her brothers started to cry as they run up the stairs. they mourned about the harsh reality that There was nothing they could have done to save their grandparents by the hands of the intruders.

Creidhne closed the door and pushed Arimed and Ghobinu under the bed they snuggled close  
>when they heard the intruders come up the stairs to loot the place.<p>

Bres entered their room in stealth.

he opened closets and drawers looking for expensive stuff. when he placed everything in a bag and left.

Bres walked outside the house and saw other elves flee in different directions many were caught and beheaded.

No mercy was showed to women and children not even infants.

The pets got kicked and poked with hot tips of their swords for fun.

Dian witnessed everything but refused to take part in the assault. If only he could turn back but it is too late now.

Bres litted a torch and set the house on fire and joined the others with their rampage.

Arimed and her siblings were still under the bed the fire spreaded quickly and the smoke started to enter  
>the room Ghobinu climbed out he could hardly see anything the others followed him<br>Arimed looked at the stairs it was covered with smoke

we can't go there we must find another way out! Arimed shouted. and tried to open a stubborn window that won't budge.

Creidhne pushed with all his might and breathing became much harder. Arimed looked around and grabbed a chair.

Stay back! Arimed shouted and pushed Creidhne out of the way. She slammed the chair against the window to escape.

Hurry up Creidhne said and helped Arimed to climb up.

Creidhne looked behind him the smoke is started to become thicker and the house starts to crack because of the spreading fire to has reached the stairs

Creidhne held Ghobinu with one arm and jumped up to grab Arimed outstretched hand.

Fleeing women had their babies snatched away. They tried to fight the humans but restrained them by grabbing their hair.

Arimed held her brothers hands. They have to wait until the time is right te escape.

They ran and hide behind the wall each time the human soldier moved away.

I think we got the last one of them! Bres said.

Arimed ran with her brothers behind her past Bres he tried to grab them but they crawled underneath his legs.

Dian! grab them Bres said don't let them escape!

Dian Tech did what he was told and chased the children into the Woods. they reached a dead-end and tried to climb the slippery rocks but couldn't.

Dian approached them and the children shivered.

No! please we nothing to you human! leave us alone! Arimed wept.

Dian placed his sword in his holder. I'm not sure if you can understand me Children But I'm letting you go! but only just this once.

Creidhne looked at Dian with disbelief. But why human? You are one of them.! Creidhne reasoned with Dian.

Dian heard his fellow humans's footsteps moving closer. If you want to stay alive do as I say and get out of here! Dian snapped

Now Go!

Bres came closer with his axe.

have you seen them? Dian looked behind him but the children have already fled.

No commander! I lost them I'm sorry.

Bres scanned the area and couldn't see them anywhere.

Never mind them Bres said. Let's get moving we still have many villages to over throw before we reach Silverhand's castle.

What if they warn Silverhand we are coming? one soldier asked.

They won't get that far don't worry Bres sneered.

Move out! Bres ordered his men and they made their way back to the doomed village.

* * *

><p>Slow footsteps of Centa's unicorn was heard in the forest. Everything was quiet but Centa barely noticed any changes in his surroundings because he's in deep thought. thoughts filled with guilt.<p>

Centa was still on his way to pick up his children he felt bad for leaving them with his parents so long  
>he promised he would pick them up in the afternoon hopefully they are not too angry<br>and accept his apology.

He felt like a bad Father but he won't do this again. Centa hopes his children will forgive him for flaking out on them numberous of times.

When he almost reached his parents home town he tried to think of a way to make it up with them  
>he heard his Unicorn let out a guffau and it made him snap out of his thoughts.<p>

his Unicorn stomped his hoof and started to act nervously Centa realized why his horse was acting strange.

In the distance he could see a red glow when Centa smelled fire he was fearing for the worst.

Oh No! Centa breathed. His eyes grew big as his heart raced in his throat.

Mom! Dad! No It can't be!

Centa made his horse run faster when he arrived he got off his horse and start looking for his Family  
>houses were burning down many surviving Elves ran past him.<p>

Centa looked at his surrounding horrified and ran through the crowd looking for his children and Parents.

but there was no sight of them. he quickly made his way to his parents house Centa was in shock when his parents house was burned  
>huge flames came out of the doors and windows.<p>

Centa mourned briefly for his loved ones but his grief changed into intense fury Centa and followed the foot prints.

millimeters away another village was attacked there were so many limbs were missing from piled up corpses  
>it was sickening the humans were taking lives just to take over their precious land.<p>

Why? Cents clutched his sword in a trembling fist but didn't slow down. As insensitive as it sounds Centa knew that now is not the time to mourn

He must find the ones who are responsible and avenge his family.

his attention turned towards the humans who chased women they pulled them by their hair  
>and stomping them in the face yelling at them if they ever try to escape again they will be killed.<p>

Hey you! Centa screamed.

the humans stopped abusing the women and and turned their heads

i'd never thought you sink this low attacking defenseless women!

more soldiers arrived with their commander bres eyed Centa unimpressed  
>watching him up and down<p>

who are you? bres asked ahh i see another pale jerk-off with a death wish. bres said cocky  
>the others started to snicker and roared with laughter<p>

Enough! Centa yelled Where are my children!

gee i don't know maybe they are ummmm dead? bress chuckled

Centa felt something snap and drawed his blade i'll have your head!

bres snorted and took some steps back

bres knew he'd attack so he ordered the other soldiers to defend him.

the first two were killed but Centa got out numbered quickly they gained up on him.

bres snuck up behind Centa and hit him against him back they started to beat him endlessly  
>one soldier wanted to slit his throat but Bres stopped him.<p>

bres held Centa's chin up with his foot the elven realm will be next.

so you better tell Silverhand to for prepare battle bres smirked and kicked him in the stomach  
>the next time we meet you won't be so lucky boy he deliberately stepped on Centa's finders with his heel<p>

the other soldiers laughed and mocked him before walking away leaving him behind in the deserted village brutally injured.

**A/N: **

**The humans have made their presence known and they are coming for blood.**

**They shall quit until they have killed the members of the royal bloodline.**

**But when all hope for the Fay seems lost King Balor will make one final decision to save his people with a new army.**

**but will it be enough to end the blood shedding war for good?**

**until next time**

**Light Gaia**


	31. The End is near

It was quiet everywhere the victims got looted by the humans And they haven't returned to finish Centa off.

The ice cold rain splashed on the open wounds of the half unconscious warrior.

Centa moved slightly as he laid on the cold wet ground of the doomed village.

He opened his eyes and woke up in the rubble.

Centa felt the ground and his hand touched the cold metal that laid in a puddle of his own blood.

the Fire was partly put down because of the rain. bodies were piled up and there was no sign of survivors.

Centa got to his feet with the help of his sword. Centa looked around his whole body ace and burned from the assault.

Centa limped towards the village hoping he could find any survivor.

Mom! Centa tried to shout. Dad! Arimed! my children! is anyone there? but there was no sound. everything was eerie quiet.

Centa saw his parents house burned down their belongings were burned but the metallic ones were partly in tact.

Centa looked through the rubble hoping he would not find his family underneath. Hoping that they managed to get out and escape.

But all hope was gone when he saw something shine near the burned down furniture.

Centa held on to a tiny necklace of Titanium Elvish silver. the pedant was in a shape of a leaf. it was a symbol of the green leaf tribe.

Centa held in his tears holding the necklace in a shivering fist and held it close to his face. The necklace belonged to Arimed she Always wears it since she heard that her ancestors are the Celtica Elves from that extinct tribe.

My darling dear. Centa mourned may the gods watch over you.

rest peacefully dear children of mine. Centa felt drained because of his blood loss and had to warn Nuada before it's too late.

His unicorn came to his side she was hurt by trying to defend her rider from the humans but she was still standing. Cent beckoned her with a whistle.

as soon he climbed up his unicorn sprinted with a speed any unicorn didn't possess and galloped through the forest

Centa wanted to travel back to warn his parents and put his wife to safety but Nuada's caste is less further away.

He also couldn't imagine the sight of his weeping wife when he has to tell the bad news that their children died.

Centa held on to his unicorn he didn't have time to mourn it would only slow him down giving the humans more time to claim many more lives of the fay.

* * *

><p>Nuada had his arm around his wife who laid curled up against his largely scared form.<p>

both are exhausted after hours of passion but sleep hasn't kicked in yet. Nuada hasn't slept very well for some days. And his worries grows bigger each day.

Nuada needs some space to clear his thoughts

and rolled his wife off him carefully so that she won't wake up.

Nuada slipped into trousers and sat near the window of the balcony.

A breeze danced over the grass in the garden The large full moon shined in the night reflecting in the water of the large fountain along with the bright diamond stars.

Everything seems peaceful but yet the heavy pressure in his head didn't ease.

An midnight walk in the forest could put his mind to rest but didn't feel like leaving his wife alone Nuada feared that an intruder will sneak in and harm her When he's gone.

The strange vibe from the atmosphere gave him a paranoid feeling inside.

Centa is supposed to arrived home by now but still hasn't reported back Which was very un usual. Lugh rarely reports back but Centa is very responsible and that added more fuel to Nuada's worry.

Nuada clenched a fist that rested on the rails of the balcony and glanced up to the large full moon that gave a great amount of light among the diamond starts in the late night hour.

Be safe dear friend. Nuada slowly closed his eyes with a scowl.

Nuada heard heavy feet landing on the grass. It was Wink who entered the garden.

Wink? Nuada whispered where have you been Buddy? Where is Lugh?

He went back home to see his parents Wink shouted. He said he'll be back after he catched up with them.

Shhhh Celia is asleep. Nuada whispered louder. I'll come down so that we can. Talk.

Nuada quietly walked to the door watching his little princess sleep. And closed the door. A guard paraded the hall and Nuada beckoned him to guard his Queens door.

Keep her safe for me Nuada said and made his way to his long time friend.

Nuada sat next to Wink on the stairs Greeting his best friend.

Wink grumbled looking at his commander.

Isn't it a bit chilly? walking around like that? Wink asked.

Nuada inhaled focusing his eyes on his friend gently.

l'll be fine friend..

I haven't heard from Centa yet I want to travel to his home land just to make sure he's well.

Tomorrow.. Nuada added.

But I'm sure Centa is ok Wink assured him.

Maybe but I need to know for sure or I'll have more sleep deprived nights.

Wink gave a nod and felt something fishy in the atmosphere it was some slight imbalance in the magic of the forest but snapped out of his train of thoughts.

Maybe we should go see him tomorrow. I feel strange all of the sudden.

Nuada touched his shoulder comforting. We'll set course to the Elven realm as early as we can. But until then let's rest ok?

Sure..Wink said gazing at passing meteors. I'll meet you at the dock Sire.

Nuada nodded sleepily and felt a bit light headed For staying up so long and said his friend goodnight. Nuada wanted to invite his friend inside but Wink seems peaceful spending the night outside.

* * *

><p>Arimed and her siblings ran as long as they could they looked behind them to make sure they aren't followed.<p>

They reached to the shore but a couple of human soldiers arrived fully armored. They got from their boats on their way to the Elven kingdom to kill the forest gods.

That's our sign Arimed whispered and the children slides down and pushed against the boat. They pushed it in the water and climbed in. Creidhne peddled in panick.

Arimed looked behind her when she heard angry shouts. The humans have spotted them and aimed their flaming arrows at the boat.

Duck Arimed shouted and Creidhne duck just in the before the hot arrow pierced his face he could feel the warmth of the fire pass his face.

the boat disappeared in the increasing fog Arimed could still hear the humans shout and firing sounds from their bows.

They didn't get hit once Arimed cupped her hands together thanking the gods for keeping them safe to make their escape. Odin please guide us to our Father stay with us Odin we need your guidance.

Gobinui sniffed the youngest sibling was scared and the only one he has who is close to a mother figure is Arimed. And sat close next to her.

Creidhne still peddled the boat over the slight rough waves but joined his siblings hands when they prayed to the gods as they rubbed eachother's cold hands.

Hoping that the gods will provide the things they need to survive this nightmare.

* * *

><p>Bres has overthrown another villagers pixies who tried to escape got captured and murdered Magical creatures got killed and their blood got saved for creating more potions.<p>

no one was spared to warn the bethmoora troops.

Bres climbed to a large hill that had a large view over the seas Bres could see more ships csailing towards the direction to Balors battle tower where the Elves will awaits them soon.

You might think you'll have the upper hand Silverhand but the terror has only begun.

Agony means nothing compared what Im going to do to you before I murder you.

Bres smirked Maliciously And called his men to forget about overthrowing more villagers Bres wants to go against Shrengs plan and go after Balor before Shreng beats him first.

His men followed him Dian Tech remained behind with his axe behind his shoulder.

He feels like a idiot for not atleast trying to convince Bres to stop this. To tell him the trith about what Shreng has done To Balor.

But didn't understand what's holding him back.

Maybe because Bres is a power-hungry and Evil with little to no conscious The only time Dian wasn't scared of Bres was when his anger towards him was still fresh.

But right now he couldn't find the courage to stand up against Bres.

Dian could be digging his own grave by trying to defy Shrengs whim.

And if Bres doesn't kill him then Shreng will for no longer agreeing with the war.

* * *

><p>Nuada opened his eyes when the light shined through the small gaps of the curtains.<p>

The dent where his wife slept beside him still felt warm so she woken up a few minutes before Nuada did.

Nuada wanted to take her with him but Winks roar stopped him from leaving the chamber.

Confused Nuada walked to the balcony and looked down.

Nuada! Wink beamed let's go! before other Elves take the last ship.

Just give me a minute I'll be down in a jiffy Nuada said and went inside.

Nuada placed a paper on the table for his wife leaving her a message.

Nuada heard an impatient roar Coming from Wink and he felt rushed. Just a second Nuada said.

Nuada wrote only one sentence and heard another impatient roar but this time much louder.

Just a second! Nuada said agitated. Geez Wink you are getting worser and worser.

Nuada finished his letter and met his friend down stairs.

Nuada opened the main door and Wink followed him.

Nuada listened to Wink's heavy foot steps on the grass but before they reached the Celtics forest they saw a white unicorn approaching them but he couldn't identify the rider yet.

Nuada became alarmed. He didn't want to wait until the rider get's close enough to attack and was ready to fire a arrow to the intruders head.

Wink came beside Nuada and stopped him.

hold on! Wink looked closer and recognized the rider.

It was Centa But he didn't look all right. Wink could smell the blood on him and knew something bad happened on his way to his children.

the unicorn stopped and Centa fell on the ground.

Centa! nuada yelled he ran towards him nuada rolled Centa on his back  
>and slapped his face trying to wake him.<p>

Centa! say something! come on answer me!

Nuada shook him roughly and slowly his eyes started to open trying to find the strength to speak

Centa who did this to you? Nuada said holding him up.

The H..Humans they attacked Cents choked out.

But how? Nuada asked. Why isn't the magical shield working? Nuada said with a mix of anger and disbelief.

Wink couldn't believe what he was hearing. the humans are waging war once again

Centa coughed blood and grabbed onto nuada's shoulder.

T..They will be coming this way soon! Centa's face cringed in pain. They are coming after your Father.

Nuada's eyes became bigger No they won't! And narrowed his eyes again revenge was all Nuada felt and got up.

Not if im here to stop them!

wink we need to get him back to the castle and get the troops ready for battle! Nuada barked And Wink throws Centa over his shoulder and charged back to the castle.

Seconds counted they need to hurry otherwise everything will be invain.

Wink forced the door open the maids and guards got startled by the sound.

The maids clasped their hands against their mouths when Wink carried in a bloody badly brutalized member of Nuada's court.

Centa's life is holding on the a thread. Wink placed him on a table and made him drink a healing potion bottle until the last drop.

Nuada rushed in the secret chamber with a pale terror stricken face.

Where is Cecelia? Nuada shouted in felt the same despair when he couldn't find his mother And started sweating bullets in fear.

Sire calm down Wink tried to say.

No! She wasn't with me when I woke up! Where is she? Nuada was on the verge of losing it and all different scenarios rushed through his head.

What if the humans ran into her and have her at their mercy?.

Wink started to become restless

Guards! head to the tower and sound the war horns to warn every single Battle nation in Elf land! Do not leave Centa by himself until the healing potion starts to work!

Damn those rotten worthless parasites! Wink hissed furious and charged outside with Nuada behind him.

We don't have much time left! We must Find the Queen Before the human find her! Wink roared. Wink feared for Cecelia's life aswell.

Wink felt his stomach clench together as they traveled through the woods with no trail of the woman.

Wink we must slit up! Nuada spoke up

I'll find her and you head to the Elven realm And take as many troll and ogre's soldier with you!

The humans are after my Father next. they know if they kill him then Tuatha de Danann is theirs! We can't let this happen!

We won't Sire we will give them everything we got!. I've picked up her scent near the waterfalls Sire give her shelter.I'll do the rest Wink beamed.

Don't die!..Nuada spoke and they both went to different directions.

Nuada's heart pounded rapidly Cecelia can fall in their hands every second If they dare putting a hand on her then Nuada shall not stop until every human is wiped out off the land. Nuada arrived at the waterfalls but couldn't see his wife.

Nuada was fearing the worst Nuada called out to her loudly enough for Cecelia to hear and came out of hiding from the rain.

Nuada? He heard his wife tiny voice. Nuada felt his body tense when his wife was alive and could colapse to his knees in relief. He was so scared for his life that his whole chest hurts.

Nuada took a sprint and crushed his wife tightly into a bone crushing embrace he almost didn't want to let go of her Because it could be the last time he has the chance to hold her close Because this war could take him from this world.

Nuada! This hurts Cecelia whined But also enjoyed his arms around her but wished he loosened his grip.

Cecelia I don't have much time to explain I must bring you to safety Because Elf land is under attack.!

Cecelia opened her mouth to speak but those eyes full of intense hatred and disgust that flashed through her husbands eyes answered all her questions.

Nuada dragged her by her arm but Cecelia didn't cry or ask any questions Like last time Nuada told her that humans invaded Bethmoora.

She knew what was going on right and ran after her husband. He felt her stomach clench in fear when they made their way to the underground shelter.

But every time she blinked she saw glimpses of a vision. there will be light during Bethmoora's darkest hour and that kept her strong because this nightmare will not last forever.

* * *

><p>Lugh placed his armor over his head. His parents had worried looks over their faces but knew they couldn't talk their son out of this.<p>

Their son chose the path of the warrior and they must respect it.

Bethmoora needs all the help she can get for the survival of future generations.

Chewy wanted to come with his master but Lugh couldn't let his companion get hurt.

Listen You can't come with me you haven't grown enough To assist us in battle.

Chwy purred sadly but lugh grabbed it's face to look deep into his large orbs.

Chewy stay with the other dragons! I will come back for you..I promise you.

but Chewy wasn't convinced and feared of being abandoned. And tried to crawl in Lugh's armor to detect any lies in Lugh's heart rhythm.

Lugh held chew close you got to believe me.I will never leave you behind you are too important to forget buddy.

Chewy loooked up to his master he couldn't find any faint changes in Lugh's heart beat. The little dragon knew Lugh is telling the truth.

Lugh held his arm up chewy chirped and flied towards the dragon realm.

Lugh hated to depart from his pet. But he won't be safe from harm if he comes along.

Lugh hopped on a larger dragon and made his way to the battle tower.

* * *

><p>Nuada brought Cecelia back to the castle. She kept quiet the whole trip she tried to stay strong. She's the queen of Bethmoora<p>

A ruler shouldn't show any fear. But found it harder to keep her emotions at bay. What if she never see her love again? or the wonderful friends she made?

Nuada opened the secret pass behind the bookshelf.

Centa was on a bed badly injured he tried to reach for his sword. But Nuada came into the light.

Centa Nuada said calm. Stay put until the potion has healed you. Nuada eyed his wife he felt uneasy leaving her behind but he has to. He can't let his men fight this war alone.

Celia stay here Do not leave this chamber until Centa is healed. Nuada ordered.

Guards after Centa gets better I want you to travel to the hide out where my Sister seeks shelter and head over to the elven realm!

But..Cecelia spoke

The humans might know where my castle is. Nuada said I can't risk letting you fall into their hands.

If we fail to stop them they will come here. That I am sure of Nuada said.

There was a hint of sadness in Nuada's features and cupped his wife's face.

Stay alive for me darling.. keep yourself away from harm Nuada said.

his eyes teared up slightly and kissed her cheek and made his way to the exit of the castle.

The door of the secret chamber closed Cecelia was left behind stunned the steely lump in her throat became thicker.

"I'll never see him again" Cecelia thought and tears fell down her cheek her shoulders trembled and ran after Nuada.

Centa protested weakly but Cecelia kept running. She couldn't let him go.

Nuada! Cecelia shouted and held her husband tight. Don't leave me Nuada Cecelia cried out. Take me with you!

Nuada rubbed the back of her scalp He wished that he could stay with her to help her through their darkest hour. But Nuada must defend Bethmoora if he ever consider himself worthy as the protector and ruler of Elf land.

I can't Celia I'm much more vulnerable when you are there with me! Nuada spoke.

But I can battle alongside you! You taught me well. Cecelia pleaded.

You are not a warrior! Nuada snapped. And Cecelia looked at Nuada in defeat.

Not yet. Nuada said gently please go back to the castle. Nuada said when the soldiers came outside to see where Cecelia has gone to.

Don't die..I don't want to live anymore If the humans take you away. Cecelia weeped.

Nuada exhaled sadly And make her look into her eyes. I can't promise you that I'll survive. But no matter what happens I'll always be with you in spirit no matter where you go.

Cecelia tried not to cry anymore and said her beloved goodbye.

"I love you" Cecelia spoke in Elvish and let go of Nuada's hand with her arm still outstretched towards her husband feeling her heart break in pieces.

I love you more..get inside my love. Nuada said and kissed her forehead and made his departure. He already lost too much time.

the humans can arrive any minute now and the message hawks haven't reached the other Elves yet.

Hopefully Nuada and his court can hold the humans off before they invade the Elven kingdom.

**A/N:**

**In the next chapter the war has really begun with a new battle strategy and the War Lord Shreng on their side will make the humans almost unbeatable.**

**The war will take more than the Fay holds dear. But how far will the humans go before they filled the bottomless pit that greed has burned In their selfish desires? **

**Until next time.**

**Light Gaia.**


	32. Dark days are coming

Nuada and his court are waiting for the human to invade the Elven realm. Dragons made circles above the dark sky ready to attack the humans with burning acid and fire.

Balors army stood behind them while Nuada's court stood beside Nuada.

Large ships arrived at the haven.

The magical shield sparked up but didn't killed the humans inside the boat.

But how? Nuada thought. They should have been killed on the spot.

The Bethmoora seal on the boats lit up and let the human get passed the Magical seal.

They used our seal! Lugh beamed horrified. That's how they have managed to invade un noticed! But who gave to them?

Nuada felt his blood boil. There is only one human who knew about our magic.

Shreng! That old piece of shit is still alive. Nuada growled.

But not for long! Wink said. When I sniff his slimy ass out I'll make him beg for mercy.

The dragons roared and started to fire against the ships to destroy the seal to avoid them to retreat and bring more people for back up.

The elves shot an arrow against the humans hands so that they drop their swords so that the dragons can attack the humans without getting hurt.

The dragons fired up and and attacked with hot fire and lava coming from their mouths.

But the humans remained unharmed the shield and armor protected them from the attacks.

Dragons who tried to attack other armored humans got stabbed To death with spare weapons.

more humans came and threw a large titanium ball towards the battle tower making large bricks fall down. A part of the tower fell down.

One human grabbed a dragon and stabbed the creature multiple times it flied up above the tower.

The human had it under full control and wanted to make it breathe fire towards Nuada to kill him.

Nuada and his court made a sprint and hid behind the wall to avoid getting burned by the lava like fire that came from the dragons throat.

The wall became hotter and Nuada knew if this keeps up the wall will collapse.

We need to get rid of those humans who uses our magic and armor! Nuada said to his court.

Nuada stared at the humans who killed a couple of dragons by stunning the dragons with the potions Shreng gave them.

Nuada eyes became bigger when a idea entered his mind.

That's it! Nuada beamed. Wink! Nuada shouted to get his friends attention.

Wink bit one humans head off who lost his helmet and looked at his commander.

Wink came to Nuada's side quick. Wink Listen! the humans probably can't swim with those armors we need to get them into the sea.

Wink growled in agreement. I have an idea sire. but you have to stay put! Wink said and came from behind the wall.

Wink! wait! don't! Nuada shouted but Wink didn't listen which frustrated Nuada greatly.

the human who controlled the dragon saw Wink coming out he smirked and stabbed the dragon multiple times The dragon breathed fire in pain but Wink dodged the attack.

Wink roared at the human and he made the dragon fire up for another attack.

Wink! Nuada breathed and got from behind the wall The human fired but Nuada came infront of Wink and deflected the attack with his shield.

The human used a potion to create a protective shield for the blast.

Shit! Lugh said.

there was only one way to stop him. Let's hope the gods are on our side this time Lugh said and climbed up to be on the same level as the hovering human.

the rest of The court was busy fighting the humans off who tried to outnumber them.

The Human mocked Nuada that there is plenty of defensive potion left and made the dragon charge up for another lava blast.

Hurry up the human hissed and stabbed the dragon again.

Wink could see the lava boiling in the dragons throat. Sire run! I'll take care of this! Wink tried to push Nuada away.

No! I will not turn my back on you! not again!. Nuada said and refused to leave Winks side.

The human stood on the dragon. pray to whatever God you believe in Silverhand!

But the human noticed Lugh too late. a stone of Lugh's sling shot flied towards his face and clogged one eye out of the humans soldier.

the human held his bleeding eye socket and lost balance falling into his doom. breaking his neck as he hit the ground.

Wink got on his feet and killed the charging humans he lifted one soldier over his head and penetrate his abdomen with the sharp spikes on his back.

more humans tried to do the same thing with the other dragons they manipulated and tried to attack the tower.

Wink roared loudly in one of the war horns he spoke dragonese and the dragons who were above the sky dived down.

one dragon shot a green acid ball on the ground that cloaked the ground with green fog even the tower.

Nuada could barely see. Wink! Nuada said softly and reached his arm trying to find his friend.

The humans coughed and could see nothing.

One human thought he felt a dragon behind him and swiped his sword against another human. and one dragon grabbed the armored human along with the others nearby.

The dragons dragged the humans to the ocean and let them go.

The dragons roared and destroyed the ships one by one to avoid having the humans escape.

The humans who got tossed in the ocean ditched their armors before they drown due the heavy weight. They swimmed up to catch air.

The dragons breathed burning acid towards the humans that devoured their skin until their bones are visable from the burned flesh killing them within seconds.

The battle hasn't started yet and the Elves seem to be at the upper hand. Lugh beamed confident.

Don't get cocky Nuada said With a tone that lowered Lugh's self esteem.

This is still not over Yet!

Look! Nuada said and in the distance more ships arrived from the fog.

Nuada can't let them win the future of his kind must be filled with liberty a life with hopes and dreams For everyone.

If the humans win then Odin knows what they will do to the Elves. His worries for his Father Celia and friends entered his gut Like an iron brick.

Nuada glanced over Wink roaring angrily as the humans almost reached the shore.

I can't let the humans hurt them.

I can't let them take Bethmoora from my people.. This is and always will be our home!

Nuada breathed in and out clutching his sword.

Prepare for battle! Nuada shouted and the elves made their canons ready

The dragons were out of fuel and flied above the sky to recover.

The humans haven't killed many of the Elves but there is no time for celebrating.

The Great war has just started.

And Nuada knew that it won't be over until alot of blood has shed.

* * *

><p>The other humans heard the Dragons roar from a far distance. Bres sharpened his sword after they ambushed another village And hid in the forest to camp for the night.<p>

All right men! that's our sign Silverhand is battling the decoy!

Now we must strike before the Elves are on to us!

Hurry I think I Know the way to Balors kingdom but we must move now! Bres said impatient and climbed on his horse giving it a new potion for higher speed and stamina at a horses peak.

But what about Shrengs plan? He won't be happy if his plan fails because of us Dian said A bit worried.

He won't notice we aren't sticking with the plan. If Shreng becomes ruler then we are pretty much done for. I not wish to have anyone above me!

But Shreng will.. Dian said but Bres cut him off.

Enough! Bres hissed I won't let that old fool win! I am much better at leading than following and not even Shreng will tell me what to do!

The other soldiers said nothing and climbed on their horse Aswell.

They didn't like the idea of Shreng ruling over them but didn't want to take orders from a self righteous bigot like Bres.

each one of them will try to kill the king first before bres does and this could mean that the huamns will battle eachother in stead of the Fay when they have the king at their mercy.

Dian sighed and kicked his horse to keep up with the other horses.

Shreng is already on a different route to Balor's castle.

he could feel he's coming closer to the elven realm

I'm coming for you old friend Shreng smirked.

I'll finally get more than just even after so many years.

I can't wait to see you die with my very own eyes as I drill your heart to pieces with my sword.

Shreng kicked his horse to increase speed and drank a restore potion so that he can take Balor's soldiers on who defend the castle with full potential.

The humans need to hurry and reach to Balors castle before Nuada's defeated Shreng's decoy army.

Shreng came so close And failure is not something Shreng will take lightly.

* * *

><p>Balor stayed in his castle deliberately ignoring Nuada's pleas to find shelter.<p>

Because a ruler doesn't run away he's staying with his people through joy and darkest hours.

A handful of Soldiers remained in the castle and a few stood outside. They refused to leave the king behind because Nuada commanded them Not to.

Nuala failed to take her Father with her to the secret underground shelter. Balor couldn't go he owed it to his people to stay put.

It saddened Nuada and Nuala could feel his worry for his Fathers safety and Nuada could feel hers.

It was quiet the wind hauled. The animals could sense danger far away.

Balor knew that the humans will find his castle but had no fear.

Balor was peaceful about the fact that the humans might be on their way soon to kill him.

Evil will never rule forever even if the humans do succeed their reign of terror shall not last long.

That thought alone is Balors torch that shines through the dark clouds of despair

**A/N: **

**the next chapter will be better this is a bit rushed because i Want to push this story towards the end chapters Where the Fay have the upper hand.**

**Centa will reunited with his children**

**Cecelia will make her mark and shall not be forgotten in the Elvish culture.  
><strong>

**Nuada will go through drastic changes**** In the near future chapters.**

**T.C Light Gaia**


	33. Shelter found

More battle ships arrived at the shore larger than the other ones. The humans appeared with stronger weapon equipment. They shot arrows towards the battle tower that went through of the barrier of the potions the Elves used.

the rain of burning arrows flied towards the elves. The elves tried to hide behind their shield but got hit anyway And got burned alive.

Nuada saw it coming and ordered the group to get off the battle tower Before they get hit by another They jumped down and broke their fall on a large broken pillar.

Nuada got a fractured arm from the fall but there is no time to retreat. Nuada bit his tongue in pain and popped his back into place.

The dragons are charged up again and dived down to destroy the ships that are ashore.

more ships arrived from the fog. The dragons spotted them and fired up. The humans used a potion to fire the attack back at the dragons.

most dragons dodged but 3 got badly injured

Nuada's soldiers and the humans clashed and the brutal slice and dice fest began. The dragons who got hit fell on the shore crushing humans and Elves under their weight.

Lugh and other Elf soldiers almost got crushed but Lugh warned everyone pushing his friends out of the way.

Wink are you all right? Nuada shouted and flinched when he saw Winks crushed foot. It bleeded and his bones poked out of the flesh.

Oh No Nuada thought and rushed to his friend to aid him. Nuada removed his red sash that was bound around his slim waist.

he ripped it in two and tied it around his leg and fractured wrist. hang in there Wink! we are going to end this war together and never see the faces of man kind again.

Wink got up pounding his armor plates to gain strength and joined the fight again.

The elves failed to summon the forest gods. They didn't understand why the forest gods didn't get summoned but then it hit them when the sky became dark

The humans have killed the forest gods before they attacked the Elven realm.

But now it's not the time to lose faith the gods will give them strength to bring bethmoora to victory like they did many centuries ago when king Balor's Father ruled Tuatha de Danann.

* * *

><p>Arimed helped her older brother peddle and they almost reached to the shore of bethmoora.<p>

their arms hurt but they couldn't rest now that they are almost there. Arimed woke her sleeping brother and carried him on her back.

they jumped out and rushed through the forest. and tried to use their memory to reach to the castle hopefully Nuada is there to warn him about the humans

hopefully it's not too late to put an end to the humans reign.

after hours of searching they finally found the castle near a large steep gates made it impossible to enter so they created their own path.

they climbed underneath a gap in the wall and could feel the green grass of the garden they laughed in relief and exhaustion

they could collapse on the ground within seconds now that they are safe but there is no time to waste.

they pulled with all their might at the door knob but couldn't get in so they broke a window after climbing on a pipe and jumped in.

Cecelia heard a glass break she stood up and grabbed her sword that laid near centa's bed.

Celia stay here! Centa warned and pribed himself up looking at her pleading please stay put.

There is an intruder here we can't let more of them in Cecelia said go get the guards! the humans are here! Cecelia said.

and opened the secret door to the main hall.

Celia no! you can't take them all Centa said and tried to wake up the soldiers who rested in a different room.

Who is there! Cecelia shouted. she knew she was being foolish she couldn't fight to save her life to defeat trained swords men but she didn't want to feel useless. As a queen she must do whatever she can to aid her people.

The children freaked out and remained quiet.

come out humans! Cecelia shouted to gain strength.

Celia? Arimed answered in the dark and walked towards the light with her brothers.

Cecelia's eyes grew big in surprise

Children? oh gosh it's really you! Cecelia dropped her sword and hugged all three of them. they started to cry and little Ghobinu cried into her dress.

Cecelia brought the children inside quick closing the door.

The soldiers who were asleep rushed out of their chambers and scolded their Queen for leaving the secret passage.

Centa came outside and his eyes started to fill with tears of happiness relief and his children are alive centa couldn't thank the gods enough for sparing them

His children ran towards his embrace and Centa held his children tight thanking the Gods once more for keeping them safe.

Papa? Creidhne said still hugging his father.

yes son?

Papa i've said mean things about you i thought you cared more about other things than us  
>it's oke Centa pressed his head against his shoulder im proud of you I'll always will be.<p>

Cecelia was happy that his children are safe and sound she mourned Arimed the most when she thought his children were s dead

But her friends are still risking their life in battle.

And wandered away she leaned her back against a pillar moving her hair from her face.

Centa cradled Ghobinu but Cecelia was no longer standing in the door way.

Cecelia wiped her face trying not to let more tears fall.

Celia? she heard someone call her.

Cecelia felt hostility in the pit of her stomach she wanted to snap and tell him to just get out of her sight but couldn't find it in her to react that way.

please just not now This is a bit too much for me to handle. Cecelia said quiet and gently pushed centa away so that there is enough space between them.

I really do not wish to be comforted.

I need to be alone to collect myself.

You have your children back but my loved one is still out there.

And there is a huge chance that i won't see him again.

hold him tell him much I.. Cecelia started to sob more..tell him how much I love him Cecelia choked out sadly she buried her face in her hands Still having her back turned.

Centa looked behind him to see his children watch a distraught Cecelia.

Centa shoo ed them away hunting them they need some time alone to talk.

Celia don't cry. My friends are out there too. But we need to be strong!

I'll make shure Nuada will survive..

Cecelia turned around right away looking into Centa's eyes questionably.

I'll bring him back alive Celia..but you must keep yourself safe too. Centa held one shoulder.

Cecelia nodded and gave centa a smile of hope. Nuada is going to be all right.

Celia I..I think I've recovered enough to return to battle they need all the help they can get.

But you just got your children back how will protect them when you're out there? Cecelia eyed him slightly worried.

The gods will look after them. Centa smiled but got right to business right away.

We don't have much time left my Queen I want you to head to the shelter where Nuala is hiding.

But..I don't know where that is where would I go?

The magical unicorn will show you the way. Just tell her where you want to go and she'll take you there. Centa said and held her hand. We have to leave!

Cecelia gathered the children and the soldiers left the castle they sensed the forest gods are no longer present.

What have they done? Centa mused.

This could disrupt the Flora and fauna and the magical beings habitat.

Centa summoned the unicorn and helped Cecelia and his children. Cecelia held Ghobinu infront of her.

The unicorn stood on her back paws and galloped towards their new destination. Centa watched them leave for a second. He knew they will arrive safe.

Centa ordered the guards to follow him After they gathered potions to aid them in battle.

because when things go rough the forest gods can't help them this time so they must do whatever they can. Even if it's in vain at least the elves will die as heroes a brave race without fear.

Cecelia noticed humans traveling towards the location of her husbands castle in the distance. The children noticed that too Cecelia told the children to hold on tight.

The unicorn felt their fear of being killed and she used the last bit of magic the unicorn could gather from the forest Her eyes glowed with multiple colours of the rainbow.

And cloaked them with invisible magic to shield them from the humans eyes to pass them unseen.

The magic faded but it lasted long enough for them to pass the humans undetected and moments later they reached to the shelter Nuala was hiding.

Cecelia couldn't open the portal she became anxious and started looking around fearing that they can be ambushed any second.

Celia calm down arimed said tucking her dress. Place the royal symbol against the portal to see if it opens.

Cecelia immediately removed the Royal seal symbol from her belt and placed it against the tree portal. The portal glowed and the royal seal appeared in the light and the portal slowly opened.

The gang didn't want to wait until the portal was fully opened and crawled inside.

Cecelia let them crawl in first and went inside last.

They walked in and the inside of the shelter looked like a forest underground.

In the middle there was a large tree with stairs they went up and saw Nuala sitting on the ground with royal guards.

Inside there were few chambers to sleep in with a small living room.

Nuala stood up Celia? Oh gosh you are ok.

Nuala ran towards the group. Cecelia felt Nuala tremble when she hugged her back. She looks very tired. Cecelia pulled back gentle-looking around.

Nuala where is King Balor? Didn't he came with you?

Nuala lowered her eyes He didn't come he's still in his castle.

What? No! We can't leave him there we have to go get him now! Cecelia said.

and wanted to leave but Nuala grabbed her hand.

Father chose to stay! He beliefs a ruler won't abandon his people. I tried to take him with me but he won't listen.

But what if they find his castle? Cecelia asked nervous.

He's aware of that but he has no fear he's brave like his son.

Cecelia let go of Nuala's hands. I need to pray to the Gods for protection Cecelia said. The Children are tired can you bring them to bed for me?

Very well but please don't go outside alone. Celia not until the war is over.

I know..I've promised Nuada I'll stay alive and I'll do what I can to survive.

Cecelia made her way to the small waterfall the water was ice-cold but she had to bathe she left her undergarments on incase someone comes here to bathe too.

While she was in the water she thought about her friends in battle Centa who is on his way to Nuada Balor who is by himself.

Nuala concentrated And told her Brother his Queen is safe with the mind link. And left a warm feeling in her under stomach her brother felt relief now that his wife is safe from all harm.

Nuada breathed in and out and focused his eyes on the approaching humans..

And pulled out another sword from his back.

I'm coming home soon darling and when I'm reunited with you I'll never leave you again. I'll hold you tight in my embrace.

I promise you, This time I'll never let you go.

Nuada charged towards the humans who tried to gain up on him. One human wiped its sword to Nuada's head Nuada ducked and the human only cut of few hair strains.

Nuada drilled his sword in his attackers abdomen. Nuada turned and cut one humans legs off and stabbed one soldier in the face.

The humans started to become tired and almost ran out of stamina potion. The the Elven hardly broke a sweat.

Wink jumped down when he killed the remaining soldiers on the battle tower. Crushing humans underneath his paws.

Wink saw a human trying to jump on top of him in the corner of his eye.

It tried to take out Wink by slitting his throat But Wink mde his spikes stand up using his spikes as a sharp spike pit.

The human was silenced before he could make a sound when he fell against Winks spikes penetrating his liver and throat.

Wink ripped the human off his back and charged towards the humans like a rugby player and send many humans flying.

Lugh pushed the ladders off the remaining tower letting the humans fall to their death. One soldier grabbed lugh's arm before he fell down with the ladder.

Lugh felt disgusted and lifted his arm up and hit the human in the eye with the tip of his elbow.

Lugh looked towards the horizon there are even more ships coming.

When will it end? Lugh wondered we can't keep this going for weeks. Where are those humans coming from? If the Elves lose more soldiers them they will be outnumbered.

**A/N: **

**I'm working on chapter 34 35 36 at once to push forward to the end of human oppression. Let's hope I'll upload them as soon as this one**

**T.C. Light Gaia**


	34. Stay strong

wink grabbed two humans and butted their heads against each other. the brutally aggressive troll made his attackers suffer more than his other troll companions

with each blow Wink demonstrates his furry and hatred towards the human race.

Wink came from behind the humans grabbed them and snapped their necks twisting some an 130 degrees. Winks arm bled and pulled a dagger out he barely noticed the pain when he got stabbed until he killed the last few standing.

Wink smacked humans away who tried to jump Wink grabbed a humans leg slammed the human against the stone ground killing it with one blow and tossed the corpse towards the humans who tried to come from behind. Wink growled and charged towards the humans.

The humans saw it coming and tried to flee to a safe area where Wink can't reach them. But wink gained up on them crushing the fleeing humans skulls with his foot.

Wink grabbed the last soldier standing and bit it's head off tossing the headless body over the tower. Wink hunched one sore shoulder making it crack and looked towards the horizon the last remaining dragons flies up again to charge up for another attack when more ships appeared.

Wink pounded his metal plates letting out an angry roar that could be heard miles away.

Nuada and Lugh looked up when Winks roar echoed down the empty hall of the crumbled battle tower.

The also saw the ships coming. where are these humans coming from? Lugh tought he had no idea the human race was this big.

Nuada blamed himself but mostly his father for this. If his father killed them to keep their population under control then this war would have ended but instead

Balor let those scum breed undisturbed and now it has come back to bite Balor in the ass. but also he's angry at himself for not rebel against his Father he could have easily convince the Elven soldiers to come with him and cleanse Mother earth from those self-righteous parasites.

The caused our spiritual mother damage long enough.

No matter how long the war will last I shall not stop until I breathe my last. Nuada said to himself.

and braced himself for another ambush on The Elven Realm.

* * *

><p>Cecelia watched over the children until they fell asleep. Ghobinu refused to sleep in the bed So Cecelia has to hold him so that he can rest.<p>

The Poor thing must be scared Cecelia cradled the small child close. Her motherly feelings perked up when Ghobinu fells asleep.

She listened to him breathe peacefully and carefully placed Ghobinu next to his siblings And walked down the stairs in silent.

Cecelia's eyes was Blood shot she's having trouble sleeping since the day she got here and didn't feel any exhaustion nor hunger.

she rested her cheek against the back of her hand. The fact that she's locked here made her more edgy she wants to go outside and smell the wonderful scend of the woods.

the isolation made her think of the life she had before she lived in Bethmoora. But she has to be patient.

Cecelia looked up when Nuala came from the waterfall clutching her arm shivering in pain.

Nuala? What's the matter ? Cecelia said when she saw a blood soaked arm. Cecelia rushed to her side and Nuala collapsed to her knees when another deep wound appeared

The back of Nuala's dress ripped open and Cecelia looked in horror when a large scratch appeared to her shoulder blades.

Cecelia knelt down. Nuala what's happening to you? Cecelia asked with a fear struck face.

My Brother! He's injured. The humans hurt him Nuala hissed with her eyes clenched.

Cecelia felt pain in her heart when Nuala said that.

but she had to help her friend first before she can question Nuala any further.

Cecelia helped her stand and took her to a room in the large tree.

Nuala held her hand around Cecelia's waist and for a moment she felt a fragile energy of life growing in Cecelia but wasn't sure what it was.

Cecelia placed Nuala down and made her drink a heal potion. Nuala breathed holding her arms she felt slight relief from the burning pain.

the potion i gave you will heal all your wounds. You just have to rest and the progress will go quicker and gave nuala the whole bottle to drink.

Nuala placed one hand over Cecelia stomach Rubbing it.

Cecelia looked into her friends eye. Nuala said nothing and moved her hand to her lower stomach.

Nuala smiled you are pregnant Nuala said quietly.

she forgot about the stinging pain from her wounds for a moment when she felt the life force in Cecelia move

What? Cecelia said automatically placing a hand on her stomach aswell.

How do you know? Are you really sure?

I felt it. I feel a life energy growing inside you. Nuala said and placed both hands on her stomach.

It's a boy... You are having a son. Nuala spoke her eyes lit up with glee

For once in days Cecelia felt joy inside Her eyes teared up slightly.

I can't wait to tell my beloved the great news Cecelia said. please don't tell him Nuala I want to surprise him when he returns from battle.

But Nuala why do you have the same identical scars as my Nuada? Cecelia asked.

Nuala looked serious and stood up from the chair.

If my Brother gets hurt I will feel his pain and vise versa. It's like it's one soul living in two separate bodies.

But If Nuada dies will you die aswell?

yes. Nuala nodded sadly.

Cecelia eyed her friend. And..and If you die then he'll die too I assume. Cecelia said calm but from the inside she felt broken.

yes Nuala said quietly. but not right away one of us will end up in a catatonic state and pass away within a couple of days.

But it's a sacrifice we have to make for the greater good. I'm peaceful about dying for my kind So that they can live.

Cecelia didn't know what to say. But the emotions inside her said alot. horror. Worry and sadness mixed together.

If Nuada dies then she'll lose a good friend and.. If the humans find them and kill Nuala then Nuada will die on the spot.

Nuala prefered to treat the wounds further herself. Cecelia wasn't in the mood to argue so she let her do whatever she pleased and dismissed herself from the chamber she needed to clear her head Fast.

She feared for Nuada's life even more and grew paranoid with each second worrying that humans can be ambush their hideout and then Bethmoora will lose their commander and bravest soldier.

Cecelia collected herself.

She needs to keep Nuala guarded with her life To save Nuada's life.

So that Nuada can return home safe to me..No to us Cecelia corrected herself looking down at her stomach.

She didn't see the slightest baby bump nor felt pregnancy symptoms but knew Nuala said the truth.

Cecelia held her hands together Keeping her thoughts with her husband.

Nuada please, be careful out there. Don't do anything stupid or Nuala has to pay the price.

Come home soon darling. Come back alive.

* * *

><p>Nuada breathed in and out rapidly his large chest heaved up and down.<p>

the Humans Nuada killed laid on a pile across the floor.

he was injured but for some reason the burning feeling from the elvish metal blade started to decrease.

The refreshing cold feeling of the potion Nuala took gave Nuada enough strength to fight back.

Nuada felt strong emotions at their peaks coming from his sisters end that feeling started growing from his stomach and it burned warmly spreading all the way to Nuada's chest.

Nuala never felt that happy before in many years and he wondered what's happening back in the underground shelter.

Nuada ears perked up and heard the clinging metal of the axes of the humans Nuada snapped out of his thoughts. the humans tried to surround Nuada from every corner to kill him off.

They mocked him telling him this will be the day where Nuada's head will be pierced with their sword.

But Nuada wasn't intimidated by them at all. he said nothing when the humans continued to mock him. Nuada narrowed his eyes and attacked beheading humans within a twink of an eye.

The humans charged towards Nuada and Lugh stepped in to stop a sneak attack from behind. He jumped and kicked the humans in the back of their heads and slit their throats right away.

looks they got the hots for you Lugh joked while standing back to back with Nuada holding his twin blades.

Very funny Nuada responded un amused. And both blocked a sword attack.

Nuada could see more of his soldiers getting killed In the corner of his eye.

Lugh don't wander off we have to stay with the other soldiers to avoid losing more swords men!

The humans are far from being defeated!

Centa rushed with his soldiers towards the back entrance of the battle tower keeping their swords ready.

Centa looked down from the tower seeing heaps of human soldiers and couldn't believe how many humans have spawned here.

Nuada was fighting many humans at the same time. cornering him like a pack of snarling wolves.

Centa breathed in and out ordering his companions to aim their arrows coated with magical potions to increase the damage of the impact.

Nuada felt the heat of the burning arrow fly past his face and the humans in front of him butned with a blue flame killing him instantly.

many arrows are fired towards the humans including saving Elf soldiers who almost receive the final blow.

Nuada turned around seeing more Elf soldiers appear. Nuada recognized their commander.

Centa! Nuada beamed feeling a cold air of relief around his mind.

Hey sorry Im late buddy..but we'll catch up later. First we must get rid of the un welcomed guests.

All right! Let finish this once and for all!

Nuada and Lugh turned towards the humans who jumped to shore. Centa and his army came next to Nuada. Making a wall of spears and axes.

The orcs and trolls roared and charged towards the humans along with the Elves.

When the humans are defeated Nuada will hunt the rest of the human race after he's crowned as king. He will never be merciful towards mankind like his Father was.

Nuada will never let the human race flourish again.

**A/N:**

**Chapter 35 36 37 are in the make and almost finished. it took a bit longer to update because I've been working on the final arc of this story.**

**T.C Light Gaia**


	35. Taken

Dark stormy clouds cloaked the sky. At first there was only lighting creating light in the large clouds but then it started thundering.

the lighting roared and rain started to pour down.

Only one ship appeared from the fog.

It seems the human soldiers are running out. But Nuada's face didn't relax and neither did his court. Their bodies felt cold and numb from the ice-cold rain water.

The humans came out of the boats with bigger stronger weapons making themself ready for their final battle.

This was the longest battle against men and Fay in history. It almost seems over but no one in Nuada's court could breathe easily until every human intruder have been defeated.

* * *

><p>Nuala gained her strength back but her injuries still stung. Cecelia hasn't spoken a word since she was told about the mind link between Nuala and her husband.<p>

Cecelia understood why Nuada never told anybody She would have done the same Thing but she still felt a bit hurt for being left in the dark.

Cecelia longed for Nuada's return and peace in her kingdom.

She want her offspring to grow up in a peaceful home and for her descendants aswell. Raising them and seeing them grow into noble Elves together with her love of her life.

Those thoughts made her feel warm and used that to kill time until Nuada returns to take her back home.

Cecelia laid on her side on the ground To rest But then a unbearable pain entered her skull she held her temples and had a short vision about whats happening not too far away.

No..Cecelia wined and tried to gain conscious when she felt her eyes roll in the back of her head.

Nuala heard Cecelia make choke sounds like she's out of breath Laying on the ground barely moving a muscle.

It made her heart race Panicked Nuala made her way to her friend as fast as she could.

Nuala entered Cecelia's mind by making contact with her palm to see why she isn't waking up.

Nuala saw what Cecelia is seeing in her vision.

The humans have striked again and they are slowly coming this way.

Elves scream in fear and Nuala sees blood soaked swords are held up in the air moving up and down like multiple Elves are getting beheadded.

Nuala felt a rough shock through her body and let go of Cecelia's hand leaving her mind again the two women looked each other in the eye shivering and soaked in cold sweat.

The humans...The humans they are killing them! Cecelia wept clutching her temples with both hands.

my people! They need aid.

Cecelia stood up and ran to the exit of the scentuary.

Celia what are you doing? No come back! You know you are just walking into your own grave! Nuala shouted panicked.

I can't turn my Back on the Fay. There are children down there too! Im Sorry Nuala.

Nuala shook her head begging Cecelia not to go.

Take care of Arimed and her brothers I'll be back soon! And Cecelia left their safe haven.

Damn it! Nuala shouted. And ran to the chambers where the soldiers are resting. Allarmed the soldiers got to their feet and ran after Nuala to try to get her back.

Cecelia now it's not the right to be a hero! Nuala calles out to Cecelia angrily. You are just hurting my Brother! He gave you an order to stay in the scentuary!

Cecelia ignored her friend it was very hard and painful to do so. Nuala is right Nuada will be hurt if he finds out that she disobeyed his order.

A part of her wants to run back with Nuala and wait until the war is over but right now she found it impossible to turn back.

They galloped to the doomed village they are getting closer and closer.

Cecelia hid behind the bushes and saw what happened women were dragged out of their houses and got beaten with sticks

many elves were getting murdered.

Cecelia wanted to help but the guards stopped her.

go back!the guard ordered.

but i have to do something innocents are getting hurt by those beasts. Cecelia argued.

The guard grabbed her arm Nuada gave us an order we must protect you.

Cecelia pushed him off her i can't sit here and watch others suffer only cowards do that!  
>it's too dangerous Nuala pleaded don't do anything stupid.<p>

Nuala and Cecelia heard a cry of a little boy one of the soldiers was holding him up by his

The boy wimpered Bres held his axe up and was about to kill him.

Nuala covered her eyes she couldn't bare to watch.

Bres grinned widely and was about to execute the child.

Bres felt something coming his way he looked up and got hit by a brick.

the soldier held his eye and let go of the child the boy ran towards Cecelia and hid behind her

his eye was bleeding and the hand he covered his eye socket with turned crimson red.

Bres eyed Cecelia he wanted to rip her apart for doing that to his eye.

you little bitch! Bres hissed I'll make you pay with your life!

you leave that boy alone she yelled and threw another brick

Nuala gathered enough courage to aid her friend and came out of hiding and threw a brick at him aswell.

Get them! get those pale faced monsters! Now! Bres yelled trying to shield himself from Nuala's bricks.

The humans charged towards the Elvish women.

Cecelia grabbed Nuala's arm and pulled her towards the direction of the Shelter. Cecelia carried the child while holding Nuala's arm without letting go and raced back to the safe haven.

but the royal guards jumped in and killed the attackers.

GO! we will hold them off quick! cecelia refused at first but did what the guards said.

Nuala must be brought to safety. Cecelia thought. She regretted leaving their safe haven. If Nuada finds pit she disobeyed his order then all hell will break loose.

the boy tripped and Cecelia carried him as fast as she could.

Cecelia had a eerie feeling in her stomach that the humans know where they are hiding now and had to make up form her mistake to leave the shelter she has to or Nuada will never forgive her.

They went inside and Cecelia grabbed nuala's arm and hid her and the children in a closet.

Cecelia could feel the humans coming closer she turned to Nuala.

whatever you do don't get out of this room she pushed her swords in Nuala hands.

and be quiet if they harm you then they will harm nuada aswell.

but what about you what are you going to do! Nuala asked feeling completely helpless.

ill let them take me hopefully they leave without finding you both Cecelia said.

she was scared but she brought her friends into this horrible situation and She's going to fix it.

but Cecelia Nuala whimpered.

Cecelia looked her straight in the eyes just protect yourself And the children.

i will do the rest! Don't don't make your presence known no matter what the humans will do to me.

The children and Nuala started to sob and Arimed lost it.

Don't cry friends Cecelia said without showing any fear.

if I don't see you again in this world then I'll see you again in Tir Na Nog.

Cecelia kissed every single one of them Goodbye on the forehead even the little boy they just rescued.

My queen! The little boy chirped and started to become emotional aswell.

Shhhhh Cecelia placed a finger against her lips and closed the door of the closet

They heard the door is being forced to get open the humans have found them  
>cecelia closed the closet door and said her final goodbye nuala held the little boy tight and weeped<p>

The banging became louder Cecelia grew more anxious she wished that she never had to be in this position.

but she knew she has to be strong because a Queen will stand by her people in good times And bad

if she rather flee then she has no right to be the owner of the crown.

Cecelia ran down and tried to get something heavy to block the door a loud noise was heard and the door fell to the floor

she gasped in horror the Human soldiers were standing in front of her they all smirked.

hello there my lady where's your friends at? Bres asked carrying his axe over his shoulder.

that's none of your concern just get out human! Cecelia said calm holding shaky fists to her sides.

Nuala felt her heart beating when she heard cecelia talking to the intruders

Okay men search the area Bres ordered We'll find them woth or without your help.

NO! Cecelia yelled wile punching him against his face.

Arrrg Bres whined You abusive little whore first my eye now my nose?

he turned his face to her with spite and Cecelia was about to hit him again.

Whore is the one who is responsible for your existance human! Cecelia hissed but Bres saw it coming.

Bres grabbed her wrists in a strong grasp.

Ah a fisty one aren't you? I like that he held her wrist up and squeezed it hard  
>her sleeve slided to her ellbow and the royal seal on her Bracelet was visible<p>

wait a minute? Bres said and eyed the bracelet attentive and smirked widely.

keep your filthy hands off me Cecelia yelled.

Arimed started to cry louder when he looked at the assault in the gap of a key hole but Nuala covered her mouth.

Do not make a sound Nuala whispered. I know it's hard child but there is nothing we can do.

You are married to either Balor or Silverhand by the look of that bracelet. You are far too Young to be Balors wife so you must be wedded to Silverhand..aren't you?

Cecelia eyed Bres and struggled once more to get out of his grasp.

men we are going now. Bres said and dragged Cecelia to door.

but shouldn't we find those other Elves? One soldier spoke up.

There is no need to.

I already got the Queen. Finishing her off will make atleast Part of Elf land to be mine.

I'll rub it in that sucker Shreng's face Bres said triumphant.

Bres turned Cecelia's face to his direction.

Well Queen Silverhand. We will teach you what will happen when Women try to take the position role of a man.

They will be put to death like one. Bres said looking into her eyes.

Nuala heard that. Cecelia is a grave danger.

And tears flushed down her face and tried to communicate with Nuada but her feel of despair prevented her to make connections with her brother.

the soldiers dragged Cecelia out of the room. Cecelia struggled not to go anywhere with them.

Everyone was in tears as they saw that the humans took her away. It was quiet for a moment.

The humans are gone. Nuala tried to calm down fighting the onslaught of tears.

The humans dragged Cecelia out of the hide out forcefully.

Cecelia bit the aggressors arm and yanked one arm free and scratched in one humans eye. She fought like a deranged ally cat.

Bres hand enough of her resistance and slapped Cecelia hard against the face with a back hand almost knocking her out.

Cecelia laid on the ground her breathing sound shaky from the painful blow.

She felt Bres pulling her up by her color and tied a tight rope around her body and tied i the end on his horse saddle.

Bres kicked his horse and Cecelia got dragged to the place where they decide to brutalize her.

The tiny rocks and hard ground scrapped against her she could feel her skin tear open but didn't make a sound.

She knew her end has come.

it was a bit too much to handle for Dian who stayed outside the whole time when the humans came inside the hide out until they come out with Silverhands wife.

Dian tried to fool the humans saying that they went a different direction but Bres didn't fall for that this time And listened to another soldier who knew where they are hiding.

Dian saw Bres group leave and decided now it's the best time to back out now that no one is paying attention to him.

He turned his horse and galloped to a different direction.

Nuala clutched her eyes shut and kicked the closet door open. She ordered the children to stay put And ran outside While her heart kept racing.

Nuala clasped her hands against her mouth in horror.

They have captured her! No..I can't let her die!

The humans let their horse hoof prints on the ground that leaded to the rivers.

Nuala concentrated once more. And finally could make connection with Nuada.

Brother! Brother help us! Please respond! Nuala cried. With shaking shoulders.

BROTHER! Nuala screamed In the air Hoping her Brother heard her desperate pleas and come to her aid before it's too late.

**A/N: **

**The Humans ****have ****taken the ****Queen of Bethmoora**

**Nuala can't make contact with her brother if negative emotions are at it's peak.**

**Nuada will do what ever he can to save his Queen from the same fate as his Mother's but will He make it in time? **

**Until next time **

**Light ****Gaia**


	36. One Final Wish

Nuada was tired but refused to give up he killed many soldiers who tried to attack him  
>wink threw many humans off the tower into their death as the dragons scooped them up and starting feasting upon their flesh.<p>

Other Elf soldiers were shooting burning arrows at the humans many tried to climbup the tower with ropes.

The Elves aimed their bows at them and fired one arrow hit one in the stomach letting them burn alive

many soldiers who caught flame jumped in to a river an others were rolling on the ground trying to make the fire out but it didn't it only made the burning alot worser.

Nuada rushed toward a group soldiers one tried to hit him but nuada dodged it he ducked and stabbed him in the stomach.

he pulled his sword out from the corpse.

Nuada squeezed his eyes shut and touched his temple his sister she was talking to him in his mind.

Brother! He heard Nuala speak.

I need a clear head Nuala! I told you not to contact me or I'll Lose focus! Nuada said.

But for a second he felt that the connection with his Sister faded but then it came back hearing the horrible news.

"They Took her! The humans have her!" Nuada heard his sisters voice echo in his mind.

Nuada froze in place large tears rolled down his face.

How? How did they find the hideout? Why didn't anyone stop them? Nuada shouted.

But Nuala no longer answered.

Nuada felt so much pain in his heart His worst nightmare became reality. He failed to protect his Queen And now she's paying the price for it.

All his sorrow formed into a blind rage.  
>Nuada gritted his teeth he felt his blood boiling in his body.<p>

nuada saw a few humans in the corner of his eye he became mad  
>he ran towards them and killed many of them brutally.<p>

six soldiers charged towards nuada

he blocked a another attack he swished his sword around  
>and cuts the man's throat.<p>

The soldier grabbed his throat there was blood coming out of his mouth

another one tried to hit nuada with a spiked Bat

Nuada stabbed his sword trough the mouth making the tip of his sword  
>come out in the back of the human's head.<p>

Nuada panted his chest heaved up and down they were all dead piled up in a large puddle

many humans retreated and Tried to flee when Wink came after them.

But not all escaped from the tower more than the half were hit by flaming arrows there was only a few of them left

wink grabbed a soldier and crushed is skull with is metal hand.

wink we must go! He heard Nuada shout. What ? what do you mean ? We are close to victory!

It's Celia the humans found her!

Wink felt his stomach tightened. He never liked Cecelia very much but the news struck him hard.

Nuada ran towards Lugh who was busy barricade the door so that the humans can't get up The stairs.

Lugh! the Humans got our Queen I must rescue her.! Nuada said.

Oh No Lugh said in disbelief but recovered from the stunned feeling all over his spine

We will come with you sire! You can't take them on your own! Lugh and Centa claimed.

No! stay here must keep fighting we can't let them win! Stay here and lead my court into Victory. I'll come back as soon as I can.

Nuada and wink fought their way out. leaving the battle field with the help of Lugh and Centa to make sure Wink and Nuada can leave without getting killed in the progress.

Lugh cupped his hands near his face and mimicked a dragon roar. One dragon heard it and flied towards Lugh And helped Nuada up.

The dragon can't carry my weight Sire I'll travel on foot hopefully I can track our Queens scent now hurry!

The dragon hovered above the ground and glided away from the battle tower. Nuada looked behind him.

He could hear the clinging sound of his mens swords. And the tower slowly disappeared in the mist.

Nuada felt horrible for leaving his mem behind but he has no choice. He couldn't let her die.

Nuada caught sight of Wink sprinting through the forest From above.

Why didn't she followed one single order? Doesn't she give a damn about me? Nuada thought. Why did she had to do this?

Damn the human race..damn them all.

The hide out came in sight and Nuada didn't wait until the dragon landed and jumped off the dragons back from a large height. But didn't feel the pain when he landed on his feet.

Nuala sat on a rock crying waiting for her Brother.

Nuala! Nuada called out to her.

Nuala heard that and ran towards her Brother.

She clung onto him Letting all her emotions free Brother they have beaten her and dragged her away! Nuala wept.

Nuala were is she? Nuada spoke grabbing her shoulders. Were did they go! WHERE! Nuada said desperately.

I..I.. Don't know! They went to this direction Nuala pointed to her right. Towards the shore!

Nuada was horrified and knew what that humans are about to do to her Wink arrived at the scene grunting and Nuada called him to his side.

We must follow the footsteps Hurry!

Nuala head back to my Fathers castle and keep the children safe! NOW! Nuada yelled.

Nuada nodded a yes.

Save her Brother Nuala said before running inside to get the children. She hopes that They won't run into any humans before Nuada saved his Queen.

Im picking up her scent Sire they haven't harmed her yet! maybe we can take them down before It's too late.

Nuada said nothing he couldn't find it in him to speak the fact that his Queen in still in the hands of his enemy made his blood turn cold he was fearing the worst.

When Nuada looked into Nuala's eyes their mind became one for a moment and knew Cecelia is carrying his son. Now he has to save two family members instead of 1.

Please don't let her die Nuada pleaded to the Gods. Please let me save her in time!

Stay strong darling Im on my way!

* * *

><p>The humans still dragged a battered Queen but stopped when they found the right place to dispose of her and claim whole Tuatha De Danann before Shreng succeed to kill Balor.<p>

They cut the rope and Cecelia tried to use the last strength she has to escape but the humans held her arm firmly they took her near the Shore forcing her on her knees

Cecelia was trembling in pain staring blankly to the horizon Not saying a word.

Great view isn't it sweet pea? Bres said close to hear ear.

It will only be a short matter of time and you will be slammed into the ground Cecelia said.

Killing me off will be the biggest mistake of your life creep.

Oh really? you are in no position to make Threats monster!

men! lets teach her a lesson Bres looked at his soldiers and they pushed her face down on the ground.

and started to beat her many kicked her in the face they broke her nose

and the stepped on her head the brutal assault seemed endless but she didn't  
>make a sound.<p>

one of the soldiers grabbed a whip he walked towards her flogging her.

Cecelia gritted her teeth as the whip hits her back it burned she could feel the pain through the fabric of her dress her she was badly wounded her back bleeds heavily.

Cecelia turned to her side protecting her head from any further assaults Bres smirked and kicked her hard against her stomach.

Cecelia's eyes grew big she could feel the small life form inside her die.

Nooo! Cecelia breathed clutching her stomach and felt the warmth of the blood flushing down her leg.

Bres looked at the Sea and it was time to move on so that they can continue to take over more area's of Elf land.

Men ! stop with wat you are doing! Bres ordered.

all the soldiers looked up

why? They all wondered.

Look at the sea it is rising it's almost flood.

Bres grabbed Cecelia at her collar and held her up.

My dear it's time to deliver you from your suffering.

the Humans dragged her towards the water and chained her to a large rock that poked out of the water.

Cecelia collected herself and tried not to show any fear. She didn't cry she didn't beg for her life And it disappointed her tormentors very much.

Listen Queen of Bethmoora Bres spoke up.

This doesn't have to end like this.

You can always surrender to us and give us the elf kingdom.

Give it to us and we might let you live. Bres said holding her chin up

Cecelia looked at him she cleared her throat and spit in his face.

he wiped his face and was about to hit her but restrained himself.

have it your way then.

the hell with you!

they walked away and left her by herself to die.

the sea started to rise the water to her midriff it became higher

The water has rised to her neck and Cecelia tried to gasp for air and almost went under water.

The salty water made her injuries sting harshly and tried to break free from the chains but couldn't.

Cecelia blinked her eyes and no longer struggled. She accepted that she can't be saved She got her final vision as the water rises further.

Cecelia could see Glimpses of Tir Na Nog and saw Miach her Father standing in the large Green grass field waiting for her.

He's the only human who was pure enough to enter the heavenly kingdom.

The Gods of the sea made their presence known during Cecelia's final hour she could feel their holy presence taking her pain away.

they appeared in front of her surrounded in a bright light.

But Cecelia couldn't go yet she wanted to see Nuada one last time and prayed to the Gods to grand her wish.

To say Goodbye To Nuada before her soul departs from the mortal world.

**A/N: **

**Wink is able to detect pain fear and a lie through the changes of someone's scent.**

**Nuada left his court to save his Queen. But will his Court make it without their commander?**

**Until next time.**

**Light** **Gaia**


	37. The Pain of loss

Nuada heard her voice in his mind and knew she was still alive. Nuada felt new hope in his heart. He knew he'll reach to her in time.

And begged the dragon to fly as fast as he can.

Winks speed almost kept up with the dragon. He wanted to save the Queen of Bethmoora as Much as Nuada did.

No Elf deserve this fate no matter how much Wink disliked her. He will do whatever he can to save hos best friends wife.

Cecelia hang on! im coming! Nuada shouted stay alive Darling..for me.

I'm almost there!.

Nuada tore through the forests and mountains of the dying land caused by mankind.  
>it led him to the sea the Horses footprints stopped There was no trail in the sand which led to a dead end.<p>

Nuad felt like moving further but he had a gut feeling that She's around here somewhere. And Wink confirmed that his gut feeling his correct.

Sire! Wink said I've caught her scent the humans have left her here somewhere.

The dragon landed on the ground and Nuada ran towards the shore.

. Nuada's vision was blinded with tears As he called out for his Queen Fearing that the humans have killed her off and buried her in the sand.

Cecelia heard someone calling her. She got some strength left but wasn't sure if she can be heard. She opened her eyes she recognized The voice..Could it be? Yes..It's Nuada. Her love.

Nu..ada. Cecelia said weakly but her voice was like a whisper.

She heard her husband panicked voice calling out to her as much as she tried to speak She couldn't shout. Due to being in the cold water for too long and her injuries that kept stinging.

Wink sniffed around like a puppy dog Wink caught the scent of Cecelia's blood in his nose

Nuada was horrified by the sight. She has lost a lot of blood The humans have badly wounded her by the look of it. And Nuada sunk to his knees. Slamming his fist in the sand.

She's still alive Sire Wink roared I know She is out here somewhere but why can't I detect her? dammit!

Nuada looked at his friend with a tear soaked face.

But where could she possibly be? Nuada asked panicked.

I don't know Wink said I really don't...wait! Up there Wink pointed to the large rock.

chains were visible around a huge rock.

The salty water must have cloaked her scent but Wink knew The humans have left her there to drown.

Sire! I've found her but we have to hurry before the water rises further! Nuada looked att The direction Wink was pointing and both charged towards the rock.

The water rised and Cecelia held her breath as the water went up

cecelia closed her eyes and she hoped it will be over soon as she went under water. Cecelia felt panicked inside but her mind remained calm. She wished she could tell Nuada where she was but It seems too late. If only she tried harder to call out to him.

Cecelia almost drowned but heard the chains snap the chains started to loosen and broke apart. Cecelia fought for her life one more time and felt some one grab the back of her collar.

it was wink she could hear him grunt at Nuada In Troll language.

"I got her Sire Wink said she's alive still."

Wink pulled her above water and Cecelia inhaled deeply. Her lungs caught the thin fresh air of Bethmoora and no longer felt her body ace.

Wink dragged her away from the huge rock keeping her head above the water and placed Her in Nuada's arms.

Nuada placed her on the ground and held her broken body close to him  
>pressing her head against his chest.<p>

he looked at her face it was badly bruised her whole cheek was thick and blue

Im so sorry Celia! I've sworn to Protect you from all harm and cradled her head. I should have Protected you better.

Nuada.. Cecelia coughed I..I..The humans they..

Shhh save your strength. you are going to be fine I got you my love. Nuada said.

Cecelia wished it was true. But she feels her own life energy fading and has not very long to live.

No nuada im not going to make it! not this time.. Cecelia spoke quietly.

"Im Sorry for causing you so much Heart Ace."

Nuada felt a lump in his throat he refused to belive her words.

"don't ever say that don't you dare!"

I don't want to go but there's nothing I can do about it. Cecelia said.

She felt miserable for risking not only her life but also endangered Nuada's son that grew inside her. Poor Nuala was also in danger because of her.

Their Son is dead and she doesn't deserve Nuada's forgiveness for that.

Celia stay with me! Nuada pleaded i can't live without you! we..we are going to have a son Nuada said and touched her stomach

He's dead Cecelia sighed sadly With tears visible in the corner of her eyes.

Im sorry that I let the humans hurt him I always wanted to grand you a baby boy please forgive me.

Nuada's eyes teared up. We will have more children Celia please don't go!

Cecelia moved her head to the you find a new Queen just move on but please don't forget me. Cecelia said and felt her strength going weaker.

I don't want anyone else! Nuada said firm I want you! when I die I want to be reunited with one wife and that is you! do you hear me!?

Don't you dare to tell me to look for someone else! Don't you dare.! Nuada squeezed his eyes shut and tears escaped like waterfalls.

Cecelia felt honored with Nuada faithfulness to her and knew that his heart will always be hers even after death.

Cecelia gazed warmly into nuada's teary eyes and held her hand up.

Don't cry nuada be strong!

Nuada grabbed on to it and held it tight more tears coursed over his face splashing upon her hand

Marrying you was the greatest moment of my life.

I've cherished our wonderful time together every minute.. every second of it. i...just.. wished it lasted much longer.

I Love you Nuada Cecelia said. happy tears started to flow from her eyes.

"I'll wait for you In the green large grass field of Tir Na Nog" she whispered

Cecelia turned her head slightly and I'll wait for you too mr wink.

wink shuddered and took a few steps closer he wanted to say something but he couldn't  
>it was too much for him to handle<p>

Cecelia squeezed his hand with all her strength she has left.

"Goodbye_ my prince"_

her hand slipped out of nuada's grasp Cecelia gave one last sigh and closed her eyes.  
>her breathing has stopped.<p>

Nuada's eyes grew big with shock he grabbed her shoulders and tried to wake her.

Celia! open your eyes! you cannot die! don't leave me! Nuada cried out.

But no matter how much nuada pleaded and begged she didn't woke up.

Cecelia was gone.

he'll never see her beautiful face smiling at him and never receive her everlasting love Thanks to the Evil nature of mankind.

Nuada breathed shakily his shoulders shook violently he was stricken with deep grief  
>Nuada pressed her head against his shoulder and cried his eyes out.<p>

he stopped cradling her when he noticed that Celia started to turn to stone.  
>it started with her feet and then it went further up nuada looked at her lifeless frame<br>and felt even more anguished tears fell on her closed eye lids.

nuada became overwhelmed with many emotions pain furry hatred  
>and nuada knew that revenge is to only way to ease the unbearable pain in his heart<p>

Damn you all! Nuada hissed he squeezed his eyes shut he was angry at himself for letting  
>this happen to her! it should have been me not you!<p>

nuada heard a grumbling sob he looked at wink his face is stained with tears hinting that he has been crying too.

Nuada narrowed his eyes and pulled himself back together.

He stood up and he looked at Cecelia sadly he felt more tears coming but wiped them away and looked at his comrade

sire we can't let them get away with this! we must avenge her.  
>they won't i get away with this promise you that! we will kill the ones who are responsible<p>

but i need you help to find them.

yes sire. Wink bowed.

Nuada was silent the whole journey. His Hatred for man kind grew with every step he takes. Nuada didn't look back at Cecelia's stone frame.

He couldn't bear to see the sight again. Every human who is responsible for this will feel the ice cold elvish metal pierced through their black hearts

* * *

><p>Bres already moved further through the forest of Bethmoora but a small group wanted to stay behind because they were tired and will catch up with him later.<p>

Bres was very tired too but the only thing that kept him going was his greed

They were heading to the old village they took refuge in to gather the humans and let them live in Elf land again and to claim his share of Elf land before Shreng returns.

He took The Queen of Bethmoora's wedding bracelet but didn't wash the blood off for Evidence that the Queen is murdered by his own hands. He also saved the whip he has beaten her with so that idiot Shreng got nothing on him.

Bres gave his horse a full stamina potion to make it go quick with almost the speed of a Unicorn.

The humans who remained in the forest builded their huts for the night.

Nuada and Wink stood on a small hill.

"We are here sire let's move"

By the look of their disgusting smell they are asleep. Wink sneered his nose up.

Nuada didn't say a word al he wanted to give the ones who are responsible for his loss an agonizing death.

Nuada went inside a Hut in stealth With his sword drawn.

Two humans were sleeping With their weapons close to their beds.

Nuada approached one and grabbed the human by his hair he lifted his head up but  
>before he could make a sound Nuada slitted his throat open.<p>

The human held it making choking sounds and stumbled out of his bed the blood squirted out like wine soaking the whole sheet.

the other one woke up with a startle.

Who's there? The human spoke.

He tried to look for a candle that stood on a small couch. He felt around and litted it back on.

The terrified Soldier almost shocked on his breath when he saw someone holding the head of his dead companion. He could hear the blood dripping on the ground.

Who are you? the human said.

Nuada came into the light of the candle the human panicked when he got a good look at nuada's face.

What do you want?! the human cried out loud.

Nuada brought his arm over his shoulder and cuts him brutally.

The others heard him scream in pain and became alarmed right away they grabbed their swords and axes leaving their huts. awhen they looked around they heard a high roar from Wink.

Nuada came out of the Hut. Nuada's eyes seem dead they had no emotion besides hunger for revenge.

the humans noticed the blood on nuada's sword. It was cloaked with blood and could barely see the silver of the Elvish sword.

YOU ROTTEN ELF one man pointed to Nuada with his spiked bat.

WHY WON"T YOU GO BACK WERE YOU CAME FROM!

Why won't you and your race go to hell? This Earth is better off without your existance!Nuada responded back.

the humans became annoyed with the princes arrogance.

Men let's show him he's not welcome here! The human chief said. And surrounded the Prince We mean business you pale Asswhipe!

Wink was about to step in but nuada stopped him.

Stay back wink i can take them my self. Nuada ordered and pulled another sword from his back and waited until the humans make a move

one human ran to him and tried to hit him with a flaming torch Nuada dodged it he ducked and swung his sword and aimed for his legs making the human fall to his knees with a swift second the human received a piece of metal drilled in his face.

all the soldiers ran towards Nuada wink came from behind and slammed many soldiers back a few landed in the camp fire.

. I said stay back Wink! This is my battle. Nuada hissed.

One human jumped on wink and tried to stab him wink grabbed his leg and slammed him on the ground and crushed its head with his metal paw he checked if the human was still alive and let go of his leg.

Nuada killed the soldiers who tried to gain up on him

he placed the twin swords back in the holders

Aggravated Nuada grabbed winks shoulder making the Troll look up to his master.

Wink! didn't i say stay back?

I couldn't let you fight all of them by yourself I don't want to lose you too sire Wink grumbled.

Nuada looked at wink but said nothing.

Only one soldier remained alive he hid behind a hut witnessing the onslaught of a 2 man army.

The human looked at nuada his back was turned and had to make his escape.

He knew that nuada will spot him soon if he doesn't make a run for it. He glanced over the forest and looked at nuada once more he was talking to the large ogre like Troll.

We didn't get everyone I can feel it Nuada spoke in elvish.

Thee human had no idea what Nuada said but it didn't sound nice.

The human backed away but stepped on a small twig it snapped in two the sound wasn't loud but it was loud enough for Nuada to hear it.

His sharp ears moved and turned around slowly.

The human urinated in his trousers when he saw that nuada was looking his direction.

Nuada's glare was razor-sharp his eyes looked like it was glowing with rage.

The human ran away when nuada walked towards him with his sword drawn.

The human ran for his life if he slowed down then his fate would be sealed with death and ran further in to the woods.

He looked behind him and panicked when he saw nuada coming after him fast.

The soldier tripped on a large branch and fell on the ground when the spine chilled howl of Wink startled him.

He backed away when Nuada walked towards him.

Nuada breathed in and out and was ready to end the human on the spot.

No have mercy! Please we never ment to hurt her the human pleaded and held his hands in front of him in defense.

I swear we were just getting orders! From lord Bres.

Please..let me go and I'll tell you where to find Shreng the one who aided Bres Army to kill you! The human started to cry.

Nuada didn't want listen to his pathetic whimpering.

SILENCE! Nuada yelled.

Where was your Mercy when you brutalized my Queen?

Did you ever felt pity on her soul when you left her to die?

Did you showed me Mercy knowing that killing her off will be a much worser punishment than Death For me? Nuada Shouted.

He held his sword against the humans throat.

Im sorry about Cecelia I..I really am The human sobbed..Forgive us.

Nuada felt his anger sky rocking when the human mentioned Cecelia his body trembled slightly he felt electric shocks going through him.

I hope you are Sorry about one thing human! Nuada said in an eerie calm Way.

Sorry That you and your filthy race are born!

Nuada drilled his sword trough the human body and pulled it out.

The human held his stomach in pain and tried to stand up but was unable to get up.

you should have kept your paws off my wife nuada growled you had no right!

Nuada swung his sword against his head and the human was be headed.

Nuada breathed he was even more furrious then before.

wink walked to his master. But kept his distance. Nuada seems different. And Wink wasn't sure if he was still in control of his actions.

But spoke up quietly they are dead now it's over Wink said trying to calm Nuada down.

not until all the humans are dead I'll make them pay all of them! Nuada snapped not looking at his friend.

Nuada was so consumed with raw furry that he forgot all about Lugh and his court he left behind to search for Cecelia.

Nuada snapped out of his blind rage realizing that his comrades are alone and probably in grave danger.

Wink we must return to the battle field! Now! We can't let them die!

And both returned to the battle tower as fast as he could.

* * *

><p>Lugh and the other Elves stayed strong without the guidance of their commander.<p>

Nuada knew Lugh was keen enough to lead Nuada's soldiers to victory. And it looks like the Elves are on the winning hand. Many got killed off but the remaining humans haven't laid a finger on the Bethmoora soldiers.

The humans ran out of potions and stamina increased. But even after all the potions they used the Elves haven't reached exhaustion yet.

Hopefully Mankind has learned their lesson that the Fay will always be superior Centa said. Pointing his sword at the fleeing humans.

Come on let's kill those cowards before they get away. For Bethmoora and everyone else they ruthlessly killed off. Lugh shouted.

The elves aimed their fire arrows at the fleeing humans the remaining dragons slowly healed their wounds and destroyed the last ships.

The humans got killed off and no one had the chance to escape. Human bodies has piled up and The Bethmoora soldiers poked the human carcases to male sure every single of them is dead.

We did It! Lugh panted. The humans have been Defeated And fell on his knees in gratitude towards the Gods.

Bethmoora Is still ours Centa breathed. The other Elves looked at each other and realised it's true. Not even a single ship is near the shore. The endless waves of human soldiers has stopped coming in.

It was quiet only the wind could be heard. Then a loud roar of joy was heard the Elves celebrated their victory And couldn't believe It's finally over and couldn't wait until they are reunited with their family.

Winks clan watched the others Celebrate but remained quiet they grunted and yawned in exhaustion but their scent made clear that they are thrilled with their Victory.

Oh No! Lugh shouted startling the hugging soldiers.

Lugh? Centa touched a shivering shoulder of his friend.

I've forgotten about her! Lugh said.

Men ! Lugh shot an anxious look at the others.

Our queen is in danger! We need to catch up with Nuada before it's too late!

They got our Queen? Macha shouted In disbelief Feeling devastated just like the others

"We Don't have time For this! Nuada could be in danger too! "We have to come to their aid now! Lugh yelled.

The soldiers ran as quick as they can to the hide out where Nuada has been last seen They Elves were frustrated because they don't know where exactly Nuada went .

They hope they can find Nuala to tell them Where Nuada is or their effort will be in vain.

"Nuada wherever you are don't die friend". Lugh mused I already lost too many comrades Lugh closed his eyes shut for a moment and focused on his to Bring Nuada and hopefully Cecelia back alive.

The Bethmoora clan hurried to the mountain to climb up. Few soldiers flied on the dragons to be there quick hopefully it will by them mire time. One dragon stayed with the others to protect the soldiers from further attacks among with Winks family.

Lugh heard laughter coming above the mountains his ears perked up looking around.

Wait comrades I hear something. They other Elves froze in place and listened carefully they heard it too. It became louder Everyone looked up in shock they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

A huge human army of 60 thousand soldiers hovered above them.

Mocking them The Humans kicked the dragons and their riders they have slain from the mountain.

The Elves watched in horror at the large army that looked much better prepared than the army they fought. The humans let out their battle cry and slides off the mountain ready to kill the remaining Elf soldiers.

They came from all sides cornering their sword enemies.

their commander came in sight aswell.

A Tall middle aged buff man stood there smirking sinister at the Elves. Lugh tensed up when he recognized the commanders face.

Shreng! Lugh said and stepped back Terrified.

Lugh could barely breathe all the memories he had with Shreng flashed before his eyes. The beating the yelling and brutalize experience that scarred him deeply For years.

Oh no Lugh Breathed

We are Doomed!

**A/N:**

**The humans almost conquered Elf land. Things might seem grim for the Fay but they will never give in.**

**Until** **the** **next** **chapter**

**Light Gaia.**


	38. The fall of Bethmoora

The Bethmoora soldiers looked in horror and knew that the battle field will be their final resting place.

Lugh clenched his sword in his hands. And tried not to show any fear. He looked at his comrades. It was nice knowing you guys. Lugh said Smiling in defeat.

it was anhonor standing beside you.

Lugh have faith. This Is not over yet. Even if we do die there will be a new race of Fay that will take our place and end human oppression!

We have to be strong no matter what.!

The humans aimed their titanium arrows and the Elves dodged for cover. Many got shot and immediately decreased their chance to win.

Shit! Lugh breathed who hid behind a rock.

We have to make a plan! Because I don't want to wait for decades before a stronger race will save us from mankind. I do not wish that future for my people!.

Light shined through the dark clouds of the night briefly and blue thunder sparked up in the sky Like the gods have heard Lugh's plea.

The humans landed on the ground Charging towards the Fay.

Shreng jumped down making his way towards Lugh. You will be my first Victim Shreng said fluently in Elvish and engaged in a battle with Lugh.

Shreng was much faster and advanced that Lugh was. He couldn't believe the strength of this human. The Elves saw Lugh was in trouble and came to his aid.

Worthless insects! Shreng said and snapped the necks of Elves who jumped on him trying to stab him through his indestructible armor.

Things seem to look very grim for the fay.

The humans climbed down in a fast speed and drawed their weapons to execute the last standing Elves.

We can't run now Lugh clenched his sword in his hand. We are not planning to Macha said.

Lugh's energy started to drain. He uses his last strength and it will be a matter of time before he collapses from his injuries.

the last remaining dragons tried to burn them with their flame attack but the humans protected them self with their shields and managed to kill one of the dragons.

The air became thick the Magic is slipping away and Lugh could feel it the his kind is more connected to Nature.

Lugh's body ached and almost collapsed on his knees.

His vision became blurry and his mind felt heavy.

The sound of clinging swords sound damp. Lugh swiped his sword towards the humans instinctively Killing many responded too late when Humans came from behind him knocking him on the ground.

But then many blue burning arrows got fired from the large hill killing a handful of human soldiers. Shreng looked behind him when he was about to slit a Elfs throat.

Shreng eyed the Bethmoora Clans saviors in disgust.

Silverhand! Shreng said When he eyes the golden Royal Symbol on his red belt .

You finally came out of hiding Coward!

Lugh looked up and saw Nuada standing with Wink and the soldiers of Balors Army beside him.

Lugh coughed up blood. What took you so long you Dick! Lugh said in relief And pribed himself up.

You've grown Silverhand! But I will still defeat you! Shreng said confident.

Vile words were at the tip of Nuada's tongue but didn't say a word. He rather use all his energy to put an end to this once and for all.

Why won't you fight me one on one Silverhand? Shreng challenged Nuada.

It will save me time now I don't have to dispose of your puny army and prove to everyone here that the human race is superior than yours.

Wink roared at Shreng His hands were itching to crush this rodents skull.

Stay back Wink I've been challenged Nuada said. And no one is allowed to interfere.

We'll see about which one of us is superior! Nuada said angry.

I accept your Challenge Shreng! But I won't expect a honorful duel from a low life scum. drawed his sword and stood couple of feet away from Shreng.

They engaged in a sword fight. Nuada was much better than he had expected and for once in years he had to make an effort. Nuada was decent competition maybe a little bit too decent.

Give up Nuada you can't defeat us. Give up and I might let you Co Exist with the human race Shreng lied hoping Nuada will drop his guard and Kill him off.

I rather die than let you exist on our planet! Nuada hissed. And Shreng blocked his attack giving a handful of blows to Nuada's face back and stomach.

Shreng stabbed him in the shoulder and in the arm it bled heavy.

The Fay gasped and wanted to come to his aid before Shreng kills him but Lugh held them back. Do not interfere in a Dual between two leaders! It's their battle not ours.

Shreng snorted I am far more advanced than you Silverhand! Did you forget that it was I who taught you the art of Sword fighting?

Nuada clutched his injured arm. A chuckle escaped his throat And Shreng looked At his arch enemy Wondering what was so funny of being an inch away from death.

It doesn't matter how strong you are! Nuada spoke When you grow into a old fragile man I'll still be young and agile human! And I will hunt you down like the dog you are!

My descendant will avenge my Death Shreng said but no one will avenge yours when I erase every single one of you from this earth Shreng said and attacked again.

When They grow old I'll still be young Shreng and that won't change for thousand generations! I shall not rest until I have my revenge on every single one of your kind!

Nuada pushed back and brutalized Shreng in blind rage. He chopped one arm off Shreng blood spilled over the ground like wine.

Nuada grabbed Shreng's face with both hands Nuada's thumbs traveled to Shrengs eyes and was about to clog his eyes put.

Men! Men! Come to my Aid! Shreng shouted and the humans interfered. The Fay became enraged By mankind's cowardly Nature. They always become scared cowardly dogs when they realise they have met their match.

The Fay No longer held back and stepped in.

* * *

><p>Balor remained in his Dark throne room for days but now he seems to wander in his castle again. He has little protection left since Wink arrived and took most of his army with him to make a final stand. Balor had No chance to question Wink because he left right away After Balor gave permission to take the soldiers along.<p>

Balor stayed with his daughter for hours. Balor had No fear since the war has started especially know even If the humans do find a way to kill him.

Balor regrets meeting The humans and befriended them in his younger years many centuries ago. The Fay would have been better off If humans never knew about their existence or their kingdom.

Balor knows that Nuada hates him for this he has every right to be upset with him. Because this is all his fault That the humans attacked.

Balor never understood how beings who can smile talk and love their children and mates like the Fay. who breathe the same air his kind can be so spiteful in such a Evil wicket way.

"Father how can you stay so calm"? Nuala said placing a hand on Balors shoulder. We are losing Father. Nuala said quietly.

Balor Looked at Nuala and spoke up. For now it looks like We are Dear Daughter.

But the black smith of the other Fay nation responded to my Letter. They have no warriors who can assist us in battle but They have worked on a development of a defense mechanism.

I still have hope Nuala. We need to be patient.

Balor clutched a fragile hand into a fist. and looked at the Betmoora trinket in his hand. Balor knows there will be a permanent end to the war one day. Hopefully The Gods will spare his life to see that day.

* * *

><p>Even with Nuada's help the humans didn't back down. Nuada felt enough strength to defeat Shreng and his minions a minute ago when his rage has reached it's peak.<p>

But since the humans have interrupted the Duel. The rage has left his body and it didn't came back. He tried to think of all the pain he felt in his life but nothing changed.

Lugh also struggled heaps of humans came at him like bees attracted to a sweet scent.

He noticed that Nuada was ganged up on by 4 humans and tried to exhaust him to give him the final blow.

If they kill Nuada then Nuala will die aswell

Which means the end of The elven Empire will be upon them.

Lugh can't let this happen. Lugh heard a human charge towards him.

Lugh looked behind his shoulder adrenaline took over and swung his sword against the humans midrif.

Lugh's sword broke but drilled the part that got broken off into the humans eyes and snapped the neck within a brief second.

Lugh took a sprint to the last remaining dragon and killed the humans who tried to restrain the dragon for execution and climbed on his back.

One human still clinged on the dragon and tried to climb up Lugh noticed him and lifted his boot up and kicked the human right in the face.

Come on we need to save Bethmoora Lugh told the dragon and glided towards Nuada's direction.

Nuada and another humans sword clashed against each other another human came from behind and tried to kill him.

nuada ducked and the human sword accidentally chopped the other humans arm off.

Nuada breathed in and out exhausted and more humans came for him after he killed the other soldier.

His vision became blurry and body felt heavy. His body was broken and couldn't gather enough strength to lift his sword.

The dragon dived down and lifted Nuada up in the air.

Nooooooo! Nuada shouted stretching his hand towards his court who are struggling to fight their enemies off.

Lugh what are you doing? Nuada said.

Helping you escape Lugh said and pulled Nuada up.

We can't let you die Nuada or all the blood that has been spilled will be in vain.

Lugh looked Nuada in the eye. If I perish in battle We'll reunite again in Tir Na Nog brother Lugh said.

and jumped off the dragon back into the battle field.

Lugh No! The dragon flew further up into the air.

Nuada wanted to jump off and aid his court. But the fall alone would kill him because he's way too high.

Dragon! Nuada hissed you take me back right now! Or I'll slit your throat.

I can't do that Sire the dragon spoke to him with telekenis.

If you die in battle then all hope will be lost and Tuatha De Danann will no longer be ours Do as you must sire and take my life but I can't turn back.

But my people are down there Nuada squeezed his eyes shut In sorrow I can't turn my back on them!.

I know but there will be another way to defeat them the humans reign of terror won't last forever. The Dragon spoke And glided towards the bleeding sunset.

Nuada lowered his sword and looked behind him. His heart ached with sorrow because His men are down there and he couldn't do anything to help them.

Nuada's efforts to protect his people wasn't good enough.

his biggest nightmare came to reality Bethmoora has met her doom.

**A/N:**

**What is the new defense mechanism in development That King Balor spoke of? will it stand a chance against the humans? Who knows.**

**the Next two Chapters will be up tomorrow!**

**T.C Light Gaia.**


	39. Spark of hope

Lugh fought them off as best as he could.

he watched Nuada leave on the dragon they almost disappeared in the distance  
>he was glad he got out of the battle field safely.<p>

The humans tried to shoot the dragon down but the dragon was outside everyone's reach.

"Take care of yourself Nuada" You are the only hope for our survival" Lugh said.

"I know you will set us free one day"

Lugh gathered his strength to fight the humans off to Buy King Balor more time. Maybe Nuada will convince him this time to seek shelter with Nuada so that the Royal blood line will be safe for hopefully Future generations.

One human stabbed it's dagger in Winks eye drilling it further into his eye socket. And tried to cut out the other one to stop the best from his rampage.

Wink was the strongest soldier they have left. and the humans tried to over power him.

But Wink didn't go down he extended his spikes and the spikes went right through the humans limbs that weren't protected with it's armor.

Dark grey clouds still remained around Bethmoora the world of the Fay bleeds again because of the humans Wink fears that if the humans don't stop with abusing this land then Bethmoora will become the realm of death And it will be irreversible.

* * *

><p>After hours that seems like Centuries the castle of Balor was in sight From above The Dragon stayed above the clouds to avoid revealing the route to the Kings castle.<p>

The Dragon also felt the magic fading. There is another army of humans near the west of Tuatha De Danann killing everything that crosses their paths.

Nuada said nothing the whole journey. He felt like a traitor. Even Though It's not true but he can't help feeling that way. He will be devastated if anyone of his court dies because he wasn't there to help them.

The door of the large main hall trembled and Balor and Nuala looked up when they heard the wood crack.

a ray of sun light shined in a small Gap.

The royal Guards who watched over the castle's Gate day and night opened the door and Nuala clutched Balor's arm in fright.

A figure stepped and Balor got up. Alarming the guards who paraded through the hall.

Who's there? Balor spoke and Nuada came into the light with his eyes focused on the ground.

My son! Balor breathed.

Cecelia have you..? Balor didn't have to ask anything further and feared for the worst.

Nuada's shoulders shook gently and Nuala could feel Nuada's sorrow.

Celia died from her injuries..I couldn't save her. Nuada said with alot of effort.

Nuala crossed her arms and started to weep with her back turned to her father.

No! Balor said in disbelief. Balor squeezed his eyes shut letting tiny tears roll down his face.

Nuada's eyes started to fill with water aswell but he didn't want to cry in front of his Father and went up stairs.

Balors tears splashed on the ground he didn't want to know what Cecelia went through during her final hour. the fear and pain she felt by the brutal actions of men.

one tear rolled down but Balor wiped it away and turned to his son who almost reached the end of the stairs.

Nuada we will end this war! we will do it for her! Our queen Cecelia. Balor said

We failed Father! Nuada wailed. I failed! I couldn't protect my Queen! I couldn't protect Bethmoora like a real king should have! Nuada couldn't hold in his tears anymore.

My men are out there and they are probably dead aswell. Nuada whispered and shut the door of the throne room shut.

Nuada collapsed to his knees with his back against the door. Mourning for his wife and friends who stayed behind.

slamming his fists against the stone floor.

* * *

><p>Balor kept watching the door of Nuada's chamber he wanted to comfort his son but wasn't sure If his son wants it at the moment.<p>

Like Balor his son also lost his Queen by the hands of their sworn enemy.

It's like a everlasting Curse. Balor wanted to give Nuada another hour but when the time has passed he found it more difficult to go and see his son.

But he has to.. He didn't want his son to lose hope. Balor has to tell him about the other Elf nation. Hopefully the Elves lugh befriended can help bringing back peace and balance in Bethmoora.

Nuada could feel the onslaught On the battle field miles away. But couldn't do a thing. Guards kept an eye on him wherever he went To make sure he won't make a attempt to sneak out to return to battle.

He wouldn't stand a change with his injuries that got worser.

Nuada wrapped a tight cloth over his long sleeve to atleast stop the bleeding. Nuada hissed in pain when he tied a knot.

Nuada mourned for his wife's loss, And possible deaths of his friends he was forced to leave behind. Nuada stared at the horizon intense.

I have to do something Father. Nuada said when his Father walked in.

I Can't let them Die Father! Inhave to return to battle Nuada said tearing up.

How can you say that? Those are my brothers! the only family I have left.

I'm Going back I don't care what you have to say father.

Nuada wait! Going back is like walking into your own grave! We have to stay put and wait! Balor said.

Wait for what? Until everyone is dead? Nuada said angry. A real warrior won't sit here and no nothing!

I know Nuada but there might be a way to end this war. The Fay Lugh discovered have been thinking about a defense mechanism To save our land.

Another spell like the royal seal? Nuada asked.

I hope so. Balor said maybe we can create a new Seal with new symbols then the humans who come in will be killed.

We can atleast try to stop the humans from entering but please Stay put my son.

Elf land will be lost if you die regardless if we defeat the humans. Balor pleaded.

" I have a plan. All I ask of you is to trust it"

Nuada said nothing and roughly brushed past Balor leaving him alone in the chamber.

* * *

><p>Lugh was out numbered three soldiers held and took away his sword one soldier pressed his head against<br>the Rocky ground.

now hold him steady! Shreng ordered his men and placed his own sword against Lugh neck

any last words? Shreng smirked.

Lugh breathed and spat blood out but still with all the pain he felt in his body he still managed to crack a wide smile.

Yeah! I do..I screwed your wife you prick Lugh grinned mocking his killer. She kept begging for more.

Shrengs face grimed and grabbed Lugh by his hair. Placing his sword near his throat to cut it open.

I'm going to enjoy sensing the life inside you fade as you bleed to Death You little piece of shit!Shreng hissed.

Shreng was about to kill lugh until the soldier heard something coming from the green black clouds merged with horizon.

with a loud haunting thunder.

What the hell is going on? Shreng asked but kept his firm grip on Lugh's head.

A bright light shined upon the earth many light bolts took shape and turned into elf soldiers  
>with blades and charged towards the humans and thrusted their blades through them the humans tried to attack them but their swords went right through them.<p>

the three soldiers let go of lugh and ran for cover and Lugh went to wink Who was badly injured.

a huge light bolt came down it took shape of a giant tall man dressed in a white cloak that reached to his knees  
>and dark brown sandals and gauntlets he held a stone hammer with blue lighting around it.<p>

Lugh recognized the face

Oh Gosh No lugh said No it can't be It's...It's Thor!

But Thor wasn't alone More soldiers appeared beside him holding their mystic swords.

The soldiers of the fallen Green Leaf tribe appeared. Lugh recognized the warriors who lost their lives against the war with them.

Warriors who served Balors Father in battle appeared aswell. They charged towards the humans covered with a bright light.

The humans tried to attack but couldn't damage their spirit form and

Thor was covered in light aswell but slowly started to fade.

my friends i can not stay in the living world for long! Thors Voice echoed.

you must escape while you still can! hurry! And his frame started to fade slowly.

Thor changed into a light bolt again along with the army of light.

Lugh got up to his feet and helped an injured Centa up.

Lugh looked behind him to make sure no one stays behind and fled from the battle field  
>along with wink and a few survivors Of the court and magical beings.<p>

* * *

><p>Nuada grieved and wept for his wife For days. He couldn't imagine moving on without her. He needed her more than ever but She'll never come back Nuada was consumed with growing agony.<p>

He still couldn't believe that he allowed the humans to hurt her. He should have killed off all the humans when Nuada's court defeated them once.

He wished that he wasn't part of the Royal family for a day so that he didn't have to be taken away from the battle field.

Nuada felt the area where the Banshee grabbed him burn and all his sorrow and anger he felt through the years because of men started to manifest.

He felt a hand clutching his wrists. His eyes lit up and was about to strike with his sword but seiazed the attack when he realize it was Lugh.

Lugh you are alive Nuada spoke weakly. Reaching out to Lugh's shoulder Nuada couldn't express how much relief he felt in his heart knowing that his best friend is not dead.

"we barely made It Nuada"

but are safe now. Lugh said.

Most of his crew has survived and made his hatred cause him lesser pain inside. Wink! What have they done to you? Nuada asked in disbelief.

One of those rats stabbed his eyes out including his arm. Lugh said. Wink has lost alot of blood and could only respond with grunts.

"Wink told us what happened" Lugh said saddened. I still can't believe it. Lugh whispered his eyes teared up slightly in the corner of his eyes.

The rest of the soldiers bowed their heads slightly they all mourned her. But Macha eyed Nuada furious.

This is your fault! Macha said breaking the silence. Everyone looked at Macha.

and Nuada flinched feeling his heart break even more.

She's dead because of you! You didn't protect her! Macha yelled but Nuada couldn't say a word To defend himself.

"It's true" Nuada said Quietly. I Failed to save her.

Macha wanted to slap some sense into Nuada instead of making a plan to defeat the humans he just sits there feeling sorry for himself.

Wink stepped in and roughly pushed him aside. Wink growled in a warning matter.

Back the hell off Wink said.

She made her choice! There is nothing Nuada could have done! So instead of blaming Nuada who had no control over the should blame the ones who started this war!

Macha and Wink kept their eyes locked with each other. Macha gave in he was no longer in the mood to foght and cleared out of Nuada's chamber.

Nuada looked up and Wink offered Nuada his paw pulling him to his feet.

We have no time to waste more energy Wink said still holding Nuada to his feet.

Bethmoora has fallen but we are still standing.

We must have faith in our own strength Comrades.

The humans will be stopped No matter the cost.


	40. The rise of the unstoppable

Ariel sat near the fire place poking the burning wood with a stick.

Cecelia always used to sit here to keep herself warm in the winter.

Her prays haven't been heard. She hoped Cecelia would come back but it has been years since she has ran away from home.

Mother? Lotus said with young twins with her.

Yes? Ariel said looking up.

Breakfast is ready Mother hurry before it gets cold.

I'm not very hungry sorry. Ariel said.

Why? What's wrong?. Lotus said placing her children down.

Ariel sighed It's just that..I miss Cecelia. If only I knew how she's doing I wish I could see her again and make up for all the pain I did to her Ariel said feeling her eyes water.

I don't even know where she is. Is she still alive ? I've been wondering for years.

Lotus sighed sadly too. Wait here Mother I'll be back in a minute and made her way upstairs.

Lotus came back with a pile of letters in her hands. Look mom these are the letters Cecelia wrote to me. And showed Ariel the first letter.

Look this is the letter where she's engaged with another Elf. And here she writes about her discoveries in Elf land. And the amazing discoveries but also shows sadness that she can't show her bis Sis around.

Ariel smiled as she read through the letters. She sounds so happy there and knows now that she's happy and safe there.

You Think she forgave us Lotus?

I Don't know Mother but time will heal everything and maybe one Day she will let it go.

Ariel folded the letters she just read.

I'll read the rest tomorrow. I'm so happy for her Ariel smiled. Thank you for showing me this Lotus. This means a lot.

You are welcome mom Lotus said and hugged her mother.

Lotus felt sad because of the forced end of contact between her and her little sis but alteast she's where she belongs without any resentment towards Lotus and that's all that matters.

* * *

><p>Bres had alot of catching up to do When he arrives back He's sure many people wanted to know how they defeated the elves.<p>

Bres felt so proud of his accomplishment that he celebrated it with causing alot of damage in the forest killing magical beings unicorns blood was spilled for potions and many Elves who hid in their shelters were located and killed.

Bres has satisfied his thirst for chaos. And called his men to continue their travel to the ships.

All he had to do now Is Gather the other humans who are outside the seal and start building houses there for them to live in. But first he needs to find Silverhand before he can settle. Because Silverhand will not let the human claim the forests without a fight.

During their Travel they ran into the other half Of Shrengs army that was led by Shrengs henchmen Welsh. They were frustrated because they failed to find Balors castle and didn't heard anything from Shreng for over a week.

Welsh decided to come with Bres increasing their number of soldiers incase the Elves are hiding somewhere.

A hour went by And bres decided to take a break from traveling when they arrived at a deserted bar like social gathering.

Woooooow! Bres grinned when he opened a door. Look at all that liquor! Bres said and grabbed a bottle tasting it. the berries of the wine tasted sweeter than at home.

And offered his men some booze.

Welsh looked around the village looked deserted it was like the Elves knew the humans were coming.

one tipsy soldier walked to another door it was open all of the sudded a hand grabbed his collar and pulled him inside a house

Bres heard him yell for aid but he was silenced when a knife went through his head. other elves came from behind and stabbed a knife through a soldiers neck who rushed towards the house.

another soldier searched the area before he could react two hands grabbed him and broke his neck. Bres noticed more elves appear and chuckled.

well well well you are a bunch of sneaking little bastards aren't you? Bres smirked unimpressed.

"get the hell out of here" one Fay spoke in elvish

Bres sneered his nose up.

"hmph i don't understand a word you just said pale boy"

Bres eyed the soldiers standing behind him "let's show these jerk-offs a thing or two..In agony"

the humans seem unbeatable they killed the elves who tried to defend their homes.

one elf pulled a piece of an arrow out of his stomach he looked up and saw Bres smirking at him from ear to ear.

"where's your brave king to save you now eh?" Bres said

"Pityfull" Bres said disappointed he lifted his foot up and stomped the fay ontop of his head and cleaned his weapon.

"these pricks make it way too easy we showed these fools good didn't we?"welsh said proud and drank one of the finest liquor from his glass

yes we sure did Bres smacked welsh's back hard.

Welsh coughed loudly but couldn't say anything because his lungs hurt.

Bres heard his men laugh in amusement as they used the beheaded Fay's heads as a football kicking it between their legs.

One head landed on Welsh lap who just recovered from swallowing wine is his lungs from Bres rough slap against his back. Welsh looked down at first he didn't notice it was a head but it took him a second to realize what has landed on on his knees.

Aaah! Welsh shrieked in disgust and slapped the head away. Bres men snickered at Welsh reaction.

"Fuck off you are acting like stupid children " Welsh whined.

alright men Bres spoke Up.

everyone became quiet and looked at his direction  
>bres drank the last bit of his wine and the the glass away<p>

Im changing plans we are not done yet we unfinished business to take care of.

unfinished? we won the war conquered a big part of Elf land  
>what more could you possibly want? Welsh asked.<p>

"But we were hoping that we could get the others and finally go back to our original home" The soldiers whined. We are tired.

"Stop acting like Women on their monthly cycle"! Bres said annoyed.

we haven't killed them all i know that there are still somewhere in the woods  
>we will hunt everyone of them down until the celtica rage exist no more.<p>

In order to become ruler we must get rid of our competition so that they won't wage a new war against us.

why?are you affraid that they have their revenge? Welsh asked.

course not! Bres said let them come i will send them to their oblivion.

Tutha De Danann and this realm belongs to us not the elfs we are the rightful owners! And we don't have to share our land with these savage beasts.

Bres stood up and glaced over the forrest his face litted up grimly.

"And besides i have a bone to pick with Silverhand." Bres said calm

we will hunt him down we will kill his father and sister infront of him  
>and then we will put him out of his misery.<p>

tomorrow morning we will conquer whole elf land and exterminate every single one of the Bethmoora clan.

"That's right Silverhand! Bres smiled.

there's no where to hide we will find you!"

* * *

><p>Nuada sat on the rooth top of his father's castle he felt sad he promised that he would protect his wife.<p>

he couldn't belive she's gone she was stolen from him it hurted him that cecelia was hurted by the hands  
>of his sworn enemies and he wasn't there to save her nuada felt a light breeze and closed his eyes.<p>

For a moment he felt Cecelia's presence and felt something warm pressed against his lips he snapped his eyes open he looked up.

He saw the sun was starting to rise leaving beautiful reddish colour in the horizon the clouds had a bright gold glow in them.

Nuada knew that cecelia was no longer in pain she is in a place where all the kind hearted ones and the brave ones who lost their lives by humans can rest.

nuada's eyes was filled with tears remembering the closest Elves who died.

I know your spirit is watching over me my love.I will make them pay for what they have done to you.

Nuada looked up in the sky "this is only a temporary goodbye"

we will meet again Soon Nuada said and more tears rolled down his face.

Nuada stood up and looked at the horizon once more.

"wait for me my darling."

* * *

><p>karima sat behind the wooden fire in her own room reading a book.<p>

she has been a little quiet since Cecelia ran away from home.

She thought about what she has done over the years.

Never once she admitted or showed to be remorseful since Cecelia ran away.

But her heart says different. She felt uneasy when she reflects her own actions. And never ment to make her run away.

Karima was only mean to Cecelia out of jealousy nothing more.. for winning Miach's heart so easily.

If Cecelia ever comes back doesn't mean she's going to be best friends with her but she will tell her she's sorry for the treatment Cecelia didn't deserve.

But until that day comes Karima will always have to deal with guilt because she knows that She and her mother are the main reason why she left and never returned.

Oh Celia... She mused. Closing her book.

Why won't you come back? Can't you see we are Sorry? How long are you going to punish us with this aching guilt? Especially mom.

Hey! Mother said dinner is ready. Maya said snapping Karima out of her train of thoughts.

yeah sure she got to her feet and walked inside the kitchen and sat next to Lotus daughter katma and Her Sister Maya.

Karima poked her food with a fork but didn't ate it she just stares sadly infron of her.

Are you going to eat that? Maya pointed At her dish?

karima looked at her sister yes go ahead she shoved her plate towards Maya and walked off the table im going to bed early i see you gals tomorrow.

Lotus watched Karima leave and wanted to go after her but Maya told her she'll have a word with her.

Lotus sat down again and wiped the face of her youngest daughter Odette clean. Hoping her Sister is ok.

Maya walked up to Karima comforting her Sister. What is it Sis? Maya asked.

"I'm a Bad person My sister". "I never ment to Bully Cecelia away and not knowing where she is or if she's Only makes things worser."

We all feel Bad for what happened Karima. But we have to move on with our life.

If Celia refuses to forgive us then leave it be. Because it was never ment to be any different.

But...I just want her to know Im Sorry. I don't want her to remember me as a devlin for the rest of her life. I've matured over the years and know I was wrong.

Just don't beat yourself up over it Karima. Use your energy Be good to others instead. That's all you can do since Cecelia is not here to see how much you've grown.

Karima nodded blinking her tears away I hope I'll see her again one day.

Me too Sister Maya said.

Get some rest Maya said rubbing her elder Sisters arm.

I will. Goodnight Maya Thank you for this chat.

You're Welcome.

* * *

><p>Everyone went to bed. Lotus blew out the candles and stayed in her Daughter's room for the night since they have been plagued with nightmares about bone chilling shrieking sounds.<p>

Maja had a glass of water on her night table because she always get thirsty when she wakes up. For once a warm hot air spreaded over the village leaving the villagers with a warm feeling that will keep them warm through the Cold night.

Maja slept peacefully for a moment but something didn't feel the same. She wanted to head to her Mothers bedroom to stay there but brushed it off telling herself to get herself together.

Maya turned to her side and placed the sheets over her head squeezing her eyes shut slightly but then an uneasy tightness came over her skin.

Like she was placed in a tub full of Ice cubes. Maya pulled the sheets off her head everything seems okay now but noticed slight vibration in the water of her glass.

She felt her bed tremble slightly and it became louder she looked at the glass on her night table again and the water was visibly moving.

she sat up and the trembling became so heavy that her glass fell of the night table maja started to get scared with each tremble she felt shivers trough her spine.

she walked out of her bed and walked to her mothers bed room

"mother! wake up"! Karima said terrified.

madam Ariel sat up and Flinched back when she saw her daughters fear stricken face Maya sweated bullets and could barely say a word.

"what's the matter? Maya! Why are you acting this way?" Ariel asked.

she was starting to become scared too seeing Daughters terrified ticks and babbling in fear With a pale face that trembled like she has seen a ghost.

I'm scared Mother! This is not good!

something is coming!

madam Ariel looked at her Daughter and felt the floor shake viciously underneath her feet.

Ariel held her daughter. Stay Calm Maya It's probably a Earth quake. We need to wake everyone and seek Shelter.

Lotus and Karima felt it too they came rushing in to their mothers bedroom.

mother what's going on? Karima said.

"We have to head to the basement "Lotus ordered trying to sush her restless Daughters.

"This is the biggest Earth quake we had in years now hurry.! Lotus shouted

"It's not safe here!."

the floor shook even heavier paintings were falling off the wall slight cracks appeared in the wooden floor.

But Karima didn't move a muscle she just stood there With large panicked eyes Lotus tried to grab her arm to take her with her

"Come on we have to go now!".

karima's eyes remained Big and looked at Lotus and started to cry.

"This is no Earth quake" Karima said with a shaky voice.

**A/N:**

**If it's no an Earth quake then what could it be? It will be explained in the next chapters but feel free to share your thoughts in the review option.**

**I hope I didn't make it very obvious about what's coming towards the humans.**

**T.C.**

**Light** **Gaia**.


	41. The Rising

This is no earth quake! This is no earth quake! Maya said digging her nails in her scalp.

No earth quake! Maya repeated again in fear.

Lotus held her twins with both arms watching her sister pace back and forth in a paranoid matter.

Ariel tried to stop her from pacing around but she still kept her blank stare.

Karima tried to talk to her but Maya kept repeating the same sentence With enlarged eyes full of fear.

Lotus felt the trembling sound become much powerful. Her children started to cry they also felt the presence of a hostile entity.

Lotus feared for her safety But had to be strong for her family she gave her children to Ariel and rushed to the door to barricade it with locks.

She told everyone to hide under the table.

The Trembling became worser. Maya kept sobbing with her arms around her knees rocking back and forth.

We can't stay here! Something is happening out there!

Everyone looked up when the villagers cry in fear and the village elder shouts that everyone needs to take cover for the Earth Quake.

No,No, This is No Earth Quake! There is something Else Out there!

something Else! Maya shivered. Making everyone's heart beat in their throats.

Maya Enough! get yourself together! we'll be safe If we stay here! Lotus said.

Maya slapped Lotus hand away from her shoulder. You don't understand! Don't you see?

But Maya couldn't say anything Further a rough after shock went like a clashing wave through the village and Maya couldn't take it any longer.

We can't stay here! We have to get out of her Maya yelled and got to her feet Unlocking the door and ran outside.

Maya wait! Come back! Lotus yelled.

Look after my Daughters mother! Lotus said and ran after her panicked Sister.

Many Human ran in different directions. Some ran to the river to their boats fleeing from something.

maya yelled pointing and Lotus looked at the direction she's pointing.

Lotus breathing almost stopped. Madame Ariel and Karima came outside when Lotus didn't come back with maya.

And came to Maya's aid trying to take her to the underground basement.

Help! Help! The terrified humans yelled and the ground shook even more vicious.

Lotus fell on the ground in fear She tried to shout when something caught her eye.

but not even a single sound escaped her throat.

Karima dug her nails in her cheeks as she clasped her hands against her mouth she urinated in her dress terrified.

The Earth trembled underneath every land creatures feet.

Mankind watched in horror as the sky darkened with monstrous shapes.

**A/N:**

**This is a Short chapter but this is the introduction to something new that surfaced the Earth.**


	42. The instrument of vengeance

**A/N: This chapter takes place before The rise of the unstoppable Chapter to explain more about the Elves last defense to end the war. **

**Enjoy.**

Only the breezing ambiend wind was heard over the deserted land of the fay. Many has lost their life. The forests turned into normal forests because of the destruction of man.

A fog of dark clouds remained infeon of the sun leaving the sacred land seem dry and lifeless.

Nuada sat by himself in the abbandoned throne room. He has fallen into a deep depression. And hasn't closed one eye since his wife passed away.

Leafs could be heard falling on the ground. His mind remained deep in the memories where Bethmoora was still the peaceful Safe Haven. Where his loved ones are still alive.

his failed attempt to save Cecelia haunts him something inside Nuada manifested from a grudge to a darkside of his personality. His undying hatred for mankind has finally reached it's peak.

Nuada was still injured but didn't allow the workers to take a look at his injuries.

and no one dares to try to persuade him accept for his long time comrade.

Wink slowly came in with clensing oil and a healing potion and with a clean forest green tunic and bandages tucked under his arm.

Wink grumbled and Nuada turned to look at his friend.

"Sire, I need to have a look at your arm." "I'll be careful" Wink said.

"Wink, Nuada spoke for once in many hours. " I'm fine I don't need any assistance."

" If I don't treat it then there is a possibility that you are unfit to rule as king If there will be anything left of our kingdom" Wink said

"Please Sire don't let it get that far." Wink pleaded.

Nuada eyed his friend with tired ruthless eyes. The tormented Fay sighed and moved one arm to his armor to unhook it But flinched when he felt a burning sharp sting.

Nuada hissed frustrated and Wink came to his side. "I'll help" the troll said and gave Nuada a heal potion that gave relief from his injuries

Wink helped Nuada out of his armor and unstrapped his dark battle tunic carefully pushing it off his shoulders.

Wink tugged Nuada's shirt out of his trousers and with Winks other paw carefully pulled Nuada's injured arm out of his sleeve Leaving his shirt half on and warmed up a needle in a candle.

Wink disinfected his wounds and sewed it.

Nuada wanted to treat his friends wound aswel but he's unable to help his friend properly accept wiping the blood from his injuries and try to stop the bleeding from his friends eye socket.

Nuada felt bad that his friends lost his eye and a large part of his paw.

Wink let Nuada treat his wound but continiued sewing. Wink was glad Nuada finally gave in because if he waited any longer then Nuada's arm could risk being amputated.

Wink placed the needle down and cleaned his arm bandaging it afterwards.

The pain started to ease more. And within days he'll be recovered again.

Wink dropped Nuada's blood soaked shirt on the ground and reached out to the Tunic he brought.

"Wink? Nuada said getting Winks attention right away.

"yes Sire? What is it?"

"Don't die" Nuada shook is head slightly. " Please don't ever leave my side" I can't take this horrible pain of loss again"

"I won't sire" "I'll be here with no matter what"

"Promise Wink" Nuada said grabbed both of his friends paws. "Promise me you won't die" Nuada pleaded.

"I promise I'll do what I can to stay alive sire" "Because survival is never certain" Wink said.

Nuada leaned against his friends shoulder and Wink carefully placed a arm around his bruised back. Nuada clutched one of his spikes.

Nuada had a horrible gut feeling he'll lose another friend soon and worried that it might be wink.

Wink pulled away and placed the Tunic over Nuada's shoulders helping him put one arm in one sleeve. " Sire I'm going to the look out incase the humans are on their way here"

"What? no don't!" Nuada spoke up. " You are just going to walk into your own grave"

"I won't be alone" Lugh will join aswell" Wink said.

"Let me come with you then" Nuada stood up with efforts.

"You are unable to combat in your condition" " We'll be much more vulnerable."

"Let us take care of it"

" But..Wink..Nuads spoke..I can't let you leave!..What If I never see you guys again? You are the only family I have left."

"Have Faith Nuada" This war will end" Your Father has a plan and it will work" " We need to buy him more time.

Nuada knew about his friends stubborness. He could never stop Wink if he had his mind made up Even If Nuada ordered him to stay put Wink would find away to sneak out anyway.

Nuada eyed his friends serious. "Take care of Lugh when you are there." Keep him from harm" Nuada said. That's all I ask.

Wink bowed giving Nuada his word and left the chamber. Nuada watched his friend leave his heart ached with worry. He wished Wink didn't go but if he was in Wink's place he would have done the same.

" Be safe Wink " Nuada said quietly"

* * *

><p>Desparate cries for mercy from the pleading Fay and mocking laughter from their tormentors was heard in a small village.<br>A sharp blade was held against a male elfs throat his children and wife were weeping begging for the humans to stop.

Papa! his son cried and burried his face in his hands. He couldn't see the sight of his Father being killed.

"be strong" the elf wispered to his family in elvish.

the human started to cut his troat the mother freed herself out of the grasp by hitting her elbow against Welsh's stomach.

Before she could reach her husband she was pulled back by her hair and got pushed to the ground by Bres.

"Don't worry, You'll join him before you know It Bres said and gave his men a signal to dump the dead bodies in the lake including the Fay whore are still alive.

they were dragged to the water allong with the other villagers.

Welsh looked at Bres a bit unsure when the children stood there shivering with fear.

"Kill them as well" Bres ordered.

"But they are only..But Welsh got interupted.

"Do you want them to grow up and take revenge on us? Or maybe our decendants? Bres asked.

"Kill them" "Now!"

"No Welsh said. I won't do It."

Bres eyed him annoyed but Welsh didn't budge. Bres huffed "Very well"

"But taking pity on these vile monsters will be your downfall one day" Bres said and ordered his men to continiue disposing the Elves.

Sharp object got poked against the Fay's back to move faster. The water was ice cold making their bodies ace. Everyone looked at the horizon making one final pray to the Gods hopefully their pain will be eased as the Gods watch over their souls.

the humans held their heads under water until they drowned.

The sun has risen but the sky was still dark  
>the creatures have lost their lives and the magic died along with them.<br>unicorns have been slaughtered and the humans drank their blood  
>they belived that it will give them a longer life span.<p>

they kept going with their destruction.

Many unicorn were murdered And that caused most of the magical forest to fade the grass has lost it's shine the leaves were brown and dry  
>the willows in the elf forests turned into normal trees the wonders of the nature in the elf land was no where to be found.<br>a herd of pegasusses flew away before the humans could reach them  
>many were shot in the air<br>only 9 escaped they flew far away from elf land hoping when the humans are gone  
>they can come back so that they can restore everything with the magic that still lives<br>within them.  
>The humans attacked many villages taking lives of the innocent.<br>they kept going for days and even though the humans didn't know where Nuada's fathers castle is exactly.

king balor knew they will find it sooner or later he had his army ready along with Wink and Lugh they were guarding the gate.  
>but Balor is sure that it wasn't enough to stop the humans from taking over the throne Balor knew he will be killed by their hands sooner or later.<p>

but Balor showed no fear.

he hopes that someone else will take his place and defeat them in the name of his people  
>so that the future generation can be free.<p>

* * *

><p>Nuada woke up arruptly gasping for air his body ached and his clothing was dreanched in cold sweat when He woke from a horrible nightmare.<p>

Nuada could feel the forest life engergy fade away the humans have claimed more life and Nuada could feel it in his soul like a knife stabbing through his heart.

he hasn't eaten and hasn't slept much.

Nuada noticed he has been going through Physical changes.

he didn't had that warm look in his eyes anymore there were dark rings around them  
>and red vains around his pupils his eyes collor became bright yellow.<p>

his snow white porcelain skin has turned light gray and had thin purple vains accross his face his light orange collored lips turned light gray.

Nuada wasn't the same anymore he's slowly turning into a dark elf.

Nuada's sorrow and depression has reached It's peak.

Nuada held the musical Box of his wife in his hand he could smell a faint purdy scent of his Queen on It.

"Why didn't you stay in the shelter"? I would have returned from battle and take you home" " But you let the humans take you away"

Nuada narrowed his eyes and squeezed the box in his hands.

"Why did you had to leave me Celia"? Nuada said and tears fell on the Musical box. "Can't you see Im lost without you?"

Nuada sighed silently running his hand through his hair he stopped when he felt  
>something.<p>

he grabbed it it was a braid and there were more of them.

"Cecelia braided those" Nuada mused  
>he smiled a little while tears kept flowing of the remembrance of his beloved wife<p>

Nuada snapped out of his daydream when he heard a knock on the door that echoed through the whole Throne room.

"who is it?" Nuada said.

"my son may i come in? Balor asked.  
>yes. Nuada said.<p>

King Balor opened the door And walked towards Nuada.

Father! said nuada in a sad defeated tone.

I tried! "I fought as hard as I could but i have failed. My comrades are slain in battle because of me"

i've failed everyone!

Balor saw his son's injured arm that remained out of his Tunic's sleeve.

It was wrapped in bandages with slight blood around it.

It made Balor's stomach clench.

Balor moved forward to comfort his son and tell him the good news that the new seal is finished.

But it will not end the war it will only prevent the humans outside from coming in.

Balor let Nuada mourn for his wife against his shoulder.

Balor knew the pain Nuada felt and hopefully Nuada won't become sick like Balor did after many years mourning and let the guilt and sorrow consume him.

Balor's ears perked up when he head the metal sound of the door knob being pulled.

Light from the torches outside shined in and the guards allowed a stranger coming in.

"who dares entering my throne room without my permission?" Balor demanded.

Balor turned to the door as a one legged Black smith limped in. The other leg was replaced with a wooden prosthetic leg.

It was the Goblin black smith of the Elves Lugh has found during his traveling.

The Goblin traveled to Bethmoora to speak to the King with a offer that no king is dispair can deny.

"King Balor" the Goblin said and bowed down as best as he could.

Balor took some steps forwards to look at the goblin. "Speak" Balor said.

"I have traveled from a far to come to your aid" The Goblin said. "

I'm offering you the tools to command a indestructable army that will never tire"

"It will never know hunger nor can It be stopped" The goblin said determent.

It caught a broken Nuada's attention and looked up. And came to his Father's side.

"Only the members of the royal bloodline can stop the army" The Goblin said.

Nuada grabbed Balor's royal red mantle

"Father! You must use the army" ""And our victory shall be ashured" Nuada said and Balor could see his son's eyes filled with hope.

Balor turned towards the goblin Black smith waiting for Balor's approval to build the crown to command the indestructable army.

"Black Smith" Balor said and the goblin looked up but remained bowed down.

Balor held his hand up giving the goblin his blessing.

"Build me this army"

"As you wish Sire the goblin said. "It shall be done"

* * *

><p>In a underground dome Not too far away from the Elven realm Multiple goblins slammed their titanium hammers against indestructable steel making sparks flied everywhere. They worked day and night.<p>

Days seems like minutes and used their most powerful magic to forge the army together.

They crafted the armies swords with the same material. With the symbols of every Elven clan the humans have over thrown.

Gold was melted in a pot and three puzzle piece like plates were created by the Leader of the Goblin black smiths.

This device will let only the king of Royal bloodline controll It If not challenged.

The Black smiths eyed their hard work for a moment. 70 mechanic giants with tremendous power stood in a straight line motionless.

The Black smith gave a grunt telling the Others It's time to leave and left the dome.

"The indestructable Golden army is born. And let the war begin"The black smith said and left the dome on his way to King Balor.

The humans destoyed everything while they were on their way home there wasn't much left of the elven forests the magical creatures had to flee from their homes in order to save the last remaining magic.

they killed everyone showing no mercy killing any life form on their way.

The humans have reached the villages of the Elven realm and it will be only a matter of hours before They find King Balor.

The humans kept going with their distruction capturing unicorns cutting their horns off singling out defenseless ogre's and trolls shooting burning arrows setting houses on fire.

The massive killing had a great impact on the beloved land of the Fay. But when the time is right The Fay will be ready to strike back.

* * *

><p>Nuada stayed up the whole night he stood in the throne chamber with his arms crossed.<p>

He could feel the humans coming closer and the potion hasn't healed him properly to challenge the humans to fight him.

"why can't they work on the army quicker"? What's taking them so long"? Nuada wondered. Sitting here while his people are out there in pain ate Nuada alive.

nuada dug his nails in his upper arms he started to loze patiënce.

"If the goblins will take any longer there will be nothing left to save"

He had to speak to his Father to use the seal right now to buy the goblins more time. Using the seal will destory bethmoora.

the damage will be permanent and most area's will be impossible to grow life stocks But he couldn't sit around and do nothing anymore.

Nuada got up and walled towards the door and walked to the main hall he stopped when he saw his father talking to The Black smitch.

"It's done" Nuada breathed and made his way down.

Nuala was there too. And It looks like Nuada physical changes had a effect on her appearance too. But still had her kind and genlte features.

The Goblin handed King Balor three golden pieces.

Balor placed the two pieces together and watched as it merched together in a circle.

he placed the last piece on top and the crown is complete.

The goblin bowed and departed from the Throne room.

King balor looked at the golden crown in awe. It barely looked like it was hand made it looks so mystical.

"Father"? Nuada called out. And came downstairs.

"What are you waiting for?" You must send the army after the humans" Nuada said.

It aggravated him that Balor seems very hesitant to use the army to set his people free.

balor wants to defeat the humans but he didn't want the innocent ones Who took no part in their war to die.

Nuada I.. Im not sure this is the right thing. Balor said.

Nuada looked behind him "what do you mean not the right thing"? Are you saying they don't deserve this?

"Our world is dying because of them! Nuada hissed with venom in his voice.

"im affraid that our victory will come with a higher price do have the right to take so many lives?

"the humans didn't have the right to take lives but they still killed many without any remorse"

"Nuada what about the Innocent men and women who are resident in our kingdom?

"they have nothing to do with this Balor said. I will ask the Black smith to adjust the Armies behavior to only attack the ones who are coming this way."

"i don't care! all of them are Barbaric evil monsters! All humans are created from the same mold Who never give up their corrupted way." Nuada said.

"even death won't be a suitable punishment for them.

Balor agreed with Nuada that the humans must be punished but still a part of him wanted to wait for the Black smiths to alter the armies behavior and Nuada grew more and more furious.

"If I can't convince you"..then so be it" Nuada said. But I want you to know this"

"I've forgiven you for not protecting my mother you let her die and even though I blamed you for it I've still forgiven you"! Nuada said.

"But I'll never forgive you If you do not avenge her death and everyone else they killed."

Celia Thor Mother...And everyone else who suffered because of your idiotic forgiving behavior towards the humans"!

"how much do they have to take from you? for you to understand that the humans are Wicked from the day they are born?

Do they have to kill me and automatically Nuala aswell? Or do you still believe that our victory will have a too high price"? Nuada yelled.

But..Nuada I.. Balor said shocked he never knew Nuada blamed him for the death of his Mother.

"If you do not use the army right now..then I never want to see your face again "Nuada said

"You've hurt me for the last time Father !this is the final straw". Nuada said with a broken voice.

Nuada is right Balor thought I have to do it! Balor clenched his hand to his side.

My people has suffered long enough. I have no choice Balor said to him mself and looked at the golden crown pieces.

Balor scowled he must ignore his desire for peace and must let his heart become hardened.

this must end here Or he'll lose his son for good just like his own Queen.

The humans never spared any of his kind during the previous wars they waged. And this War has proved that mankind hasn't changed one bit over the decades.

that hurtful memory has pushed Balor over the edge.

Balor looked at Nuada leave towards the door and placed the crown on his head.

"I am king Balor Son of the Earth King ruler of Elf land..And commander of The Golden army" Balor spoke with a strong voice full of Vengeance.

Nuada stopped in his tracks and looked at his Father Over his shoulder.

"Does anyone despute my right"? Balor barked looking around to see who dares to speak up. His word remained unchallenged.

No one spoke up Everyone present in the throne room stood behind Balors decision. And bowed down.

The crown glowed and The golden army's eyes glowed orange red in respond.

A monstrous howl in unison came from the Golden army's mouthes and their swords made from the strongest elven material are held up in the air.

The 70 mechanic soldiers didn't need a route, Like they knew where to find the humans.

Balor watched the army leave and didn't move from his spot until the army disappeared behind the mountains. Shocks and trembles was still felt in his castle after the armies departure.

"Avenge us" Balor said and closed the door of his throne room.

Sending the army after the humans was a bitter pill to swallow but no more blood of the children of the Earth shall be spilled.

The war between man and magical beasts has ended forgood

* * *

><p>Wind slashes traveled towards the land of mankind. Whiriling ambient wind noises went towards the village of unexpected human soldiers who just arrieved home.<p>

But no one took any Further notice as everyone thought it's probably a strom coming up.

Bres had alot of catching up to do and took his time to feast and drink the elvish wine he took along with him. The liquor got the humans drunk very quick and eventually paased out.

Two small boys climbed in a tree and enjoyed delicious apples and the tree gave a great wonderful view over the land and mountains.

Joyful laughter was heard from the happy children but then a faint tremble was felt that shook the branches of the tree.

And then another one was felt. Something wasn't right and the children knew it.

They ran back towards the elders running past a heavily drunk Bres he woke up startled and looked around.

"What the hell? Bres asked. He spotted his bottle of liquor and drank some more.

But stopped when he flied a inch in the air from a heavy after shock like tremble. Bres tried to get up when many villagers hurried in groups to the end of the mountain.

The children climbed into the tree again using it as a lookout.

The earth shook visiously every villager felt the groud shake underneath their feet.

it became louder a few people ran back to their houses they were starting to get frightend.

it sounded like heavy footsteps it was like a herd of elephants coming their way.

strong viberant steps became more vicious as time went by.

"Look over there" one young villager in the tree said and pointed towards the direction where he spotted something.

figures in a distance poked out of the horizon where the sun was rising. It seemed like moving mountains.

it started thundering an lightning was clearly visable in the sky. Something was coming their way in a slow yet steady pace.

The Golden army came closer and was finally in clear sight.

The humans who remained at the scene they were all parelized with fear.

one metalic monsteous being reached to the top of the hill and the humans started to run away as fast as they could.

Welsh was in the crouwd he tripped on a rock and people started to step on him while running away nobody helped him up.

he felt the golden army comming closer from behind he squeezed his eyes shut the heavy footsteps stoped approaching Further.

he opened his eyes and looked up he was face to face with the killer machine. Red steam puffed out of the gaps of the army's limbs and the eyes started glowing.

the mouth opends and a inhuman shriek came out of the Ruthless monster

it lifted its sword up and stabbed Welsh.

his head was sishkabobed on the tip of the metal sword. Blood spilled over the terrified humans and ran before the army comes after them next.

Bres saw the slaughter behind the house he was hiding in horror.

He knew It was either Silverhand or Balor who sended these Strange creatures After him.

This would have never happened If he just left the elves alone.

And Bres had to find out the hard way. The day has come where the humans will pay for their greed and the destruction of Nature with their blood.

Bres made a run for it when The army quicken their speed.

the army catched up with the fleeing humans and killed them.

The giants knew no remorse nor pity,Pain or loyalty.

they kept going with murdering not making seperations between man woman child or infant. Even if they could they wouldn't spare a single life.

The fury of Bethoora would be seen in their eyes. The army reflected the same heartless actions the humans used because of their own selfish desires against them

They kept going until the whole village was dead.

dead bodies laid spread on the ground an old man pushed dead bodies and cut off limbs off him was badly injured but tried to get to a safe area.

the man screamed as he felt huge pain going through his back one mecanical being stabbed his sword through the man's body. Killing the last survivor of the 3rd village the Army destroyed.

they marched further through the human territory .

many humans tried to fight back shooting arrows at them childeren were throwing rocks at them but that had no affect on them.

It just made them more angry they opened their mouths and threw fire letting people burn alive.

they destroyed everything and everyone who got in their way.

many people screamed in pain they wept many people were begging for there lives but the Army kept killing untill all life was exterminated

The army didn't leave it there they went to every human village and tribe almost wiping the whole human population out the army kept on going for days.

they hunted down every human warrior they Chased down the soldiers who tried to flee in the last remained elven forest.

the Humans backed away when they caught sight of the giants they tried to protect themselves with their shields but the blades went right through them.

The humans know what the residence of Bethmoora felt when they were at the humans mercy in the most crucial way anyone could think of.

the army is immune to elvish magic it will barely slow them down.

They can sense a human from a far distance and have a keen ability to track any hiding human down. Aslong as the army is active mankind will never stand a chance.


	43. Balor's thoughts

Only heavy footsteps was heard in the valley as the Army traveled to their next destination every step they made was in unison.

the sky was still dark it rained and thundered viscously.

the army marched it's way toward the humans territory with the command of King Balor echoing in their minds.

_"I am King Balor" _

_Destroy them in the name of our People"_

The eyes of the army glowed by the memory of their commanders words. And shall not break their vow to make Elf land and the whole globe property of the children of the Earth again.

everyone who dares to come into their path will be crushed.

After shocks were felt when the humans hid themself in a underground basement.

the humans could feel their footsteps tremble mili meters away.

Everyone remained quiet and had no where to run. All they can do now is ask the Gods for forgiveness for the way they treated the Earth.

Locking the doors of their homes will not keep the Army out but it's the only false hope of security they have and right now it's the only thing that keeps them strong mentally.

Parents tucked their children in. Reading one last bedtime story and spending time together for the last time with their friends and family before It's too late.

Humans Soldiers who were outside on the look out tried to find a route to avoid the Army and head back to The Elven Realm to convince the members of the royal blood line to stop the mass killing.

In the distance trees started to fall down and the Soldiers froze in their tracks.

The humans screamed when they caught glimpses of the metal monsters and fled in different directions.

The Army puffed out steam and reacted to the sound of panicked humans like a Shark smelling blood.

The Army quicken their pase as they saw the humans flee away.

many Survivors who were hiding in an under ground basement knew that the Army is in their way to find them.

The cold floor moved viciously and everyone snuggled together Children became frightened before they could cry their parents clamped their hands on their mouths.

They could heard the army growl and hiss in annoyance.

They knew the humans were in the village somewhere

" I can't take it anymore they will find us!" A Female sneered

"Shhht do you want to put every single one of us in danger? If you keep quit they won't hear us" One of the survivors spoke up.

"Those things are coming back for us!" "If we flee now our chances to survive might increase"

"No don't no matter where we run off to they will find us sooner or later." Nothing we do now will asure our survival" The village elder said.

The humans cowered when they heard the metallic sounds of the Army. Like they were communicating to eachother.

Everyone in the underground basement heard the footsteps fade away.

After a half hour or so the tremble stopped. The humans sat right up from their cowering position and listened carefully.

It was eerily quiet. Not even a single sound was heard. The Army no longer seemed around the village. The humans exhaled in relief smiling quietly hugging their loved ones.

They survived Bethmoora's rampage and can hunt for food after remainging hidden for a while until the army is far away from them.

"They are gone! This is our chance to get to safety" The woman said.

She rushed to the entrance and opened the lock

"No! "Wait! " stay put!" you can't go out side" "It's not safe! Everyone behind her pleaded.

"i can't stay here" " I'm Sorry! The woman cried.

she got out of the basement and ran away into the raining weather.

the others yelled at her to come back once more when they heard a faint metallic sound.

But the woman has sealed her own fate.

One monsterous Being jumped infront of her and grabbed her leg.

She screamed when she was face to face with the Giant upside down and It slammed her to the ground severals of times.

every time she hit the ground the others could hear her bones crunch and break they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

So much viciousness and lack of remorse was seen It's brutality.

The humans closed the doors but the Army broke the wood before they had the chance to barricade it.

the other machines came in sight and hovered above the humans with Eyes full of fire.

"Please"! the humans wept "Have mercy on us!" " let us live"! "Forgive us"!

The eyes glowed in unison and the survivors got disolved with the burning magma that came from their mouths. Ear piercing shouts of agony was heard and then Everything went Quiet in the woods.

One Member of the Army grumbled hinting the Others that they are done and will travel to the next village outside Ireland.

* * *

><p>King Balor woke up early the human threat was no longer around his kingdom. It was safe to go outside in some area's where the army has been. But the majority of the Fay remained inside the gardens.<p>

tiny survivng magical being came back hid themself in the grassfields. But there was no sign of unicorns.

Since the destruction of the forest have seazed tiny eggs of future forest Gods have appeared and within a few years they will hatch because the magic that remained is still limited.

If their growth is undisturbed they will rise and make Elf lands magic return. And hopefully the mystic horses will return to aid Bethmoora's recovery.

Balor stood from his throne and quietly walked through the castles halls thinking about his decision. He was consumed with rage when he sended the army but now that his rage has cooled down he kind of feel pity in his heart.

The humans wouldn't stand a chance against his army. It felt wrong but balor tried to shake the feeling of guilt because he didn't want to make his son angry anymore.

Balor could see in Nuada's eyes that he ment every word of it. He would have disowned Balor on the spot If he didn't commanded the army.

Balor swallowed and rubbed his hand over his own wedding barcelet.

"I feel lost my Queen" Balor said outloud. "Gosh I wish you was here" " You always gave the best advice my sweet love"

Balor placed his hands against the balcony. Balor wished he didn't had to stoop to mankinds barbaric level. But it's the only way to repair the damaged relationship with his son.

"My Queen I hope I've made the right decision" Balor said and made his way outside. There was a cold breeze over Elf land. And the faint mint perfume of the trees seemed to have returned. Balor told himself to be strong and thought about all the horrible things mankind has done trying to ignore the guilt and convince himself this is justfied.

But now matter how hard he tries to hate the humans more than he already does. Deep inside his heart aced with the desire for peace. Peace of his people and also for mankind.

* * *

><p>Nuada rested longer than usual now that The Army has been unleashed he could atleast sleep for a couple of hours. He slept on a bed with the sheets Cecelia used when they stayed with Balor after their marriage. The sheets have been washed plenty of times but Nuada could still smell Cecelia's scent or maybe it's just all in his head.<p>

Not even one day has passed where Nuada didn't think about his wife and the precious time they had together.

And wondered what she's doing in Tir Na Nog. Is she talking to the Gods? " exploring the sacred land?

Wherever she is Nuada knows she's no longer in pain.

"But I'm still here"Nuada said placing his head down on a pillow looking up at the sealing.

"Being this far apart from you makes me feel so empty inside"

"Mother if you are there with her"

" Then Please take care of Celia for me until I see you again" Nuada mused.

Nuada got up and quietly left the chamber he wanted to clear his head and try not to mourn. Because he needs to set his feelings aside and wait until the Army has returned and use his energy to rebuild the kingdom when he rules over the land.

And when It's done then he never has to fear that his friends will ever get hurt again.

* * *

><p>Balor stepped for the first time in 10 days on the grass of the forest holding his horses reins. The atmosphere still seem deserted but Balor could sense life. Like Mother Earth is slowly recovering the land of the Fay.<p>

Balor climed on his mixed breed horse and galloped towards the path the Golden army took.

The Horse was fast traveling many kilometers per hour and the trees passed by him looked like green blurs.

Balor noticed the footsteps on the ground that led him towards the first tiny village the army destroyed but didn't go far from the royal seal.

The Humans who were on their way to Balor's castle were piled up and the horse jumped over the foul smelling corpses.

Balor arrived at the village the Army attacked first. and discovery made nis blood turn cold.

The Army didn't attack the human soldiers only but also the humans who had nothing to do with the war.

Women children even infants were piled up sky high. Rivers of blood has been created by the hands of the vengeful army.

Balor wished he didn't send the army loose without altering their behavior. and his heart grew bigger with regret.

Balor knew it was time to leave His son might be looking for him and it will take one and a half day to reach the Elven realm. And didn't want to fill Nuala's heart with worry again. Nuala is very sensitive and can't handle great amount of stress.

* * *

><p>" Where is Father"! Nuada cried out. Why hasn't he returned yet?<p>

"I don't know Nuala shook her head sadly. Nuala has been looking for Balor since Nuada found him missing but there was no sight of him anywhere and the twins both felt eachothers nerve wrecking worry.

Nuada face frowned with dispair. And feared that Balor's sudden disappearance has something to do with him.

"What if he's killed by a few humans while he's by himself? Nuada said almost tearing up. "I didn't mean the things I said during our argument.

"I've way too harsh on him" Nuada cried out.

"He's not dead brother" If he was dead I would have sensed it" and The Elven kingdom still has a little bit of magic left. I can still feel it"

"We will continue our search Tomorrow Nuada" Lugh said. He must be somewhere in the Elven realm.

Nuada looked at his remaining court sadly. " I was very mean to him" Nuada said. " I yelled at him" "I blamed him for Mothers death" "What if he left because of me?

"No" Lugh and Nuala said in unison.

"This is no one's fault" Father doesn't leave forgood without saying goodbye first" Nuala said trying to comfort her Brother.

"Nuala is right." It's very out of charater for him to leave but maybe he went to see the goblin black smith" Lugh said.

Nuada looked his friend in the eye and realized that Ligh might be right.

"Wait ! "he said before the used the crown that he wanted to see the Black smith to alter the Armies behavior.

"To make them attack the humans who are only a threat". Nuada spoke up.

"Damn it! Nuada said upset.

"Nuada? Wink said carefully.

"Wink lugh we have to stop Father before he meets up with the Goblin. Nuada said.

"But.. Lugh said.

"Listen If Father alters the armies behavior then our Mother Earth will not be clensed from the humans!

"They breed hunders of offsprings and within a century or less they will wage war again.

"I can't let the humans harm my people! Never again". Nuada said deternment.

Lugh eyed Nuada for a moment and his face hardened

"He's right you guys! "We can't let Balor make the same mistake again"

"We have to talk some sense into him or Elf land never be free from all harm"

Wink growled in agreement and made his way to the docks followed by Nuada's court.

Nuala wanted to come with them to make sure Balor and Nuada won't rip eachothers head off and explain to their Father to leave the army be for the sake of everyone's Future.

Nuada and his remaining court traveled to the docks.

Nuada's heart ached badly with worry. He didn't want His Father to intervene with the Fay's victory and make the same foolish move by letting the humans live.

Nuada snapped out of his thoughts when a figure appeared from the woods.

Wink gave a warning growl but within seconds his eyes turned back into gentle puppy dog eyes when he recognized the scent.

"Father"! Nuada beamed when he saw Balor standing in the distance He remained by a large tree eying his son a bit tensed. Like he was worried Nuada will lash out at him again.

"Why did you run off like that? Nuada said. You gave everyone a fright"

"I'm sorry my Lad" I needed some time by myself to think about your beloved Mother"

Balor smiled slightly but his large eyes reflected sadness.

Nuada felt a bit guilty inside. He still had some sore feelings for Balor but Nuada did regret yelling at him and threatening to disown his own Father.

"It's Okay Dad" "please don't leave again without telling us" Nuada said loosening up. And no longer spoke with a harsh tone.

Balor felt slightly better Nuada called him Dad again. He always does that when He's not as angry anymore during their arguments.

Balor followed the others behind them without saying a word. Balor gazed towards the path the army took the footprints are still there And traveled all the way into the distance.

Nuada looked behind him His Father didn't follw them anymore and remained staring at the forests.

"Fahter? Nuada called. We have to get back to the castle It's not safe here yet"

"What is it Father? Nuada said standing beside him. "Please tell me"

"Nothing" Balor said quietly But he didn't took his gaze off the horizon.

Nuada knew Balor isn't truthful. There was something wrong with him. But Nuada didn't had the energy to force an answer out of his Father.

Nuada watched his Father walk back to the castle with Nuala and Lugh. His Father did acted a bit strange and Nuada knew it had something to do with the army.

Nuada can't let anyone or anything interfere with Bethmoora's victory.

he'll keep a eye on his Father to make sure he won't do anything to spare the humans.

Wink's faint grunt snapped him out of his thoughts and looked over to his friend who came beside him.

"Wink If you see my Father leave the castle I want you to stop him from going anywhere" Nuada said.

"But why? Wink asked. I can't..

"That's an Order" Nuada said with a tone that gave Wink a hint that his commander isn't in the mood to explain.

Wink gave a nod. "I'll make sure he doesn't leave the castle"

Nuada just eyed his friend without saying anything further and walked passed him.

Wink knew what conserned Nuada. And hopes that Balor puts his people first instead of his own feelings. Killing the entire human race off will be more than beneficial for the Earth instead of letting them live.

**_A/n:_ the updates have been sluggish because i just arrived at my desitantion holliday I had to pack and take care of alot of things but I'm glad another chapter is up now that the jet lag has passed I can update regurally again.**

**I'm Sorry if there is spelling error's but If I detect errors I'll fix them when I'm connected to the Wifi again.**

**T.C Light Gaia.**


	44. Balor's regret

Balor quietly walked after the Elves and Cave Troll in deep thoughts. Wink walked behind him not saying a word making sure Balor will return to the castle with them.

""Come on we have to Hurry" Lugh said to the group he was worried about his comrades safety. Balor forgot about his thoughts and walked faster after the group

"Nuada walked next to his Father he didn't seem as hostile anymore but Balor still flinched when Nuada spoke up.

""Father"?

"Y..Yes?

"About out fall out in the throne room" I'm glad you finally put our people first" "You know deep inside that you have done the right thing.

"Balor just nodded.

He didn't want to talk about his mixed feelings about the new War that has waged by the Fay mostly because he fears of saying something wrong since his son is on the edge. But he does want To make amends with Nuada for all the things he should have done but didn't do.

"Balor stopped in his tracks when something didn't felt right. He became alarmed and turned around when something caught his attention and listened closer.

"Father we have to get going! Nuada said aggitated but then he and the others knew what was wrong.

"Their Ears picked up a sound from the distance and it came closer.

Angry shouts were heard beneath them. It was a group of human survivors threatning to Kill Balor for what happened to their villages.

"balor followed the sound but a worried Nuala grabbed his sleeve.

"Father don't they will kill you"

"They can't. I'm the only one who can stop the army and they know that" Balor ashured his 'll keep a eye on you Sire Lugh said and they walked towards the hilll

"Balor came in sight standing near the edge of the huge hill looking down at the humans.

"That's him! kill him! One survivor yelled.

"You Bastard you killed our families! You let our people die! The humans shouted

"Balor grew more furious at the humans he couldn't believe he felt guilty for sending the Army after them.

"You only care about yourself don't you"? Balor spat looking every single human in the eye.

What about our sons and daughters that you killed"? Our forests,animals that you mistreated!

"All the pain you have caused?

"Did you ever thought about that?

""Now it's your turn Humans! to feel what it's like to be hurt!

Hostile humans started to aim their weapons but another human wiggled himself through the crowd.

Wait! "Please King Balor! One human spoke up standing infront of the crowd.

It was Dian Tech. His fellow humans gave him a annoyed look when he told them to lower their weapons.

"Do as I say Now! Dian whispered and walked towards Balor.

"Forgive us Sire" "My kind has done unspeakable things to you " "But not all the humans are guilty of the destruction in Elf land!

"Please Sire I beg you to stop the monsters. If you spare our lives you'll never see us again I promise" Dian pleaded and bowed down.

"Nuada looked down on him in disgust. His pity act didn't work on Nuada.

"Dian wasn't that Sorry when he joined Bres to kill his court in battle and how he gained up on his fallen friend Thor.

"What a coward" Nuada said quietly. Lugh and Wink whole heartly agreed. They didn't believe the human at all. Too many Deaths have happened by man's hands for them to believe in mankinds innocence.

"Balor's scowl faded from his face. This human seems so different from the humans Balor has seen. This one seemed genuinely regretful. The humans dropped their arrows and Axes on the ground and bowed down too.

"Realizing that there is no point in showing resistance towards the dominant force of Bethmoora. All they can do now is hope Balor will spare their life.

"Balor became allarmed when he saw pebbles near his feat move up and down and it was follwed with trembles.

The Army is coming for the surviving humans.

"Oh No! Wait! Balor said but Nuada grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't you dare sparing them! Nuada said furious.

"But.. Balor protested and Nuada gave him a Ice cold glare.

"They didn't spare Our people when they were at their mercy Father! If their deaths mean anything to you then you will not interfere!

"Balor turned his gaze towards the humans they stood up from their bowing position when they felt the footsteps coming closer

The army emerged behind the humans and some got crushed underneath their feet. Dian and the other humans tried to flee but the Army's sword went right through them.

Dian's back was penetrated with one sword He coughed up blood and looked up towards Balor once more.

He reached out his hand but before he could plead for his life once more another member of the Golden army silenced him for good.

"Nuada enjoyed witnessing the humans horrible demise. He always looked forward to this day.

But Balor couldn't witness the Slaughter anymore and felt his heart aced worser with regret.

Nuada looked at his Father who looked devastated clamping a hand over his face. The screams still echoed in his mind.

It got on Nuada's nerves that his Father still pity those hollow things.

And walked up to Balor giving him a rough shove. Balor was shocked at Nuada's behavior he never layed a unloving hand on his own Father.

"That Human who begged you to spare him" "He was also the henchman of the Human who waged the First war!

"But Nuada he was sincere" Balor argued back.

"Maybe you should think about on which side you are Father Nuada said angry.

"If you are against wiping out every human then you are agaist us!

" I'm not against my people Nuada" I..want to try and leave to a different place where no one would look for us Balor calmly tried to explain.

"Where we can live in peace for millennia's and the human race will eventually forget about our kind.

"How the hell do you know If there's any place for us left on our Earth If you let the humans live? Nuada argued back.

"You know I would gladly make the decisions when we rebuild our kingdom. Nuada said.

It's very obvious that you don't know how to be a True King and you don't have a damn clue how to be a man! Nuada said and walked passed him.

balor wanted to scold Nuada and demand respect for him as his Father but he couldn't say anything maybe because Balor knows Nuada is right despite his own views.

Nuala thought Nuada acted disrespectful as well but she could feel her Brother worry that the humans will flourish again and succeed in killing every magical beings.

Wink followed Nuada but Nuala and Lugh comforted the troubled king.

"Sire we know you are troubled. Lugh said.

"But Nuada is right letting them live will put our future in danger once more it doesn't matter where we run. They will find us.

"You are correct Lugh letting the humans live could endanger our existence but I know that there are still good humans left.

"And they don't deserve to suffer the same fate as the wicked ones.

"Nuala only gave a small nod but Lugh eyed Balor questionately.

He hopes that Balor won't do anything dumb. Or Nuada will disown him and maybe a large part of the magical beings as well.

"Balor turned around and looked down at the corpses of the humans again Some had their eyes open still.

They are dead but Balor could see the fear on their faces during their final hour.

When this War is over"

" I will never use the army again" Balor said. I'll put the army to sleep for good.

**A/N: Another chapter done. I hope you like reading It. Im also thinking about writing things during Nuada's Exile so this Story hasn't reached to It's end yet.**

**T.C until next time **

**Light Gaia **


	45. Remember our truce

Balor was tormented with negative thoughts. He couldn't rest. In less than 2 weeks the Globe will be without humans forever.

Balor kept thinking about Dian's plea. That If he spared them then they will leave The Fay alone.

Nuada might not believed his words But Balor knew the human spoke the Truth.

Balor had to choose between ending this War and infuriate his son in the progress or let the human race die. Balor couldn't let the good ones suffer even If there are more bad than Good It's still wrong.

Balor opened the door of the Throne room and looked outside. He felt like he's betraying his people and also his son.

He just lost his wife and sparing the humans won't provide anything in his recovery.

There is no doubt that Nuada is going to hate him for it forever.

Balor let a tear drop splash on the ground.

"Forgive me my Son, But I have to do this Balor sobbed.

"I can't let this continue anymore. " I hope one day when you grow older and wiser you'll understand why I have to do this".

Balor made his way out of the castle unnoticed. He slipped past the snoozing Wink who has guarded the exit door.

And disappeared into the forest.

Nuada almost stayed up the whole night. He longed for the days in Bethmoora before war. Bethmoora was fruitful and free from all harm.

"I've been talking to you for days" I Keep on telling you how much I miss you" "And how Sorry I am"

"I'm Sorry If It's starting to get boring my love" Nuada thought.

"I'm Exhausted" "Physically,Especially mentally" "I really don't want to think about the Future If you can't be a part of it"

Nuada turned to his side with his face against the sheets Cecelia used hopefully her scent can ease the the throbbing ace.

Nuada slowly blinked and for once sleep took over and his eyes slowly shut.

Nuada layed peaceful for a few seconds but his eyes shot open right away when he felt a tremble. And it became louder.

Nuada sat up right away forgetting his exhaustion and grabbed his tunic running towards the balcony.

"The Army has returned but why?"

" It should have taken them 3 weeks until every human has hunted down but why did they return so soon? Nuada spoke out loud.

Nuada gasped and it finally hit him. King Balor called the Army back.

Oh, No! Nuada breathed. I can't let him do this! I can't!

Nuada's bedroom door almost slammed into Lugh's face.

"Hey watch out" Lugh said. My face stil hurts from the last time you hit the door in my face"

"Father called the Army back! Nuada said. "I have to stop him!

"But Brother Nuala said .

"I don't have time to talk I have to go! Nuada said and ran towards the main entrance hall. And Nuala and Lugh decided to come with him.

Nuada ran outside and Wink was still snoozing and it made his blood boil. Nuada walked up to Wink and gave him a hard kick against his backside.

Wink stumbled forward looking up puzzled and then frightened when he realized It was Nuada.

" You stupid pile of waste! Nuada yelled " I asked you one damn simple Thing!.

"Calm down Nuada It wasn't his fault" Lugh said trying to reach for his shoulder.

"Nuada shot Lugh a warning look before he could grab his shoulder.

And focused his eyes on Wink who still sat on the ground.

Nuada's heart winced in sorrow for a brief moment seeing his friend watching with large eyes.

But apologizing will have to wait they have to stop Balor before It's too late.

Wink felt guilty for dosing off and got to his feet right away. Running after Nuada into the forest.

Wink tried to make himself as useful as possible he never seen Nuada this angry at him that His commander reacted with an assault and name calling and made sure he won't let Nuada down again.

Wink traced King Balor's scend and led the group to a hill. There was alot of cheers and magical beings present.

"I will separate the crown and never unleash the Golden army If you remember our truce humans. Balor spoke up towards the crowd of human soldiers and survivors.

"You can stay in the cities and we will stay in the forests"

Nuada couldn't believe what he was seeing one filthy sub being walked up to his Father and dropped his shield and weapon on the ground.

Balor remembered the greeting gesture Cecelia used to greet other Elves. Balor looked at the human and carefully stretched out his arm.

The human was a bit surprised that Balor knew about the way the humans greet eachother. But smiled and shook Balors hand.

The Other humans did the same they dropped their weapons and cheered loudly.

"Father! Balor heard Nuada yell. Balor felt tensed he knew this chat is not going to be good.

"Father how could you"

"how could you betray us like that! Nuada said in disbelief and walked up to his Father trying to talk some sense into him.

"why did you tell the army to stop?

"we finaly have the chance to beat them" Avenge everyone they harmed"

Balor sighed quietly. This will be the hardest conversation he'll have with Nuada in his life. He wished he could take Nuada's pain away but right now this must come to an end.

"My son this has gone far enough" "Our victory is on a too higher price.

Nuada's court looked at eachother and then at their King most of them remained neutral but some couldn't help but display they disappointment in Balor's decision.

They fought day and night to protect Bethmoora and almost lost their home. And Balor is sparing their sworn enemies?

Nuada started to become more angrier and angrier. "Why can't Balor just finish the rest of the humans race off?

Those humans are not innocent! Nuada spat. They are pure evil from the day they are born and their evil nature passes on to their children like a disease!

"You can't let them live If you truly want to keep our people safe! Nuada said. The humans willl never change!

Balor frowned sadly. But still stood behind his decision and won't let anyone talk him out of it.

"my son we must learn to forgive to show mercy" Balor said finally turning away from the crowd.

"Mercy? Nuada said. How many of us have they spared Father?

"Did they show me any mercy when they took my wife away from me?

"MY WIFE! nuada shouted THEY KILLED HER!

"They left her chained to a rock with no way out!

"First My Mother then my friends and now my Beloved Queen!

"My son never had the chance to be born!

I'll never expierence the joy of Fatherhood with him and that's all because of the humans!

I hate them! Nuada yelled.

"King Balor please Nuada is right" Lugh tried. We cannot be merciful towards the humans this time! You are putting our lives into jeopardy again!

"Lugh stay out of It" Balor said. That also goes for the rest of you!

"The truce has already been made" Balor said and the red eyes of The Golden army started to fade.

Father no!" Nuada followed him with eyes devastated.

Nuada shook his head and ran up to Balor when he walked to the human crowd and offer them the 3rd piece of the crown.

"Father for once In your life could you please just listen to..

Balor silenced Nuada by pushing him back. Nuada looked at his Father stunned.

"This Is enough" Balor said. " Nothing we do now will bring out loved ones back Nuada "

betrayal and feeling abandoned by his own Father flickered in Nuada's eyes.

Nuada stepped back. And looked at the humans in disgust.

It hurts Balor's feelings more than he can express.

He wants to be on Nuada's side and give him is revenge but Balor knows that there are still humans left with a pure soul like Miach.

"You might never understand why I have to end this War Nuada" " But I hope you do one day when you've grown older and wiser.

Nuada didn't calmed down He bitterly hates Balor for choosing for the humans instead of the Fay once again.

"It's you who should have been killed in That Fire Balor!"

Not my mother" Nuada said lowering his voice and started walking away.

Nuala placed a hand against her lips in disbelief. Did her brother really wished Balor swapped places with their Mother?

Those words stricked Balor right through the heart. But when Balor turned around Nuada was seen walking away and no one knew where he's going.

Nuala watched Nuada leave. And shook her head. "No Brother please" Nuala said softly knowing where her Brother is heading off to.

"Nuada I'm Sorry please come back" Balor yelled.

Nuada looked over his shoulder and gave his father a icy glare and continiued walking

nuala called him but He didn't respond and shut her off mentally preventing her to contact him through the mind link.

Nuala felt her tears surface and wanted to run after him but Lugh stopped her

"leave him be Nuala" "There is nothing you can do for him now Lugh said feeling sad too about his friends crushed feelings.

but.. Nuala stuttered

"just let him go he Needs to be left alone for a while" Lugh said comforting her.

Nuala lowered her head and placed her hand on lugh's  
>they watched nuada leave until he was no longer in sight<p>

**A/N: Nuada will go to Exile With his sidekick but Exile won't be peaceful.**

**T.C Light Gaia.**


End file.
